Dilemma
by Deer Luvian
Summary: [End Chap Up] Ada saat dimana ini membingungkan, mana yang harus dipilih? Keduanya beralasan untuk dipilih. Lalu? Bagaimana jika... (KaiLu/KaiHan Kai x Lu Han.. This is Genderswitch for several cast, If u don't like GS, don't read it.)
1. Prolog

Prolog.

**Dilemma**

**By :**

Deer Luvian

**Cast :**

Lu Han

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

And other who will be mentioned

**Rated :**

T-M

**Genre :**

Drama? Angst? Hurt/Comfort?

**Disclaimer:**

_Semua cast yang author pakai bukan milik author, semuanya milik Tuhan YME. Sementara cerita ini murni dari otak kelabu author yang gatel pengen ngetik dan jadiin fanfiction. :D_

_Okeh, ini adalah __**KaiLu, KaiHan, HunHan (?), Just a little bit of KrisHo and Chanbaek**__.._

_This is__** Genderswithch**__ for several cast,_

_If u __**don't like GS, don't read it**__._

_I don't accept __**flame, bash and plagiat**__,_

_Okehh,_

_**Summary.**_

_Ada saat dimana ini membingungkan, mana yang harus dipilih? Keduanya beralasan untuk dipilih. Lalu? Bagaimana jika..._

_Happy Reading..._

.

.

.

Lengkungan dari kedua belah bibir itu selalu terlihat cerah. Matanya akan ikut berbinar kala satu sosok berada di sekitarnya. Apalagi setiap kata yang terucap bagaikan sebuah sihir yang mengubur akal sehatnya. Apapun itu ia akan berikan asalkan ia merasa bahagia.

Tunggu, apakah itu berarti?

Tida-tidak, gadis mungil itu mencintainya dan kenyataannya ia memang bahagia. Bukan hanya permainan fisik saja yang membuktikan dia mencintainya, ketulusan juga rasa percaya selalu menyertainya. Apakah pihak lawan juga sama? Jelas, pemuda itu juga sangat mencintainya jauh sebelum kontak fisik yang terkadang mereka lakukan setelah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bahkan niat untuk menikahinya ada diambang mata jika saja...

"Lu, kau memang suka menggoda.."

"Hahahahaha, maaf-maaf sayang.."

Pemuda _blonde_ itu merengkuh tubuh mungil Lu Han. Bibirnya bergerak lincah menari di atas permukaan kulit mulus Lu Han. Setiap_ inchi_ lapisan pori-pori itu tak luput dari serangannya. Tak butuh waktu lama suara lenguhan menggantikan derai tawa yang sempat menghindari beberapa waktu lalu.

* * *

"_Lu, siapa yang kau peluk itu?"_

"_Ini Jimin, Lucu 'kan?"_

"_Aku tidak bisa tidur denganmu kalau seperti ini..."_

"_Dia siapa? Sepertinya aku tak asing dengan wajah ini.."_

"_Uh? Maksudmu?"_

* * *

"_Jangan lagi mengonsumsi obat itu, aku juga ingin punya anak darimu."_

"_Tapi, apa kau akan bertanggung jawab?"_

"_Hey, itu pasti..."_

* * *

"_Kau bahkan ragu akan menepati janjimu..."Gumaman lirih menggema pelan di ruangan sepi._

"_Sungguh, aku tak tahu siapa. Tapi, aku sangat mencintaimu..."_

"_Kau ingin aku masih mempercayainya?"_

* * *

"_Jangan lakukan itu..."_

"_Tapi, ini..."_

"_Tidak, kalau kau mau aku bisa menjadi penggantinya..."_

"_A-Akumpppttthh.." Alasan apapun itu hanya akan tertelan sia-sia ketika bibir lain memagutnya. Meski banyak titik air yang telah berhasil jatuh, hal itu tak mampu menghentikannya._

"_Bagaimanapun itu aku tidak bisa..."_

"_Ini... membingungkanku..."_

_TBC or Delete?_

* * *

_Annyeoong~~~` Ada yang kenal sayaa? :D_

_Saya bawa FF KaiLu lagi, maaf yaa kalau ff kali ini gaje, wkwkwkwkw, but saya harap kalian menikmatinya nanti..._

_Semua tergantung readersnya, kalau pada mau lanjut ya saya lanjut, kalau kagak sih gak masalah, wkwkwkwkwkwkwkw..._

_Mind To Review? Please give me some comment.._

_Komen kalian penyemangat saya..._

_Terima Kasih..._

_Best Regards_

_~Deer Luvian~_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Dilemma**

**By :**

Deer Luvian

** Cast : **

Lu Han

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

And other who will be mentioned

**Rated :**

T-M

**Genre :**

Drama? Angst? Hurt/Comfort?

**Disclaimer:**

_Semua cast yang author pakai bukan milik author, semuanya milik Tuhan YME. Sementara cerita ini murni dari otak kelabu author yang gatel pengen ngetik dan jadiin fanfiction. :D_

_Okeh, ini adalah __**KaiLu, KaiHan, HunHan (?), Just a little bit of KrisHo and Chanbaek**__.._

_This is__** Genderswithch**__ for several cast,_

_If u __**don't like GS, don't read it**__._

_I don't accept __**flame, bash and plagiat**__,_

_Okehh,_

_**Summary.**_

_Ada saat dimana ini membingungkan, mana yang harus dipilih? Keduanya beralasan untuk dipilih. Lalu? Bagaimana jika..._

_Happy Reading..._

* * *

"Jong-." Pagutan kedua bibir itu seolah tak ada niatan untuk berhenti. _Ah_, tidak juga. Salah satu dari keduanya sudah berusaha mendorong tubuh pemuda yang tengah mencumbuinya. Namun usahanya harus terhenti kala dengan ganas pemuda itu semakin menekan tengkuk dan memperdalam kecupannya.

Gadis mungil itu terengah dan mendorong wajah kekasihnya pelan. Pasokan udara telah mengosong di paru-parunya. Sedikit berat hati, sang lawan menuruti keinginannya. Dengan rakus, dada gadis itu naik turun menghirup oksigen yang seakan menghilang tiba-tiba. Pemuda yang ada di depannya terkikik melihat gadisnya berantakan.

Bibir gadis itu mengerucut ketika cermin di tangannya memantulkan wajah cantiknya yang sedikit berantakan. Apalagi bagian bibir merah mudanya.

"Kau ini! Aku harus segera bekerja. Kenapa kau malah menyerangku seperti ini.." gerutunya seraya membenarkan kembali dandanannya.

Pemuda _tan_ itu tersenyum. Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi gadisnya. "Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menyerangmu sayang..." Tukasnya disertai cengiran.

"Dasar kau laki-laki mesum.."

"Walaupun aku mesum kau juga menyukainya bukan?"

"_Ckk_..." Decaknya masih dengan tangan memoles berulang stick berwarna itu pada bibirnya juga sapuan halus pada wajahnya dengan bedak yang ia bawa. Setelah ia selesai dengan '_remake up_'nya, ia segera turun dari mobil itu. Kalau tidak cepat, ia akan kena marah atasannya.

"Aku akan bekerja dulu sayang..." ucapnya dengan lengkungan cantik dari bibirnya juga kedua matanya.

Pemuda _tan_ itu mengangguk dan mengecup hangat keningnya. "Hati-hati sayang. _Ah_, jangan menggoda semua pegawai disana seperti kau menggodaku.." candanya dilengkapi cubitan gemas pada pipinya yang merona.

"_Yaa_ !" Kerucutan lucu muncul dari bibir mungil itu.

"Hahahaha, aku bercanda. Telepon aku kalau kau akan pulang nanti."

"Aku mengerti.."

"_Bye-bye_, hati-hati sayang..."

Tak lama kemudian, mobil _sport_ itu menjauh dari hadapan gadis mungil. Senyum merekah cantik sekali di wajahnya. Setiap pagi adegan seperti ini pasti terjadi. Dan ia suka. Gadis dengan mata rusa itu menyukai sikap kekasih yang sangat ia sayangi juga menyayanginya. Ia cintai dan juga mencintainya.

Lu Han, gadis cantik berwajah mungil dengan kelembutan yang melengkapinya merupakan gadis yang berasal dari Tiongkok. Merantau di Negara Korea semenjak ia duduk di bangku kuliah. Salah satu lulusan terbaik Universitas Yonsei dan sekarang bekerja sebagai buruh negara di Kementrian Keuangan. _Ah_, lebih tepatnya ia bekerja sebagai pegawai pajak di kantor pajak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Setelah menjadi kekasih Kim Jongin, Lu Han memilih tinggal bersamanya. Jongin memaksa dengan alasan agar lebih hemat biaya. Keduanya menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih juga masih tergolong baru. Masih berjalan sekitar lima bulan jika keduanya tak salah menghitung.

Kaki rampingnya melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya. Beruntung sekali ia tidak terlambat. Segera ia menempelkan jarinya pada _fingerprint_, setelahnya ia duduk pada kursi yang disiapkan untuknya. Kali ini sepertinya akan banyak penanggung pajak yang akan mengurus 'masalah' pajaknya. Lu Han memang orang asing di negara ini. Namun ia diberi kepercayaan untuk menjadi salah satu staf ahli dalam bidang pemeriksaan. Cukup melelahkan memang bekerja di bagian ini, karena banyaknya para pembelot pajak yang harus ia tangani.

"Lu Han.. Kau sudah datang?" Lu Han menoleh pada sumber suara. Senyumnya ikut mengembang ketika mengetahui siapa yang berseru padanya. Chorong, gadis asli Korea yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak Lu Han mengikat kontrak kerja di lembaga pemerintah ini.

"Kau ini kebiasaan berteriak _deh_.." Lu Han membuka dokumen yang ia simpan kemarin. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah melakukan pengecekan kepada salah satu Wajib Pajak itu?"

"_Uh_? Yang mana?"

"_Yaa_! Kau ini bagaimana sih, bukankah Ketua sudah memerintahkanmu untuk melakukan pemeriksaan pada seorang... _eung_... kalau aku tidak salah, _ah_, itu siapa namanya aku lupa.."

"_Oh-oh_ aku ingat !" Gadis bersurai panjang itu menyentak senang. Kalau saja Lu Han tak menyinggung ini pasti ia akan menjadi sasaran amukan bosnya.

Kening Lu Han mengerut, ia bingung dengan sikap sahabatnya itu yang sedikit...

"Aku pergi dulu, sepertinya aku harus minta bantuan Sungkyu _soenbaenim_." Tanpa ada kata lagi, Chorong menggerakkan kakinya lalu menjauh pergi dari hadapan Lu Han.

Gadis cantik itu hanya menggeleng heran. Kelakuan sahabat yang menurutnya sedikit aneh itu mengundang banyak tanya. Bukankah ia bisa meminta bantuan padanya yang satu bidang dengannya? Atau ini hanya alasan? Entahlah, terlalu _complicated_ kalau sudah menyangkut sahabat Lu Han.

"Lu .." Satu lagi suara yang berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Lu Han dari dokumen.

Sedikit raut khawatir melingkupi wajah tampannya. Sebentar lagi akan ada ocehan gelisah dari sosok itu. "Kau tidak mengabariku kalau pulang duluan.."

"Kau tidak usah cemas seperti itu Sehun-ah... Aku pulang bersama dengan Jongin kemarin..."

Pemuda bernama Sehun itu menghela nafas sedikit berat. Ia meletakkan buku yang ia bawa. "Aku lupa kalau kau punya kekasih." Tukasnya pelan nyaris hilang dibawa angin.

"_Yaa_..."

"Maaf-maaf.. Lalu bagaimana dengan akhir pekan ini? Apa kau ada waktu? Sepertinya semua staf disini akan ikut acara _gathering_ itu.." Sehun duduk di hadapan Lu Han.

Gadis mungil itu menggeleng ragu. "Aku tidak tahu Sehun, akhir pekan nanti Jongin juga akan mengajakku." Sahutnya lirih.

'_Begitu yaa? Ini sebuah penolakan padaku yang ingin dekat denganmu bukan?'_

"_Ahh_, iya. Kau pasti menghabiskan harimu dengan Jongin. Semoga menyenangkan nantinya.." Sehun beranjak dan hendak meninggalkan Lu Han.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ini !" Sehun mengangkat beberapa berkas yang terbalut map merah. "Laporan Wajib Pajak menungguku untuk dijamah. Aku pergi.."

"_Eoh_!" Lu Han mengulas senyum mengiringi kepergian tubuh Sehun.

Setelahnya ia kembali berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menantinya juga beberapa orang-orang yang ber'masalah' dengan urusan pajaknya. Cukup banyak hingga membuat Lu Han sedikit kalang kabut jika ia tidak dibantu oleh Sungkyu maupun Chorong yang telah kembali dari 'acara' mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mengatasi kesalahpahaman perusahan kita dengan _Lexyrex Ltd_. ?" Jongin berjalan seraya membaca laporan yang diberikan rekan kerjanya.

"Mereka bilang kita bisa merevisi proposal yang dikirimkan kepada mereka." Sahutnya dengan kaki mengimbangi langkah Jongin. Raut wajahnya sedikit lebih lega ketika Jongin menyutujui usul mereka. Setidaknya ini meringankan bebannya. Sesaat ia akan kembali pada ruangannya, sesuatu mengganggu pikiran pemuda itu.

"Jongin !" Jongin berbalik dan menatapnya bingung.

Tangannya menarik lengan Jongin untuk mengikutinya duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di lobi. Jongin sempat heran kenapa ia harus duduk disini jika Jongin maupun dirinya punya ruangan yang jauh lebih nyaman untuk saling bertukar isi otak. Namun belum sempat Jongin berucap, matanya lebih dulu memicing dilengkapi dengan tautan kedua alisnya.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya bingung seraya membolak-balikkan sebuah amplop surat yang sepertinya bukan surat resmi.

Pemuda itu mendesah pelan. "Itu sebuah surat untuk-."

"Ini bukan untukku.." tukas Jongin cepat memotong ucapan Taemin seraya mengembalikan surat itu.

"Memang, aku sempat ragu akan memberikan ini kepadamu. Tapi kalau tak aku sampaikan sama saja.."

"Kenapa harus kepadaku?" Tatapan Jongin memaksa Taemin untuk menelan kasar ludahnya. Pemuda cantik itu pasti tahu kalau saat ini Jongin tengah menahan amarah dengan hal itu. Jongin paling tidak suka hal itu diungkit kembali. Apalagi sampai seperti ini.

Taemin tercekat. Kata-kata yang telah ia siapkan terasa hilang begitu saja. "_Eh_, _uh_.. Jong.."

"Lain kali jangan berikan kepadaku.. Ini sudah kedua kalinya.." suara dingin Jongin cukup menghentakkan hati Taemin. Tapi..

"_Eh_? Dua kali? Aku.."

"Dua bulan lalu, Victoria _noona _yang memberikannya."

"Kau masih mengingatnya dengan baik.." Senyum aneh mengembang bebas dari bibir seksi Taemin.

Jongin mengernyit, ia menatap tajam pemuda yang kelewat cantik di depannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau memang melupakannya, kau tidak akan mengingat hal itu. Apalagi yang sudah terjadi dua bulan lalu. Itu sangat jelas kalau kau masih peduli dengannya.."

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu beranjak. Wajah datarnya mengalih sebentar sebelum membalikkan kata-kata Taemin. "Hanya kebetulan ingat." Jongin pasti akan menjauh dari Taemin jika pemuda berparas cantik itu tak mengutarakan sesuatu yang cukup membuat Jongin mengeraskan rahang tajamnya.

"Hari ini ulang tahunnya. Kau tidak ingat juga?"

Hatinya perih ketika setiap untaian yang mengharuskan otaknya memutar kembali ingatan-ingatan itu. Semuanya telah disimpan rapi oleh Jongin tanpa ada keinginan untuk membukanya lagi. Tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini rasanya segala hal yang berkaitan dengan hal itu sedikit demi sedikit mengusik dirinya.

Sepertinya Jongin sedikit tertarik dengan arah percakapan Taemin. Mata tajamnya sempat kepergok melirik kalender yang menggantung lalu menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak ingat dan tidak ingin mengingat." Ucapnya final. Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Taemin yang mengulas senyum miring. Dalam hati ia mengakui bahwa Jongin sepertinya masih terpikirkan tentang sosok itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua pasang kristal kelam milik Jongin memperhatikan dengan seksama benda persegi berbingkai kayu. Kelamnya terpaku pada dua sosok yang tengah menyungging senyum manis dengan tangan membentuk _V-sign_, terlihat jelas kebahagiaan yang membalut keduanya. Reflek bibir penuhnya ikut membentuk lengkungan yang sama. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil dan mengusapnya lembut. Satu kecupan diberikan pada sosok gadis dengan paras ayu itu. Lu Han, sosok yang telah membutakan hati Jongin beberapa bulan yang lalu dan masih sama sampai saat ini. Lu Han, sosok yang sangat dicintai Jongin dan sosok yang berhasil mengambil alih isi serta tujuan otak Jongin bekerja. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi sosok Lu Han di hati Jongin. Sekalipun..

Tiba-tiba hatinya mencelos perih, sesak dan rasa kesal yang bercampur menjadi satu membuat Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya kembali. Geram hatinya menyalakan kilatan amarah dari balik bola mata. Ingatannya kembali menerawang saat lalu, dimana matanya harus membaca kembali nama itu, nama yang Jongin usahakan untuk terlupa malah kembali. Kenapa semua masih menganggap sosok itu ada disini? Ia sudah pergi dan entah kemana saat ini.

"_Ck_, masih saja orang-orang bodoh berpikir sama.."

Detak jam yang menggantung menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Jongin sadar bahwa Lu Han saatnya pulang, tapi ia juga baru ingat kalau harus menjamu investor yang datang dari Jepang. Mana mungkin ia meninggalkannya dengan bawahannya? Mau ditaruh mana harga dirinya nanti. Saat Jongin akan menghubungi kekasihnya itu, ponselnya lebih dulu berdering.

"Lu Han..."

"_Yeoboseyo_, Hannie..."

"..."

"Maaf, sayang. Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, aku lupa kalau hari ini aku harus menjamu Mr. Takoya dari Jepang, kau tidak apa-apa _'kan_ pulang sendiri? Atau kau pulang dengan temanmu?"

"..."

"Hahahaha, iya-iya. Hati-hati sayang kalau pulang sendiri. Kau mau aku bawakan apa nanti waktu pulang?"

"..."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pulang malam. _Okeh_, aku akan bawakan _patbingsoo_ untukmu.."

"..."

"_Saranghaeyo_..."

Sambungan telepon dari Lu Han sudah terputus. Lantas Jongin membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia bersiap akan pergi ke hotel tempat pertemuannya dengan salah satu investor asal Jepang itu. Sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar menghilang dari tempatnya mengais rejeki, Jongin lebih dulu menghubungi Hoya, salah satu sunbaenya yang bertugas pada _public relationship_.

"Kita berangkat sekarang _hyung_..." Jongin membuka pintu mobil dan diikuti oleh Hoya dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah.. Sepertinya mereka sudah menunggu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dingin angin musim gugur kali ini cukup menyebalkan. Sedari tadi zat bergerak tak terlihat itu terus saja menjahilinya. Lu Han mendesah pelan, ia lupa tak membawa _coat_ tebal yang tertinggal di mobil Jongin. Mau tak mau Lu Han harus menerjang hari yang mulai menggelap hanya dengan blazer kerjanya.

Seharusnya ia menerima tawaran Sehun untuk pulang bersama, tapi ia tidak ingin terlalu membebani pemuda tampan itu.

"Kenapa hari ini dingin sekali?" Lu Han menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk membakar kehangatan. Kakinya masih berjalan beberapa langkah lagi sebelum ia sampai pada halte bis.

Ketika ia akan sampai pada halte bis, sepasang mata rusa itu menangkap siluet tubuh anak kecil yang meringkuk ketakutan di bawah kursi taman. Matanya memicing, mencoba menajamkan pandangannya. Yang ia lihat tidak salah bukan? Itu benar anak kecil bukan? Kalau ia perhatikan lebih, sepertinya anak kecil itu masih berusia sekitar dua tahun. Astaga ! Lu Han segera berlari menghampiri anak kecil itu.

Dadanya perih, melihat anak sekecil itu memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan tangisan yang terdengar lagi. Mungkin ia lelah menangis dan saat ini yang tersisa hanya sesenggukan kecil dari bibir mungilnya.

"Adek..." Lu Han berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan anak kecil itu. Anak laki-laki dengan pipi tembam dan mata yang menggoda Lu Han menatapnya takut. Perlahan tubuhnya memundur dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya, seakan ia menolak kehadiran Lu Han,

Gadis cantik itu mengerti, ia tersenyum seraya menjulurkan tangannya. "Jangan takut, _noona_ tidak akan menyakitimu.. Ayo sini..." Semakin Lu Han mendekat, anak kecil itu meringsut munduk.

"Kenapa kau menangis disini? Mana ibumu? Kau pasti ketakutan _'kan_?" Lu Han masih membujuk anak itu. _Ah_, Lu Han ingat, senyumnya mengembang. Ia berterima kasih kepada _hobby_-nya yang suka mengonsumsi permen lolipop. Dan beruntung permen itu masih tersisa di tas jinjing Lu Han.

"_Noona_ punya ini, kau mau?" Lu Han menyodorkan permen itu dengan senyum yang mengembang cantik. Perlahan mata anak kecil itu terhasul pada permen Lu Han. Sempat ada keinginan untuk mendekat namun ia ragu dan kembali beringsut mundur. "Hey, jangan takut! Ambilah.." Lu Han mendekat kembali. Tangannya meraih tangan mungil itu untuk menerima permennya. Lalu ia menggendong anak itu dan membawanya, sepertinya balita itu menurut Lu Han setelah memberinya permen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu Haaaaaan... Aku pulang..." Lu Han tersentak ketika mendengar suara seseorang dari ruang tamu. Ia hapal siapa pemilik suara itu dan harus keluar kamar jika sudah mendengarnya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya mengingat bayi mungil itu berada di pelukannya tengah tertidur pulas. Ia khawatir pergerakan tubuhnya akan membangunkannya.

"Lu Han..." Suara decitan pintu kayu terdengar nyaring di telinga Lu Han. Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati Jongin berdiri mematung di depan meja rias. Bisa Lu Han lihat dengan jelas kemana arah pandang pemuda tan itu.

"Lu, siapa yang kau peluk itu?" Jongin mendekat dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Sepelan mungkin Lu Han bangkit. Si mungil hanya menggeliat kecil dan kembali terlelap. "Ini Jimin, lucu 'kan?" jawab Lu Han lirih disertai senyum manis yang tak tahu sampai kapan memudar. Lu Han sangat menyukai anak kecil dan itu terbukti dengan reaksinya ini.

Kening Jongin mengerut. "Bagaimana bisa kau membawa anak ini kemari? Ini anak siapa Lu? Jangan-jangan kau menculiknya?" Meskipun diucapkan dengan nada bercanda namun rasa penasaran tak lepas dari sana.

"_Yaaa_! Mana mungkin aku menculik anak... Dia aku temukan di taman dekat halte. Dia tidak tahu kemana orangtuanya... Aku kasihan, makanya aku bawa pulang.." Jelas Lu Han. "Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini, tapi tetap saja ini bisa menghambat dirinya dengan Lu Han. Kehadiran makhluk tiba-tiba itu akan mengganggu momen yang sering ia lakukan bersama dengan Lu Han. Tapi kembali lagi, pemuda tan itu senang melihat binar sumringah bercampur rasa bahagia ketika mata rusanya terus menilik lembut pahatan lucu wajah mungil anak itu. Jongin berpura-pura marah atau cemburu mungkin?

"Aku sih tidak apa-apa.. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur denganmu kalau seperti ini..." Bibir penuh Jongin mengerucut kesal. Ekspresi marah yang dibuat-buat terlihat menggemaskan dan mengundang Lu Han untuk tertawa. Lu Han sedikit menahan tawanya dan bangkit mendekati Jongin.

"Kau ini! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi Jongin..." Lu Han mengecup kilat bibir penuh Jongin. "Sudah makan? Mau aku hangatkan sup untukmu?"

Pemuda itu mengusap lembut pipi mulus Lu Han. "Aku sudah makan sayang, _ah_ ini _patbingsoo_ titipanmu. Ayo kita makan di luar.." Lu Han menggangguk. Sebelum ia keluar, ia mengecup puncak kepala lelaki mungil itu lalu mengikuti langkah Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Lu Han menyuapkan _patbingsoo_ itu dengan tak sabaran. Rupanya perut ratanya terasa sedikit kosong dan butuh dipasok. Ia menyuapkannya berulang tanpa sadar meninggalkan jejak di sekitar bibir tipisnya.

"Lihat lihat ! Siapa yang seperti anak kecil disini?" Jongin mendekati Lu Han. Gadis itu mengernyit bingung saat tubuh Jongin berada di belakangnya.

"Kenapa?" Lu Han menoleh. Dengan cepat, Jongin mengusap tepi bibir Lu Han dengan lidahnya. "Kau makan belepotan sayang..."

Lu Han membelo mendapatkan perlakuan yang tak asing baginya. Tiba-tiba perutnya merasa sedikit geli ketika tangan sang kekasih telah menjalar kemana-mana. Juga gelitikan geli yang ditimbulkan kecupan pada lehernya membuat Lu Han harus melepaskan genggaman sendoknya. Jongin memutar kepala Lu Han, menyambar bibir mungilnya. Sedikit pelan ia melumat bibir itu, menari lincah di atasnya dan mengetuk-ngetuk pelan agar diberikan akses bebas menginvansi apa yang dimiliki Lu Han.

Di tengah keheningan itu terdengar lenguhan lirih yang menggumam dari bibir Lu Han. Entah sejak kapan tangan Jongin telah berhasil mengambil alih aset berharga milik Lu Han, dengan gerakan lembut, ia menangkupnya dan memijatnya. Perlakuan itu sontak menimbulkan sengatan dalam tubuh Lu Han. Lu Han menikmatinya seraya memejamkan matanya. Setiap sentuhan dan gerakan abstrak tangan Jongin ia menikmatinya, membiarkan kekasihnya melakukan apa yang mampu membangkitkan aliran listrik di kedua tubuh mereka.

"Jong..._ahhh_..."

Jongin menyukai Lu Han yang terpenjara dalam dekapannya. Bibir mungil yang selalu menyebut namanya dan mendesah disetiap sentuhannya. Jongin menyukai wajah ayu Lu Han yang tampak menggoda dengan aliran peluh dari keningnya. Jongin menyukai ketika kedua kelopak mata Lu Han mengerjab berulang disaat rasa yang menyeruak dari dalam perutnya. Memberontak untuk segera dilepaskan. Jongin menyukainya, ia sangat menyukainya.

"Ja-jangan _ah_, di keluarkan di dalam sayang..." Lu Han terengah seraya menahan lengan Jongin. Pemuda _tan_ itu mengerti lalu segera menarik dirinya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menyelesaikannya sendiri. Sementara Lu Han masih mengatur deru nafas yang sedikit menyesakkan dadanya.

"Aku akan tidur disini bersama Jimin. Kau bisa tidur di sebelah Jong..." ucap Lu Han setelah ia membereskan sisa permainan mereka.

Jongin mengangguk. "_Um_, terserah kau saja. Terima kasih dan _I Love You_ Lu..." tukas Jongin setengah berbisik dan berhasil membuat Lu Han bergidik ngeri.

"_I Love you too_ Jong.." Lu Han mengecup pipi Jongin. "_Ahh_, Jong !" Lu Han tersentak dan melenguh saat tangan Jongin kembali jahil meremas dadanya. Lu Han menatap tajam Jongin lalu berjalan menuju kamar. Sedangkan Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan.

Kedua lensa cokelatnya memandang gamang kamar Lu Han yang telah tertutup. Sebenarnya ia ingin menyusul gadisnya dan tidur di dalam sana dengan tubuh saling menyatu. Tetapi ia juga tidak bisa memaksa keinginan Lu Han. Jongin cemburu dengan anak mungil itu.

Jongin penasaran dengan anak kecil yang mencuri perhatian Lu Han-nya itu. Siapa sebenarnya orangtua yang tega membuang anak seimut itu dan akhirnya Lu Han lah yang menemukannya?

Tiba-tiba dada Jongin sesak dan perih, ia teringat kembali kejadian siang tadi..

"Sial... Persetan dengan mereka !"

TBC.

* * *

_Annyeong ! Ini dia chapter satunya..._

_Bagaimana ? Ah, author minta maaf yaa kalau NC nya tersirat !_

_Memang sengaja author tidak mengumbarnya, wkwkwkwkw..._

_Ada yang ingin meminta kelanjutannya? Review dulu dong yang banyak biar author semangat nerusin..._

_Makasih juga buat yang sudah mereview, makasih ..._

_Ah, bagi kalian yang gak suka disini dengan tag hunhan, ya sudah gak usah baca, gak usah marah-marah juga, toh tagnya hunhan aku taruh tengah berarti bukan pairing utama kan.._

_Mereka bilang ff ini ingin tenar dengan tag hunhan? Tidak juga, hanya saja disini memang nanti ada hunhannya, jadi yaaa saya cantumin sekalian, tapi kalau nggak suka ya udah gak usah baca, gak ribet kan?_

_Saya suka yang damai-damai saja... :D_

_Aku apresiasi bagi kalian yang menyempatkan membaca dan memberikan review, terima kasih.._

_Bigthank buat kalian yang sudah mereview ataupun memfollow juga memfavorit ff ini.._

_**Rly. | lustkai | NoonaLu | kimhanna226 | nonagrice | Frozen Peony | lueksoluosby | lisnana1 | Kiran Melodi | Naya | dan lain-lain**_

_Regards_

_~Deer Luvian~~_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Dilemma**

**By :**

Deer Luvian

** Main Cast : **

Lu Han

Kim Jongin

**Other Cast**

Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun and others

And other who will be mentioned

**Rated :**

T-M

**Genre :**

Drama? Angst? Hurt/Comfort?

**Disclaimer:**

_Semua cast yang author pakai bukan milik author, semuanya milik Tuhan YME. Sementara cerita ini murni dari otak kelabu author yang gatel pengen ngetik dan jadiin fanfiction. :D_

_Okeh, ini adalah __**KaiLu, KaiHan, HunHan (?), Just a little bit of KrisHo and Chanbaek**__.._

_This is__** Genderswithch**__ for several cast,_

_If u __**don't like GS, don't read it**__._

_I don't accept __**flame, bash and plagiat**__,_

_Okehh,_

_**Summary.**_

_Ada saat dimana ini membingungkan, mana yang harus dipilih? Keduanya beralasan untuk dipilih. Lalu? Bagaimana jika..._

_Happy reading..._

* * *

Cicit-cicit makhluk bersayap itu cukup terdengar memekakan telinga. Tidur lelap yang tak terpenuhi harus terganggu dengannya. Sedikit menggeliat, kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak. Berusaha menghalau cahaya yang berulang menusuk matanya. Mata tajamnya memicing seiring silauan mentari yang berhasil menembus korden kamar. Dengan malas, pemuda _tan_ itu bangkit dari tidurnya.

Sebentar ia melirik jam weker, ah, masih ada satu jam lagi ia akan berangkat kerja. Tapi kenapa gadis itu tak membangunkannya? Kemana ia? Atau mungkin sudah berangkat?

Jongin merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Tidur kurang dari lima jam menyebabkan tubuh berototnya sedikit kurang bersahabat. Ia menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat ia keluar kamar mandi, matanya mendelik melihat tumpukan pakaian yang disiapkan untuknya. Sontak bibir penuhnya tertarik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ini membuktikan bahwa kekasihnya memang tak melupakan sepenuhnya dirinya karena terlalu berfokus pada balita itu. Mengingat balita itu, Jongin masih penasaran. Sebenarnya siapa anak kecil yang berhasil mengambil alih perhatian Lu Han?

Segera saja ia memakai pakaiannya cepat dan menyusul Lu Han yang sepertinya sibuk memainkan perabotan dapur.

"Lu Han..." Jongin memeluk tubuh Lu Han dari belakang yang tengah menghangatkan sup. Bibirnya bergerak mengecup leher mulus Lu Han. Lu Han bergidik geli. Sedikit ia menggeser kepala Jongin untuk menjauh.

"Jonghhh... Aku sedang memasak..." Tangannya mematikan pematik kompor lalu berjalan mengambil mangkok yang tak jauh darinya.

Jongin mengerucut kesal. Merasa diacuhkan oleh Lu Han, ia menghampiri anak kecil berusia sekitar dua tahun yang tengah memainkan beberapa boneka Lu Han. Senyumnya mengembang ceria pagi ini, entah mengapa Jongin juga ikut senang melihat sosok mungil itu. Tangannya terjulur untuk menggendongnya, sempat ada penolakan sebelum Jongin berhasil membujuknya dengan biskuit yang ia ambil sebelumnya.

"Namamu siapa adik kecil.." Jongin mengecup pipi gembul anak kecil itu.

Kelopak mata Jimin mengerjab lucu saat melihat wajah jongin. "Imin.." sahutnya khas suara anak kecil.

Jongin terkekeh. "Kau tinggal dimana? Dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dicana... cana.." Jimin menunjuk arah yang menurutnya adalah arah rumahnya. Entah ia mengerti atau tidak yang pasti ia hanya menunjukkan arah dengan jarinya. Jongin kembali terkekeh melihatnya. Gemas rasanya memperhatikan anak kecil yang super duper lucu.

"Jongin-ah, kau ya yang membawa Jimin.." tukas Lu Han seraya menata makanan di meja makan.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membawa Jimin ke kantorku. Juga, aku tidak mungkin menitipkannya di tempat penitipan anak _'kan_? jadi kau bawa dia bersamamu ya sayang.."

"_Ha_? Kau memintaku untuk mengasuhnya? Bagaimana dengan orang-orang kantor sayang?"

"Aku mohon.. Kau tega jika aku dimarahi oleh atasanku? Kau tega jika nanti anak ini diculik saat di penitipan? Aku akan mencari tahu siapa keluarga anak ini Jongin. Tapi aku juga tidak mau mengembalikannya cepat-cepat." Pinta Lu Han dengan _deer eyes_ yang menggoda Jongin.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, Jongin tak mampu menolak. "Baiklah, aku akan membawa Jimin.. Tapi kau sungguh menginginkan anak-anak? Kita bisa membuatnya segera Lu..." kali ini suara Jongin terdengar seduktif seraya meniup daun telinga Lu Han.

"Jongiiiiinn..." Lu Han mendorong tubuh Jongin cepat. "Sana makan, aku mau menyuapi Jimin dulu.." lantas Lu Han mengambil mangkuk dan menghampiri Jimin.

"Jimin makan dulu _eum_, sama _noona_.." Satu sendok nasi beserta sup hangat itu disodorkan pada mulut mungil Jimin. Si kecil menyantapnya dengan lahap. Pipi gembulnya bergerak-gerak lincah seiring kunyahan yang ia lakukan. Lu Han menyukainya.

"Enak... _Noona_, ini enakk.." ucap Jimin dengan lucunya. Reflek, Lu Han mencubit gemas pipi gembul itu.

Dari meja seberang, Jongin memandang Lu Han yang tengah menyuapi Jimin dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia bisa merasakan betapa Lu Han menyayangi lelaki cilik itu. Walaupun nyatanya Jimin bukan anak kandungnya, tapi kasih sayang begitu kentara tercurah dari Lu Han untuk Jimin. Seolah ada kontak batin di dalamnya. Tapi tidak mungkin _'kan_ si kecil itu anak Lu Han. Memikirkan itu menimbulkan seringaian dari bibir Jongin. Bagaimanapun pemuda _tan_ itu juga ingin memiliki anak dari Lu Han.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Lu Han ke kantornya, mobil _sport_ Jongin melaju menuju kantor tempatnya bekerja. Ia tak sendiri, satu makhluk mungil itu duduk manis di sebelahnya. Tangannya memegang boneka beruang milik Lu Han. Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, anak laki-laki ini tidak banyak bicara. Ia cenderung diam jika tidak ditanya. Dan jarang merengek jika menginginkan sesuatu. Setidaknya ini cukup melegakan bagi Jongin. Jimin tidak akan merepotkannya nanti.

"Hey, Jongin-ah! _Eh_, ini siapa Jong? Kenapa kau membawa anak kecil ke kantor?" Tatapan bingung dan heran dari pemuda berwajah semi eropa itu mendelik pada Jongin.

"Dia Jimin. Adik sepupu Taemin." Jawab Jongin asal bohong. Mana mungkin ia jujur kepada lainnya. Walaupun bila jujur tidak akan berdampak apapun. Hanya saja, akan ada pandangan aneh _'kan_ kalau Jongin kedapatan membawa anak kecil.

"_Ah_, tapi kenapa kau yang mengajaknya? Mana Taemin?"

"_Hyung_! Jangan banyak tanya." Jongin mendahului langkah pemuda itu. Jimin masih diam di gendongannya. Ia tak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya sekali. Suasana yang baru untuknya.

Sebelum Jongin benar-benar menjauh darinya, pemuda Tiongkok yang kebetulan juga kakak ipar Jongin berucap. "Pulanglah hari ini! _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ memintaku untuk membawamu."

"Kenapa? Ada apa mereka memintaku pulang?" Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku mohon kali ini kau pulang, kalau tidak aku bisa menjadi korban keganasan _noona-_mu. Juga, aku tidak akan mendapatkan jatah nanti malam."

"Siapa suruh mau menikahinya? Sudah tahu wanita itu galaknya masa ampun." Cibir Jongin lalu meninggalkannya yang memasang wajah geram. Lelaki tinggi itu cukup tahu watak Jongin yang sedikit memberontak dari keluarganya. Entah apa yang membuat Jongin begitu malas menjejakkan kaki di rumah besarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taemin-ah..." Seru Jongin seketika ia melihat sosok Taemin berjalan melewatinya. Taemin berhenti dan menoleh pada Jongin. Ekspresinya sama seperti Yifan –pemuda semi eropa tadi- heran, bingung bercampur kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang akan menampilkan ekspresi itu ketika melihat Jongin membawa anak kecil.

"Dia siapa?" Taemin mencubit pipi gembul Jimin. Merasa disentuh, Jimin hanya terkikik geli.

"Jimin, anak kecil yang ditemukan Lu Han kemarin malam. _Ah_, aku bilang kesemua orang kalau dia adalah adik sepupumu. Jadi sekarang bawalah dia, jaga dia dan rawat dia. Awas kalau kau sampai menyakitinya dan menelantarkannya..." Cerocos Jongin panjang lebar.

Taemin hanya melongo bingung dengan kata-kata Jongin. Ia hendak menolak, namun sorot tajam mata Jongin membuatnya menyimpan kembali penolakan miliknya.

"Jimin sama Taemin _hyung eum_.." Sebentar ia mengecup pipi gembul Jimin sebelum mengalihkan gendongan pada Taemin.

"Dia ciapa hyun..." Tanya Jimin pada Jongin.

"Dia Taemin _hyung_, Jimin-ah. Ayo panggil Taemin _hyung_.."

"Temin hyun..." ucapnya sesuai dengan ucapan anak kecil. Taemin yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa renyah. Ia tak menyangka jika Jimin adalah anak yang menggemaskan, lucu juga pintar. Untuk sejenak ia memperhatikan wajah Jimin dengan seksama. Hatinya sedikit terkesiap ketika lekukan wajah Jimin berhasil terekam indera penglihatannya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan wajah ini.." Tutur Taemin serius. Arah pandangnya tak mengalih barang sedetikpun dari wajah mungil itu.

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Lihatlah, wajahnya sama sekali mirip dengan..." Taemin sedikit menggantungkan kata-katanya. Sedikit ia tahan saat mengetahui ada perubahan air muka Jongin. Pasti pemuda _tan_ itu bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya kali ini. Tapi kejanggalan hatinya memang meminta Taemin meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Perhatikan bibirnya, ini mirip denganmu. Juga, hidungnya. Tapi, kedua bola mata ini jauh dari dirimu. Atau mungkin ini anakmu?" Candaan sengaja dilontarkan Taemin pada akhir kalimat. Jongin mendelik lalu memperhatikan betul wajah Jimin.

"Tidak, ini sama sekali tidak mirip.." sanggahnya. Entah memang iya atau tidak, Jongin hanya merasa Jimin tidak mirip dengannya.

Taemin mengendikkan bahunya pelan seraya membenarkan posisi gendongan Jimin. "Aku hanya merasa saja. Baiklah, aku akan ajak Jimin bersamaku." Detik berikutnya, Taemin berjalan dengan menggendong Jimin. Anak kecil itu tak memberontak digendongan Taemin. Malah terlihat lebih nyaman.

Sementara Jongin, pemuda _tan_ itu menatap lama punggung Taemin yang menjauh. Pandangannya terpaku pada wajah Jimin yang tersenyum melihatnya. Hatinya bergemuruh, ada pergolakan yang tak tahu sejak kapan terjadi. Pertanyaan yang ikut menggelayut di benaknya cukup turut andil dalam gejolak itu. Mirip? Sepertinya? Mana mungkin?

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak mau pikiran-pikiran aneh itu mengambil alih isi otaknya. Memikirkan hidupnya saja terkadang membuatnya kesal apalagi harus ditambah pernyataan dari Taemin yang menurutnya sangat konyol. Bagaimana bisa Jimin mirip dengannya. Ada-ada saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di kantor Lu Han cukup lengang. Tak biasanya gadis bersurai cokelat panjang itu merasa sedikit santai. Ia bisa mengobrol lebih lama dengan Chorong ataupun Yoona _sunbae_-nya yang cukup handal dalam menggosip. Kali ini sasaran gosip mereka adalah salah satu petinggi di Kantor Pelayanan Pajak itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae yang kabarnya akan menikah akhir bulan ini. _Ah_, entahlah, Lu Han hanya ikut-ikut nimbrung. Daripada ia harus bergulat dengan para perusuh pajak yang tak ada habisnya itu.

"Lu..." selesai Lu Han bercengkrama dengan kedua gadis itu seraya menghabiskan makan siang, ia menghampiri Sehun yang memanggilnya.

Lu Han meletakkan piring makan siang pada tempat yang disediakan. "Ada apa Sehun?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Kau sudah makan siang ya? Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang.." Sahut Sehun kecewa. Apa yang diutarakan memang benar adanya.

Lu Han mengangguk. "_Yaahh_, kau tidak cepat datang. Mereka berdua lebih dulu menyeretku Sehun..." Tunjuk Lu Han pada kedua gadis yang masih menggerakkan bibir mereka untuk saling bertukar kata.

"Kalau kau mau aku akan menemanimu disini.." tawar Lu Han.

"Benarkah?" Mata Sehun tampak berbinar. Walaupun ia tidak bisa makan bersama Lu Han, dengan ditemani Lu Han di sisinya cukup menyenangkan untuk Sehun. "Tunggu sebentar.."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun telah membawa nampan berisi makan di hadapan Lu Han. Gadis mungil itu tersenyum melihat Sehun yang tampak lahap memakan makan siangnya. Tangannya tak berhenti menyuap dengan cepat nasi campur di depannya. Sesekali Lu Han terkekeh dengan cara Sehun makan yang menurutnya sangat lucu menggemaskan.

"Kenapa?" Sehun menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap Lu Han heran. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lanjutkan!"

"_Ah_, Lu Han.. Ini sudah bulan ketiga kau bekerja disini. Bagaimana?"

Gadis cantik itu merubah posisi tangannya. Dagu lancip miliknya ditopang oleh punggung tangan kanan. Dengan sedikit condong ke depan, ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak terlalu buruk. Apalagi ada kau yang selalu membantuku.." Lu Han tertawa renyah setelahnya.

Sehun mengerucut. Ia mulai menyuapkan makanan yang sebelumnya tertunda. "Aku hanya _partner_ kerjamu?" Selidiknya lagi.

Kali ini tawa renyah kembali pecah. Tangannya mengibas sebentar lalu mengontrol lagi derai tawa. "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Kau juga teman yang baik untukku. Kau mengerti _'kan_?" Kerlingan dari mata rusa itu cukup menyentakkan Sehun. Pemuda _milky skin_ itu menyukainya. Andai saja Lu Han tak berstatus pacar orang pasti ia akan menjadikan Lu Han miliknya.

Lu Han melirik jam mungilnya. "Jam istirahat sebentar lagi selesai. Cepat selesaikan makanmu.." titah Lu Han lalu membantu menghabiskan makanan Sehun dengan menjumputnya satu persatu. Ini hal biasa bagi Lu Han dan Sehun juga tak mempermasalahkannya. Setelah selesai dengan urusan makan siang mereka, keduanya siap menerjang kembali pekerjaan yang melelahkan. Nyaris setiap detik yang berlalu tak lepas dari berbagai dokumen dan file-file yang harus dibaca dengan mata telanjang.

.

.

.

.

.

Lu Han menyampirkan tas jinjingnya. Hari sudah sedikit meredup. Sinar mentari yang biasanya menggoda kulit mulus Lu Han perlahan menghilang, hanya sedikit saja bias cahaya yang bercampur warna gelap menerobos masuk kaca ruang Lu Han bekerja. Jam yang menggantung di dinding telah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Waktu pulang bagi kantor Lu Han.

Sepertinya Jongin akan datang sedikit telat. Pesan yang dikirimkan Jongin mengatakan ia datang pukul setengah tujuh, sedangkan saat ini jarum panjang jam masih mengarah pada pertengahan angka 2 dan tiga. Lu Han sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Jimin. Entah mengapa rasa rindunya menguar begitu saja. Tak bertemu laki-laki mungil itu rasanya ada yang menghilang. Mungkin naluri keibuan Lu Han telah menguak semenjak ia menemukan Jimin. Bukan hal aneh _'kan_?

'_Tiin...tiiin...'_

Mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depan Lu Han. Kaca jendelanya terbuka setengah menampilkan sosok tampan yang tengah menyetir.

"Mau pulang bareng?" tawarnya dengan tarikan dari kedua sisi bibirnya.

Lu Han ikut mengulas senyum manis lalu menggeleng. "Terima kasih, Jongin akan datang sebentar lagi.." Balasnya halus.

"_Ah_, begitu... Baiklah aku akan menutup kaca jendela kalau kau menolak.." tanggapnya masih dengan senyum kas miliknya.

"Silahkan.." Kali ini Lu Han memberikan senyum lebar disertai kerlingan yang menggoda. Sempat ia dengar cekikikan lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

Kembali ia menurunkan kaca jendela setelah sempat ia naikkan setengah. "Kau yakin? Tidak ada penawaran kedua kalinya _loh_.." Tuturnya sedikit memaksa dengan gaya candaan.

"Tidak.. Terima kasih atas tawarannya Sehun-ah..." Sehun tersenyum lalu menutup sepenuhnya kaca jendela itu. Sebentar bunyi klakson terdengar sebelum mobil itu melaju. Lu Han menatap laju mobil itu diiringi senyum hangatnya.

Tak lama setelah kepergian mobil Sehun, sebuah mobil lain yang sangat Lu Han kenal datang kearahnya. Lu Han bersorak senang, kedatangan mobil itu membangkitkan rasa yang bisa merubah kelelahan dengan semangat berlipat.

"Menunggu lama?" Jongin turun dari mobilnya lalu memeluk tubuh ramping Lu Han.

Gadis cantik itu menggeleng imut. Bibirnya mengerucut lalu mengecup pelan pipi Jongin. "Aku merindukanmu.." tukasnya setengah berbisik.

"Hey, kau ini pandai sekali merayuku.." Jongin mencuri kecup bibir tipisnya lalu menggandeng tangannya agar segera masuk mobil. Udara sekitar sedikit dingin dan itu tak baik untuk kesehatan keduanya.

"Jimiiiiinnn..." Lu Han berseru saat meraih tubuh mungil Jimin yang tengah terlelap. Kelopak mata tipis itu terpejam dengan bibir mengatup sempurna. Rasanya Lu Han tak sabar ingin menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan hangat.

Dipangkunya tubuh mungil itu lalu dibenamkan kepala Jimin pada dadanya. Sedikit mengusap perut Jimin agar kembali terlelap setelah mendapatkan usikan pada tidur nyenyaknya.

"Kau sangat menyukai anak-anak Lu?" Jongin sedikit mendengus di tengah pertanyaannya. Jelas sekali pemuda tan itu cemburu dengan Jimin.

Lu Han mendongak, mengalihkan fokus dari Jimin. "Sangat... Aku sangat menyukai anak kecil. Atau mungkin ini tanda bahwa saatnya untuk mempunyai anak?" Tukas Lu Han sedikit bercanda. Senyum cantik itu tak pernah lepas dari bibir plumnya.

Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya. "Mungkin~~, kau mau _'kan_ memilikinya denganku?"

"_Uh_? Aku mau... Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Nikahi aku dulu..." Lu Han _nyengir_.

Jongin mengusap pipi Lu Han yang sedikit menampakkan rona merah. "Aku akan menikahimu Lu..." ucapnya yakin.

Lu Han mengangguk percaya. Dalam hati ia merasa senang mendengar pernyataan Jongin tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Do'a yang dipanjatkan selalu sama setiap malam. Semoga saja hubungan keduanya sampai pada tahap akhir sepasang kekasih bersama. Membangun harmonisnya rumah tangga yang diselimuti kebahagiaan luar biasa. Lu Han mendambakan hal itu dengan Jongin.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah. Tidak apa-apa _'kan_ aku antar kau pulang ke apartemen?"

"_Uh_? Kenapa kau pulang? Tumben sekali.. _Ah_, antarkan aku ke rumah Baekhyun saja.."

"_Eomma_ dan _appa_ ingin aku pulang. Kau kenapa ke rumah gadis centil itu?"

"_Yaa_! Dia temanku.. Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengannya saja.."

Pemuda _tan_ itu menyorot penuh selidik pada Lu Han. Seolah gadisnya bermain nakal di belakang. Tak bertahan lama sorotan itu berubah binar cerah ketika Lu Han mengecup pipinya. Meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa ia tidak akan macam-macam.

.

.

"Kita sampai..."

Lu Han menggendong Jimin kemudian turun dari mobil. Sebentar ia menghampiri Jongin dan memberikan satu kecupan kilat pada bibir penuhnya.

"Hati-hati sayang... Sampaikan salamku pada orangtuamu.. Aku akan bermalam di rumah Baekhyun saja..." tutur Lu Han.

Jongin mengangguk paham. "Jangan lakukan hal-hal aneh dengan gadis centil itu Lu..." pesan Jongin. Pemuda itu terlalu berlebihan mewanti kekasihnya.

"Aku mengerti sayang..."

Jongin melambaikan tangannya dan dalam hitungan detik ia telah menghilang dari hadapan Lu Han. Sedangkan gadis dengan tangan menggendong bayi mungil itu melangkahkan tungkai rampingnya menuju pintu. Ia menekan tombol putih dengan cepat. Tak terlalu lama menunggu, gesekan pintu dengan lantai marmer itu terdengar. Dari balik sana tampak gadis dengan surai merah gelap dan segera ia menghambur memeluk Lu Han.

"Lu Haaannnn... _Kajja_ kita masuk..."

.

.

.

.

.

Tatapan Jongin sedikit menajam kala kakinya menjejak di rumah megah itu. Sapuan sorot kedua lensa kelamnya menangkap keluarga yang tengah berkumpul. Tak membuang waktu, ia mendekati mereka. Tak ada yang istimewa. Jongin tak memeluk satu persatu mereka meskipun nyaris beberapa bulan tubuhnya tak berada di rumah ini. Namun itu bukan hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan di hidupnya. Jongin memang terkenal kurang akur dengan keluarga besarnya.

Tanpa perlu menduga, Jongin sudah tahu akan ada hal yang tak menguntungkan baginya jika orang tua itu memanggilnya. Pasti, ini tentang kelanjutan hidup yang seharusnya ia sendiri yang mengatur.

"Kau datang?" Senyum ramah berusaha dituangkan Nyonya Kim untuk anak termudanya.

Jongin berdecih. "Ada apa _eomma_ memanggilku pulang?" Nada suaranya sedikit kurang sopan.

"Jongin! Ramahkan sedikit gaya bicaramu.." Alih-alih Nyonya Kim berucap, Joonmyeon, anak wanita di keluarga Kim menyentak.

"Ada yang salah dengan gaya bicaraku?" Jongin duduk di sofa. Tangannya menyambar gelas yang berisi _green tea_ kesukaan keluarga ini. Sebentar menyesap sebelum kembali menatap berani orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Beruntung Tuan Kim sedang tak berada di rumah. Sikap kasar Jongin tak akan membuat Nyonya Kim melayangkan pukulannya. Mungkin kakak perempuannya yang akan turun tangan.

"_Eomma_ hanya ingin membicarakan masalah perjodohanmu.." Ucap _eomma_ kalem. Setenang mungkin wanita paruh baya itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Sedikit saja bentakan dalam nada suara itu akan berakhir pada perperangan yang mungkin terjadi.

Pemuda _tan_ itu terhenyak dengan penuturan kalem _eomma_-nya. Perjodohan? _What the.._ Jongin memang pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya, namun dirinya menganggap bahwa perjodohan yang direncanakan ini hanya isu belaka. Tak ada kelanjutannya. Tetapi ini apa? Sejak kapan hidupnya harus dimatikan dengan perjodohan yang telah disetujui keluarganya? Dadanya mencelos perih dan sesak. Bukan karena sakit hati tidak, melainkan akibat panas amarah yang siap membakarnya kapan saja.

"Jangan bercanda dengan kata-kata perjodohan. Apa maksudnya aku mau dijodohkan?" Pungkas Jongin tak terima. Ia berdiri menantang sang _eomma_ yang masih menampakkan wajah kalemnya. Putra satu-satunya ini memang sulit ditaklukkan jika itu berkaitan dengan hal yang tak ia hendaki.

"Aku tidak menyetujui yang namanya perjodohan. Hidupku aku sendiri yang mengatur." Lanjutnya lalu menggerakkan kaki menjauh dari ketiga orang disana. Belum jauh Jongin menapakkan kakinya, tangan kekar Yifan lebih dulu menahan. Gerakan perintah dari Joonmyeon dijalankan dengan baik oleh suaminya.

Wanita bersurai pendek itu mendekat pada Jongin. Kilatan mata tak suka terlihat jelas disana. Sempat Jongin membuang muka sebelum ia kembali menatap malas padanya.

"Apa lagi?"

Tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Joonmyeon, satu tamparan mengenai pipi Jongin. Pemuda _tan_ itu tersentak kaget. Rahangnya reflek mengeras. Geretakan gigi Jongin menyiratkan dirinya tengah menahan emosi yang tak terbendungkan lagi.

Bukan hanya Jongin yang merasa terkejut. Dua sosok lain yang berada disana juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa menamparku?" Pekiknya kesal.

Joonmyeon mengulas senyum sinis. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada. "Jaga bicaramu Tuan muda Kim.. Ini semua untuk kebaikanmu.. Apa salahnya menyutujui perjodohan ini?" Geramnya kemudian. Wanita di depan Jongin ini juga suka mengatur hidup Jongin. Apa yang menurutnya baik, wanita ini akan lakukan untuk Jongin.

"Tidak seperti apa yang ada di pikiran _noona_.." Decak kekesalan Jongin semakin kentara saat sorot tajam lensa kelam Jongin menghujam _blackhole_ milik _noona_-nya. Tetap disana hanya menambah amarah Jongin, ia memilih pergi dari sana segera.

"_Eomma _minta maaf kalau memutuskan ini sepihak. Tapi ini demi dirimu sayang..." Ucap Nyonya Kim yang mungkin saja hanya sebagai angin lalu di telinga Jongin. Pemuda itu tak lagi peduli dengan kata-kata setelahnya. Ia menutup keras pintu kayu itu lalu membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Pikirannya menjadi kacau seketika.

Apa? Perjodohan? Tidak salah kah itu? Bagaimana dengan Lu Han kalau ia dijodohkan?

Jongin mencelos mengingat nama Lu Han. Gadis sepolos dan setulus ia akan terluka mendengar keputusan kedua orang tuanya. Jongin harus bisa mencari cara menggagalkan segalanya. Hidupnya hanya untuk Lu Han, hanya Lu Han bukan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ah_, seperti itu... Pantas aku tidak melihat dia bersama bibiku... Kau tidak langsung bicara kepadaku _sih_.." Tanggap Baekhyun setelah mendengar cerita Lu Han tentang bagaimana ia bisa bersama dengan Jimin. Ternyata, anak laki-laki menggemaskan itu adalah anak yang diasuh oleh bibi Baekhyun.

Lu Han membenarkan posisi duduknya. Surai cokelat tua yang di ikat, ia lepas ikatannya. Membiarkan tergurai dan merapikan sekenanya.

"Mana aku tahu kalau dia adalah anak asuh bibimu. Jadi siapa sebenarnya orangtua Jimin?" Lu Han terkesan menuntut semenjak tadi. Keinginannya untuk membawa Jimin lebih lama terlalu besar.

Dahi Baekhyun berlipat tipis. Sedikit menelengkan kepalanya, ia menatap bingung Lu Han. "Begitu besar keinginanmu untuk mengasuh Jimin?" Lu Han mengangguk cepat. "Bagaimana kau mengasuhnya? Bukankah kau bekerja setiap hari?"

_Ah_, benar... Lu Han lupa, saking terbius oleh keinginan itu ada hal yang sangat penting ia lupakan. Pertanyaan Baekhyun sukses membukam mulut mungil Lu Han. Bagaimana dia akan mengasuhnya? Hari ini saja Lu Han memaksa Jongin membawa Jimin lalu bagaimana esok dan seterusnya?

"Kau tidak bisa egois Lu... Jangan bilang Jongin bisa mengasuhnya. Hey, Jongin juga harus bekerja sepertimu.." Baekhyun meraih gagang cangkir _cammomile_ hangatnya lalu menyeruput sedikit.

Lu Han menghela nafas pelan. "Setidaknya aku masih ingin bersamanya Baek..." Gadis bermata rusa itu masih belum menyerah. Keinginannya terlalu kuat dalam hati.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke rumah bibiku untuk membicarakan ini..." Baekhyun berucap pasrah.

Sepasang mata Lu Han berbinar cerah. Senyum manisnya mengembang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Serius?"

"_Uh_.." Baekhyun mengangguk yakin. "Kita bisa kesana besok setelah kau pulang bekerja..."

"_Waahhh_, terima kasih Baekhyun-ah..." Lu Han menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Baekhyun dengan manja. Senyumnya tak berhenti merekah dan terus mengintimidasi Baekhyun. Gadis itu sedikit menghela dan memilih menjauh dari Lu Han. Daripada akhirnya nanti menjadi sasaran rasa senang yang membuncah dari dirinya.

Terkesan berlebihan, namun itulah Lu Han..

Setelah meredam semua rasa senangnya, dering ponsel tanda pesan diterima muncul dari ponsel Lu Han. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengambil ponselnya. Menggeser layar untuk membuka kunci. Lengkungan tipis terukir dari bibir plumnya. Satu pesan ia terima dari Jongin.

**From : 3 My Love Jongie 3**

**Aku mencintaimu Lu**

Lu Han menautkan alisnya bingung. Bibir tipisnya digigit pelan.

"Tidak biasanya Jongin mengirimkan pesan seperti ini dengan tiba-tiba..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeoong~~~~

Apa kabar kalian para readers sekalian...

Baik 'kan yaa?

Denov kembali lagi nih bawa terusannya kemarin...

Saya cukup terharu karena responnya cukup baik dari kalian semua..

Semoga memang suka yaaa sampai akhir...

Oh ya ini saya ingatkan kembali bahwa ini KaiLu, jadi saya mohon maaf bagi kalian yang kurang srek, saya tidak memaksa untuk membaca kelanjutannya..

Kalo masih ngotot mau baca yaa silahkan...

Semoga tidak mengecewakan...

Ini sudah mendingan kan panjangnya? Atau kurang panjang? :o

Bigthanks dari saya...

Maaf kalau ada typo dari sayaa...

Mau jawab beberapa review kalian nih~

* * *

Q : Apa Jimin ada hubungan dengan Kai?

A : Ada gak yaa? Gak tau dah itu... Kayaknya sih... Tunggu aja dah, hahahaha :D

Q : Jong dapet surat apa sih? Isinya apa?

A : Sebenarnya yang penting bukan suratnya, tapi namanya. Soalnya surat itu gak dibuka sama Jongin kan bukan untuk dia...

Q : Kalau biasanya romantis gini pasti nanti ada konfliknya..

A : Kalau gak ada konfliknya gak greget, wkwkwkwkw, karena ini genrenya angts yaa tau sendiri lah nanti gimana, hahahahaha

* * *

Bigthanks buat kalian yang selalu meninggalkan jejak, semoga gak bosen ngreview yaa...

_**Rly. | lulu24 | Naya | taotaooat | ludeer | Kuneko Shyrunggie | luskai | nonagrice | KiranMelodi |**_

Kamsahamnida~

~Deer Luvian~


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 03.

**Dilemma**

**By :**

Deer Luvian

**Main Cast :**

Lu Han

Kim Jongin

**Other Cast**

Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun and others

And other who will be mentioned

**Rated :**

T-M

**Genre :**

Drama? Angst? Hurt/Comfort?

**Disclaimer:**

_Semua cast yang author pakai bukan milik author, semuanya milik Tuhan YME. Sementara cerita ini murni dari otak kelabu author yang gatel pengen ngetik dan jadiin fanfiction. :D_

_Okeh, ini adalah __**KaiLu, KaiHan, HunHan (?), Just a little bit of KrisHo and Chanbaek**__.._

_This is__** Genderswithch**__ for several cast,_

_If u __**don't like GS, don't read it**__._

_I don't accept __**flame, bash and plagiat**__,_

_Okehh,_

_**Summary.**_

_Ada saat dimana ini membingungkan, mana yang harus dipilih? Keduanya beralasan untuk dipilih. Lalu? Bagaimana jika..._

_Happy Reading..._

.

.

.

.

.

Tak biasanya Lu Han begitu semangat setelah bekerja seharian. Senyumnya selalu mengulas lebar dan tawa renyah yang tak lepas darinya. Aura positif dari gadis mungil itu selalu menyebar di setiap kali kakinya melangkah. Entah mengapa, Lu Han hari ini terlihat begitu berbeda.

Alasannya? Lu Han tahu.. Keinginan untuk membawa Jimin pulang bersamanya adalah salah satu alasannya. Hari ini ia akan datang ke kediaman keluarga Byun untuk mengatakan keinginannya. Siapa tahu akan ada kata setuju dari mereka. Sehingga bisa menuntaskan hasrat menggebu Lu Han. Begitu besarkah Lu Han menyayangi sosok Jimin yang baru saja ia temukan? Entahlah, Lu Han hanya tahu bahwa balita itu sangat menggemaskan dan sangat sayang jika dilepaskan. Ini salah satu sifat Lu Han yang sedikit keras kepala.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Lu Han masuk rumah mungil milik Baekhyun. Kebetulan pintu kayu itu tak dikunci. Senyum Lu Han merekah cantik kala sepasang iris kelamnya menangkap sosok mungil Jimin sedang bermain-main di depan televisi.

"Lu Han _noonaaaa_..." Jerit Jimin lalu berlari ke arahnya. Lu Han berjongkok, merentangkan tangan. Tubuh mungil itu jatuh pada pelukannya. Setelahnya Lu Han mengangkat Jimin dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

Lu Han mengecup singkat pipi gembul Jimin. "Kau merindukan _noona_?" tanyanya seraya memainkan unjung hidung mungil Jimin.

Anak laki-laki itu terkekeh geli. Kepalanya mengangguk lucu sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Lu Han. Tangan mungilnya menempel pada pipi Lu Han dan mengusapnya pelan. Lu Han ikut tertawa pelan.

"_Noona_, _noona_ Jimin ikut _noona_.."

"Pasti, setelah ini Jimin akan ikut _noona_."

Lu Han mengeratkan gendongannya. Dan memeluk posesif tubuh mungil itu.

"Kau sudah datang?" Tanya Baekhyun dari dalam dapur. Gadis mungil itu menyembulkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat Lu Han.

Lu Han menghampiri Baekhyun dengan Jimin di gendongannya.

"Makanlah dulu, setelah itu kita akan ke rumah bibi.." Baekhyun melepaskan apron yang melekat dan meletakkan pada gantungan yang tak jauh darinya.

Lu Han menggeleng. "Aku sudah makan. Bagaimana dengan Jimin? Apa dia sudah makan?" tanyanya seraya kembali mengecup hangat pipi Jimin yang menjadi bagian kesukaannya.

"Dia sudah makan tadi. _Ah_, dia sangat menyukaimu ternyata. Sedari tadi selalu bertanya dimana Lu Han _noona_. Dia tidak akan seperti itu kalau tidak menyukai orangnya. Denganku saja tidak seperti itu.." ungkap Baekhyun.

Pernyataan Baekhyun membuat Lu Han semakin menyayanginya. Hatinya sangat senang mendengarnya. Ini sebuah permulaan yang baik bukan? Yang bersangkutan telah membuka hati, tinggal meyakinkan pihak lainnya untuk memberikan ijin. Beruntung juga Baekhyun sudah cukup mengenal Jimin sehingga Lu Han tak perlu begitu khawatir pada Jimin.

"Lu, sudah kau bawa semua perlengkapan Jimin?" Baekhyun memakai jaket hangatnya.

Lu Han mengikat ulang sebentar rambutnya. "Ini akan aku siapkan.. Kau ajak Jimin dulu yaa.." pintanya seraya mengambil barang-barang Jimin.

Saat akan mempersiapkan segala yang diperlukan, Lu Han teringat dengan Jongin. Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan akan pulang hari ini. Apa dia akan menginap lagi di rumah? Dada Lu Han sedikit berdesir aneh. Kemelut tak tenang mengganggu jalan otak kelabunya. Ada apa? Mengapa rasanya ada seuatu yang tidak beres? Tidak-tidak. Lu Han tidak akan berpikir aneh-aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin telah tertidur di pangkuan Lu Han. Gadis cantik itu menolak penawaran bibi Byun untuk membawa Jimin tidur di kamar. Selain itu, anak laki-laki yang tengah terlelap itu sepertinya juga nyaman berada di pangkuan Lu Han. Sehingga mau tak mau, bibi Byun membiarkannya saja.

Pembicaraan tentang awal mula pertemuan Lu Han dengan Jimin telah diungkap. Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk paham. Walaupun pada awalnya ada keterkejutan saat melihat Jimin berada di gendongan Lu Han dengan sayang. Dan balita itu tampak menikmatinya.

"Bibi kira Jimin sedang bersama _eomma-_nya. Seminggu yang lalu, _eomma-_nya mengambil Jimin dan mengajak bersamanya.." terangnya setelah mendengar cerita Lu Han.

Kulit dahi Baekhyun sedikit berkerut. Perkataan Bibi Byun cukup menggelitik ulu hatinya. "_Eomma_ Jimin? Tumben sekali dia mau menemui Jimin.. Sebenarnya siapa _eomma-_nya bi? Bibi tidak pernah memberitahuku.." cerocos Baekhyun tak sabaran.

"Bibi sengaja tidak memberi tahumu Baekkie.." Wanita paruh baya itu mengulum senyum. "Kau akan terkejut jika mengetahuinya.." Lanjutnya.

Kali ini bukan hanya Baekhyun saja yang penasaran. Lu Han pihak yang sangat ingin membawa Jimin semakin bertambah penasaran. Secepat mungkin ia ingin mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang tua Jimin sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan ijin. Sepertinya orang tua Jimin juga tidak terlalu peduli padanya. Terbukti dengan menitipkan Jimin pada Bibi Byun cukup memberikan alasan.

"Jimin tidak mempunyai _appa_.. Atau kata lain, _eomma_ Jimin mengandung tanpa sosok yang menjadi suaminya.." Tukas Bibi Byun pelan. Sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia meraih sebuah foto dari dalam laci yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Foto seorang bayi mungil berada dalam gadis muda yang cantik dengan wajah kas dan beberapa kelebihan.

Baekhyun dan Lu Han yang masih berada dalam fase keterkejutannya semakin membulat. Bisa ia tebak, ibunda dari Jimin masih tergolong muda. Mungkinkah ia anak dari hubungan yang tak semestinya? Berbeda dengan Lu Han yang masih meraba-raba dan menerka siapa sebenarnya orangtua Jimin, Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya tak terpacaya. Ia tercengang dengan foto yang ditunjukkan oleh bibinya.

"Kyungsoo? Bukankah ini Kyungsoo?" Pekikan Baekhyun cukup menghentakkan tubuh Lu Han.

Gadis bermata rusa itu menoleh penuh tanya pada Baekhyun. "Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Lu Han.

"_Uh_.." Baekhyun meletakkan foto itu. "Dia temanku waktu _high school_ dan kita tidak lagi berhubungan semenjak lulus dari _high school_. Astaga... Gadis seperti Kyungsoo mempunyai anak di usia muda?" Baekhyun tak percaya bahwa kenyataan ibu dari Jimin adalah Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo teman yang ia kenal saat masih di _high school_. Walaupun bukan teman baik. Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun cukup tahu siapa Kyungsoo.

"Maka dari itu, bibi tidak memberitahumu. Kyungsoo juga yang memintanya.."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _appa_ dari Jimin? Apa Kyungsoo juga bercerita?" Kali ini Lu Han yang melemparkan tanya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sempat menyisik hatinya. Perih membayangkan betapa kasihannya Jimin yang lahir tanpa ayah dan ditinggal eommanya.

"Bibi tidak tahu siapa _appa_ dari Jimin. Yang jelas, Kyungsoo menutupi kehadiran Jimin dari orang lain. Tapi akhir-akhir ini keluarganya menerima Jimin dan memaafkan Kyungsoo. Bibi tidak terlalu tahu tentang masalah ini.." Sahut Bibi Byun dengan hangat. Apapun yang ia ketahui, semuanya diungkapkan. "Dan kemarin, Kyungsoo datang mengajak Jimin pulang. Sepertinya Kyungsoo akan menikah dan membawa serta Jimin.."

Lu Han terhenyak mengetahui hal ini. Kalau Kyungsoo akan membawa Jimin pulang, berarti kesempatan baginya untuk mengasuh Jimin semakin terkikis. Harapannya harus dipendam dalam-dalam.

"Kalau seperti itu, berarti aku tidak bisa mengasuh Jimin lebih lama lagi?" tanya Lu Han sedikit menahan rasa kecewa.

Wanita itu mengulas senyum. Tangannya mengusap pundak Lu Han lalu menggeleng. "Kau masih bisa mengasuhnya selama Kyungsoo belum membawanya. Ia akan menikah tidak secepat itu.." Tanggap Bibi Byun.

"Sungguh?" Secercah cahaya muncul dari binarnya mata rusa Lu Han. Senyumnya ikut merekah lebar dengan gerakan tubuh penuh rasa sumringah. Segera ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang tak jauh darinya dan mengecup kening Jimin yang ia tidurkan di pangkuannya.

Melihat kegirangan Lu Han membuat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak menyangka jika gadis yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak beberapa tahun lalu begitu menggilai anak kecil. Namun ia juga merasa senang melihat rona bahagia begitu kentara di wajah mungil nan cantiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini rasanya memang hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuk Lu Han. Gadis mungil dengan kecantikan wajahnya itu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Jimin bersamanya saat ini dan siap untuk tertidur lelap dalam pelukannya. Berulang kali Lu Han memberikan kecupan hangat pada wajah bulatnya. Selembut mungkin ia mengusap wajah lucu Jimin dan sesekali mengecup kelopak matanya.

Dalam hati ia sedikit merasa teriris. Ternyata Jimin bukanlah sosok yang beruntung. Benar ia lahir dari golongan keluarga berada namun tetap saja, sang _eomma_ nyaris tak mau menganggapnya. Mungkin itu emosi sesaat dari kelabilan seorang wanita. Ia memakluminya, mengingat Kyungsoo juga masih muda dan seumuran dengannya.

Jam yang bertengger manis di meja nakas menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Ponselnya masih belum berdering. Kabar Jongin juga ia tak menerima. Sudah tiga kali Lu Han menelpon Jongin namun tak mendapatkan respon. Kemana sebenarnya pemuda itu?

_Ceklek..._

Pintu kayu kamar Lu Han terbuka. Gadis itu tersentak kaget. Sejak kapan Jongin telah berada di apartemen mereka? Lu Han tak mendengar adanya orang masuk rumah.

"Jongin..." Lu Han melepaskan pelukan Jimin dan beranjak dari sana. Ia menghampiri Jongin dengan pelukan erat. Menyesap dalam aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Jongin. Sehari tak bertemu rasanya bagaikan beberapa tahun berpisah. "Aku merindukanmu, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menghubungiku?" Gerutu Lu Han disertai bibirnya yang mengerucut.

Jongin berusaha mengulas senyum dan mengecup kilat bibir mungil Lu Han. "Maaf.." Pelukan keduanya semakin dalam untuk beberapa saat ke depan. Lalu mengendor perlahan. Mata tajam Jongin tertuju pada satu sosok yang tertidur lelap di kasur Lu Han. Lu Han mengikuti arah pandang Jongin, senyum dan kedua mata rusanya melengkung cantik. Menyebarkan rasa sumringah yang tumpah seketika.

"Jimin, aku mendapatkan ijin membawa Jimin untuk beberapa saat ke depan.." Lengkungan itu tak beralih dari bibir mungilnya. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya heran. Dalam hati masih ada yang mengganjalnya. Siapa lagi yang akan menjaganya kalau ia bekerja?

Sepertinya gadis ramping itu mampu membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Jongin. "Aku akan menjaganya setelah pulang bekerja sayang..." tuturnya. Tangannya ia tuntun mengerat kembali pada pinggang Jongin. Sementara Jongin mengangguk paham kemudian ia mengecup puncak kepala Lu Han.

"Kau lapar? _Ah_, bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Kenapa mereka memanggilmu?" Tatapan polos Lu Han menyesakkan dada Jongin tiba-tiba. Sedikit berjengit, Jongin menggeleng ragu. Ada rasa yang menuntutnya supaya berbicara jujur namun sisi lain hati dan otaknya berkata sebaliknya. Mungkin untuk sementara Jongin akan menutupinya.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya masalah perusahaan. Bisakah kita mengobrol di ruang tengah? Takutnya nanti Jimin terganggu. Dia butuh tidur yang nyaman dan aku butuh belaianmu sayang..." bisik Jongin penuh seringaian. Tangan Jongin pun sudah bergerilya melewati lekuk tubuh Lu Han. Sedikit mengerang, Lu Han mendorong tubuh Jongin.

"Kau nakal sekali Jong!" Desis Lu Han. Lantas ia menyeret Lu Han keluar dari kamar setelah memastikan balita itu masih terlena dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin meneguk sedikit demi sedikit cokelat panas yang disuguhkan oleh Lu Han. Sedangkan gadisnya tengah memilih _channel_ televisi yang akan ia lihat. Kali ini keduanya memutuskan untuk bincang-bincang sejenak sebelum melewati alam mimpi. Toh lagi pula jam masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, masih terlalu sore untuk tidur.

"Bagaimana dengan orangtua Jimin? Apa mereka memberikan ijin cuma-cuma kepadamu?" Jongin membuka percakapan dengan memberikan tanya pada Lu Han.

Lu Han menoleh pada Jongin. Ia menggeleng kecil. "Bukan orangtuanya, tapi pengasuhnya.." sahutnya. Lu Han menyilakan kakinya di atas sofa dan meraih bantal sofa yang tak jauh darinya.

"Pengasuh?" sorot mata Jongin meminta penjelasan dari Lu Han.

Satu desah nafas berat turun bibir mungilnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau Jimin adalah anak yang lahir dari wanita tanpa suami." Tuturnya dengan intonasi pelan. Rasa tak percaya dan iba sangat jelas terlukis di wajah cantik Lu Han. Jongin menatap aneh kekasihnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu _'kan_? Wanita bisa hamil kapan saja setelah melakukan hubungan itu? Mungkin _eomma_ Jimin salah satunya. Dan yang buat aku merasa sakit, kenapa _appa _dari Jimin sama sekali tidak muncul?" untaian kata Lu Han perlahan mengharu. Jongin merasakan betul bagaimana perasaan Lu Han lewat kata-kata. Sebagai seorang wanita, kemungkinan Lu Han ikut merasakan sangat besar.

"Aku mengerti itu..." Jongin meraih tubuh mungil Lu Han. Entah mengapa dari salah satu bilik di hatinya bergemuruh, mengoyak perasaan Jongin. Mengapa semuanya terasa begitu berat secara tiba-tiba? "Lalu siapa _eomma_ dari Jimin? Apa kau mengetahuinya?"

Lu Han mengangguk dalam rengkuhan Jongin. "Namanya Do Kyungsoo, dan kau tahu? Ternyata dia adalah teman dari Baekhyun..." balasnya lirih.

Jongin terkesiap sejenak. Lu Han merasakan bahwa ada yang aneh dari pergerakan tubuh Jongin. Pemuda itu sepertinya terkejut. Lantas Lu Han menatap wajah sang kekasih yang menunjukkan ekspresi tak mampu dibaca oleh lensa Lu Han.

"Kenapa? Apa kau juga mengenal Kyungsoo?" tanya Lu Han lirih.

Pemuda _tan_ itu memandang lurus objek di depannya, sedikit kosong disertai geretak tak tentu dari rahangnya. Ada kilatan yang terpancar dari kedua matanya beberapa detik kemudian. Lu Han tertegun memandang ekspresi aneh dari Jongin.

"Jongin?"

"_Uh_? Yaa?"

"Kenapa?"

Jongin menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, _ah_, kau bertanya apa aku mengenal Kyungsoo? Tidak, aku saja tidak mengenal Baekhyun.." balasnya seraya mengeratkan tubuhnya pada Lu Han.

"_Yaaa_!"

Jongin tertawa canggung, entah mengapa sedikit rasa kikuk menyertainya. "Aku bercanda sayang..." Satu kecupan dalam diterima puncak kepala Lu Han.

Walau sekarang sikap Jongin begitu hangat di tubuh Lu Han, tak tahu apa sebabnya, Lu Han merasa sedikit ada perbedaan dari Jongin. Seakan ada hal yang disembunyikan dari dirinya. Tapi Lu Han selalu percaya bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Mungkin Jongin memang ada hal yang tak perlu dan tak penting Lu Han ketahui.

Seperti biasa, Lu Han akan terlelap dalam pelukan Jongin. Tanpa memerdulikan dimana saat ini mereka berdua. Mata lelah Lu Han telah memejam sempurna. Dengkur halus menggema di ruangan sepi itu. Jongin memperhatikan sayang kekasihnya. Matanya dipaksa memejam ketika rasa sakit itu kembali menguak. Haruskah ia menyembunyikan ini semua? Ia tak sanggup melihat wajah cantik itu berpadu dengan kesedihan, dengan derai air mata dan dengan segala macam yang menyayat hatinya. Ia tak akan sanggup melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Iya, pasti.. _Eomma_ tenang saja, Joonmyeon akan mengatakan kepada Jongin sekarang juga.." Wanita dengan _shirt_ lengan panjang dan dipadukan celana _skiny jeans_ itu berdiri seraya menerima sambungan telepon di depan pintu apartemen.

Sementara satu sosok lain hanya memandang dalam diam wanita itu.

"Aku yakin, anak itu akan takluk. Aku minta maaf _eomma_.."

"..."

"Tidak, karena aku, _eomma_ dan _appa_ harus memaksa Jongin menikah segera."

"..."

"Aku baik-baik saja. _Ah_, kalau _appa_ sudah pulang. Katakan saja kepada _appa_ bahwa Jongin menyetujuinya. Kalau tidak _appa_ akan sangat marah."

"..."

"Aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa di rumah nanti _eomma_.."

Joonmyeon, kakak kandung Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Raut wajahnya mengatakan ia tengah bingung. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan reflek menggenggam tangan sang suami. Lelaki tampan itu mengangguk, menyalurkan ketenangan untuk istrinya.

"Kalau kau tidak yakin lebih baik kita kembali." Pungkasnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah menampar Jongin. Aku harus minta maaf dan membicarakan ini baik-baik.."

Inilah yang disukai oleh Yifan. Lelaki keturunan Tiongkok itu menyukai sifat Joonmyeon. Meski terkadang sifat pemarahnya sering muncul, ia tak akan lama memendam amarah itu. Ia tahu, istrinya melakukan hal ini juga untuk kebaikan Jongin dan karena kedua orangtuanya. Alasan mendasar itu Yifan tahu dan sangat mengerti.

Untuk sesaat Yifan membenamkan wajah Joonmyeon di dadanya. Membiarkan istrinya itu agar lebih tenang sejenak dan bisa mengatur kembali emosinya. Setelah semuanya dirasa baik-baik saja, Joonmyeon memencet bel pintu apartemen Jongin.

Dari dalam bisa ia dengar sahutan Jongin. Benar kata Yifan bahwa pemuda _tan_ itu berada di rumah.

"_Noonaa_..." Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Tangannya hendak bergerak menutup pintu namun dicegah oleh Yifan. Ia begitu bodoh kenapa tidak melihat dulu dari layar _intercom_ sebelum membukakan pintu.

Masih dalam nada angkuh, Jongin bertanya. "Apa? Kenapa _noona_ sampai repot-repot datang kesini?" Jongin bersender pada palang pintu. Oh Tuhan, sebesar itukah amarah Jongin kepada keluarganya hingga demi berbicara baik-baik saja Joonmyeon dibiarkan berdiri di depan pintu.

Yifan sedikit geram melihat tingkah Jongin yang jauh dari kata dewasa. Ia mendorong tubuh Jongin. "Setidaknya biarkan kami masuk dulu Jongin.." pungkasnya seraya menarik lengan Joonmyeon agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"_Yaa_!"

"Kau ingin tetanggamu melihat kalian bertengkar?" Ucapan Jongin terpotong saat itu juga. Benar, yang dikatakan Yifan benar. Mau tak mau Jongin membiarkan kedua tamu tak diinginkannya itu duduk di sofa.

"Apa?" Sorot mata Jongin memaksa Joonmyeon untuk segera bercerita.

Wanita itu menghela nafas pelan sebelum ia melontarkan apa maksud tujuannya datang kemari. "Aku minta maaf.." ucapnya menggantung.

"...dan aku ingin kau pulang. Turuti keinginan _eomma_ dan _appa_.." lanjutnya.

Bisa Joonmyeon maupun Yifan dengar dengusan yang meluncur tanpa sopannya dari bibir Jongin. Ia bahkan menampilkan senyum remeh penuh kebencian. Kilatan amarah tak luput dari sorot dua kristal kelamnya. Keduanya tahu bahwa akan berakhir sama seperti kemarin. Namun mencoba bukan hal yang salah _'kan_?

"Perjodohan?" Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya semula. "Kenapa hidup kalian sempit sekali? Perjodohan? Itu hal konyol yang akan aku lakukan.." tolaknya mentah-mentah. Sampai kapanpun dalam kamus Jongin ia tak akan mau dijodohkan.

Joonmyeon menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk ini. Bukan hal sulit, kemarin saja ia berhasil melayangkan tamparan untuk adik kurang ajanya.

"Tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu Jong..."

"Kebaikan? Apa baiknya untukku? Aku akan hidup dengan orang yang tak aku cintai dan aku akan meninggalkan orang yang aku cintai. Baik? Itu baik?" Suaranya meninggi satu oktaf bagaikan tamparan bagi Joonmyeon. Wanita itu mencelos perih, hatinya sesak seketika mendengar ucapan dari sang adik.

"Kau akan hidup lebih baik nanti. Tinggalkan saja kekasihmu ini. Kalian belum lama berpacarankan?" Sedikit bergetar sebenarnya Joonmyeon mengatakannya namun ia harus bisa mengambil alih rasa keras kepala Jongin.

"Kenapa mudah sekali mulutmu berkata _noona_?" Jongin menggeretakkan rahangnya. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Lu Han sampai kapanpun. Dia kekasihku dan calon istriku..."

"_Appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak akan merestui itu Jong..." Sentak Joonmyeon yang sudah kehilangan rasa sabarnya.

Jongin berdecak. "Kenapa? Apa yang membuat mereka tak merestui Lu Han?" tantangnya.

"Dia tidak selevel denganmu! Dengar itu!"

Ini yang paling Jongin benci dengan keluarganya. Selalu saja sebuah derajat dari seseorang dipandang dari kekayaan. Apa bedanya dia dengan Lu Han? Atau karena Lu Han hanya buruh negara tak berarti apa-apa dimata keluarganya? Setidaknya Lu Han punya pekerjaan. Daripada seorang gadis yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang namun nyatanya ia belum bekerja dan hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan orangtuanya?

Jongin menatap tajam kedua orang itu bergantian. Tak pernah sedetikpun amarah itu padam dari sana. "Level? Level? _Ck_..." desisnya.

"Bukan hanya itu, _eomma_ dan _appa_ ingin segera kau menikah.." lebih kalem suara Joonmyeon terdengar.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Lu Han..."

"Tidak!"

"Kalian paling suka berkata 'tidak'. Apa salahnya? _Ck_, Lu Han bukan gadis murahan, bukan gadis rendahan. Dia benar tidak sekaya kita tapi dia kaya hati, aku mencintainya..."

"Ku bilang _appa_ tidak akan setuju.."

"Persetan dengan _appaa_.." Jongin membanting apa yang ada di depannya dengan brutal.

Joonmyeon melengos, dadanya kembali memanas dengan tusukan-tusukan berulang di dalamnya. Tangan halusnya telah digenggam milik Yifan. Ada kehangatan yang tersalurnya hingga membuat Joonmyeon bisa lebih mengontrol emosinya.

"Kalau _noona_ bisa memberikan apa yang mereka inginkan, pasti mereka tak akan memaksamu menikah dengan pilihan mereka." Kali ini bukan hanya suara Joonmyeon yang melirih. Bahkan ujung matanya telah mengeluarkan setitik air bening yang siap turun satu persatu.

"Perjodohanmu akan dilaksanakan minggu depan.."

Jongin terkesiap. Namun rasa angkuh masih menguasai hatinya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Sampaikan kepada _appa_ dan _eomma_, aku tidak akan mau melaksanakan perjodohan ini! Titik..."

Jongin tak peduli dengan kedua orang yang masih berada di apartemennya. Ia memilih pergi dari sana. Berlari menuju parkiran mobilnya. Menghampiri mobil _sport_ dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat yang membuatnya kesal.

Sekeras apapun usaha mereka tak akan meluluhkan hati Jongin untuk menurut. Malah akan membuatnya semakin brutal. Apa? Perjodohan? _Ck_, itu bukan gaya Jongin. Seumur hidup Jongin tak akan pernah sudi diatur hidupnya. Namun bagaimana jika sebuah kuasa yang berbicara?

.

.

.

.

.

Binar lampu yang meremang semakin menambah suram tempat ini. Dentuman musik keras yang memekakan telinga cukup membuat siapa saja yang tak berniat ada disini mengumpat. Tempat ini, tempat pejuang malam yang mencari kebebasan hidup. Membuang semua penat yang bertengger di pundaknya untuk sejenak.

Namun nyatanya suasana ini tak merubah apa-apa yang ada di dalam diri Jongin. Pemuda _tan_ itu masih dalam keadaan yang benar-benar buruk. Dengan segelas _wine_ berakohol rendah, Jongin mengucapkan semua keluh kesahnya pada siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"_Yaahhh_... Hilangkan saja dulu masalahmu dengan berdansa.. Kau lama tidak kemari Jong..." Tukas Myungsoo salah satu teman _clubbing_ Jongin dulu. Benar kata Myungsoo, pemuda _tan_ itu tak lagi menghampiri tempat remang ini semenjak menjadi kekasih Lu Han. Gadis mungil itu tak menyukai hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan tempat hiburan ini. Apalagi jika mengetahui Jongin mabuk. Ia akan sangat marah. Jongin cukup mengerti itu dan tak ingin sekalipun meretakkan kepercayaan Lu Han. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Keadaan memang memaksanya untuk masuk dalam ruang berdentum ini.

"Sebenarnya apa alasan orang tuamu menjodohkanmu?" Taemin bersuara setelah sekian lama terdiam mendengarkan cerita Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, _wine_ yang ia genggam sedikit diteguk lalu diletakkan kembali. "Entahlah, katanya sudah waktunya aku menikah... Tapi aku ingin menikah hanya dengan Lu Han, bukan yang lain... _Arghhh_..." Jongin mengerang dan memukul kesal pahanya sendiri.

Myungsoo dan Taemin saling menatap dengan tatapan iba. Jongin tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Mereka juga tahu bagaimana rasa cinta Jongin yang begitu besar pada Lu Han. Secara tidak langsung, gadis cantik bak dewi itu telah merubah hidup Jongin kearah yang lebih baik.

"Bicarakan baik-baik kepada Lu Han.." tanggap Myungsoo tenang. Pemuda bermata elang itu menatap dalam Jongin. "Dia akan mengerti. Kalau kau masih tetap mempertahankannya, kau harus meyakinkan dia untuk percaya kepadamu. Takutnya akan ada salah paham diantara kalian. Kau mengerti?"

"Lu Han akan menerima? Atau dia akan marah-marah kepadaku?"

"Ku rasa Lu Han tidak akan seperti itu. Dia gadis yang baik, dia mencintaimu, dia mempercayaimu. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti. Asal kau berjanji bahwa kau benar-benar akan bersamanya." Myungsoo menuangkan _wine_ yang tersisa pada gelasnya lalu meminumnya sekali teguk.

Tak ada sahutan dari Jongin, ia memilih untuk terdiam dan merenung pada gemerlap lampu yang sedari menggodanya. Sepasang kristal kelamnya memperhatikan beberapa lekuk tubuh yang meliuk-liuk. Semuanya tak mampu menarik tubuh Jongin untuk bergabung. Jongin masih menggenggam gelas berisi _wine_. Tak terlalu banyak yang ia minum. Otaknya masih sepenuhnya sadar dan mengingat bahwa Lu Han membenci orang yang mabuk.

Lu Han?

Jongin teringat gadisnya. Tiba-tiba dadanya teriris perih. Bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan gadis itu setelah mengetahui hal ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mempertahankan gadis itu?

Lu Han... Lu Han... Lu Han...

Jongin merapalkan nama itu dalam hirupan nafasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul dua malam. Jongin masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kemana perginya? Ia juga tak mengirimkan satu pesanpun untuk Lu Han. Gadis bersurai cokelat tua itu membuka kembali kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Pikirannya memainkan nama Jongin. Tak biasanya Jongin pulang terlambat tanpa pesan sebelumnya.

Sosok mungil di pelukannya masih terdiam. Ia telah hanyut dalam mimpi indahnya. Deru nafas teratur bagaikan alunan musik menenangkan kegundahan Lu Han. Wajah mungil bak malaikat itu menenangkan sejenak gemuruh di dada Lu Han. Entah mengapa melihat Jimin seolah melihat duplikat Jongin.

"Jongin?" Seru Lu Han ketika mendengar dobrakan pintu depan. Sontak ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkah ke ruang tamu.

Mata Lu Han terbelalak melihat Jongin yang terpuruk di lantai. Ia sempat melihat Taemin yang mengantarkannya. Lantas ia menghampiri Jongin segera.

"Jongin! Kau kenapa sayang?" Aroma itu, aroma kas orang mabuk mencuat dari tubuh Jongin.

Lu Han melepaskan mantel Jongin. "Kau mabuk?" Perasaan Lu Han berkecamuk seketika. Apa yang sedang dialami Jongin hingga ia memilih meminum minuman yang dilaknat Lu Han?

Dengan cepat Lu Han menuntun Jongin yang setengah sadar menuju kamar. Dibaringkan tubuhnya dan dilepaskan sepatu Jongin juga pakaiannya. Ia mengganti pakaian Jongin dengan piyama. Lu Han juga menyiapkan air minum jika sewaktu-waktu pemuda _tan_ itu meminta.

"Lu Han.." lirih Jongin ditengah-tengah kesadarannya yang menipis.

Lu Han tersentak, ia mendekati Jongin. Menggenggam tangan Jongin dan mengecupnya hangat. "Apa Jongin? Apa yang kau inginkan? Air mineral?" tatapan cemas terlihat dari sorot rusa itu.

"Lu Han..." suara Jongin bergetar.

"Apa sayang?"

Tangan Jongin berusaha membelai wajah Lu Han. Wajah yang meneduhkan itu memberikan dorongan kepada puluhan air mata yang tersimpan. Sedetik kemudian tetes air itu berlomba keluar dari kurungan kelopak mata.

"Jongin... Kenapa sayang? Kenapa kau menangis?" Lu Han panik. Hatinya mencelos melihat kekasihnya tiba-tiba menangis.

"Lu Han... Jangan tinggalkan aku... Jangan tinggalkan aku..." penuturan tersengal dari Jongin bercampur sesenggukan akibat tangisannya.

Lu Han menggenggam erat tangan Jongin. "Tidak-tidak.. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu... Kau kenapa Jongin? Kau kenapa?" suara Lu Han semakin melirih mendengar rintihan Jongin yang tak menginginkan Lu Han pergi.

"Jongin..." air mata Lu Han tak kuasa untuk bertahan. Satu persatu ia turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu Han... Jangan pergi dariku..."

Lirihan Jongin semakin menyayat hati Lu Han. Tak tahan, Lu Han membungkam suara Jongin dengan bibirnya. Bibir tipis itu memagut paksa bibir penuh Jongin. Sedikit tersentak Jongin menikmati setiap gerak lincah bibir Lu Han yang menari di atas bibirnya. Melumat berulang penuh rasa sayang.

Jongin mulai sadar sepenuhnya, ia bangkit dan mendudukkan Lu Han di dekatnya tanpa melepaskan pagutan keduanya. Setelah cukup menyesakkan dada, Lu Han melepas pagutannya dan menatap sayang manikan kelam yang tampak sayu itu. Jarinya membelai lembut pipi Jongin.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Jongin menunduk. Kesadarannya telah mengumpul dalam hatinya. Ia harus menjawab apa? Jujur? Tidak, itu akan mematahkan hati Lu Han sekejap. Bohong? Tapi, jika terlalu lama bohong akan semakin menumpuk luka Lu Han semakin tinggi. Lalu?

Jongin hanya menggeleng, ia tak berani membalas tatapan penuh tanya dari Lu Han. Beberapa saat dibiarkan seperti ini sebelum Jongin meraup bibir mungil Lu Han. Alih-alih menjawab, Jongin malah memainkan bibir penuhnya di belahan bibir Lu Han. Mengecup dalam lalu melumat lembut. Lu Han tak mengerti maksud Jongin, ia masih menyimpan tanya yang sepertinya tak akan mendapatkan jawaban saat ini. Lantas ia membalas permainan bibir Jongin. Tangannya memeluk posesif leher Jongin. Mungkin dengan ini pemuda _tan_ itu bisa merasa lebih baik lagi.

Keduanya terhanyut dalam permainan bibir itu. Tanpa Lu Han sadari bibir penuh Jongin telah beralih tempat. Menjelajah setiap permukaan kulit Lu Han. Lekukan wajahnya tak luput dari cumbuan hangat Jongin. Perpotongan leher menjadi tempat Jongin mengukir tanda.

Lu Han melenguh saat merasakan gerakan abstrak yang berpusat di perutnya. Semakin lama menaik dan bertemu dengan aset miliknya. Sejenak menangkup dan membiarkannya menghangat dalam dekapan tangan Jongin. Detik berikutnya gerakan tangan Jongin meremas hasrat Lu Han yang menyeruak tak sabar. Lenguhan-lenguhan yang menyaingi keheningan memberikan suntikan bagi Jongin untuk mengekplor lebih.

Satu persatu kain yang membelenggu tubuh keduanya telah terlepas. Keduanya berada dalam fase yang lebih, bibir Jongin masih menikmati setiap jengkal pori-pori kulit Lu Han. Berhenti sejenak, menyesap dalam kedua gundukan milik Lu Han sebelum kembali beraksi.

Jongin menyukai suara desah yang muncul dari bibir tipis Lu Han. Sedikit ditahan memang, namun pemuda _tan_ itu telah jatuh dalam kubangan lenguhan yang diciptakan Lu Han. Seolah merupakan sebuah pancing untuk mengaitnya lebih.

Lu Han, gadis itu tak berhenti menyebut nama Jongin dalam desah. Bibirnya terasa getir ketika ia menggigit kuat. Gerakan Jongin menyentaknya, mengoyaknya dan melemahkannya. Berulang tikaman dalam diri Lu Han membuatnya tak kuasa bertahan.

"Jonghhh... _Ahh_, Jonginnhh..."

Jongin mengerti, gadisnya akan mencapai puncaknya, ia semakin dalam menusuk diri Lu Han.

"Jonginnhhhhh..."

"Lu _hhh_..."

Lenguhan panjang Lu Han menandakan dirinya selesai. Begitu juga dengan Jongin, pemuda itu juga mencapai apa yang ia inginkan. Tubuhnya limbung seketika berada di sebelah Lu Han.

"Jongin..." suara parau Lu Han terdengar serak di telinga Jongin.

Jongin menyibakkan poni Lu Han lalu melumat kembali bibir itu singkat. "Aku minta maaf... Kau bisa tidur sekarang Lu..." Satu kecupan diberikan untuk kening Lu Han.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Lu Han masih penasaran dengan keadaan Jongin yang ia rasa menutupi sesuatu.

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya sedikit masalah perusahaan. Dan aku sempat takut berpisah denganmu..." Akhirnya Jongin berbohong kepada Lu Han.

Gadis itu mengecup singkat bibir penuh Jongin lalu mengusap lembut pipi dan hidung Jongin. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. Aku mencintaimu Jongin..."

Hati Jongin menghangat. Inilah momen yang disukai Jongin, berada di dekat Lu Han dimana dirinya memeluk erat tubuh sang kekasih. Jongin menyukai suara lembut Lu Han yang meyakinkannya. Jongin menyukai sentuhan halus jemari Lu Han yang merapat ketika mengusapnya.

Pemuda _tan_ itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dadanya berdesir perih dan nyeri mengingat kata-kata perjodohan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu, sangat mencintaimu.. Jangan pernah pergi dariku... Sampai kapanpun..."

Lu Han mengangguk. "Pasti.." satu kata yang diucapkan tegas malah membuat Jongin melemah. Kenyataannya ia yang mungkin saja akan meninggalkannya.

Keduanya masih saling berpelukan, Lu Han tak lagi mendengar rintihan dari Jongin. Gadis itu pun memejamkan matanya yang lelah. Begitu juga Jongin, ia mencoba memejamkan kelopak matanya namun gagal.

Selama nyaris satu jam ia terjaga dengan tangan masih mengerat di perut Lu Han. Lensa kelamnya menyaksikan kekasihnya telah tenggelam dalam alam mimpi.

Hatinya kembali berdenyut perih, rasanya ada ribuan pisau yang mengirisnya seketika. Ia mengecup dalam puncak kepala Lu Han yang tampaknya begitu pulas terlelap.

"Aku minta maaf Lu... Aku minta maaf... Aku akan berusaha untuk tetap selalu bersamamu... Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memisahkan kita.. Karena aku mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong...

Bagaimana kelanjutannya?

Reviewnya aja deh yaaa...

Gak mau banyak ngomong..

Okehh, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang setia ngereview cerita yang kayak drama ini.. -.-

Saya gak ahli bikin yang romance..

Wkwkwkwkwkwkw

Ah yaa kemungkinan akan saya update kalo gak sabtu ya minggu .. :D cz saya juga sibuk kuliah.. *Soksibuk*

Sekali lagi, kamsahamnida...

.

.

Regards

~Deer Luvian~


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

**Dilemma**

**By :**

Deer Luvian

**Main Cast :**

Lu Han

Kim Jongin

**Other Cast**

Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun and others

And other who will be mentioned

**Rated :**

T-M

**Genre :**

Drama? Angst? Hurt/Comfort?

**Disclaimer:**

_Semua cast yang author pakai bukan milik author, semuanya milik Tuhan YME. Sementara cerita ini murni dari otak kelabu author yang gatel pengen ngetik dan jadiin fanfiction. :D_

_Okeh, ini adalah __**KaiLu, KaiHan, HunHan (?), Just a little bit of KrisHo and Chanbaek**__.._

_This is__** Genderswithch**__ for several cast,_

_If u __**don't like GS, don't read it**__._

_I don't accept __**flame, bash and plagiat**__,_

_Okehh,_

_**Summary.**_

_Ada saat dimana ini membingungkan, mana yang harus dipilih? Keduanya beralasan untuk dipilih. Lalu? Bagaimana jika..._

_Happy Reading..._

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari dilewati dengan sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Ada satu sosok yang ikut dalam apartemen Jongin dan Lu Han. Bukan hanya itu, sikap Jongin yang terkesan lebih dingin dalam satu waktu lalu berubah menghangat dalam waktu yang lain. Terkadang Lu Han merasakan ada yang tengah disembunyikan darinya namun Lu Han juga tak menampik rajukan Jongin yang dari hari ke hari semakin menjadi. Ada apa dengan Jongin? Satu kalimat tanya itu masih belum terpecahkan oleh rasa penasaran Lu Han.

Silau mentari yang sedikit meredup menerobos jendela dapur apartemen Lu Han. Gadis mungil itu tengah memasak sarapan pagi ditemani kilau mentari juga nyanyian merdu dari beberapa unggas yang tak jauh dari sana. Lu Han menyukai apartemennya ini, dekat dengan alam yang bisa menambah semangatnya. Ia berharap nanti ketika menikah dengan Jongin, keduanya bisa tinggal di sebuah rumah yang dikelilingi oleh alam.

Tangannya cekatan mengiris-iris berbagai macam sayuran. Meraupnya dan memasukkan pada panci tempatnya membuat sup. Nyaris setiap hari Lu Han selalu memasakkan sup untuk Jongin juga Jimin. Namun tak ada protes dari Jongin. Ini lebih baik dari pada setumpuk roti selai bakar.

Sesekali ia menengok kamarnya. Memastikan bahwa balita itu masih terlelap dan tak terjadi apa-apa selama ia tinggal memasak. Merasa aman, Lu Han meneruskan kegiatannya memasak.

"Lu..." bisikan lirih juga kaitan tangan di perut Lu Han menggelitiknya. Sontak ia menoleh pada pelaku.

Jongin menyesap aroma Lu Han lalu menaruh kepalanya pada pundak Lu Han.

"Ada apa sayang?" Lu Han masih fokus pada sup yang sedang ia aduknya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Jongin. Lu Han hanya merasakan deru nafas teratur Jongin yang menerpa tengkuknya. Sepertinya Jongin tertidur di pundak Lu Han. Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas dan meneruskan kegiatannya. Setelah selesai, ia menoleh pada Jongin yang memejamkan mata dan memeluk erat tubuh Lu Han.

"Sayang..." Jongin mengerjab lucu ketika tangan Lu Han membelai puncak kepalanya.

Senyum manis merekah dari bibir Lu Han. "Duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dan melihat si Jimin. Kau bisa melepas pelukanmu _'kan_?" Lu Han mengecup lembut pipi Jongin.

Pemuda _tan_ itu tak menjawab lagi kata Lu Han. Ia membalikkan tubuh Lu Han sehingga berhadapan dengannya. Wajahnya merunduk, bibirnya bergerak turun dan menempel pada Lu Han. Sebentar terdiam sebelum bergerak melumat pelan. Satu dua lumatan Jongin melepaskannya. Lu Han kembali mengulas senyum dan mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk melakukan keinginannya. Jongin menurut, ia melepaskan tautan tangannya dan mengecup kilat kening Lu Han.

_Lihatlah... Tingkah Jongin melebihi biasanya... Terasa seperti ia tak mau lepas dari Lu Han..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Jja_... Jimin ikut sama Baekhyun _noona_ _eum_.. Lu Han _noona_ sama Jongin hyung harus pergi dulu..." Lu Han mengecup pipi gembul Jimin berulang. Sementara anak laki-laki mungil itu hanya mengangguk patuh.

Tangannya mengusap pipi Lu Han. "_Noona_ tidak lama _'kan_?" tanyanya polos.

Senyum Lu Han mengulas dalam. "Tidak. Nanti _noona_ akan menjemput Jimin setelah selesai. Jimin mau dibawakan apa?"

"Cucu pemen, es klim dan cokelat." Sahutnya girang.

Sekali lagi dan entah sampai kapan lengkungan dari belah bibir Lu Han mengembang. Ia mengecup pipi Jimin yang berada dalam gendongan Baekhyun. Jimin menggeliat geli lalu mengecup balik pipi Luhan.

"_Noona_ akan bawakan itu semua. Kau tidak boleh nakal _eum_?" tukasnya seraya mengacak rambut Jimin.

Baekhyun dan Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya hanya mengulas senyum. Mereka bisa merasakan betapa tulusnya kasih sayang Lu Han pada Jimin. Meskipun kenyataannya Lu Han bukan ibu kandung Jimin. Tapi sikap Lu Han bahkan jauh lebih baik dari ibu kandungnya.

"Kau ini seperti berpisah lama saja.." sindir Baekhyun dengan senyum hangatnya.

Lu Han hanya membalas dengan senyum lalu mengecup kembali Jimin. "Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa pisah dari Jimin.." ungkapnya.

"Hey, kau pilih Jimin atau aku?"

Rupanya sosok lain yang sempat diacuhkan Lu Han angkat bicara. Tangannya bersedekap dengan ekspresi dibuat-buat marah. Bibirnya mengerucut agar menaih simpati dari Lu Han. Yang disindir hanya terkekeh pelan lalu menghampiri Jongin.

"_Kajja_, kita berangkat... Jimin-ah, yang baik yaa sama Baekhyun _noona_..." Jimin mengangguk lucu. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, tangannya melambai pada Jimin juga Baekhyun. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Lu Han.

Jongin tersenyum mengikuti gerakan tangan Lu Han. Keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Tangan Lu Han kembali melambai sebelum mobil Jongin menjauh dari sana. Sementara pemuda _tan_ itu hanya menggeleng heran bercampur rasa kagum. Mungkin jika nanti mereka mempunyai anak pasti Lu Han akan menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Tapi, lagi-lagi Jongin merasakan itu. Perih sekali rasanya, hingga ia nyaris membanting setir demi mengusir keperihan yang mendera.

.

.

.

.

.

Tautan keduanya tak terlepas semenjak kaki menginjakkan jejak di pelataran ini. Senyum dan tawa mengiringi langkah mereka menapak di setiap jengkal kaki. Sesekali dengan gemas cubitan diterima hidung mungil Lu Han dan dibalas dengan cekikikan yang menguar bebas. Tak jarang pula kecupan singkat dicuri oleh Jongin dari bibir mungil Lu Han.

Keduanya tengah berada di pelataran _Namsan Tower_ sebelum mendaki tangga yang tinggi. Tubuh Lu Han tiba-tiba membeku, berdiri kaku di depan sebuah kereta gantung. Wajahnya berubah datar dan berbagai penolakan ia lakukan. Jongin menghela nafas, rupanya ia cukup peka dengan keadaan sang gadis. Lantas ia meraih tangan Lu Han dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku takut Jongie..." Lu Han bersuara seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. Pandangannya terpaku pada dada bidang milik sang kekasih.

Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Lu Han berulang. "Tenang sayang, sekarang kau jangan lihat keluar _uh_? Itu akan membuatmu takut. Tapi kalau kau ingin menyembuhkan rasa takutmu, kau bisa melihat pemandangan luar yang indah ini sayang.." ucap Jongin menenangkan.

Lu Han tak menjawab, tubuhnya semakin mengerut dalam pelukan Jongin saat kereta gantung itu naik tinggi. Ia juga tak berani memandang pemandangan keluar yang begitu indah. Sementara Jongin, tangannya masih menepuk pelan punggung Lu Han. Memberikan kenyamanan pada gadisnya agar tak takut lagi. Ini hanya sebentar tak lebih dari sepuluh menit keduanya akan sampai.

Kali ini gadis mungil itu bisa bernafas lega. Tubuhnya tak lagi mengambang dalam kereta gantung. Senyumnya bisa mengembang bebas dan pelukan dalam tubuh Jongin pun terlepas. Pemuda _tan_ yang tengah bersamanya hanya mengulas senyum dengan kepala sesekali menggeleng heran. Ia tak tahu jika ternyata Lu Han membenci ketinggian yang akan membuatnya _setress_ mendadak.

Lu Han menarik lengan Jongin agar mendekat pada pagar pembatas. Lu Han memang tidak menyukai atau takut pada ketinggian, namun hasratnya untuk melihat pemandangan cukup tinggi sehingga mau tak mau Lu Han melawan rasa takutnya. Asal pemuda _tan_ itu ada disampingnya, Lu Han menyampingkan ketakutannya.

"_Waahhhh_..." Kagum Lu Han begitu mata rusanya menatap pemandangan yang membentang dari pegunungan itu.

Jongin tersenyum. "Indah bukan? Lebih indah saat kau melewatinya tadi Lu..." tangannya mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang Lu Han.

"Aku takut Jongin~ .." Lu Han mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hahahaha, aku tahu sayang..." Jongin mengusak rambut Luhan sayang.

"Sekarang kita kesana..." Lu Han mengalihkan pandangan pada satu tempat yang cukup ramai. Sebuah ruangan yang berisi tentang berbagai macam kartu kecil berisi nama-nama juga gembok cinta yang berisi harapan. Semuanya dipajang dan dijual. Lu Han cukup terkesima dengan semua itu. Ia baru kali ini mendatangi tempat ini. Ekspresi wajahnya mengembang kagum. Manikan rusanya melengkung cantik.

"Pilihlah salah satu mana yang akan kau gunakan untuk menulis harapanmu.." Jongin berucap seraya memilih gembok-gembok yang dipajang.

Luhan tampak tertegun dengan semuanya. Alisnya menaut serta raut mengerut. "Ini... Semua ini... Apa benar?" Tanya sedikit bingung.

"_Uh_?"

"Cerita itu, kepercayaan yang mengatakan jika kita menulis nama kita dengan pasangan dan mengunci gembok cinta di pagar itu selamanya akan menjadi satu.." jelas Lu Han.

Kening Jongin tampak melipat. Sedikit ia berpikir lalu mengangguk.

"Sepertinya iya, kau mau mencoba?"

Lu Han mengangguk antusias. Lantas ia memilih gembok yang menurutnya lucu dan mengesankan. Tangannya sibuk menuliskan bait kata. Sempat Jongin lirik ada kata selamanya yang tertera disana. Rupanya gadis mungil itu menuliskan harapan bahwa ia dan Jongin bisa hidup selamanya bersama. Jongin mengukir senyum tipis. Ia terenyuh dengan kepolosan Lu Han. Harapannya begitu besar agar bisa hidup bersama.

Lagi-lagi perasaan itu merangkak naik. Getir hatinya berdenyut perih. Ia meradang dalam tusukan kata-kata perjodohan yang menguat di dadanya. Kenapa rasanya seperih ini? Bukankah Jongin belum memutuskan bahwa dirinya akan setuju dengan perjodohan itu? Tapi tetap saja rasa bersalah semakin menumpu kuat dan menghantam dadanya yang tak terbalut tameng tebal.

"Lu Han dan Kim Jongin akan hidup bersama selamanya. _I Love You_ Kim Jongin.." Bibir Lu Han membacakan rangkaian huruf yang ia tuliskan diatas gembok cinta. Senyumnya merekah, bahkan binar mata Lu Han terlihat berpendar cerah.

Jongin hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum. Hatinya miris melihat senyum penuh harap yang ditampilkan Lu Han.

'_Kalau memang ini bisa menjadi kenyataan. Aku berharap apa yang dituliskan Lu Han terjadi. Satukan kami dalam ikatan cinta yang sah... Semoga... Maafkan aku Lu, aku akan berusaha mempertahankan kita..'_

.

.

.

.

.

Memandang pemandangan dari atas _Namsan Tower_ memang yang terbaik. Lu Han seakan lupa dirinya memiliki ketakutan pada ketinggian. Bibirnya terus melengkung dan menggumam akan keindahan itu. Tak jarang ia memaksa Jongin untuk mengabadikan dirinya bersama bentangan alam di belakangnya. Sesekali selca juga ia lakukan demi menambah koleksi memori di kameranya.

Lu Han menarik tubuh Jongin agar mendekat. Saat ia akan melakukan selca dengan Jongin, secepat kilat ia mengecup bibir Jongin dan memotonya. Hasil yang dikeluarkan memberikan kepuasan bagi Lu Han. Dimana ia begitu bersemangat mengecup bibir Jongin yang tampak terkejut. Lu Han terkikik gemas melihat foto itu.

"_Yaaa_, sayang... Kenapa kau memotoku saat berekspresi seperti itu?" Jongin merebut foto itu dari Lu Han. Ia merasa wajahnya terlihat seperti anak muda yang baru merasakan ciuman.

Lu Han menggeleng. "Ini bagus sayaang... Bagaimanapun ekspresimu, wajah tampanmu tetap terlihat.." tukas Lu Han.

"Sungguh?"

"_Eum_, apa aku terlihat berbohong?"

"Tidak.."

Jongin menarik wajah Lu Han agar mendekat. Hidungnya menggoda hidung Lu Han. Sedikit menggesek dan mengendus wajah mulus Lu Han. Menimbulkan kikikan dari Lu Han. Untuk sesaat, kedua manikan gelap milik Jongin menatap sayang Lu Han. Setelah itu, bibirnya bergerak mencari bibir sang lawan. Menyentuhnya, mengecupnya dan melumatnya. Jongin memang lihai bergerak dan menari di atas permukan pink bibir Lu Han. Semakin lama kecupan itu bertambah lama dan dalam.

Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya lalu mengecup singkat dahi Lu Han.

"Aku lapar.." Bisik Jongin.

Lu Han tersenyum. "_Kajja_, kita cari tempat makan.." Sahutnya.

"Bukan lapar itu~.."

"_Uh_?"

"Aku ingin memakan tubuhmu..." Bisik Jongin penuh nafsu.

Lu Han mendorong kepala Jongin. "_Yaaa_..." Sentaknya kesal.

"Hahaha, aku bercanda. _Kajja_, kita makan _pork cutlets_." Jongin memeluk tubuh Lu Han dari samping dan berjalan beriringan.

Keduanya berhenti pada salah satu tempat makan yang cukup terkenal. Terbukti dengan ramainya pengunjung yang datang silih berganti. Jongin menggenggam tangan Lu Han erat. Menariknya dan membawa Lu Han duduk di pojok restoran dekat dengan jendela. Tujuannya agar gadisnya mampu melihat keindahan sekitar _Namsan Tower_ dari sana.

"Makan yang banyak sayang..." Ucap Jongin seraya mengusap pipi Lu Han dengan sayang.

Lu Han mengangguk. "Pasti..." Senyumnya mengembang lebar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Sepertinya perut mereka memang butuh asupan nutrisi segera. Dengan gerakan sedikit cepat, tangan-tangan mereka mengarahkan makanan pada mulut. Mengunyah sebentar lalu menelannya. Beberapa suapan terjadi baru ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"Bagaimana enak? Mau menambah lagi?" Tanya Jongin.

Lu Han mendongak, ia menggeleng kecil.

"Yakin?"

"_Hmm_.."

"Yasudah, habiskan. Sudah sore, kita pulang dan menjemput Jimin di rumah Baek.."

Lu Han hanya menggangguk. Ia mulai menyelesaikan sisa makanan yang masih bertahan di atas piring. Begitu juga dengan Jongin pemuda itu menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada Lu Han yang menurutnya sangat lucu dalam makan. Lu Han adalah gadis polos yang begitu imut. Ia nyaris tak peduli dengan cara makanannya yang sedikit berbeda dengan gadis lainnya yang Jongin jumpai.

Selesai makan, Lu Han dan Jongin beranjak dari tempat itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Lu Han merasa sedikit lelah begitu pula Jongin. Namun dibalik itu semua, Lu Han ingin segera melihat balita mungil itu. Balita yang bisa membuat ketenangan di dalam dirinya Lu Han di kala sosok Jongin tak bersamanya. Mobil Jongin membelah jalanan kota Seoul cukup lama hingga sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun.

Lu Han turun dari mobil. Ia berlari masuk dalam rumah Baekhyun.

"Jimin-aahhh... _Noona_ datang..."

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah lucu Lu Han.

.

.

.

.

Sedikit godaan angin membelai kulit mulus Lu Han. Dinginnya kali ini tak main-main. Merasa terganggu dengan godaan angin, Lu Han meninggikan selimutnya. Tapi, kenapa selimut itu terasa ringan? Jika biasanya ia akan menaikkan selimut, pasti ada yang menahannya. Kenapa ini tidak? _Ah_, Lu Han membuka matanya pelan. Sosok yang selama ini menemani malamnya tak ada di tempat. Dimana dia?

Lu Han bangkit dari tidurnya, matanya memicing ketika tak sengaja menemukan _sticky note_ yang menempel di cermin meja rias.

"Jongin kembali ke rumahnya? Kenapa pagi sekali?" desahnya kemudian.

Lu Han mulai membereskan kamar tidurnya sebelum mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya sendiri. Kali ini Jimin tak berada di kediamannya, Bibi Byun meminta Jimin karena balita mungil itu akan dibawa oleh ibunya. Dengan sayang terpaksa Lu Han memberikan Jimin. Ia juga tak berhak menghentikannya _'kan_?

Sementara itu...

Pemuda _tan_ ini tak pernah menyangka akan hal yang dilakukan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Ia tak bisa menolak lagi perintah sang ayah. Ancaman akan dibekukan rekeningnya dan ditarik semua fasilitas yang melekat di dirinya cukup membuat Jongin bergidik ngeri. Tak ada yang susah bagi Tuan Kim untuk melakukan itu. Penguasa _Jongwoon Corp_ itu bisa leluasa melakukan hal yang ia inginkan kepada siapa yang berurusan dengannya. Apalagi Jongin yang notabene hanyalah anaknya.

Bibirnya tak berhenti mengumpat dan mendecak kesal selama kakinya menginjak di rumah mewah itu. Jongin menatap horor beberapa hiasan yang terkesan dipaksakan yang menempel di beberapa sudut ruang. Ia menyapu ruangan itu dengan seksama dan berhenti pada sebuah meja yang penuh dengan makanan. Seniat itukah keluarganya melaksanakan perjodohan bodoh ini? _Ah_, _shit_.. Kenapa ia harus tenggelam dalam keluarga seperti ini?

_Hey bukankah itu hal yang wajar bagi keluarga yang memiliki harta berlebih dan tidak ingin hartanya jatuh pada keluarga yang tak sepadan dengannya?_

"Kau sudah datang? Ganti pakaianmu cepat.." Joonmyeon menyerahkan setelan jas kepada Jongin. Seolah wanita muda itu telah memprediksi kedatangan Jongin.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Masih saja kolot melakukan ini! Aku tidak akan menurutinya.." Ia melenggang menjauhi Joonmyeon.

"Kim Jongin ! Kau ingin benar-benar _appa_ putus semua keuanganmu?" Sentak Tuan Kim dari ruang tengah yang menyaksikan sikap Jongin.

Pemuda _tan_ itu mendesah kesal, ia menyambar pakaian di tangan Joonmyeon dengan kasar dan meninggalkan mereka. Sementara Joonmyeon hanya menghela nafas heran. Wanita itu merasa sedikit kasihan dengan Jongin. Jika saja dirinya mampu memenuhi keingan sang _appa_. Tapi..

Semua persiapan telah selesai. Keluarga Kim berkumpul di ruang tengah menunggu kedatangan calon besan. Calon menantu yang tak sabar akan dikenalkan pada Jongin. Semuanya tampak bahagia kecuali Jongin. Pemuda itu terus saja memasang wajah kesal dan tak terima. Sedikit saja senyum tak menampak dari bibir tebalnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama satu keluarga datang ke rumah mewah itu. Jongin masih ogah melihat ke arah mereka. Berulang kali Yifan menegur Jongin. Berulang kali Juga Jongin mengumpat padanya. Hingga sesosok muncul dan membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Kau..." Pekik Jongin tertahan.

Menyadari ada yang terjadi dengan putranya, Nyonya Kim menghampiri Jongin dengan senyum yang mengembang. Ia merangkul pundak Jongin dan mengajaknya mendekat pada calon mertua.

"Apa kabar Tuan dan Nyonya Do?" Nyonya Kim berucap. Senyum manis selalu bertengger di wajah cantiknya yang tak lagi muda.

Tuan dan Nyonya Do, calon keluarga besan mereka mengangguk, menjabat tangan keluarga Kim dan duduk di tempat yang disediakan. Perbincangan singkat sempat terdengar setelahnya.

"Jongin... Ini adalah calon istrimu.. Bagaimana? Dia cantik _'kan_?" Tutur Tuan Kim dengan bangga.

Jongin menatap tajam keluarga itu, gemeretak rahangnya seakan ingin meruntuhkan wajah tampannya. Kilatan emosi dari sorot mata Jongin cukup mengatakan bahwa pemuda _tan_ itu tak menyukai dan membencinya. Bahkan nafas yang sepertinya sedikit tercekat memberikan tambahan emosi yang luar biasa

"Kenapa harus dia?" Jongin berucap datar. Ia membuang muka geram ke arah lain.

"Jaga ucapanmu Jongin !" Sentak Tuan Kim.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa harus gadis ini? Aku tidak mau dengannya _appa_. Dia gadis jalang !"

_Plakk_...

Tangan Tuan Kim menampar keras Jongin. Ia marah mendengar penuturan mulut Jongin yang seolah tak pernah dijaga. Sementara Jongin, ia hanya tersenyum sinis menatap sebentar keluarganya satu persatu sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Jangan pergi Kim Jongin.." Teriak Tuan Kim.

Yifan dan Joonmyeon berlari mengejar Jongin. Kedua orangtuanya mengucapkan berulangkali maaf atas kelakuan kurang ajar dari Jongin. Ada sedikit gurat kekecawaan yang terpancar dari wajah Tuan &amp; Nyonya Do namun mereka bisa memakluminya,mungkin Jongin belum bisa menerimanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia hanya menampilkan wajah datar tanpa senyum dan tanpa emosi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin tidak akan marah aku mengajakmu keluar?" Sehun membetulkan _seatbelt_-nya lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

Lu Han menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, Jongin sedang ke rumah orangtuanya. Lagian aku hanya menemanimu belanja _'kan_?" Sahutnya disertai senyum tipis.

Sehun mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, jadi aku tidak membawamu kabur _'kan_ ini?"

"Kabur? _Yaa_... Kau pergi dengan ijinku.. Kau ini !"

"Hahaha... Aku hanya bercanda.. Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang..."

Tak ada yang dikerjakan Lu Han di apartemen, cukup membuat Lu Han bosan. Sebenarnya ia berencana untuk datang ke rumah Baekyun, tapi telepon dari Sehun lebih dulu ia terima dan mengajak Lu Han pergi berbelanja. Alasannya, Sehun ingin mencari kado buat teman wanitanya namun ia tak tahu harus diberi apa. Sehingga dengan sangat pintar Sehun mengajak Lu Han. Sehun juga memanfaatkan ini sebagai kencan. _Yahh_, walaupun hanya dirinya saja yang menganggap tak masalah _'kan_? Jarang sekali bisa membawa gadis cantik ini keluar rumah seperti sekarang.

"Jadi kau ingin membelikan apa?"

Lu Han menelisik beberapa barang yang terpajang di _etalase_. Keduanya telah berada di tempat perbelanjaan pusat di Kota Seoul. Sehun menggiring Lu Han di sebuah toko yang cukup ramai di sana. Saat ini gadis mungil itu tertarik pada deretan sepatu yang bisa membuat jatuh hati para wanita sepertinya.

Sehun memperhatikan sepatu yang dipegang Lu Han.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Lu Han mengerutkan kening. "Ini? Lumayan.. Sepatunya cantik.." jawab Lu Han. "Kau sebenarnya ingin cari apa Sehun? Kita sudah berulang kali keluar masuk toko sepatu juga baju.." Keluh Lu Han. Tangannya kembali meletakkan sepatu yang ia pegang dan berjalan menjauh.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengikuti langkah Lu Han. "Menurutmu?"

"Kau.." Lu Han memutar bola matanya malas. "Kapan _sih_ temanmu ulang tahun? _Ah_, itu untuk pacarmu yaa jangan-jangan? Kenapa kau repot sekali..."

'_Ini untukmu Lu Han... Kau tidak ingat sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu?'_

Pemuda berwajah datar itu hanya menyungging senyum jahil. Ia mencubit pipi Lu Han yang menggembung karena kesal dengannya. Kepalanya menggeleng kemudian.

"Bukan, aku tidak punya kekasih... Ayolah bantu aku." Rengek Sehun dengan tangan menggelayut manja pada lengan Lu Han.

Lu Han kembali mengulas senyum. Melihat tingkah Sehun membuatnya tak bisa marah ataupun kesal. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau baju saja? Kau hapal ukuran tubuhnya _'kan_?" Tukas Lu Han seraya berjalan ke salah satu toko baju yang ia anggap bagus. Mata rusanya langsung memilah-milah mana baju yang sesuai dengan keinginan Sehun.

"Menurutmu saja _deh_ mana yang bagus... Nanti aku pilih.."

Lu Han menghentikan aktivitasnya, dua alisnya menaut dengan dahi mengerut. Ia heran dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Aku bukan orang yang paham masalah wanita.." Tambahnya seakan mengerti maksud ekspresi Lu Han.

Setelah melalui perdebatan kecil, Lu Han mengikuti kemauan Sehun untuk mencarikannya kado. Ia memilih sebuah pakaian yang menurutnya bagus. Tak terlalu mewah namun tak meninggalkan kesan anggun. Apalagi saat gadis mungil itu yang memakainya. Sehun dengan semangat menyetujuinya. Ia yakin seratus persen akan disukai. _Toh_ yang memilih memang pihak penerima nantinya. Hanya saja Lu han belum tahu untuk siapa kado itu sebenarnya.

Mencari satu kado yang menurut Sehun cocok cukup menguras isi perut. Sejak beberapa saat yang lalu perut mereka keroncongan. Mau tak mau Sehun dan Lu Han memilih satu tempat makan yang akan dijadikannya mengisi kembali perut mereka. Pilihan jatuh pada kedai _ramnyun_ yang tampaknya lumayan enak. Dekorasi sederhana dengan aroma kas _ramyun_ yang menyeruak muncul menggunggah selera makan mereka.

Dua porsi _ramyun_ kas negara Jepang itu tersedia di depan mata. Didampingi oleh _patbingsoo_ dan _orange juice_ yang menyegarkan tenggorokan. Mata Sehun maupun Lu Han sudah tampak tak sabaran. Segera mereka melahap makanan tersebut.

"Habis ini, mau kemana lagi?" tanya Sehun seraya mengunyah ramyunnya.

Lu Han menelan sejenak ramyun yang telah ia kunyah. "Aku mau pulang saja.. Lelah, lagian rumah masih belum dibersihkan.." Sahutnya.

Sehun mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, aku hanya mengikutimu saja.." Timpal Sehun.

Lu Han menggantungkan suapannya. "_Yaa_! Kau ini bagaimana _sih_? Seharusnya kau yang berinisiatif mau mengajakku pergi kemana lagi..." Cibir Luhan.

"Bukankah kau ingin pulang? Kalau kau masih mau jalan-jalan aku temani..."

"Tidak terima kasih.."

"Lu..."

"Sehun..."

"Maaf..." Lu Han terdiam ketika tangan Sehun mengusap tepi bibir Lu Han yang kotor akibat kuah _ramnyun_.

Sehun terkikik melihat Lu Han yang sedikit melongo. "Kau kenapa?"

"_Uh_? Tidak..."

Rasa canggung tiba-tiba menghampiri keduanya. Biasanya tak seperti ini. Tapi entah mengapa kali ini terasa sedikit berbeda. Bukan hal aneh jika Sehun merasakan deburan detak jantung yang berpacu lebih cepat kala berdekatan dengan Lu Han. Tapi bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Rasanya ada yang menggelitik dadanya.

_Ini... Sedikit menggangguku..._

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial... Kenapa harus gadis itu !" Jongin memukul kasar setir mobil. Ia mengerang frustasi.

Diketuk-ketuk dahinya pada setir mobil. Memori yang tersimpan beberapa jam lalu berputar dengan gemas di otak Jongin. Kepalanya pusing harus menerima kenyataan yang bahkan sangat ingin Jongin lupakan. Tapi apa ini? _Oh_, Tuhan senang sekali mempermainkan hidupnya.

"_Ini Kyungsoo Jongin... Kau tidak melupaknnya 'kan? Kalian pernah bersama dulu, tidak mungkin kalian lupa..."_

Kata-kata itu bagaikan sebuah bola api yang siap membakar Jongin. Tak usah diingatkan Jongin tau siapa Kyungsoo. Ia mengenal betul. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, Jongin ingin membuang semua yang berkaitan dengan Kyungsoo.

"_Kalian akan menikah bulan depan... Jadi sekarang dekatkan diri kalian lagi.."_

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Apa yang ingin didekatkan lagi? Dulu mereka berpisah juga karena gadis sialan itu. _Ah_, darimana keluarganya tahu kalau mereka pernah menjalin cinta yang hanya berumur sebiji jagung namun cukup menyakitkan itu?

"_Kyungsoo adalah anak yang baik, lihat bibit bobotnya. Dia dari keluarga terpandang. Dia selevel denganmu dan pas untuk keluarga kita..."_

Pemuda _tan_ itu tak habis pikir, apa yang ada di otak orangtuanya hingga mengatakan kalimat itu saat di depan orangnya? _Oh_, malu sekali Jongin memiliki orangtua yang hanya mementingkan kekayaannya saja. Benar dengan menikahi Kyungsoo harta mereka tak akan berkurang malah bertambah. Tapi tetap saja itu bukan pilihan baik untuk Jongin. Dan lagi, gadis baik? Selevel? _Ck_, sama sekali tak sebanding dengan Lu Han. Lu Han jauh lebih baik dari gadis itu. Setidaknya Lu Han tak memanfaatkan kekayaan keluarganya untuk bermain-main dan Lu Han jauh lebih penyayang dari Kyungsoo.

Jongin berdesir perih. Dadanya kembali menyambut sesak dan pesakitan yang akhir-akhir ini mengusiknya. Kehidupan tenang yang ia dambakan bersama kekasihnya dengan menjauh dari keluarga malah membuatnya semakin tersiksa seperti ini. Persetan dengan perjodohan ini. Jongin harus bisa menggagalkan semuanya.

Tapi Jongin teringat bagaimana senyum kemenangan yang ditampilkan Kyungsoo untuknya. _Shit_, ia seolah menghina Jongin saat itu juga. Segera Jongin menyalakan mobilnya dan pulang ke rumah. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Lu Han dan melupakan ini semua sejenak. Walau kenyataannya nanti ia akan terus terpikirkan.

Beberapa menit berlalu mobil Jongin telah terpakir di parkir apartemen. Kakinya dibawa melangkah menuju apartemen dengan cepat. Sesampainya disana, Jongin menekan angka-angka _password_ dan masuk. Ia mendapati lampu telah padam. Sebentar melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul satu malam. _Ah_, pantas juga sudah gelap seperti ini. Beruntung Jongin tak pulang dengan keadaan mabuk. Sehingga ia tak perlu mengganggu tidur Lu Han.

Pelan-pelan Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar, ia mendapati Lu Han tengah memeluk posesif Jimin yang sama terlelap pulas. Jongin mendekati mereka, mengecup singkat kening Lu Han yang damai dalam tidurnya. Tanpa disadari Jongin bola matanya membasah. Ia tak mampu membayangkan bagaimana akhir kisahnya nanti dengan Lu Han.

Tidak-tidak-tidak..

Jongin harus membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran-pemikiran yang semakin membuatnya berdenyut perih. Nikmati waktu bersama dengan Lu Han dan berusaha bagaimana caranya agar cepat lepas dari kata perjodohan.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu..."

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu dengan keadaan yang sama. Hanya beberapa perubahan kecil dari sikap Jongin yang sedikit lebih manja. Ia berusaha bagaimanapun tak jauh dari Lu Han. Seolah ia akan pergi dari Lu Han secepat mungkin. Dengan sikap itu juga Lu Han masih belum mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Jongin telah bertunangan. Jongin masih belum siap mengatakannya pada Lu Han. Tapi harus sampai kapan Lu Han dibohongi olehnya?

Seperti pagi ini, Jongin masih memeluk erat Lu Han dari belakang saat Lu Han menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Jongin terus mengikuti gerak tubuh Lu Han. Sedetikpun ia tak membiarkan Lu Han lepas dari tautan tangannya. Sesekali juga ia mengecup dalam tengkuk Lu Han dan tangannya bermain di perut Lu Han.

"Jongin... Lepas sayang... Ayo sarapan..." Lu Han mengecup kilat pipi Jongin yang tengah bertumpu di pundaknya.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukan. Detik berikutnya ia duduk di sebelah Jimin yang tengah asyik menikmati permen lolipopnya. Sementara Luhan mulai memasukkan sup ke mangkuk Jongin dan siap menyuapi Jimin.

Aktivitas pagi berjalan layaknya hari-hari biasanya. Selesai sarapan, Lu Han dan Jongin membawa Jimin kembali pulang ke rumah Bibi Byun. Kemudian Jongin mengantar Lu Han bekerja. Dari tempat kerja Lu Han, Jongin langsung ke kantornya.

Namun ada sebuah panggilan yang memaksa Jongin membelokkan mobilnya. Ia sempat menolak, tapi lagi-lagi ancaman dari kuasa merubah pendiriannya. Segera ia menghampiri sosok itu agar tak ada ocehan yang memekakan telinga. Tak butuh waktu lama Jongin berdiri angkuh di depannya.

Jongin benci melihat wajah yang tampak _sok_ polos itu. Ia juga membenci bagaimana mata bulat itu memandang serta senyum miring yang sama sekali tak tampak cantik di matanya. Jongin melipat tangannya.

"Apa maumu kali ini?" Tanyanya dingin.

Gadis itu tersenyum sinis. Ia melepas kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya.

"Kita perlu pendekatan bukan?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong~...

Ini saya bawa kelanjutannya? Bagaimana? Drama banget 'kan? Eh, belum sih.. :D Reviewnya saja deh... Saya ingin baca komen kalian ..

Jadi silahkan tinggalkan review kalian~~~

Terima kasih~~

.

.

Q : Yang mau dijodohin sama Jongin pasti Kyungsoo...

A : Yappss anda benar :D wkwkwkwkwkwkw...

Q : Ayah Jimin siapa? Jongin mau dijodohin sama siapa?

A : Untuk ayah jimin masih tanda tanya (?), wkwkwkwkwkwk... Ini Jongin dijodohin sama Kyungsoo.

Cobaan memang datang bertubi-tubi untuk Luhan dan Jongin. Kalau gak gini gak seru. Semoga aja semuanya suka dan puas.. temenku bilang -yang juga pecinta fanfic dan author tapi dari anime- katanya ini terlalu banyak konflik.. Namanya juga drama sinetron gimana sih, hahahahha...

Semoga kalian suka ne sama cerita aneh saya ini...

Silahkan ketik reviewnya dan maaf untuk banyaknya typos...

Terima kasih..

Kamsahamnida...

.

.

.

Best Regards

.

~Deer Luvian~

Big thanks for all follower, favoriter and reviewer.. :* Ketjup satu-satu buat kalian... :D :D :D


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

**Dilemma**

**By :**

Deer Luvian

**Main Cast :**

Lu Han

Kim Jongin

**Other Cast**

Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun and others

And other who will be mentioned

**Rated :**

T-M

**Genre :**

Drama? Angst? Hurt/Comfort?

**Disclaimer:**

_Semua cast yang author pakai bukan milik author, semuanya milik Tuhan YME. Sementara cerita ini murni dari otak kelabu author yang gatel pengen ngetik dan jadiin fanfiction. :D_

_Okeh, ini adalah __**KaiLu, KaiHan, HunHan (?), Just a little bit of KrisHo and Chanbaek**__.._

_This is__** Genderswithch**__ for several cast,_

_If u __**don't like GS, don't read it**__._

_I don't accept __**flame, bash and plagiat**__,_

_Okehh,_

_**Summary.**_

_Ada saat dimana ini membingungkan, mana yang harus dipilih? Keduanya beralasan untuk dipilih. Lalu? Bagaimana jika..._

_Happy Reading..._

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maumu?" Jongin masih tetap fokus pada jalanan yang tengah ia lalui. Ribuan meter jalan yang memanjang itu jauh lebih menarik daripada sosok di sebelahnya. Sejak ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju dengan orang lain di sebelahnya sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk menoleh. Jongin jengah dan sedikit jijik melihat padanya.

Sosok yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo itu hanya tersenyum remeh. Ia menyilangkan kakinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Mauku apa? Aku hanya melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan _eomma_-mu.." Sahutnya santai.

"Kau bisa menolak! Kau membuang-buang waktuku saja..." Desisnya.

"Menolak?" Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin sebentar lalu kembali pada jalanan di depannya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak kesempatan ini?"

Perkataan Kyungsoo sukses membuat Jongin melirik sekilas padanya. Ia memutar bola matanya malas lalu mengambil sebuah rokok dari _dashboard_-nya.

Gadis manis bermata bulat itu hanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Jongin tanpa ada niatan untuk mengganggu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terpendam di dalam dirinya.

Jongin menyalakan rokok dengan pematik secara cepat. "Katakan apa rencanamu kali ini?" tanyanya seraya meletakkan kembali pematik di atas _dashboard_-nya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Jangan merokok kalau ada di dalam mobil !" omelnya.

"Tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apa rencanamu kali ini? Aku tahu kau tidak sepolos itu.. Kau licik!" Jongin menurunkan jendela agar asap rokoknya bisa keluar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum culas. Rupanya Jongin memang masih sama. Ia tak bodoh dan pintar membaca sesuatu.

"Tidak sopan mengintrogasi seseorang di mobil." Jawab Kyungsoo seraya melepaskan kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidungnya. "Sampai di cafe aku akan menjawabnya."

Kepulan asap rokok membumbung di dalam mobil. Sedikit mengganggu indera penciuman dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin tak peduli. Ia menyukai setiap sedotan rokok yang mampu menenangkan pikirannya daripada harus merasakan parfum menyengat dari tubuh Kyungsoo yang menguar bebas.

Emosi yang tertahan di dadanya masih mampu Jongin kendalikan dengan baik. Setidaknya sampai ia mengetahui akal bulus dari Kyungsoo. Ia yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa perjodohan ini salah satu dalangnya adalah dia. Tidak mungkin kedua orangtuanya langsung memilih Kyungsoo sebagai calon menantu. Hubungan kedua keluarga itu tidak terlalu erat. Hanya sebatas rekan kerja yang pernah beberapa kali menjalin kerjasama.

"Katakan saja disini.. Apa bedanya disini dengan di cafe?"

"Aku tidak akan berkata apa-apa sebelum kita melakukan kencan. Sekedar ngobrol di cafe cukup ku anggap sebagai sebuah kencan. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berbicara.."

Jongin berdecih. Ia melempar rokoknya yang masih setengah. "Persetan dengan kencan.. Dan kalau kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku, jangan berbicara apapun sebelum kita sampai di cafe.." tuturnya dingin. Ia tak peduli dengan sosok ini. Baginya Kyungsoo hanya masalalu dan selamanya akan menjadi masalalu.

Sementara Kyungsoo, ia masih setia mengulas senyum licik. Tangannya memainkan rok pendeknya seolah menggoda Jongin. Namun sepertinya Jongin tak peduli. Lantas ia menurunkan kursinya sedikit lebih rendah.

"Baiklah.. Aku tidak memaksa untuk mengobrol denganmu Tuan Kim..."

Jongin melirik sekilas pada Kyungsoo lalu kembali pada puluhan mobil yang berlalu lalang. Otaknya dipaksa untuk menganalisis yang terjadi padanya. Jongin merasa hidupnya sempit sekali. Kenapa orang dari masa lalu datang kembali dan mengoyak kehidupannya?

_Oh Tuhan.. Apa yang kau rencanakan pada hidupku?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sudah berapa lama keduanya duduk berhadapan masih dengan kediaman? Sebenarnya tak ada yang tak mengucap kata dikeduanya. Ada, Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu terus menggencarkan tanya kepada Jongin namun hanya dijawab singkat olehnya. Jongin masih setia dalam diamnya selama ia tak menjelaskan maksud dari ini semua.

Jongin menyesap kopinya sebentar. Ia mengaduk krim di atas _cake_-nya dengan malas. Sama sekali ia tak memandang ke arah Kyungsoo yang mulai sedikit jengah dengan keadaan ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjawab apa yang ingin kau tanyakan.." Kyungsoo mengalah. Ia tak akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan jika keegoisan masih melingkupinya. Tapi, tak semua yang dilontarkan Jongin akan ia jawab. Perlu kehati-hatian agar pemuda _tan _itu tak lepas dari tangannya kedua kali.

Akhirnya Jongin mendongak lalu menatapnya dengan sorot tajam dan dingin. Gemeretak di gigi cukup membuktikan dirinya dalam keadaan menahan emosi.

"Jelaskan maksud ini semua Kyung !" tuntut Jongin. Nada bicara tinggi dan dingin menyertai ucapan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mengulas sebuah senyum yang tampak lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Ia mengambil cangkir tehnya. "Maksud apa? Perjodohan ini?" tanyanya. Sedetik kemudian ia menyesap pelan teh yang ia genggam.

Jongin mengangguk. "Semua sudah kau rencanakan bukan?" selidiknya.

"Rencana? Hahaha... Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Tidak usah berlagak bodoh.. Aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya... Terlalu ganjil ini terjadi begitu saja.."

"Kau memang pintar Jongin... Dan aku menyukai kepintaranmu... _Ah_, tidak terlalu juga..."

Jongin menautkan alisnya saat sorot kelam Jongin menatap Kyungsoo.

"Gara-gara kepintaranmu yang membuat kita berpisah..."

Pemuda _tan_ itu hanya memutar bola malas sebagai tanggapan dari ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia kembali menyesap kopinya yang sebentar lagi akan kosong di dalam gelas.

"Lalu kau menuduhku merencanakan ini?" Mengetahui Jongin tak akan mengungkit masalah itu, Kyungsoo membalikkan kembali topik yang mereka bicarakan.

"Iya.. Kau pasti dalang dari ini semua... Dan..."

Jongin menghentikan ucapannya kemudian ia menatap tajam perempuan di depannya. "Kau yang mengirim surat-surat itu _'kan_?"

Alih-alih terkejut, Kyungsoo malah melemparkan tawa mengejek. Tanpa harus berpura-pura kaget, ia tahu kemana ia akan mengarahkan ini. Tangannya meraih _cake_ yang masih setengah ia sentuh. Menyendoknya cepat lalu menyuapkan pada dirinya sendiri. Senyum remeh menguar setelah selesai mengunyah.

"Kau tahu? Hebat sekali dirimu.."

Jongin tampak akan menampar Kyungsoo. Wanita di depannya ini sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah ataupun rasa menyesal. Ia seolah memenangkan permainan ini. Sejenak Jongin menghirup udara yang terasa semakin menipis lalu menyorot tajam pada Kyungsoo. Kilat amarah terlihat jelas dari sorot itu.

"Apa maumu? Kau ingin apa dariku?"

"Tenangkan dirimu Jong, jangan terlalu emosi.. Aku hanya ingin menjalin kembali hubungan denganmu. Tentang surat itu memang aku sengaja mengirimkan padamu. Aku penasaran dengan reaksimu setelah lebih dari tiga tahun kita berpisah. Ternyata masih sama kau membenciku.." Jelasnya. Ada sedikit gurat kecewa saat Kyungsoo mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"Buat apa kau menjalin hubungan dengan diriku lagi? Kau sendiri yang meminta berpisah.. _Ahh_, sudahlah aku tidak mau membahas masalah itu."

"Aku hanya.."

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau membahas.." Bentak Jongin. Suaranya meninggi, ia tak sadar bahwa beberapa pasang mata menatap dengan berbagai macam pandangan padanya.

Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa. "Maaf.. Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kita batalkan pertunangan ini.. Dan aku minta kau berhenti menghasut orangtuaku untuk melanjutkannya.. Kau mengerti.."

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan membatalkan ini..!" Tolaknya mentah-mentah.

Jongin berdiri. Ia menatap tajam Kyungsoo dengan gemeratk di rahangnya. "Terserah kau mau atau tidak, aku akan tetap membatalkan ini.." Tukasnya. Detik berikutnya ia menggerakkan tungkainya menjauh dari Kyungsoo yang tampak _shock_ dengan pernyataan Jongin. Dari awal ia tahu kalau Jongin tak menyetujui ini. Tapi ia tak mengetahui kalau ternyata Jongin bersungguh-sungguh ingin membatalkan ini padahal dengan ancaman kuasa dari sang ayah tak menyurutkan niatnya.

Sementara Jongin, ia melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memukul setir mobil. Ia terus mengumpat pada keadaan yang tengah ia hadapi. Sebenarnya apa mau dari Kyungsoo? Bukankah gadis itu juga yang dulu meninggalkannya? _Ahh_... entahlah... Jongin tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.. Ia terlalu lelah dengan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Asanya untuk mendekati Lu Han masih tinggi. Mungkin kali ini kesempatan yang bagus atau malah buruk bagi Sehun? Ia melihat Lu Han tampaknya tak baik dari biasanya. Wajah cantik Lu Han kusut dan sepertinya ia tak fokus dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Sedari tadi Chorong mengajaknya bicara dan Lu Han hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Kenapa dengan Lu Han? Apa ada masalah?

Ketika Sehun sampai di meja kerjanya, ia tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. Sehun menepuk pelan punggung Lu Han. Sepertinya Lu Han masih sadar, ia bereaksi secara langsung dan memandang Sehun penuh tanya.

"Kau sakit?" Sehun duduk di sebelah Lu Han.

Lu Han menggeleng. "Lalu? Kau pucat Lu Han.. Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun cemas. Tangannya memegang kening Lu Han.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. Mungkin terlalu sering begadang.." Sahutnya.

"Begadang? Kenapa? Ada masalah yang membuat pikiranmu terganggu?"

"Tidak.."

"Lalu?"

Lu Han menghela nafasnya pelan. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu apa tapi rasanya memang ada yang mengganjal." Ungkapnya. Dadanya merasakan sedikit perih dan seolah ada yang mengganjal disana tapi memang benar apa yang dikatakan Lu Han, ia tak tahu kenapa.

Sehun mengusap pipi Lu Han. Ia ingin membantu _gadis_-nya tapi tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sebagai ganti ia hanya menenangkan dengan kata-kata.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari udara segar? Sudah waktunya jam makan siang."

Gadis itu melirik jam mejanya lalu mengangguk. Ia berdiri dan pasrah saja saat digandeng Sehun. Mungkin udara di luar kantor bisa membuatnya lebih segar lagi. Rasanya melihat tumpukan _file_ itu memperkeruh pikirannya yang tak tahu sejak kapan terasa menyedihkan. Keduanya duduk di kantin luar, membiarkan hembusan angin musim semi yang bergerak pelan membelai kulit-kulit mereka yang tak tertutup kain.

Sehun memperhatikan Lu Han yang masih tak begitu bersemangat. Makanan di hadapannya hanya ia aduk-aduk kasar. Tak ada niatan untuk menyuapkan ke dalam mulut. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Lu Han?

"Lu?"

"_Uh_, _wae_?"

"Kau kenapa? Makanlah, jangan hanya diaduk-aduk saja.."

Lu Han tersenyum kikuk. Ia mendesah tertahan lalu menyuapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya secara paksa. Pikirannya entah melayang kemana, ia tak yakin dengan apa yang bergulat dalam pikirannya.

"Sehun..."

Sehun mendongak. "Kenapa Lu?"

"Aku ingin kembali ke kantor.." Tukasnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Sehun terhenyak kaget. Kenapa tiba-tiba?

Lu Han tak menggubris panggilan Sehun. Ia merasa dirinya benar-benar buruk. Sedikit demi sedikit Lu Han berusaha menganalisis apa yang terjadi dalam dirinya namun tak mendapati jawaban yang tepat. Masih banyak belenggu yang mengikat dirinya. Tapi apa? Kenapa? Dirinya butuh Jongin sekarang. Kenapa tiba-tiba Jongin?

_Tuhan... Ada apa denganku?_

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Lu Han harus pulang sendiri. Tiga hari belakangan Lu Han selalu pulang sendiri. Kekasihnya tak menjemput, ia bilang ada kesibukan di kantor yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Lu Han bisa memakluminya, sebagai kekasih seorang pengusaha muda yang memiliki posisi cukup tinggi di perusahaan ia tak bisa egois. Ia mendukung sepenuhnya pekerjaan sang kekasih. _Toh_ Jongin juga yang menopang sebagian kehidupan Lu Han.

Kali ini ia tak langsung pulang ke rumah, dirinya ingin mencurahkan keluh kesah bersama Baekhyun. Sebelumnya Lu Han meminta Baekhyun untuk mengambil Jimin di rumah bibinya. Kerinduan Lu Han akan anak mungil itu cukup tinggi. Sudah hampir seminggu ia tak bertemu. Ia sempat mampir ke _minimarket_ lebih dulu untuk membelikan kue kesukaan Jimin dan juga _lolipop_ persediaannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun.

"Jimiiiiiinnnn..." Seru Lu Han antusias begitu pertama kali mata rusanya menangkap sosok mungil berada di gendongan Baekhyun.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil alih dari Baekhyun. Bocah laki-laki mungil itu mendecakkan lidahnya lucu seraya terkikik geli kala bibir Luhan dengan beringas menghadiahi ciuman-ciuman di pipinya. Luhan sangat merindukan saat ia mengecup gemas pipi Jongin.

Dengan Jimin di gendongannya, Luhan mengikuti tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumah. Luhan duduk di salah satu sofa dan memangku Jimin yang mulai menguap perlahan. Selama menunggu Baekhyun yang membuatkan mimunam hangat, Luhan memilih menidurkan Jimin yang mengerjabkan matanya berulang. Sesekali ia mengecup kilat pipi gembulnya dan kening Jimin. Beberapa detik berselang malaikat kecil itu terlelap.

Lu Han masih saja menyayangi anak yang jelas-jelas bukan darah dagingnya. Apalagi anaknya sendiri?

Baekhyun meletakkan minuman di atas meja lalu ikut duduk sebelah Lu Han. Ia menyilangkan kakinya dan bersender pada sofa. Menempatkan bantal sofa di pangkuannya.

"Kau sangat merindukan Jimin yaa?"

Lu Han mengulas senyum dalam. "Aku merindukan dia.. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, selalu ada ketenangan di wajah mungilnya.." Balas Lu Han.

"Padahal itu bukan darah dagingmu.."

"Memang..." Lu Han menidurkan Jimin hati-hati di atas sofa dan menyangga kepala Jimin dengan bantal kecil. "Tapi perhatikan wajah Jimin... Dia seperti Jongin... Hidung mungilnya... Dan kelopak matanya..." Mata rusa Lu Han memperhatikan dalam Jimin yang tengah terlelap damai.

Baekhyun membesarkan bola matanya. Penasaran ia ikut memperhatikan Jimin. Dahinya mengerut dengan mata menyipit. Sorot matanya menelisik pahatan yang terukir di wajah Jimin. Ada gurat keheranan yang bercampur rasa kaget. Benar, dia mirip Jongin. Atau mungkin...

"Benar sekali.. Tapi dia bukan anak Jongin _'kan_?"

Baekhyun menyesal mengucapkan itu ketika melihat wajah terkejut dari Lu Han. Jelas sekali gadis itu merasa sedih dan ada kekecewaan jika memang apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar adanya.

Lu Han meraih ganggang cangkir dan menyesapnya pelan. Detik berikutnya ia mengulas senyum tipis. "Mana mungkin ini anak Jongin... Dia tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku kalau dia mempunyai anak..." Tanggap Lu Han dengan sedikit candaan.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat reaksi Lu Han. Walau sempat ada raut tak mengenakkan, namun gadis itu tak langsung terpancing.

"Kau benar.. Ku rasa Kyungsoo tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Jongin.. Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya.."

"Siapapun ayah Jimin pasti dia juga menyayangi Jimin dan pasti juga tampan.. Kyungsoo cantik, dan hasil mereka jelas tampan juga menggemaskan.."

"Kalau kau menikah dengan Jongin dan mendapatkan keturunan pasti tak kalah tampan atau cantik.. Percayalah..."

"Hahahaha..." Lu Han tertawa mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum malu setelahnya. Keturuanannya dengan Jongin? Pasti tampan dan Cantik? Ayolah, hanya membayangkannya saja Lu Han malu sendiri.

Ia kembali menyesap kopi yang kali ini berhasil menenangkan pikirannya. "Lalu bagaimana kau dengan Chanyeol? Kalian jadi menikah bulan depan?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk disertai senyum lebar dari bibir tipisnya. "_Eum_, pertengahan bulan depan.. Dan kau tahu Chanyeol tak mengijinkanku untuk mengurus segala keperluannya. Semuanya sudah ditanggung oleh Chanyeol." Cerintanya.

"Kau beruntung sekali... Lalu masalah gaun?"

"Itu juga keluarga Chanyeol yang menyiapkan. Aku tidak pempermasalahkan hal itu. Aku cukup senang dan bahagia bisa menikah dengan Chanyeol. Orangtuanya terlalu menyukaiku hingga semuanya mereka yang menangani..."

Lu Han tersenyum. "Bersyukurlah kamu yang memiliki calon mertua menyayangimu.. Jarang sekali ada mertua yang seperti itu.." tuturnya.

"Bagaimana dengan orangtua Jongin?"

"_Eh_?" Lu Han terdiam sejenak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat akan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Bagaimana dengan orangtua Jongin? Benar, bagaimana dengan orangtua Jongin? Lu Han tak pernah tahu dengan hal itu. Lu Han tak pernah bertemu dengan orangtua Jongin. Lu Han tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di rumah Jongin.

"Aku..."

_Tiiin...Tiiinn..._

"_Ah,_ sepertinya Jongin sudah datang.." Lu Han bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati pangerannya berdiri tegap di sebelah mobil. Senyumnya sangat tampan terukir di wajah manisnya. Lu Han berlari mendekati Jongin lalu memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Lu Han. "Kenapa? Kau merindukanku? Kita baru berpisah beberapa jam _loh_ Lu.." Canda Jongin.

Lu Han tak menjawab, ia hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Aroma tubuh Jongin yang berhasil terhirup penciumannya selalu bisa membuat Lu Han jauh lebih tenang. Hanya Jongin yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

Lu Han melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengangguk. Setelahnya ia dan Jongin masuk untuk berpamitan pada Baekhyun juga Jimin. Sebenarnya Lu Han ingin mengajak Jimin namun Bibi Byun berpesan untuk tidak dibawa. Kyungsoo akan mengajaknya esok hari. Mau tak mau Lu Han pulang hanya bersama dengan Jongin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah Baekhyun menghilang seiring dengan kepergian Jongin dan Lu Han.

.

.

.

.

.

Lu Han meletakkan dua cangkir teh hangat di atas meja. Sepulang dari rumah Baekhyun, keduanya tak berniat untuk langsung tidur. Ada sedikit obrolan yang sekiranya perlu mereka bahas. Lu Han yang berinisiatif melakukan ini. Ia sedikit greget dengan keanehan Jongin yang ia rasakan semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Jongin mengambil salah satu cangkir dan mulai meneguk pelan. Air hangat manis itu masuk dan menghangatkan tenggorokannya. Ia tersenyum mengucap terima kasih untuk Lu Han.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sayang?" Jongin meletakkan kembali cangkir itu dan mulai menanyakan obrolan apa yang sebenarnya disimpan Lu Han.

Gadis itu mendekati Jongin, ia duduk di sebelah Jongin lalu memeluk kekasihnya dari sebelah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin heran. Tangannya mengusap surai madu Lu Han.

Lu Han mendongak dan mengecup kilat bibir Jongin. "Sayang.."

"_Hmmm_?"

"Kau tahu? Teman-temanku akan menikah sebentar lagi.."

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya. "Lalu?"

"Kau tidak ingin menikahiku?" Tanya Lu Han lirih. Mata rusa itu meredup penuh rasa harap. Sorot sayu tampak begitu getir tersirat. Ada banyak kecanggungan disana. Sebuah kegelisahan dan kecemasan yang entah sejak kapan terpendam dan baru saja tersentuh. Terutama sejak ucapan Baekhyun tadi sore.

Jongin tercengang mendengar pertanyaan polos Lu Han. Denyut perih mendominasi dadanya saat ini. Tatapan polos, sayu dan penuh pengaharapan itu melemahkan syaraf Jongin. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Kenapa ia mulai merasa kelu ketika setumpuk kata yang biasanya terucap itu akan ia keluarkan? Apakah rasa ragu akan kejelasan hubungan keduanya ke depan yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini?

Tidak, Jongin tidak bisa berpikir seperti itu dan menyerah dengan ini semua. Bukankah ia telah berjanji kepada dirinya dan Lu Han?

Senyum Jongin terukir pas di wajah manisnya. Ia mengecup pipi Lu Han dalam. "Pasti, aku ingin dan akan menikahimu.. Apa kau ingin segera menikah?" tanya Jongin.

Lu Han menunduk, ada semburat malu-malu yang tersirat di pipinya. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba mengangkat topik ini. Tapi satu rasa penasaran memintanya untuk segera mencari jawaban.

"Bukan begitu..."

"Terus?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkanku dengan orangtuamu?"

Satu lagi pukulan yang diterima Jongin hari ini. Kerutan di kening Jongin semakin dalam ditambah ekspresi terkejut yang begitu kentara. Ada apa dengan Lu Han? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba menanyakan ini? Batin Jongin berkemelut sejenak.

Hirupan dalam nafas Jongin terasa tercekat. Ludah yang ada di tenggorokan seolah berhenti dan menolak untuk turun. Bagaimana ini? Keinginan Lu Han untuk bertemu dengan orangtuanya bukan hal yang salah, tapi apakah orangtuanya akan menerima? Bukan hanya itu saja, kemungkinan Lu Han akan dicaci maki dan dihina sangat besar. Jongin tidak mau itu terjadi kepada Lu Han.

"Itu... Nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu pada orang tuamu."

Kali ini Lu Han bisa mendengar adanya keraguan yang terucap dari bibir Jongin. Hal itu berhasil membangkitkan rasa perih layaknya teriris tipis di hati Lu Han. Tanpa harus bernya sepertinya Lu Han tahu jawabannya apa. Kemungkinan besar dugaan yang benar adalah status. Ya, Lu Han dan Jongin berada dalam status yang berbeda.

Lu Han hanya mengulas senyum walaupun tipis lalu mengangguk paham. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dada bidang Jongin.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Kau akhir-akhir ini lebih sibuk.. Apa yang kau kerjakan? Kita bahkan jadi jarang pulang bersama.." Seolah mengerti ada gejolak di hati Jongin, Lu Han memilih mengganti topik pembicaraan. Seputar pekerjaan Jongin yang sebenarnya juga membuatnya sedikit merasa ada jarak di antara keduanya.

Jongin mengeratkan pelukan Lu Han dan mengecup kembali puncak kepala Lu Han beberapa kali. "Maaf... Yifan _hyung_ tidak mengijinkanku untuk berhenti lembur sementara waktu.. Salahkan Yifan _hyung_ sayang.."

_Bohong lagi bohong lagi._

Jongin terpaksa mengucapkan kebohongan demi menutupi sakit hati Lu Han. Mungkin saat ini Lu Han tak terlalu sakit hati. Lalu bagaiman dengan nanti? Jongin tak sanggup berpikir sampai sana. Ia tak tega.

"Kau sudah mengantuk?" Tanya Jongin setelah uapan ketiga kali dari Lu Han terdengar.

Lu Han mengangguk. "Aku sudah mengantuk Jonginie.." Jawabnya pelan. Ia mulai memejamkan kelopak matanya di pelukan Jongin.

"Tidurlah.."

Lu Han tak menjawab, gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jongin. Beberapa detik berlalu dengkuran halus mengudara dari bibir tipis Lu Han. Jongin mengulas senyum melihat bidadarinya telah jatuh dalam dunia mimpi. Ia mengecup kilat bibir Lu Han yang setengah terbuka. Hingga menit ke duapuluh Jongin membopong tubuh Lu Han dan dibawa ke kamar.

"Mimpi indah sayang.."

.

.

.

.

.

Musim semi kali ini mungkin sedang bersahabat. Dingin, hujan dan panas yang membara tak menunjukkan dirinya. Hanya ada mentari yang bersemu hangat menemani kegiatan manusia di bumi. Disertai cicit-cicit dari burung yang asyik bertengger di atas pohon semakin menyemarakan akhir pekan ini.

Sepertinya kali ini Jongin tak mendapatkan tugas untuk melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya duduk dengan smartphone di tangan dan kepala mangut-mangut mengikuti musik yang menyalur dari headset yang ia kenakan.

"Sayang... Kau tidak akan keluar?" tanya Lu Han sekembalinya ia dari dapur.

Jongin melepaskan sebelah _headset_-nya. Dagunya naik seolah mengatakan untuk mengulanginya.

"Kau tidak ada rencana keluar?" ulang Lu Han.

"Tidak, mungkin aku akan tinggal di rumah, kenapa? Kau ingin keluar denganku?"

"Tidak... Aku sudah ada janji dengan Baekhyun.

Jongin mendesah kecewa. "_Yaahh_, aku pikir kita akan menghabiskan hari ini seharian dengan berbagai macam gaya bercinta.."

"Sayaang..." Lu Han mendengus. Pipinya menggembung dilengkapi bibir yang mengerucut.

Jongin terkekeh lalu memeluk Lu Han dan mengecup bibirnya kilat. "Jadi aku akan kau tinggal sendiri? Setidaknya _morning kiss_ untukku..."

Tanpa menjawab, Lu Han mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Hidung mungil itu digesekkan pada hidung Jongin. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum kala rasa geli diterima bagian wajahnya itu. Pelan namun pasti jarak di keduanya menipis dan bibir mungil Lu Han berhasil menempel pada bibir Jongin. Tak sabar, bibir Jongin yang memimpin, ia menjilat dan melumat berulang bibir bawah juga bibir atas Lu Han. Dua kali _french kiss_ dilakukan Jongin dan Lu Han pagi ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bel apartemen Jongin berbunyi. Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah datang. Segera saja Lu Han mengambil _handbag_-nya dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Sebelum ia pergi lebih dulu Jongin mengecup pipi Lu Han dan memeluknya kilat.

"Hati-hati sayang..." Tukasnya pelan.

Lu Han tersenyum. "Aku berangkat dulu eum.." Lu Han mengecup dalam pipi Jongin lalu melambai untuk kekasihnya.

Jongin menutup pintu setelah kepergian Lu Han, ponsel Jongin berbunyi. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengernyitkan kening ketika iris kelamnya membaca deretan nama yang terpampang. Lantas ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Kenapa _hyung_? Aku tidak mau.. Kenapa _sih_? Iya ya aku akan kesana.."

Sambungan telepon terputus, Jongin menggeram kesal. Ia nyaris membanting _smartphone_-nya jika ia tak mampu mengontrol emosinya.

.

.

.

.

Di salah satu butik di dalam pusat perbelanjaan Dongdaemun, Lu Han dan Baekhyun menggerakkan bola matanya untuk memperhatikan satu persatu pakaian yang dipajang. Siapa tahu ada yang menarik hati. Lu Han sedikit lebih pelan dalam mencari pakaian jika dibandingkan Baekhyun yang sudah berapa kali mengambil mengembalikan pakaian-pakaian itu.

Mata rusa Lu Han terpaku pada salah satu _dress_ yang cukup anggun meskipun sederhana. Baekhyun membesarkan matanya ketika ia melihat Lu Han memperhatikan _dress_ itu. Ia menghampiri Lu Han lalu mengulas senyum dan mengangguk. Merasa dapat persetujuan, Lu Han segera mencoba _dress_ itu.

"Cantik _unni_..." Mata indah Baekhyun membelalak tak percaya, pancar dari kedua kristal itu cukup membuat Lu Han percaya. Memang _dress_ yang saat ini membalut tubuh mungil terlihat sangat sempurna. Lu Han bertambah cantik.

Segera saja Lu Han melepas _dress _itu dan membayar ke kasir.

"Lu?" Seseorang memanggil nama Lu Han dari belakang. Sontak Lu Han membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Minseok?" Seru Lu Han seraya memeluk sosok itu. "Apa kabar kamu?"

Minseok tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja.. Aku sempat ragu tadi.. Apakah itu kau atau bukan... Kau semakin cantik Lu.." Sahut Minseok. Ia mencubit pipi Lu Han.

"_Yaaa_!" Bibir mungilnya mengerucut. "Ayo kita ngobrol-ngobrol dulu.."

Selanjutnya, Lu Han, Baekhyun dan Minseok duduk melingkar di sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu. Minseok merupakan teman dekat Lu Han yang sempat berpisah setelah Lu Han pindah tempat bekerja. Ya, awalnya Lu Han bekerja di sebuah cafe sebelum ia diterima di kantor pajak.

Masing-masing menikmati _tiramisu cake_ dan _mango latte_ yang baru saja dihidangkan. Satu sendokan Lu Han santap. Bibirnya bergetar ketika rasa manis meleleh di lidahnya.

"Kau tidak pernah mengunjungi Eleventh Cafe lagi Lu..." Keluh Minseok setelah ia menyelesaikan kunyahannya.

Lu Han tersenyum lebar hingga deretan giginya nampak. "Maaf, aku sedang sibuk.." sahutnya sedikit bersalah.

"Aku mengerti, kau selalu saja sibuk setiap waktu... Bahkan waktu untukku saja tidak pernah ada.."

Lu Han memutar bola matanya. "Yaa! Yang dulu selalu sibuk siapa? Kau, setiap hari pasti dengan kekasihmu Jongdae..." desisnya kesal ketika mengingat lagi bagaimana dulu temannya ini sering meninggalkan Lu Han dan memilih pulang bersama kekasihnya.

"Kau masih saja ingat..." tanggapnya disertai kekehan malu.

Banyak kenangan yang diceritakan masing-masing. Lu Han dan Minseok tak berhenti bercerita. Entah kisah sedih, senang dan kisah konyol. Kebanyakan Minseok yang mendominasi cerita itu, sementara Lu Han menanggapinya dengan ceria dan ikut larut dalam cerita. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, gadis yang notabene tidak terlalu mengenal Minseok hanya tersenyum dan sesekali ikut tertawa ketika cerita lucu dilontarkan Minseok.

Lu Han menyesap pelan _mango latte_ miliknya lalu bertanya.

"Kau bilang Jongdae akan ke Jepang? Kenapa?"

"Salah satu perusahaan cabang milik _Jongwoon Group_ meminta Jongdae mengatasi masalah disana.."

Lu Han mangut-mangut. "Kau akan ditinggal lama?"

"Tidak, hanya seminggu mungkin..."

"_Ahh_.. Aku mengerti.."

Beberapa detik suasana berubah hening, Minseok tampak menikmati makanannya sejenak. Begitu juga Lu Han dan Baekhyun.

"Oh, iya Lu.. Kau dan Jongin apa sudah berpisah?" tanya Minseok.

Lu Han nyaris tersedak kala mendengar pertanyaan dari Minseok. Mata rusanya membesar dengan kedua alis naik seketika.

"Berpisah?"

Minseok sedikit menyesal pada Lu Han yang bertanya dengan wajah bingung. "Maaf, aku hanya bertanya Lu.." balasnya.

Lu Han tersenyum. "Kenapa kau bisa mengira aku dan dia berpisah?" tanyanya.

"Aku beberapa kali melihat Jongin datang ke cafe bersama gadis.. Dan mereka sepertinya memang dekat.." ungkap Minseok.

_Baammm..._

Bagaikan dihantam sebuah benda besar, dada Lu Han perih seketika. Apa yang dikatakan Minseok tak salah _'kan_? Jongin bersama dengan gadis lain di cafe? Siapa gadis itu? Siapa? Lu Han bingung mau menjawab apa. Tiba-tiba dirinya menjadi lemah. Ada beberapa spekulasi yang bermain-main di pikirannya. Apa karena ini Jongin jadi...

_Ah_, tidak. Lu Han tak ingin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Mungkin gadis itu hanyalah rekan kerja Jongin. Tak lebih.

Minseok menyadari ada perubahan aneh di wajah Lu Han. Lantas ia mengusap tangan Lu Han. "Kenapa Lu? Apa ada sesuatu antara kau dan Jongin?"

"Ti-tidak ada... _Ah_, mungkin itu pegawai di kantornya Seokie.. Terima kasih kau sudah memberi tahu padaku.. Aku akan menanyakan padanya.."

Nada suara yang mengudara dari bibir mungilnya mungkin terdengar tenang. Namun getaran yang tak tahu sejak kapan menggerogoti dada sesaknya memaksa Lu Han untuk menahan. Tak mau ada spekulasi yang semakin memperparah ketidakjelasan ini. Selama ia masih belum melihat dengan dua mata rusanya, Lu Han akan tetap percaya dengan Jongin. Walaupun ada secuil keraguan yang sepertinya akan mengambil alih rasa percaya itu.

Setiap barisan kata yang mereka ucapkan tampak sedikit canggung. Minseok tak lagi bisa bercanda bersama Lu Han dengan membawa-bawa nama Jongin. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu nama Jongin terlalu tabu dan menyakitkan. Sekali terdengar, gemuruh nyeri menyegat perasaan Lu Han. Memberikan pancingan pada otaknya untuk berpikir negatif. Tuhan, Lu Han hanya berharap apa yang hari ini ia pikirkan tentang Jongin tak benar adanya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Lu Han, Baekhyun sang sahabat merasakan kepedihan Lu Han. Sedari tadi keduanya berjalan beriringan, Lu Han tenggelam dalam lamunan panjang. Terkadang wajah linglung ia tampilkan kala Baekhyun memanggil nama Lu Han. Ia curiga, ada yang salah dengan hubungan keduanya. Tapi apa? Kalaupun ada semestinya Lu Han bercerita. Atau jangan-jangan.

"Lu ?"

"_Uh_?" Lu Han menoleh pada Baekhyun yang tampak khawatir.

Kedua sisi bibir tipis itu terangkat. "Masuklah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan _eum_.." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Lu Han. Gadis bersurai madu itu hanya menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"_Eh_? Terima kasih.. Kau tidak ingin mampir?"

"Tidak, sudah sore.. Sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan datang.."

"_Oh_, sampaikan salam ku pada Chanyeol_ uh_?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Ia mengangguk. "Pasti.. _Bye-bye_..." Lu Han melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati.."

.

.

.

.

Secercah cahaya bulan menerobos malu-malu dari balik tirai tipis kamar Lu Han. Ia ditemani semilir angin yang berhembus lirih masuk ke dalam kamar Lu Han yang kebetulan tak ditutup oleh pemiliknya. Lu Han, duduk termenung menatap hamparan langit yang sepenuhnya gelap. Tak ada titik-titik cahaya terang yang terlihat. Tak ada cahaya lain selain milik bulan yang tampak sengit menguasai malam ini.

Lu Han menghela nafas, ia memejamkan kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Entah karena kantuk yang menyerang atau karena hal lain. Masih ada sisa-sisa tanya yang tampak tak sabar di dalam benaknya. Meminta jawaban sejelas-jelasnya tentang semua ini. Lu Han ragu awalnya, ia tak yakin apakah kebingungan dirinya selama ini karena ada perasaan lain yang muncul karena Jongin. Sebuah perasaan curiga yang sempat begitu kokoh berdiri di dalam benaknya. Bagaimanapun semua orang akan merasa curiga jika kekasihnya berubah dari biasanya. Walaupun perubahan itu adalah sebuah perilaku manis yang membuat siapapun meleleh.

Namun terkadang di balik itu semua terkadang ada pesan tersembunyi. Mungkin saja itu...

"_Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau... Kenapa kalian masih saja memaksa sih? Aku tidak mau secepat itu..."_

Lu Han sontak membuka matanya, ia mendengar suara Jongin yang nampaknya kesal. Ia mendekati pintu dan mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Jongin sedang menelpon dengan seseorang setibanya ia di rumah.

"_Aku sudah bilang kepadanya untuk membatalkan ini.."_

Alis Lu Han menyatu. Apa maksud perkataan Jongin? Apa ini masalah pekerjaan? Tapi kenapa...

"_Noonaa... Dia bukan gadis baik-baik..."_

Gadis? Gadis siapa?

"_Bagaimanapun itu aku tidak akan melakukan perjodohan ini... Bilang saja kepada pemilik hotel itu untuk membatalkannya.. Atau noona saja yang merayakan pesta disana.."_

Tunggu...

Lu Han mengerjab berulang dengan nyeri yang teramat dalam di hatinya.

Perjodohan? Apa maksud dari perjodohan?

_Tuhan.._

_Tolong jelaskan padaku..._

_Apa maksud perjodohan itu?_

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Yooo~ Yoo~ Yooo~ Everybody ... Whatssap guys?

Hahahaha...

Author balik lagi bawa lanjutannya ini...

Bagaimana? komennya saja dehnyaa..

Gak ada yang mau author omongin lagi ... :D

Terima kasih.. :D

.

.

.

.

Q : Apa hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo dimasa lalu?

A : Apa yaa? Nanti dijelasin kok .. :D

Q: KaiLu please endingnya..

A: Ini KaiLu kok tenang saja.. Ini KaiLu, mereka gak akan dipisahkan, hanya untuk menguji cinta keduanya yang sangat menyakitkan.. Setidaknya itu dari pemikiran saya, semoga saja gak gagal buat para pembaca..

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang mau mereview cerita saya yang semakin lama semakin aneh saja... Saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih... Tetap reviewnya yaa...

.

_Oh yaa, walaupun ini masih belum waktunya but I wanna say 'Happy Birthday to my beloved idol Luhaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn..."_

_Happy birthday Luhan gege..._

_Semoga tambah sehat, karirnya semakin naik, bahagia sejahtera sentausa, hubungannya ma member exo baik-baik saja.. Apapun lah yang terbaik buat Luhan gege.. _

_Happy Birthday..._

.

.

Terima kasih...

.

.

Big Regards

~Deer Luvian~


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

**Dilemma**

**By :**

Deer Luvian

**Main Cast :**

Lu Han

Kim Jongin

**Other Cast**

Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun and others

And other who will be mentioned

**Rated :**

T-M

**Genre :**

Drama? Angst? Hurt/Comfort?

**Disclaimer:**

_Semua cast yang author pakai bukan milik author, semuanya milik Tuhan YME. Sementara cerita ini murni dari otak kelabu author yang gatel pengen ngetik dan jadiin fanfiction. :D_

_Okeh, ini adalah __**KaiLu, KaiHan, HunHan (?), Just a little bit of KrisHo and Chanbaek**__.._

_This is__** Genderswithch**__ for several cast,_

_If u __**don't like GS, don't read it**__._

_I don't accept __**flame, bash and plagiat**__,_

_Okehh,_

_**Summary.**_

_Ada saat dimana ini membingungkan, mana yang harus dipilih? Keduanya beralasan untuk dipilih. Lalu? Bagaimana jika..._

_Happy Reading..._

.

.

.

.

.

_Perjodohan.._

_Perjodohan..._

_Perjodohan..._

Satu kata itu selalu mengulang-ulang di kepala Lu Han. Sejak telinganya tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dari Jongin dan entah siapa di seberang membuat Lu Han meradang. Dadanya perih sekali, nyeri dan sakit ia rasakan. Inikah akhir dari kisah cintanya dengan Jongin? Apakah keduanya memang tak ditakdirkan bersama? Tapi..

Lu Han berusaha sekuat mungkin menutup rasa sakit itu sendiri. Ia tak mengungkit apapun di depan Jongin. Berharap kekasihnya itu mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadanya. Namun hingga saat ini tak ada sepatah kata yang terucap dari Jongin tentang perjodohan itu. Banyak tanya yang mengelilingi otak Lu Han tentang alasan Jongin menyembunyikan ini dari dirinya. Semua ini untuk apa?

Pikiran Lu Han tak pernah lepas dari hal itu. Raut cerianya seakan pudar seketika. Matanya mulai perlahan membengkak dengan sesekali air menetes dari sudut mata indahnya. Kedua sisi bibir mungilnya terkadang terangkat karena terpaksa. Ketulusan yang biasanya terasa begitu hampa. Lu Han tak sama seperti sebelumnya. Ada hal lain yang mengambil alih atas kuasa dirinya.

Layaknya hari ini. Kaki jenjang Lu Han melangkah tak pasti. Sepulang bekerja ia tak langsung menghampiri halte dan menaiki bis yang akan membawanya pulang. Melainkan berjalan entah kemana. Lu Han tak tahu otaknya memerintahkan kedua kakinya pergi kemana. Lu Han tak tahu hingga dirinya berada di depan sebuah rumah mewah.

_Kediaman Kim._

Lu Han tak mengerti dengan sang otak yang memberikan perintah untuk menggerakkan kakinya sampai disini. Di depan rumah kekasihnya. Rumah kedua orangtuanya yang belum pernah sekalipun Lu Han datangi. Mata rusa Lu Han memandang dari jauh rumah mewah itu. Ada genangan air yang bertahan di kelopak matanya.

Entah kali ini maksud Lu Han baik atau justru memperburuk dirinya, Lu Han ingin menemui kedua orangtua Jongin dengan inisiatif sendiri. Lu Han tak tahu apakah dirinya itu masih waras atau tidak. Atau mungkin karena rasa frustasi dengan kata perjodohan membuat dirinya seperti ini. Lu Han tak tahu. Keinginannya sekarang hanya bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Jongin. Mungkin dalam pemikiran Lu Han, dengan demikian kedua orangtua Jongin akan merubah keputusan mereka untuk menjodohkan anak bungsunya.

Kala kaki ramping Lu Han hendak mendekat, sebuah mobil masuk ke dalam gerbang rumah besar itu. Lu Han memonitori mobil yang sangat ia kenal. Mobil Jongin. Senyum getir mengembang dari bibir Lu Han. Ataukah ini alasan Jongin sibuk akhir-akhir ini? Gadis mungil itu kembali menatap dalam ke arah mobil yang terbuka. Empat orang keluar dari dalam sana. Lu Han tahu ketiganya, tapi tidak dengan satu gadis bersurai hitam pekat panjang yang tengah menghampiri Jongin.

Perasaan Lu Han tersayat tiba-tiba. Getir, perih, sesak dan berbagai macam rasa pesakitan tertuang dalam dirinya. Sakit sekali kala lensa kembarnya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik keduanya. Dan _blaammmmm..._

Satu bom menghancurkan pertahanan Lu Han ketika dua mata indah Lu Han menangkap gerak bibir gadis itu yang mengecup kilat bibir Jongin. Sontak air yang bersembunyi malu-malu dari balik kelopak mata Lu Han turun seketika. Lu Han menangis dalam diam, suara yang biasanya menemani seseorang menangis tak terdengar. Seolah tertahan sesuatu.

Lu Han terjatuh, kakinya melemas seketika. Energi yang tersisa dalam diri Lu Han hilang menjauh. Lu Han limbung dengan air masih setia jatuh dari dua sudut matanya. Sakit sekali Lu Han melihat ini semua. Lu Han merutuki dirinya yang terlalu bodoh. Ia bodoh. Benar Lu Han bodoh. Kenapa ia bisa sampai seperti ini. Seharusnya ia memang sadar dari dulu bahwa hubungannya dengan Jongin tak akan pernah berjalan mulus.

_Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?_

Masih dengan tetes air yang terkadang memaksa turun, Lu Han berjalan menyusuri jalanan setapak. Ia memandang kosong setiap jalur yang ia lewati. Pikirannya terus memutar kejadian yang baru saja terekam indera penglihatannya. Hati Lu Han perih sekali. Bagaimanapun ia hanya manusia yang lemah. Bagaimanapun ia hanya wanita yang akan terluka jika sudah seperti ini. Entah sejak kapan luka yang semula hanya bagaikan titik itu mulai melebar dan menganga. Ada sepercik air garam yang jatuh di atasnya hingga menyebabkan rasa perih luar biasa. Lu Han tak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana lagi. Apa ia akan mengikuti skenario Tuhan dalam hidupnya?

.

.

.

.

_Cekleekk..._

Jongin membuka pintu apartemen pelan. Matanya memicing saat pertama kali kakinya menjejak dalam apartemen. Lu Han masih belum tidur. Terbukti dari cahaya lampu yang tampak terang dari dalam kamarnya. Juga masih ada alunan musik yang terdengar menenangkan dari kamar Lu Han. Bibir penuh Jongin terangkat seketika. Segera ia menghampiri kamar Lu Han dan memutar kenop pintu.

Lu Han tahu ada yang masuk ke kamarnya, langsung saja ia mengusap air mata yang masih menggenang di kelopak matanya cepat sebelum menoleh pada Jongin. Kedua sudut bibir Lu Han terangkat tipis kala Jongin datang dan memeluknya. Lu Han menahan segala emosi yang menumpuk dalam dirinya. Sebaik mungkin Lu Han mengontrol hal-hal yang membuatnya terpuruk. Lu Han masih ingin melihat seberapa kuat dirinya dalam menghadapi Jongin.

"Lu..."

"_Eum_? Kau sudah makan? Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu dulu.." Lu Han mencoba melepaskan tangan Jongin yang memeluknya.

"Jangan pergi, aku merindukanmu.. Sungguh..."

Lu Han tertegun, hatinya harus merasakan kembali perih dan nyeri secara bersamaan. Jika biasanya ia akan bersemu merah kala mendengar kata rindu dari Jongin, namun kali ini rasanya sakit sekali. Lu Han nyaris menangis andai saja otaknya tak memberikan sinyal kekuatan. Hati Lu Han terkoyak dan nyaris tak mampu bertahan. Kata-kata rindu dari Jongin bagaikan sebuah tombak yang mengenai tepat di hatinya.

_Merindukanku? Setelah kau bermesraan dengan gadis itu, kau merindukanku?_

"Lu..."

"Lu..."

"Lu..."

Tiga kali Jongin memanggil nama Lu Han namun sang empunya nama tak bergeming.

"Lu..." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap bingung Lu Han. Gadis mungil itu tengah melamun dan sepertinya tak memperhatikan dirinya. Jongin menangkup wajah Lu Han. Sontak hal itu membuat Lu Han sedikit terkesiap.

"Jong.. Aku akan menyiapkan mandi dan makan malammu.." Lu Han mengalihkan pandangan matanya dan melepaskan tangan Jongin. Ia mulai menjauh dari Jongin yang tampak bingung. Pikirannya mencoba menebak apa yang tengah terjadi. Kelopak matanya mengerjab berulang kala melihat tubuh Lu Han yang telah menghilang dari balik pintu. Apa apa dengan Lu Han? Kenapa ia tampak... berbeda?

Beberapa menit terlewati, Jongin telah kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan siap untuk tidur dengan Lu Han. Sementara gadis itu masih berkutat dengan benda yang tak Jongin ketahui. Mata tajamnya tak bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada di tangan Lu Han. Hingga gadis itu mengeluarkan sebutir obat dan hendak meminumnya. Mata Jongin terbelalak, ia bangkit lalu menahan tangan Lu Han yang akan meletakkan pil itu di atas lidahnya.

"Berhenti..."

Lu Han menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Tatapan matanya seolah bertanya kepadanya.

"Jangan lagi mengonsumsi obat itu, aku juga ingin punya anak darimu."

Lu Han memejam, ia meletakkan kembali obat yang ada di tangannya. Tak menoleh pada Jongin dan memilih bangkit menuju tempat tidur.

"Kenapa? Kau marah kalau aku melarangmu meminum itu? Rahimmu bisa kering, kau bisa kesulitan mendapatkan keturunan Lu..."

Jongin mencoba menjelaskan maksud dirinya. Ia mendekati Lu Han yang telah membaringkan tubuhnya. Tebakannya tentang gadis ini benar, ada yang salah dan ada yang berbeda darinya. Tapi apa? Kenapa ia tak mengatakan kepadanya?

"Berhenti mengonsumsi itu dan aku akan menikahimu jika memang ada benih di rahimmu.. Kau kenapa Lu? Apa ada masalah?" Jongin memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah lelah Lu Han. Mata sayu Lu Han berpendar sendu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggeleng pelan.

Jongin mengusap pipi Lu Han. "Katakan, ada apa?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada penasaran.

"Kau ingin punya anak dariku?"'

Jongin mengernyit. Pertanyaan Lu Han sedikit..

"Iya, pasti aku ingin.. Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin memberikanku?"

Lu Han menggeleng. "Aku akan memberikanmu, tapi.. Apa kau akan bertanggung jawab?"

Jongin terperanjat kaget. Kata-kata Lu Han seolah menyangsikan keseriusannya. Ini pasti ada yang terjadi pada Lu Han. Pasti. Ada sesuatu di balik ini semua. Lu Han tak akan pernah menanyakan hal ini dengan suara yang begitu meragukannya. Jongin mengecup kening Lu Han dalam.

"Hey, itu pasti.." Ucap Jongin kemudian.

Lu Han terpejam, ia merasakan ada getaran yang menggangu dirinya. Tak kuasa lagi, tetes air jatuh dari sudut mata indahnya. Jongin terkejut merasakan ada yang basah di pipi Lu Han.

"Sayang, kau kenapa?"

Harus berapa kali rasa sakit itu begitu gentar menebar di hati Lu Han? Sesak, perih, nyeri dan segala macam pesakitan berbaur dan tumpah ruah di hati Lu Han. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika mendengar pertanyaan Jongin dan ia menyaksikan sendiri apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Apa mungkih perkataan itu akan dipenuhi oleh Jongin? Lu Han ragu, kali ini benar-benar ragu.

"Katakan padaku sayang.." Tetes-tetes air mata Lu Han semakin menjadi ketika kecupan demi kecupan diterima kulit kening Lu Han. Ia benar-benar tak mampu menahan semuanya, rasa yang begitu dalam ia pendam perlahan menyeruak dan membumbung tinggi. Lu Han tak sanggup lagi, ia ingin kejelasan ini semua.

"Siapa gadis itu Jongin?" Tanya Lu Han setelah ia berhasil menguasai kembali dirinya dari tangisan.

Jongin terhenyak sejenak lalu menatap Lu Han dalam yang kembali memejamkan matanya. Raut wajah cantik itu jelas melukiskan sebuah hati yang terlukan. Jongin mengusap pipi Lu Han dengan pelan.

"Maksudmu gadis siapa?"

"Gadis yang mengecup bibirmu di depan rumah orangtuamu.." Balas Lu Han lirih.

Jongin terlonjak kaget. Bersyukur otaknya mampu memproses cepat. Namun kecepatan otaknya itu malah membuat hatinya bergemuruh. Kali ini Jongin mengerti bagaimana perasaan Lu Han. Apa yang tengah Lu Han rasakan dan mengapa Lu Han seperti ini. Dan kali ini saatnya Jongin untuk berbicara.

"Maaf.." Jongin merengkuh tubuh mungil Lu Han. Bisa Jongin rasakan ada getaran dari tubuh mungil itu. Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu dalam dan perlahan ikut menangis. "Maafkan aku Lu..." Ucapnya seraya mengecup kening Lu Han.

Lu Han tak menanggapi kata maaf dari Jongin. Hatinya terlalu sakit dan ia tak mampu menahan tangis hanya untuk sekedar bersuara.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapaku..." Jongin menarik dalam nafasnya. "Dia hanya gadis yang dijodohkan olehku dan aku tidak menyetujuinya.. Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo.."

"Do.. Do Kyungsoo?" Ulang Lu Han terbata. Hatinya mencelos seketika mendengar nama yang tak asing di telinganya.

Tunggu, Do Kyungsoo bukankah? Lu Han terkejut dan tak percaya. Ia berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Bagaimana bisa kenyataan ini begitu menyakitkannya? Satu pernyataan tentang perjodohan cukup membuat Lu Han kecewa dan lagi, calon istri dari Jongin adalah Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo ibu dari Jimin. Byun Jimin yang selama ini ia asuh. Ini apa? Apakah ini semua sudah direncanakan? Kenapa begitu kebetulan?

"Iya, Kyungsoo _eomma_ dari Jimin.. Tapi aku sungguh tak berniat melakukan perjodohan ini.. Aku hanya mencintaimu Lu..."

Lu Han perlahan mendongak, menatap kekasihnya yang ikut meneteskan air mata. Detik berikutnya ia kembali menunduk.

"Sungguh, aku tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini... Dan masalah ciuman itu, dia yang melakukannya bukan aku... Aku tidak bisa menolak karena ada _noona_-ku dan juga ada kedua orangtuaku..." jelas Jongin. Nada suara Jongin melirih seiring untaian kata yang ia ucapkan.

Lu Han terdiam, kelopak matanya enggan untuk membuka lagi. Terlalu berat akibat genangan air yang memenuhinya. Bibir mungilnya menggumam tak jelas menyertai gemetar tubuh dalam tangisan.

"Lu... Percayalah padaku, aku mencintaimu.. Selamanya aku mencintaimu.." Jongin menangkup wajah Lu Han. Satu kecupan diberikan pada keningnya. "Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini.. Percayalah padaku.. Aku mohon.."

Kali ini gadis mungil itu mengalah, mata rusanya terbuka dan memandang kecewa pada Jongin. Dari sorot teduh mata itu terpancar jelas kepedihan dan kekecewaan. Jongin tahu, Jongin paham, Jongin sadar. Lantas ia meraih tubuh mungil itu dan memeluknya dalam.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi? Lu Han tak tahu harus menanggapinya bagaimana. Ia bisa membaca hati Jongin dari pancaran manikam kelam itu. Lu Han bisa merasakan sengatan kesungguhan yang diberikan Jongin. Lu Han bisa melihat raut wajah keseriusan yang tergambar dari pahatan sempurna itu. Lu Han tahu, tapi rasanya masih ada suatu sekat yang seolah memaksa Lu Han untuk bersikap hati-hati.

"Kau tak mempercayaiku?"

Lu Han tak langsung menjawab, kepedihan dan kesakitan dalam diri Lu Han cukup berpengaruh. Gadis mungil itu masih belum sanggup menguasai benar-benar dirinya. Lu Han berat untuk mengulas senyum dan menjawab tanya Jongin. Kemungkinan besar keraguan dan kekecewaan Lu Han telah sempurna memberikan dampak pada Lu Han.

"Sayang... Aku sungguh mencintaimu, dan aku berjanji akan membatalkan ini sayang..." Lirihan suara Jongin begitu jelas menyayat hati Lu Han. Gadis mungil itu sempat merutuk dalam diri. Mengapa ia memiliki hati yang begitu rapuh?

Pada akhirnya Lu Han mengulas senyum tipis. Meskipun gejolak dalam hati masih bermunculan, setidaknya cahaya kepercayaan yang dihadirkan Jongin mampu menembus rasa ragu Lu Han. Kali ini mungkin Lu Han akan mencoba percaya pada Jongin walaupun rasa sakit masih ada di dalam dirinya.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Jongin ikut mengulas senyum lebar. Alih-alih menjawab, ia mengecup berulang kening Lu Han dalam.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh.. Aku berjanji akan membatalkan ini semua dan menikahimu.."

"Orangtuamu?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka.." Jongin memeluk tubuh Lu Han lagi.

Ada sedikit rasa lega yang menyelimuti Lu Han namun masih rasa kecewa, sakit dan ragu mendominasi disana. Lu Han masih menyangsikan perkataan Jongin. Jika memang ia tak peduli dengan orangtuanya semestinya...

Entahlah, hanya Jongin yang tahu maksud ini semua..

_Lu Han hanya bisa berharap semoga hubungan keduanya masih bisa dipertahankan.._

_Karena Lu Han terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Jongin.._

.

.

.

.

Tumpukan _file_ yang sedari tadi melambai pada Jogin untuk segera dijamah rupanya tak mendapatkan perhatian sama sekali. Pemilik tubuh yang saat ini tengah menelungkup terus saja membiarkannya pada posisi yang sama. Ia tak peduli jika sebentar lagi Yifan datang dan mengomelinya. Ia tak peduli berkas sepenting apapun itu tak tersentuh olehnya. Posisinya di perusahaan ini memang bukan pada posisi tinggi namun andil dari tanda tangannya cukup berpengaruh.

Masih sebentar ia memejamkan mata, bunyi gesekan yang ditimbulkan oleh pertemuan kursi dan lantai cukup membuatnya mengerang.

"Ada apa denganmu Tuan Muda Kim?" Jongin mendongak. Tatapan malas diberikan sebagai tanggapan atas pertanyaan Taemin.

"Kau sepertinya tidak sehat.." Lanjutnya seraya meletakkan satu berkas di depan Jongin. "Lihat! Berkas-berkas ini harus segera kau tanda tangani Jongin kalau kau tidak ingin mendapat bentakan dari Yifan _hyung_.."

Jongin menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali menelungkup. Ia tak memperdulikan sosok Taemin yang kesal dengan sikap Jongin. Pemuda cantik itu menarik lengan Jongin untuk bangkit.

"Kenapa_ sih_?" Desis Jongin.

Taemin memutar bola matanya. "Lebih baik kau ikut aku minum kopi daripada seperti ini.."

"Apa aku terlihat begitu menyeramkan?" Jongin menatap sayu Taemin di depannya. Pemuda cantik itu hanya menghela nafas sebelum mengangguk.

Jongin bangkit dan menggandeng tangan Taemin. "Kalau begitu ayo..."

Keduanya duduk berhadapan di kantin kantor. Masih sepi mengingat belum waktunya istirahat. Namun siapapun yang melihat Jongin disana tak akan protes. Mungkin hanya bisik-bisik iri yang terdengar. Jongin tengah mengaduk berulang kopi untuknya. Sementara Taemin telah menyendokkan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jongin mulai menyesap kopi perlahan lalu meletakkan kembali cangkirnya. Ada desah tertahan yang meluncur dari bibir penuhnya. Taemin melirik Jongin yang menampilkan wajah kacau.

"Sebenarnya apalagi masalahmu kali ini?" Jongin menatap Taemin sebentar lalu membuang kembali tatapannya.

"Katakan, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu.."

Pemuda _tan_ itu kembali menyesap kopinya. Pahit kopi yang masuk ke tenggorokannya dua kali lebih pahit. Jongin berdecak sebelum menjawab tanya Taemin.

"Lu Han tahu tentang perjodohan ini.."

"_Uhuukk_..."

Taemin mengusap makanan yang sempat keluar akibat keterkejutannya. Ia menatap Jongin dengan tak percaya. Entah ekspresi apa yang harus ia tampilkan kali ini. Terkejut atau malah mengejeknya?

"Lalu bagaimana? Lu Han bagaimana?"

Jongin menghembuskan nafas frustasi. Sejenak ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kemudian menjatuhkan kepala pada mejanya.

"Parahnya dia tahu waktu Kyungsoo menciumku.."

"Sungguh? Kau...?

Jongin menatap sendu Taemin di depannya. Seiring dengan gemuruh yang ada di dalam hatinya, Jongin mulai membuka suara. Satu persatu kejadian yang menimpa dirinya akhir-akhir ini diceritakan dengan panjang lebar. Bagaimana sekarang Lu Han dan bagaimana sekarang dirinya. Semuanya ia ceritakan kepada Taemin. Pemuda itu cukup tahu tentang keadaan Jongin selama ini.

Taemin masih dalam keterkejutannya. Raut khawatir ikut mewarnai ekspresinya. Masalah ini bukan lagi masalah ringan. Ini bisa berujung perpisahan. Dan Taemin tahu bahwa Jongin tak mau melakukan itu. Tapi bagaimana? Apa yang harus ia sarankan?

"Kau harus bisa meyakinkan Lu Han kalau begitu.." Rasanya kata-kata ini terlalu sering diucapkan Taemin untuk Jongin.

"Hanya itu? Tak ada yang lain? Aku bingung sekali bagaimana membuat Lu Han percaya..."

"Aku juga bingung harus seperti apa.. Mendengar ceritamu, Lu Han tak sepenuhnya sakit hati denganmu.. Dia masih memberikanmu kesempatan.."

Jongin menunduk, segala macam yang ada di dalam dirinya menyeruak tak tentu. Penyesalan dan kekhawatiran akan kehilang sang kekasih begitu besar mengekang kebebasannya. Jongin sulit menghirup nafas lega, Jongin merasa tercekat dengan semua ini. Ia menyesali kebohongannya yang dilakukan selama ini. Kalau tahu akan seperti ini lebih baik Jongin mengatakannya semenjak dulu.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin denganmu.." Jongin sontak mendongak. Menatap penuh tanya pada Taemin. Alisnya menaut dengan mata memicing.

Taemin mengulas senyum aneh. Entah perkataannya kali ini benar atau tidak, Taemin hanya ingin mengungkapkannya.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menang melawan orangtuamu? Aku tidak yakin kau bisa lepas dari kekayaan _appa_-mu.." Taemin meneguk cepat kopinya. "Kau termasuk anak yang masih meminta uang kepada mereka. Meskipun otakmu sudah kau peras dalam pekerjaan ini.."

Diam, Jongin terdiam. Otaknya sejenak meresapi untaian kata Taemin. Ini tak sepenuhnya salah namun juga tak sepenuhnya benar. Untuk sesaat keheningan menyergap mereka. Jongin bergulat dengan pemikirannya yang berkaitan dengan pernyataan Taemin. _Ia tidak bisa lepas dari kekayaan appa-mu_. Satu kalimat itu berhasil berputar secara berulang dalam benaknya. Hatinya mencelos tiba-tiba. Bisa dikatakan saat ini ia memang munafik. Semunafik-munafiknya manusia. Bagaimana bisa ia menginginkan Lu Han namun juga menginginkan harta kekayaan orangtuanya? Bukankah sang _appa_ telah mengatakan pada Jongin jika ia masih menolak perjodohan ini dengan senang hati sang_ appa_ akan menghapus daftar nama Jongin dari keluarga Kim?

"Kau benar... Aku... Tidak bisa meninggalkan semua ini..." Desah Jongin. "Tapi.. Aku juga tak bisa berpisah dari Lu Han..."

Ini hal mudah, iya sebenarnya ini hal mudah. Kalau Jongin benar-benar serius dengan Lu Han dan benar-benar tak ingin berpisah dari Lu Han harusnya ia bisa memilih langsung. Harusnya tanpa ada keraguan Jongin memilih Lu Han dan lepas dari Keluarga Kim. Tapi ini?

"Aku akan mencoba untuk bisa melepas ini dan kembali pada Lu Han. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Lu Han. Aku tidak mau Lu Han berjuang sendiri.. Aku akan terus berada di samping Lu Han.."

"Aku mempercayai kata-katamu.. Tapi.. Berhati-hatilah, terkadang godaan bisa datang kapan saja.."

.

.

.

.

Hari ini terasa begitu panjang. Melelahkan. Tubuh mungilnya bagaikan diombang-ambing dalam kemelut masalah yang tak berunjung. Kenyataan pahit yang didengarnya memberikan kekuatan menjatuhkan yang jauh lebih cepat. Tapi meskipun seperti itu, Lu Han tak sanggup bila harus berpisah dengan Jongin. Iya, ia masih bertahan dan mempercayai ucapan Jongin agar memperkuat kembali hubungan keduanya dan meneruskannya.

Bukankah pilihan untuk bertahan hanya akan membuatnya lebih tersiksa dan tersakiti? Jangan tanyakan itu kepada Lu Han. Gadis mungil itu juga masih bertanya pada hatinya yang seolah tak memperdulikan itu dan berharap Jongin menjadi miliknya.

Bukankah kuasa orangtua Jongin jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya? Lu Han tahu betul soal itu. Namun keyakinan akan cinta Jongin yang besar padanya membuat Lu Han berpikir agar memberikan kesempatan seperti apa yang dikatakan Jongin.

_Semoga apa yang menjadi pengharapan Lu Han memang terjadi seperti yang diharapkan._

"Lu... Mau pulang denganku?" Sehun mendekati Lu Han yang tampak berjalan sendiri.

Lu Han menoleh pada Sehun.

"Ya ampun.. Lu.. Kau kenapa?" Pekik Sehun ketika melihat wajah cantik Lu Han tertutup bekas tangisan. Masih ada isakan yang terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Melihat Lu Han seperti itu, lantas Sehun memeluk tubuh Lu Han dengan erat.

Tangannya mengusap lembut punggung Lu Han. Memberikan kenyamanan bagi Lu Han untuk menuangkan semua beban yang mungkin saja terpendam dalam hatinya.

"Ada apa denganmu Lu? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Sehun khawatir. Beberapa hari ini ia selalu mendapati Lu Han dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan.

Lu Han melepaskan pelukan Sehun lalu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sayu. Air mata menggenang di mata cantiknya. Ia tak mampu menahan tangisan di hadapan Sehun. Mengundang Sehun untuk merengkuh kembali tubuh Lu Han dalam pelukannya. Lu Han merasakan sebuah kehangatan dalam pelukan Sehun. Lu Han melenguh perih ketika mengingat bagaimana keadaan cintanya dan saat ini ia berada dalam pelukan orang lain. Seharusnya sosok Jongin yang tengah memeluknya. Tapi Lu Han tahu kekasihnya juga sedang berusaha disana.

"Katakan padaku Lu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Lu Han menunduk, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lidahnya seolah kelu untuk sekedar mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Berat dan ia tak tahu apakah dengan bercerita pada Sehun merupakan hal yang benar. Tapi jika Lu Han tak salah merasakan, pemuda tinggi ini selalu ada di sekitar Lu Han ketika ia membutuhkan sosok lain di sisinya.

"Jongin.." Dari sekian lama waktu berlalu, satu kata terucap.

Dahi Sehun mengerut mendengar nama Jongin terucap dengan nada lirih.

"Jongin? Kenapa dengan Jongin, Lu?"

"Dia... Dia akan dijodohkan dengan Kyungsoo.. Ibu dari Jimin yang sering aku asuh..." Jawab Lu Han dengan suara lirih sekali.

Sehun tercengang. Telinganya masih berfungsi baik bukan? Apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan Lu Han dan Jongin jika Jongin dijodohkan?

Tapi..

"Perjodohan? Kau bercanda?" Sehun meyakinkan apa yang didengarnya.

Lu Han menggeleng kecil. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa air hangat telah lolos dari sudut matanya.

"Lu.." Sehun memeluk tubuh Lu Han kembali yang bergetar. Lu Han tak kuasa untuk menghentikan tangisannya.

Sehun terus mengusap punggung Lu Han. "Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan kalian?"

"Aku tidak tahu Sehun... Ini semua menyulitkanku... Aku sangat mencintai Jongin tapi... Aku tidak akan bisa menang melawan keluarga Jongin..." tukas Lu Han.

Sehun bukanlah orang buta yang tak mengerti duduk permasalahan Lu Han. Ia tahu, tahu bagaimana posisi Lu Han saat ini. Siapa yang tak mengenal Kim Jongin? Siapa? Keturunan dari pemilik _Kim Corp_ yang cukup berpengaruh. Apalagi perusahaan itu juga penyumbang pajak terbesar di Negara Korea. Dan Sehun juga tahu siapa Lu Han. Gadis biasa yang hanya mempertaruhkan kehidupannya di Korea untuk penghidupan yang lebih baik dalam ekonomi maupun cinta. Dan entah ini merupakan anugerah maupun kesialan, sosok yang dicintai Lu Han adalah putra dari orang berpengaruh di Korea. Dunia cukup tahu jika kisah cinta seperti ini terjadi.

_Pihak lemah akan selalu kalah..._

Untuk sesaat Lu Han membiarkan dirinya berada dalam pelukan Sehun. Di dalam pelukan ini Lu Han bisa sedikit menumpahkan kekecewaan hatinya. Pesakitan yang mendera selama ini perlahan berkurang kala dengan lembutnya Sehun membisikkan kata-kata kekuatan, dengan lembutnya tangan kekar Sehun mengusap punggung Lu Han dan raut khawatir juga pancar sendu dari sorot matanya semakin menenangkan Lu Han. Gadis ini pelan-pelan merasakan ketulusan dari Sehun. Seolah Sehun adalah malaikat yang dikirim kala Lu Han jatuh terpuruk.

Hingga waktu tak terasa telah menggelap, Lu Han menatap Sehun yang tampak cemas pada dirinya. Terlalu banyak air mata yang dikeluarkan Lu Han selama bibir mungilnya bercerita. Terlalu sering Lu Han terisak selama curahan hati didendangkan Lu Han. Terlalu lelah Lu Han menumpu semua bebannya. Sehun mengusap pipi Lu Han dan mengajaknya beranjak dari ruangan ini. Yaa, sejak beberapa saat yang lalu Lu Han berada di kediaman Sehun. Sebuah apartemen yang tak terlalu mewah namun sangat nyaman. Lebih kecil dari apartemennya dengan Jongin namun memberikan ketenangan yang luar biasa. Sehun lekas mengantarkan Lu Han pulang jika ia tak mau ada permasalahan lainnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja _'kan_ pulang ke apartemenmu?" Sehun menatap wajah lelah Lu Han. Gadis itu mengangguk.

Lengkungan tipis di berikan untuk Lu Han. "Ayo, aku antar pulang.. Kalau ada apa-apa katakan padaku eum.. Aku siap untukmu.."

"Aku mengerti.." Balas Lu Han lirih disertai senyum tipis memilukan. Sehun sakit saat melihat senyum itu dari Lu Han. Wajah cantik Lu Han tenggelam begitu saja.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini Sehun berusaha mencerna. Adakah hikmah dari kejadian ini? Bukankah terlalu jahat jika ia berpikir yang tidak-tidak? Tetapi, semua hal yang terjadi pasti ada sisi baik dan buruk. Kemungkinan ini adalah rencana Tuhan untuk dirinya.

Siapa tahu Lu Han akan jatuh dan takdir Lu Han adalah bersama dirinya.. Siapa tahu...

.

.

.

.

"_Noona_ harus mengatakan kepadamu berapa kali Jongin?" Wanita itu terus menatap kesal sosok Jongin yang sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Ia sudah menggunakan cara lembut namun masih saja adik kesayangannya itu tak mau menuruti apa yang ia inginkan.

Siapa yang akan mau menuruti sesuatu yang sama sekali tak ada di dalam kamusnya? Siap? Tidak ada _'kan_? Jongin mengangkat sebelah bibirnya dengan tatapan sinis yang meremehkan.

"Terus saja _noona_ membujukku, aku tak akan pernah melakukan hal ini.. Aku sudah bilang kepadamu batalkan saja dan bilang ke _appa_ kalau aku bersedia meninggalkan rumah ini..." balas Jongin dengan nada malas. Ia beranjak lalu menatap sekilas Joonmyeon sebelum melangkah pergi.

Joonmyeon mendengus. "Kau sungguh akan menanggalkan marga Kim?" Tanyanya tak yakin.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Tatapan Jongin menusuk _blackhole_ Joonmyeon. Wanita itu menghela nafas dan mengalih dari pandangan Jongin.

"Kau tidak bisa.. Kau akan benar-benar diputus hubungan oleh _appa_.. Apa yang sudah kau dapatkan? Kau sudah punya kekayaan sendiri? Omong kosong.. Posisimu hanya seorang _general manajer_.. Dan kalaupun kau akan meninggalkan rumah ini dapat dipastikan segala jenis harta yang kau miliki akan _appa_ sita. Kau mau?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Silahkan saja.. Aku tidak membutuhkan itu semua.." Timpal Jongin dengan geram.

Joonmyeon mengulas senyum manis. Ini masih terlalu pagi bagi keduanya memulai suatu pertengkaran yang cukup melelahkan unjungnya. Joonmnyeon menyentuh pundak Jongin lembut. "Ikuti saja apa keinginan _appa_ dan _eomma_.. Bukankah Kyungsoo itu-"

"Jangan sebut nama gadis jalang itu lagi.."

"Jongin!"

"_Noona_..." Jongin menatap wajah Joonmyeon dengan pandangan yang tak mengerti kali ini berarti apa. "Ku mohon..."

Wanita itu luluh dengan padangan Jongin. Kali ini sepertinya ia akan luluh atau...

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemui Lu Han dan membicarakan ini padanya..."

Pemuda _tan_ itu terkesiap. Sorot nyalang mata tajamnya menghujam Joonmnyeon. Hirupan nafas kasar cukup menjelaskan keterkejutan yang dialami Jongin. Beruntung otaknya mampu berpikir cepat. Ini bukan hal yang baik kalau sampai Joonmyeon menemui Lu Han. Kepercayaan yang diberikan oleh Lu Han akan begitu saja luntur. Jongin tak mau. Ia sudah susah payah membuat Lu Han percaya padanya. Ia tak mau kehilangan kepercayaan itu.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Joonmnyeon. "Aku mohon jangan paksa Lu Han untuk berpisah denganku _noona_.." pinta Jongin dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh.

Alis Joonmyeon menaut. "Kenapa? Ini akan memudahkanmu.."

"Tidak-tidak... Aku tidak akan berpisah dengan Lu Han sampai kapanpun _noona_.."

Ada rasa kasihan kala manikan cantik Joonmyeon menatap Jongin dengan raut wajah sendu. Air muka angkuh yang selama ini ditampilkan seolah memudar seketika nama Lu Han terucap. Hati Joonmyeon mencelos perih. Ia bisa merasakan betapa cintanya Jongin kepada Lu Han. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. Keinginan sang _appa_ jauh lebih berharga daripada cinta sang adik. Keterlaluan? Entahlah..

.

.

.

.

Pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang yang akan menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan orang yang kau cintai nanti? Mengerti bagaimana rasanya menahan mati-matian rasa yang membludak dalam diri agar tak terlepas dan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih runyam?

Lu Han, gadis mungil dengan segala macam perasaan yang berkecamuk itu tengah merasakan hal ini. Merasakan bagaimana dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan sosok yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi calon istri Jongin. Bagaimana rasanya? Sakit? Pasti. Perih? Pasti. Tapi Lu Han cukup pintar menutupinya. Meskipun kemelut dalam hati yang seolah menginginkannya untuk menangis tertahan sementara hingga tak tahu sampai kapan.

Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo secara mengejutkan meminta Lu Han untuk bertemu dengannya. Awalnya Lu Han bingung dan heran dengan maksud Kyungsoo. Namun ia mengerti mengapa perempuan bermata bulat ini memintanya bertemu. Ini bukan tentang Jongin bukan. Melainkan sosok mungil yang selalu dirindukan oleh Lu Han.

"Aku sangat terharu ketika Bibi Byun mengatakan kalau Jimin ada yang menyayanginya.. Padahal selama ini aku jarang sekali mengasuhnya.." Ucapan Kyungsoo terganti dengan isapan pelan pada _green tea_ di hadapannya.

Lu Han menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, detik berikutnya ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Tapi maaf Lu.. Aku akan membawa Jimin untuk tinggal bersamaku dan calon suamiku nantinya.." Tukasnya disertai senyum manis.

Senyum yang terlempar dari bibir hati Kyungsoo bagaikan sebuah jarum tajam yang siap menusuknya lebih dalam. Lu Han perih sekali mendengar kata-kata itu. Bukan hal baru ini, bukan. Tetapi rasanya semakin menyiksa dirinya.

"A-aku mengerti.." Suara Lu Han nyaris tenggelam dan hilang. Ia menormalkan kembali suaranya. "Kau beruntung sekali akan segera menikah.." Lu Han bersyukur ia masih bisa mengatakan hal ini.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum dengan lebar. "Terima kasih... Aku beruntung sekali, apalagi calon suamiku adalah orang yang hebat... Ku dengar kau juga sudah memiliki kekasih bukan? _Ah_, semoga kau juga akan menyusul cepat.." Setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Kyungsoo layaknya sebuah bom yang menghantam pertahanan Lu Han. Sekuat apapun Lu Han berusaha untuk mengulas senyum dan menahan semua pesakitan ini akhirnya akan runtuh juga. Lu Han sadar akan ada linangan air di kelopak matanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ketika Kyungsoo menyuapkan cake dan mengerjab berulang. Berharap air-air itu tak turun saat ini.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum yang tak tahu apa artinya. Ia sadar betul yang dilakukannya ini memang kelewat batas. Tapi kalau semua demi mendapatkan Jongin kembali kenapa tidak?

"Ada apa denganmu Lu? Kau sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit cemas kala melihat wajah Lu Han yang berubah pucat. Lu Han tengah menahan emosinya yang sudah melonjak-lonjak segera dibebaskan.

Gadis mungil itu menggeleng lalu mengulas senyum getir. "A-Aku baik-baik saja.. _Ah_, terima kasih kau sudah membiarkan Jimin aku rawat.. Aku sampai lupa akan mengucapkan itu.." Tukas Lu Han sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Tidak masalah.." Kyungsoo melihat sejenak jam tangannya. "Sepertinya calon suamiku akan menjemputku.. Aku harus pamit dulu Lu... Senang bisa bertemu denganmu..." Pamitnya. Kyungsoo beranjak dan mengulas senyum perpisahan sebelum pergi dari hadapan Lu Han.

Gadis itu tak kuat lagi menahannya. Lelehan air yang selama ini dikurung dalam kelopak matanya jatuh juga. Lu Han menangis tertahan. Bahunya bergetar seiring dengan isakan yang terjadi. Pesakitan yang sudah ada dalam dirinya bertambah kian menumpuk. Luka yang menguar dari dalam hatinya semakin lebar dan lebar lagi. Pernyataan yang terucap dari bibir Kyungsoo sungguh membuatnya jatuh dan jatuh lagi. Lu Han tak tahu apakah gadis itu mengetahui bila Lu Han saat ini adalah kekasih Jongin. Lu Han tak tahu. Tapi yang ia pasti tahu Kyungsoo adalah perempuan yang akan menggantikan sosok dirinya di sisi Jongin. Dan yang menyakitkan dirinya, sosok Jimin. Balita mungil itu akan tinggal bersama sosok yang ia cintai. Lu Han tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana dengan hal ini. Ini menyulitkannya. Sangat menyulitkannya. Satu persatu hantaman Lu Han terima saat ini membuatnya begitu lemah dan lemah.

Keyakinan yang diberikan oleh Jongin seolah menghilang begitu saja seketika sosok Kyungsoo datang dan mengucapkan isi hatinya. Lu Han melemah, ia ragu dengan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Jongin.

_Tuhan..._

_Apakah aku dengan Jongin memang tak ditakdirkan bersama?_

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

_Annyeong~~_

_Maaf yaa telat postnyaa.. Kemungkinan nanti kebelakang saya juga telat-telatan.. maklum sudah mulai sibuk lagi..._

_Saya minta maaf *Deepbow*_

_Dan bagaimana kelanjutannya?_

_Rasanya kok aneh yaa.. Feel gak dapet, gak jelas dan terlalu bertele-tele.._

_Apalah itu.._

_Reviewnya saja deh yaa.. Kasih tahu mana yang salah dan mana yang gak sesuai.._

_Saya butuh semangat buat ngelanjutin. Semoga gak WB ditengah-tengah jalan.._

_Oke terima kasih bagi yang masih mau membaca ff aneh ini.._

_Terima kasih banyak buat yang ngereview.._

_Saya sayang kalian.._

_Ah, saya ada FF KaiLu lainnya loh, tapi gak aku post dulu deh.._

_Biar ini sampai penghujung dulu.._

_Takutnya nanti malah keteteran lagi, kan gak asyik, hahahaha..._

_Kalaupun mau saya post, sepertinya akan saya post di AFF saja.._

_Okeh cukup sekian cuap-cuap sayaa._

_Terima kasih.._

_._

_._

_._

_Big Regards_

_._

_._

_~Deer Luvian~_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

**Dilemma**

**By :**

Deer Luvian

**Main Cast :**

Lu Han

Kim Jongin

**Other Cast**

Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun and others

And other who will be mentioned

**Rated :**

T-M

**Genre :**

Drama? Angst? Hurt/Comfort?

**Disclaimer:**

_Semua cast yang author pakai bukan milik author, semuanya milik Tuhan YME. Sementara cerita ini murni dari otak kelabu author yang gatel pengen ngetik dan jadiin fanfiction. :D_

_Okeh, ini adalah __**KaiLu, KaiHan, HunHan (?), Just a little bit of KrisHo and Chanbaek**__.._

_This is__** Genderswithch**__ for several cast,_

_If u __**don't like GS, don't read it**__._

_I don't accept __**flame, bash and plagiat**__,_

_Okehh,_

_**Summary.**_

_Ada saat dimana ini membingungkan, mana yang harus dipilih? Keduanya beralasan untuk dipilih. Lalu? Bagaimana jika..._

_Happy Reading..._

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika sang mentari tengah bekerja untuk menyinari bumi, ketika puluhan bunga yang bermekaran tengah menyemarakan musim semi, ketika beberapa pasang unggas tengah menyuarakan siulan merdu mereka, disinilah Lu Han berjuang untuk masa depannya. Menghadapi setiap gempuran yang diberikan kehidupan. Sebuah kehidupan yang entah sampai kapan akan melepaskan Lu Han agar bisa mengenyam rasanya bahagia. Sempat Lu Han bahagia bersama Jongin, namun itu tak berlangsung lama setelah kata perjodohan terucap dari bibir Jongin.

Gadis mungil itu seolah tak sanggup mengangkat wajahnya. Sekedar menatap lawan bicara ia tak mampu. Sorot teduh yang nyaris tertutup genangan air itu menatap tajam cangkir di tangannya. Sesekali mengusap lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya. Demi menghilangkan kemelut yang beradu dalam hati.

Di hadapan Lu Han saat ini ada pasangan yang sejak beberapa saat lalu terus memohon pada Lu Han. Mereka tak gentar untuk membuat Lu Han merelakannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Wu Joonmyeon dan suaminya Wu Yifan. Joonmyeon beranggapan mungkin dengan cara ini semuanya akan selesai. Walau ia paham satu pihak akan sangat tersakiti dan harus mengorbankan segalanya. Lu Han.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mau berpisah dengan Jongin?" Pertanyaan ini sudah ketiga kalinya terulang dari bibir Joonmyeon namun tak ada tanggapan dari Lu Han.

Gadis itu mengangkat sejenak kepalanya. Memandang dalam wajah lembut Joonmyeon lalu menunduk lagi. Ia menggigir bibir bawahnya. Lidah yang seharusnya berperan untuk menjawab nampaknya enggan bergerak. Lu Han masih bungkam.

"Aku mohon, ini demi kebahagiaan kalian juga... Kau bisa mencari seseorang lainnya.." tukasnya lagi.

Nyeri sekali mendengar perkataan yang begitu mudah keluar dari bibir itu. Mana mungkin ia bisa mencari pengganti Jongin jika ia sudah mencintai pemuda itu dengan sepenuh hati?

"A-aku tidak bisa.." Sahut Lu Han tercekat. Ia tengah menahan air mata dan sesak secara bersamaan. Pandangan matanya masih tak teralih dari cangkir di genggamannya.

Joonmyeon sudah mengantisipasi hal ini. Ia tahu akan ada penolakan dari gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak bisa bersama.. Kalian berbeda latar belakang..." tanggap Joonmyeon sedikit meremehkan.

Lu Han menatap Joonmyeon dengan pandangan sedih. Ada rasa tak percaya kala wajah malaikat itu mampu mengatakan hal yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan latar belakangku?" Suara Lu Han nyaris hilang di antara isakan yang terjadi. Tangisan itu muncul seketika hatinya sudah lelah bertahan.

Joonmyeon tersentak melihat lelehan air dari sudut mata Lu Han. Desir perih menggores hatinya. Sedikit ketidaktegaan menguar dari hatinya. Namun apapun harus tetap berlanjut sebagaimana mestinya.

"I-iya.." Joonmyeon menyesap sejenak _green tea _di depannya. "Kalian berbeda dan tak akan bisa bersama.. Maafkan aku Lu, tapi ini juga demi kebaikanmu dan Jongin.." tukasnya setenang mungkin.

Bahu Lu Han bergetar, tangannya juga ikut bergetar di pegangan cangkir itu.

"Ta-tapi.." Lu Han menghirup nafas dalam. "Aku tidak bisa berpisah dari Jongin.. Aku terlanjur mencintainya.."

Joonmyeon menghela nafas berat. "Kau benar-benar mencintainya?" Tanyanya.

Lu Han mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengalah demi kebaikannya.. Ini sudah dipilihkan keluarga Lu.." Joonmyeon menggenggam tangan Lu Han lalu mengusapnya dengan ibu jari. "Cinta tak selamanya akan memiliki.. Jodohmu bukan Jongin. Lu,"

Air mata Lu Han turun semakin deras dan deras. Ia tak peduli bagaimana dua sosok dihadapannya ini memandang dirinya. Yang terpenting segala macam rasa yang tertambat dalam hati bisa lepas meninggalkannya. Sakit sesakit-sakitnya, perih seperih-perihnya. Hatinya bergejolak, bisikan-bisikan dalam dirinya membenarkan ucapan Joonmyeon dan menyanggahnya. Ia harus apa? Ia harus bagaimana? Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali.

"Lu.. Aku pastikan kau bisa bahagia tanpa Jongin.. Biarkan dia hidup dengan pilihan keluarga.. Kau mengerti _'kan_?"

"I-ini sulit Joonmyeon-_sshi_.. Ini sulit.. A-aku tidak yakin bisa..."

Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Kau coba, Jongin akan mengerti nanti.. Aku mohon, kau menjauh dari Jongin dan keluarlah dari kehidupan Jongin.. Dia butuh kehidupan yang lebih baik lagi dan itu bukan bersamamu.." Walaupun pengucapan itu terdengar lembut dan hangat, tapi semuanya bagaikan jarum yang menusuk-nusuk pendengaran Lu Han juga hatinya. Lu Han semakin kalut dan kalut. Ia tak mampu berpikir lebih jernih lagi. Apa ini? Harus ia mengikuti saran _noona_ Jongin?

"A-aku tidak bisa.." Lu Han bangkit dari duduknya. Ia membungkuk sejenak lalu pergi dari sana dengan mata masih mengeluarkan lelehan air. Joonmyeon terhenyak dan ikut bangkit. Ia hendak menarik tangan Lu Han namun ditahan oleh Yifan. Sosok yang sedari tadi sebagai pihak penonton.

"Jangan paksa dia lagi sayang..."

Joonmyeon menatap Yifan bingung. Raut wajah sang suami seolah mengatakan ia tak setuju dengan tindakannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau keterlaluan sayang. Kau tidak melihat bagaimana sakitnya Lu Han? Dia juga punya perasaan yang akan sakit jika mendengar seperti itu.." Yifan menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon lalu mengecupnya dalam.

Joonmyeon terdiam sesaat. Hatinya perih mendengar kata-kata sang suami. Apa ia terlalu keras kepada Lu Han?

"Tapi... Ini semua demi keluarga kita Yifan.. Aku tidak ingin _appa_ terus membenciku..." Suara Joonmyeon terdengar lirih. Detik berikutnya, air hangat mengalir dari mata indah Joonmyeon.

Yifan dengan sigap memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon. Menenggelamkan wajah Joonmyeon pada dada bidangnya.

"Kita bisa cari cara lain Joonmyeon.. Jangan korbankan orang lain.. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu.. Tapi lihat juga perasaan Lu Han dan Jongin.. Mereka pasti terluka.."

Joonmyeon terisak dalam pelukan Yifan. Air mata itu terus turun seiring rasa perih dalam dadanya kala mengingat kembali bagaimana reaksi sang _appa_ atas kenyataan yang menimpanya.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana Lu Han. Dia hanya gadis polos yang merantau dari China.. Dia mencari kebahagiaan di Korea dan kau telah melukainya.. Sayang lihat aku, akan ada jalan lain untuk membuat _appa_ kembali menyayangimu tanpa harus memaksa mereka.."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kita adopsi anak.."

Joonmyeon tersentak, ia menggeleng keras. "Tidak.. Tidak.. _Appa_ jelas tak akan menyetujui itu.. Bukankah _appa_ pernah menolak? _Appa_ tak akan pernah sudi ada orang lain yang masuk dalam keluarga kita.." tolak Joonmyeon dengan nada meninggi. Keduanya tak peduli dengan padangan beragam dari orang lain.

"Kita akan cari cara agar kau bisa hamil.." Yifan mengecup puncak kepala Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menangis semakin keras dalam pelukan Yifan. Ia mencengkeram kemeja Yifan. "Kenapa aku harus mandul? Kenapa? Kenapa _appa_ begitu picik tak mau mendengar penjelasanku? Kenapa _appa_ selalu memaksa seorang cucu hadir dalam keluarganya? Kenapa? Bukankah mandul itu sudah kehendak Tuhan? Kenapa _appa_ tak mau menerima itu?" Keluh kesah Joonmyeon tumpah begitu saja dalam pelukan Yifan.

Lelaki tinggi itu terus mengecup puncak kepala Joonmyeon seraya menenangkan istrinya. Dalam hati ia juga begitu sakit dengan sikap mertuanya. Apa yang salah jika anaknya sendiri mandul? Kenapa lantas membencinya? Itu juga bukan keinginan Joonmyeon, tapi kenapa mertuanya seakan tak peduli? Dan parahnya sang _appa_ akan melihat lagi Joonmyeon jika wanita itu mampu membujuk Jongin untuk segera menikah dengan pilihannya dan menghasilkan anak.

_Hanya seorang cucu sang appa bertingkah seperti ini? Konyol sekali.._

.

.

.

.

"Lu Haaan... Ya ampun... Kau kenapa?" Teriak Baekhyun histeris setibanya Lu Han di depan rumah Baekhyun. Segera gadis itu memeluk tubuh Lu Han yang melemah akibat habis dipakai menangis. Baekhyun berteriak memanggil nama Chanyeol untuk membantunya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar panggilan Baekhyun datang dan menghampiri Lu Han. Ia mengankat tubuh Lu Han dan membopongnya masuk ke dalam. Lu Han tidak pingsan, hanya saja tubuhnya terlalu lemah hanya sekedar berdiri. Lu Han masih menangis dalam dekapan Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol meletakkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Baekhyun mengusap pipi Lu Han. "Apa yang terjadi padamu Lu? Kenapa kau datang dengan keadaan seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun cemas. Lu Han tak menjawab, ia masih menangis tertahan. Tubuhnya seakan enggan lepas dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Lu..." Baekhyun semakin cemas melihat Lu Han seperti ini.

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun membiarkan Lu Han menenangkan dirinya dulu. Hatinya terasa miris melihat Lu Han yang seperti ini. Kalau Baekhyun bisa menebak pasti gara-gara kekasihnya, Kim Jongin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Perlu diketahui, Baekhyun telah mengetahui masalah Lu Han dan Jongin tentang perjodohan itu. Baekhyun tak habis pikir ternyata sahabatnya itu harus menanggung kisah cinta yang serumit ini. Padahal dulu ia selalu membayangkan sosok Lu Han bersanding dengan Jongin di pelaminan nantinya.

Lu Han terisak kembali. Bayangan saat wanita muda itu memohon padanya berputar berulang kali. Tak mampu Lu Han kendalikan hingga ia lelah terus meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Setelah sekian lama Lu Han bertarung dengan air mata, suara parau itu mampu ia keluarkan.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Lu Han semakin erat. "Kenapa? Ada apa lagi?"

"Joonmyeon _unni_... Dia... Dia menginginkanku berpisah dengan Jongin..." Sahut Lu Han dengan tangisan tertahan. Lu Han kembali terisak saat dadanya nyeri seketika.

"Maksudmu?"

Lu Han melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan menatapnya dalam. Baekhyun merasakan perih yang luar biasa kala lensa kelamnya harus beradu dengan iris kembar milik Lu Han yang berpendar sayu. Baekhyun bisa merasakan kepedihan yang teramat dari pancaran mata Lu Han.

Sesaat Lu Han terdiam, ia mulai mengungkapkan segala macam kegundahan dan kemelut yang memenjarakannya. Apapun yang baru saja dialami ia beritahukan pada Baekhyun. Barisan kata yang menguar dari bibir Lu Han terasa menusuk pendengaran Baekhyun. Semakin diperparah dengan isak tangis Lu Han yang tak mau menjauh. Baekhyun ikut masuk dalam kepedihan yang dirasakan oleh Lu Han.

Cerita-cerita Lu Han tentang bagaimana keluarga Jongin memandangnya cukup memberikan pukulan bagi Baekhyun. Ia tak menyangka jika Lu Han akan dipandang serendah itu. Apa yang salah dengan status? Kenapa keluarga Jongin masih mengikuti tradisi lama seperti itu? Kenapa mereka tak mau terbuka untuk orang lain?

Tak cukup sejam dua jam bagi Lu Han untuk meneteskan air mata. Sampai sekarangpun ia masih setia menjatuhkan setiap bulir air hangat itu. Baekhyun dengan belas kasih untuk Lu Han yang menyelimuti tubuhnya terus menenangkan sahabatnya. Tapi mungkin ucapan penguat itu seolah tak berpengaruh bagi Lu Han. Gadis mungil itu telah terlanjur sakit dan entah apa yang akan dipilihnya nanti.

"Bagaimana dengan Lu Han?" Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara setelah melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

Sang kekasih lima belas menit yang lalu mengantarkan Lu Han tidur di kamarnya. Rasa lelah akibat menangis meminta Lu Han untuk beristirahat.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. "Dia sudah tertidur.. Kasihan sekali Lu Han.. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana Lu Han mencintai Jongin.." tukasnya seraya menyenderkan kepala pada bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku juga bisa melihatnya..." Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun. "Apa ini akan baik-baik saja untuk Lu Han?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang aneh Chanyeol. "Maksudmu apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kita.."

"Ada apa dengan kita?"

"Apa Lu Han tidak akan terluka melihat kita menikah dalam waktu dekat ini? Sedangkan dia tengah menghadapi masalah yang pelik seperti ini?"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia menatap meja di depannya dengan pandangan menerawang. Benar, yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar. Hal ini pasti dan jelas akan membuat Lu Han sakit juga iri. Akan ada kekecewaan dalam hatinya yang telah rapuh. Pasti ucapan selamat yang seringkali dikumandangkan oleh Lu Han hanya sebagai menyemangat dirinya. Lu Han, bagaimana dengan Lu Han?

"Apa kita harus menundanya dulu?" Chanyeol melempar tanya lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, kita tidak mungkin menundanya.. Kita tetap laksanakan ini tapi jangan menyinggung masalah pernikahan di depan Lu Han. Kita tetap memberikan semangat untuk Lu Han. Gadis itu tak memiliki tempat mengadu selain pada kita." Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya pada pelukan Chanyeol. "Karena Jongin tak bisa dipercaya lagi.." Lanjutnya pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Walaupun sebenarnya hubungan Chanyeol dan Lu Han tak begitu akrab jika dibandingkan Lu Han dan Baekhyun namun tetap saja, Chanyeol merasa punya tanggungjawab atas hal ini.

Menghibur dan memberikan ruang bagi Lu Han untuk meluapkan semua rasa sakitnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya sore yang merembes dari balik tirai itu seolah menambah kesan panas di dalamnya. Hangat dan mampu membuat siapa saja terbakar. Berlebihan? Kemungkinan iya, namun semua bukan karena cahaya senja. Melainkan dua sosok yang tak berhenti beradu mulut dan saling melempar kata sengit.

Jongin, pemuda _tan_ itu menatap nyalang sosok di depannya sebentar lalu membuang pandangan pada jendela kaca. Ia jengah memperhatikan sosok yang sama sekali tak pernah ia inginkan ada lagi. Sosok itu, Kyungsoo memaksa terus Jongin agar menemuinya. Tuhan, Jongin sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

Tapi ada yang aneh dalam diri Jongin. Kenapa ia tak menolak dan malah melayaninya? Entahlah, hati Jongin seakan menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia..

..._goyah_..

"Jangan munafik lagi Jongin... Kau benar-benar ingin melepas ini semua? _Oh _Tuhan... Sejak kapan kau bisa hidup tanpa harta? Aku mengenalmu Jongin, aku tahu siapa kau.."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau tahu apa tentangku?"

"Hahaha.." Kyungsoo tertawa remeh. "Kau lucu sekali Tuan Kim... Kau dan aku tidak ada bedanya.. Kau menyukai harta orangtuamu _'kan_? Dan kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa itu _'kan_? Lalu sekarang? Kau _sok_ mengatakan lebih memilih Lu Han daripada harta? Kau yakin dengan itu?"

"Iya, aku meyakini itu.. Kenapa? Kau kecewa aku memilih Lu Han daripada kau?" Tanggap Jongin dengan senyum miring.

Alih-alih merasa marah, Kyungsoo malah mengulas senyum licik. "Kau yakin sekali Tuan Kim.. Tapi sayangnya kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku.."

"Maksudmu apa?"

Kyungsoo membenarkan duduknya, ia menyilakan kaki lalu menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang entah apa maksudnya. Sedetik berlalu, Kyungsoo menyeruput teh yang ada di cangkir pelan.

"Kau mengenal Jimin bukan? Dia adalah anak kandungmu..."

Jongin terhentak kaget mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. Jimin adalah putranya? Yang benar saja. Sejak kapan Kyungsoo mengada-ada lelucon seperti ini?

Walaupun ia terkejut awalnya, Jongin masih mampu mengeluarkan tawa aneh. Ia menggeleng-geleng heran seraya berdecak tak percaya.

"Pintar sekali kau membual Kyungsoo-_sshi_.." timpal Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Jongin. Kali ini terkesan lebih serius dan jauh dari kata meremehkan yang biasa Kyungsoo tunjukkan. Beberapa detik Jongin bisa merasakan apa yang disampaikan Kyungsoo dari sorot mata itu. Sepertinya, Kyungsoo tak sedang bercanda. Jongin mengalihkan pandangan dan berusaha membuang prasangka-prasangka buruk itu. Ia tak mau berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Perlu aku bawa bukti kepadamu kalau Jimin memang anakmu? Kau tidak ingat? Kita pernah melakukannya dulu Jong.." suara Kyungsoo melirih. Ada beban yang tengah ia tahan agar tak meluap saat itu juga. Kepedihan yang selama ini ia tahan dalam hati. Sebuah kenyataan yang ia tutupi sendiri.

Jongin melengos, ia tak mau terjatuh dengan pandangan yang menurutnya hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka. Jongin mendesis pelan sebelum meneguk kasar kopi pahit yang mulai terasa lebih pahit.

"Sungguh itu anakku? Bukan anak dari Tuan Cho?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Aku memang berhubungan dengan Tuan Cho, tapi asal kau tahu aku tidak pernah tidur dengannya.." Balas Kyungsoo setenang mungkin.

"Haha, lucu.. Mana mungkin kau tidak melakukan itu... Kau pasti sudah tidur dengan orang-orang yang kau kencani.."

"Aku tidak semurahan itu Jong.. Aku memang memilih dia tapi-"

"Cukup! Jangan kau teruskan lagi.. Kau hanya bercanda bukan dengan ucapanmu agar aku bisa menerimamu? _Oh _Kyungsoo-_sshi_, candaanmu tidak mempengaruhiku untuk itu.."

Kyungsoo memang merasa sakit dengan balasan Jongin yang seakan terus merendahkannya. Tapi kali ini yang dikatakannya benar, anak itu memang anak dari Jongin bukan yang lain. Bukan Kyungsoo namanya jika ia tak memiliki jalan lain untuk membuat Jongin semakin terpuruk dan memilihnya. Salah satu cara yang paling ampuh adalah Lu Han.

Sejenak Kyungsoo kembali menyesap minumannya. "Kau boleh tak percaya denganku kali ini Jongin.. Aku akan membawakanmu bukti nanti.." Ia menggantungkan ucapannya kala mata tajam Jongin memandangnya nyalang. "Tapi aku bisa mengatakan ini pada Lu Han.."

Pukulan telak diberikan oleh Kyungsoo untuk Jongin. Pemuda itu tersentak mendengar rencana Kyungsoo yang akan memberi tahu Lu Han. Tidak, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Lu Han akan sangat terpukul mendengar itu. Jongin memang tidak meyakini hal ini, tetapi tetap saja.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu? Kau terkejut? Itu sudah biasa..." Kyungsoo menatap datar Jongin yang kaget bercampur marah. "Pertemuan Jimin dan Lu Han beberapa waktu lalu adalah hal yang aku sengaja.."

"Apa? Kau?"

"Hahaha, kau pikir ada sebuah kebetulan seperti itu? Tidak, semuanya aku atur sedemikian rupa.. Tapi sepertinya Lu Han memang menyukai Jimin yang begitu mirip denganmu... Dan itu juga sebagai pengenalan Jimin kepada ayah kandungnya.. Kau tak heran dengan wajah Jimin yang mirip denganmu?"

Jongin mengerang kesal. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo mau apa hingga ia nekat sekali seperti ini.

"Kau keterlaluan Kyungsoo.. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya Lu Han jika dia mengetahui hal ini?"

"Bukankah kau tidak percaya kalau Jimin anakmu? Kenapa kau harus khawatir? Kau memang aneh Jongin.. Aku yakin kalau kau tidak mengingkari perkataanku.."

Jongin bangkit dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo tajam. Ia mengeraskan rahangnya lalu mendorong kursi dengan kakinya.

"Ku peringati sekali lagi, jangan pernah membawa Lu Han dalam masalah ini. Jangan mengatakan apapun pada Lu Han. Dan aku tekankan sekali lagi bahwa Jimin bukan anakku... Dia bukan anakku..."

Jongin melengos lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecut. Selalu seperti ini setiap kali ia mencoba mengajak Jongin berbicara. Perlu diketahui semua yang dikatakan Kyungsoo benar adanya. Dari kenyataan tentang kebenaran siapa ayah kandung dari Jimin hingga tindakan Kyungsoo semuanya benar. Kyungsoo sadar dirinya memang keterlaluan namun ada hal yang ia inginkan dibalik itu semua.

.

.

.

.

Satu gelas telah berhasil masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Dua gelas selanjutnya turut turun menuju perutnya. Tiga gelas lagi mungkin akan masuk jika tangan Taemin tak sigap menahannya. Keadaan Jongin telah mabuk parah. Ia bahkan meracau tak jelas dengan sesekali mengumpat. Jongin benar-benar ingin menghilangkan pikiran tak warasnya yang sedari tadi terus bergentayangan di otakn. Apalagi kalau bukan pernyataan yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

_Jimin adalah putranya._

Sungguh, Jongin benar-benar ingin menampar Kyungsoo saat itu namun tangannya seolah tertahan sesuatu sehingga tak sampai terjadi pukulan. Wanita itu seolah tak bernilai di mata Jongin. Bagaimana bisa ia datang menghancurkan kehidupannya dengan bualan yang menggelikan. Lalu dengan santainya ia membawa Lu Han masuk ke dalam urusan ini. Jongin tak bisa berpikir dan membayangkan bagaimana seandainya nanti Lu Han tahu hal ini dari Kyungsoo? Bagaimana?

Meskipun Jongin terus mengatakan bahwa itu bukan anaknya dan ia memang merasa tak memiliki anak dengan Kyungsoo. Namun tetap saja kalau mulut Kyungsoo sudah bersuara pada Lu Han ia bisa apa? Apalagi dengan keadaan yang semakin lama semakin runyam.

"Kyungsoo memang bajingan.. Siapa dia mengatakan kalau Jimin adalah anakku? Aku tidak punya anak dari Kyungsoo, dia bukan anakku.. Bukan.." Racauan Jongin membuat Myungsoo dan Taemin memandangnya miris.

"Kalau memang dia anakku kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Dasar Kyungsoo wanita jalang dan semaunya sendiri.. Kau pikir aku lelaki apaan.."

"Kyungsoo kau sungguh-sungguh.."

Taemin dan Myungsoo saling berpandangan. Mereka menggeleng heran kala melihat kepala Jongin menempel pada meja setelah meracau. Pengaruh dari minuman keras yang ia minum telah bereaksi sejak beberapa saat yang lalu dan ini mungkin puncaknya. Jongin sudah tak bisa di ajak komunikasi lagi. Sebentar lagi dapat dipastikan Jongin akan tertidur.

Myungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan mengangkat tubuh Jongin. Ia memberi isyarat kepada Taemin untuk membantunya membawa Jongin pulang. Sebelumnya ia menelpon Lu Han lebih dulu. Gadis itu memberi tahu Myungsoo untuk mengantar Jongin ke rumah Baekhyun saja.

.

.

.

.

Sorot sendu mata rusa Lu Han terus memperhatikan Jongin yang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua menggunakan kamar Baekhyun untuk istirahat. Sedangkan sang pemilik rumah mengalah untuk tidur dikamar tamu bersama dengan Chanyeol yang menemaninya.

Tangan Lu Han mengusap lembut wajah Jongin yang tampak tenang. Walaupun sesekali masih ada gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Mata Lu Han memanas sesaat otaknya memainkan kembali bagaimana kejadian yang ia alami sebelumnya. Nyeri dan sesak seketika Lu Han rasakan saat pernyataan dari Joonmyeon yang memaksanya untuk berpisah kembali ia ingat. Haruskah ia meninggalkan sosok yang lemah di sebelahnya ini? Jongin tak akan mabuk seperti ini jika tak ada hal yang membuatnya sangat frustasi. Pasti, Jongin juga mengalami hal yang sulit sepertinya.

"Lu..." suara berat itu memanggil namanya. Lu Han berjengit lalu menggenggam tangan Jongin.

Entah Jongin memang sudah dasar atau masih dalam tidurnya, ia kembali memanggil Lu Han.

"Lu..."

Lu Han mengusap pipi Jongin. Mungkin sosok tampan itu sedang bermimpi atau semacamnya.

"Jangan pergi dariku aku mohon..." Suara itu terdengar menyayat. Lirih dan penuh pesakitan.

Lu Han berdesir perih, ia menggenggam tangan Jongin erat.

"Lu... Percayalah padaku.. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, ku mohon jangan pergi dariku..."

Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan dari kening Jongin. Lu Han bertambah khawatir mendengar penuturan Jongin dalam tidurnya.

"Lu.."

Tubuh Jongin menggeliat tak pasti. Ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan suara senggalan yang menyedihkan. Nafas tak teratur juga lirihan-lirihan setelahnya membuat Lu Han merasa miris. Lu Han menyentuh wajah Jongin lalu mengecupnya pelan.

"Sayang..."

"Lu... Aku hanya mencintaimu... Aku tidak akan memilih yang lain.. Aku hanya mencintaimu..."

Kalimat itu mengalun lagi dari bibir tebalnya. Di sela-sela tidur yang seharusnya menenangkannya, Jongin kembali meracau. Lu Han memeluk tubuh Jongin yang semakin lama semakin tak tenang.

Hanya ada respon kecil dari tubuh Jongin. Ia mendesah tertahan lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Lu Han melepaskan pelukan dan menatap pilu sosok miris di depannya. Kali ini bukan hanya keringat yang mengucur membasahi wajahnya, tetapi air mata ikut jatuh dari sudut matanya. Ada apa dengan Jongin?

Pemuda _tan_ itu masih memejamkan matanya. Namun untaian kata itu masih terdengar dari bibirnya. Lu Han mau tak mau ikut menangis mendengar setiap penuturan Jongin. Hatinya melemah kembali, sebuah pilihan yang sempat ia pikirkan kembali menguap dan hilang. Lu Han tak akan pernah tega meninggalkan sosok yang dicintai dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ini tak seperti yang diucapkan Joonmyeon bahwa keduanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak, itu tak akan.

Lalu bagaimana Lu Han? Apa dengan tetap bersama Jongin akan membuatnya masih dalam kata bahagia? Entahlah, meski keraguan semakin membumbung tinggi dalam diri Lu Han setidaknya ia akan mencoba bersama Jongin untuk melaluinya hingga dirinya benar-benar tak sanggup bertahan.

"Lu... Jangan pergi dariku..."

"Sayang... bangun sayang..." Lu Han mengecup punggung tangan Jongin. Berharap si empunya akan terbangun.

"Lu.. Aku mohon..."

Lirihan Jongin yang disertai air mata benar-benar membuat Lu Han merasa pedih sekaligus miris. Kekasihnya begitu memprihatinkan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Lu Han terus mengguncang tubuh Jongin agar terbangun, tetapi Jongin masih menggeliat tak tentu dengan bibir tak berhenti memohon.

Lu Han menangis, ia memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat. Mungkin pelukan Lu Han terasa pada kesadaran Jongin hingga pemuda itu membuka perlahan kelopak matanya.

"Lu.." panggil Jongin lirih. "Kau tak akan meninggalkanku _'kan_?" tatapan memelas mata Jongin sungguh membuat Lu Han terasa nyeri.

Lu Han mengangguk lalu mengecup bibir Jongin. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Jongin... Kau kenapa sayang hingga seperti ini?" tanya Lu Han dengan nada bergetar. Ia tak mampu membendung keinginannya untuk tak menangis.

Jongin bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Lu Han. "Aku mohon jangan meninggalkanku.. Jangan.. Aku bermimpi kau akan pergi dariku... Aku berjanji akan selalu mempertahankanmu Lu... Aku berjanji.."

Lu Han terdiam, ia tak mengomentari perkataan Jongin dan hanya membenamkan wajahnya pada pelukan Jongin. Lelehan air dari sudut matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya semakin deras. Hatinya berkecamuk tak menentu.

Setelah Jongin kembali tenang, Lu Han membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Jongin. Tangan mungil itu melingkar pada pinggang Jongin. Sementara tangan kanan Jongin sebagai bantal dirinya. Selama Lu Han berbaring dan memeluk tubuh Jongin, hatinya menghangat. Ada kerinduan yang seolah terobati dengan posisi seperti ini. Jongin yang berada di dekatnya dengan memeluknya. Jongin yang membisikkan kata-kata cinta. Jongin yang menyanyikan lagu dengan suara pas-pasannya. Lu Han merindukan ini semua. Seakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya akhir-akhir ini menghilang begitu saja. Entahlah, Lu Han tak peduli asalkan hari ini ia dan Jongin bisa merasakan ketenangan.

Meski dalam hati masing-masing ada kemelut yang nampaknya sulit untuk diuraikan.

.

.

.

.

"Lu Han... Bisa kau data kembali siapa wajib pajak yang masih memiliki tanggungan utang pajak?" Pemuda sipit itu menyerahkan setumpuk dokumen pada Lu Han yang tengah berkutat dengan komputer.

Lu Han mendongak lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan mendatanya.. Butuh kapan _sunbae_? Hari ini?" Tanyanya.

Pemuda ber-_id card_ Kim Sungkyu itu ikut mengulas senyum. "Kau akan lembur kalau aku memintamu hari ini.. Besok saja.. Sekarang kau boleh pulang Lu.."

Lu Han tersentak lalu melirik jam di pojok komputer. Kedua sisi bibirnya terangkat dengan lengkungan mata yang indah. Ia baru menyadari jika hari memang sudah mulai menjelang sore. Sebentar lagi jam pulang akan tiba dan sangat tidak mungkin Lu Han melakukan pekerjaannya jika memang ia tak mengambil lembur.

"_Sunbae_ tidak terburu-buru membutuhkan ini? Kalau memang butuh aku akan lembur.."

"Lu... Wajahmu tampak sangat lelah.. Pulanglah saja.. Aku butuh data itu dua hari lagi... Beberapa wajib pajak yang sebelumnya aku periksa masih belum selesai sepenuhnya.."

Lu Han mengangguk paham. Ia tersenyum lalu mengambil dokumen dan membacanya kilat.

"Baiklah bos, besok akan tersedia di atas mejamu.." Tukasnya disertai senyum cantik mengembang.

Sungkyu tersenyum. "Terima kasih Lu, pulanglah hati-hati nanti..." Pemuda itu berbalik setelah Lu Han membalas perkataannya. Lu Han mulai menggeluti kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Ia tak menyadari ada sosok lain yang berdiri memperhatikannya.

"Kau lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.."

Lu Han menoleh pada sumber suara dengan kening mengerut.

Sosok itu duduk di depan Lu Han. Tangannya mengambil salah satu dokumen yang tertutup rapi. "Apa masalahmu dengan Jongin sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, kenapa? Apa aku terlihat telah menyelesaikan semua?"

Sehun mengulum senyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ku kira masalahmu dengan Jongin telah menemukan jalan keluar." Sehun melihat sekilas jam di tangannya. "Sebentar lagi jam pulang. Mau pulang denganku?" tawarnya.

Lu Han menggeleng. "Tidak, kau bisa pulang dulu.. Ada yang harus aku selesaikan Tuan Oh.." balasnya dilengkapi dengan cengiran lebar.

Sehun berdecak lalu mengusak surai madu Lu Han. Ia mengangguk. Detik berikutnya, tubuh Sehun bergerak menjauh dari meja Lu Han. Sementara gadis mungil itu hanya mengulas senyum sebelum kembali jatuh dalam pekerjaannya. Ia terharu dengan sikap Sehun yang selalu memperhatikannya. Tak bisa Lu Han pungkiri jika pesona Sehun memang memabukkan. Seandainya ia tak begitu mencintai Jongin kemungkinan besar Lu Han akan jatuh dalam pesona Sehun.

_Ah, Lu Han apa yang sedang kau pikirkan..._

Untuk beberapa menit, Lu Han biarkan berlalu dengan kesibukan yang masih ia jamah. Hingga jam menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Lu Han melihat ponselnya sekilas. Pipinya terangkat seiring tarikan kedua sisi bibirnya. Ada yang menantinya di luar sana. Segera ia membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Lu Han mengechek ulang. Setelah memastikan semuanya, Lu Han pergi dari meja kerjanya. Matanya melirik sekitar. Kantor ini sudah mulai sepi.

_Tiin-tiinn-tiiin.._

Suara klakson mobil membuat Lu Han menoleh. Sosok yang berada di balik kemudi telah melambaikan tangannya. Dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah, Lu Han berlari mendekati mobil itu. Sosok itu adalah Jongin yang menyempatkan untuk menjemput Lu Han. Ia kembali seperti sebelumnya, melakukan rutinitas menjemput kekasihnya di kantor.

Lekas Lu Han masuk ke dalam mobil. Mengecup singkat pipi Jongin kemudian mempersilahkan kekasihnya melajukan mobil. Lu Han duduk tenang di sebelah Jongin dengan menikmati musik yang mengalun dari _dashboard_.

_I Will Always Love You – Withney Houston_, mengalun dan menyihir Lu Han seketika.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya tak lantas pulang ke apartemen. Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah cafe yang lumayan mewah. Dekorasi klasik yang menangkan dan memanjakan mata dipilih untuk _dinner_ mereka. Sudah lama Lu Han dan Jongin tak lagi merasakan_ dinner_ di luar.

Segera Jongin memesan makanan untuk keduanya. Tak butuh waktu lama beberapa makanan terkenal dari penjuru eropa terhidang di depan mereka. Lu Han sempat terbelalak melihat banyaknya makanan yang dipesan oleh Jongin. Ia memang memasrahkan pesanan pada Jongin. Tapi kalau sebanyak ini mana mungkin mereka akan bisa menghabiskannya?

Jongin tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung Lu Han. Ia mengusap punggung tangan Lu Han lalu berujar. "Makan mana saja yang kau inginkan sayang..."

Lu Han mengerjab pelan. "Sayang ini..." mata rusa Lu Han kembali memperhatikan hidangan di hadapannya.

"Terlalu banyak? Aku tidak tahu kau menyukai makanan eropa apa.. Yaa jadinya aku pesan ini semua.."

Gadis itu mendesah. "Kau membuang-buang saja..." tukasnya. Detik berikutnya ia mengambil piring _steak_ yang tak jauh dari dirinya. Setelah meneguk pelan air mineral, ia memotong kecil daging berbumbu itu. Mengarahkan pada mulutnya dan mengunyahny perlahan.

Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun pilihannya jatuh pada_ pizza_ mungil yang memang diperuntukan untuk seporsi saja. Keduanya makan dengan tenang dan sesekali dentingan terdengar dari masing-masing piring.

Cukup lama berada dalam keheningan, Lu Han meletakkan garpunya dan memandang wajah Jongin yang tampak lucu ketika makan. Tanpa ia sadari bibirnya tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" Jongin menatap bingung Lu Han.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Kau lucu saat makan sayang.."

"_Heiishhh_..." Jongin mengambil minum dan meneguknya pelan. "Lu.. Apa ada masalah denganmu? Kau sudah tak bercerita sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.."

Lu Han menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Katakan saja kalau ada yang menganggumu.. Aku yakin masih ada yang kau pikirkan tentang kita bukan? Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia malah menambah beban seperti ini..."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu.. Ini resikoku mencintaimu sayang.. Jalan yang kita tempuh untuk mencapai kata bahagia tidak lah mudah.. Dan aku cukup bersabat untuk itu.."

Pemuda_ tan_ itu merasa miris mendengar kata-kata Lu Han. Ia seolah mengambil waktu yang berharga dari Lu Han hanya untuk memikirkan tentang hubungan keduanya. Salahkan saja dirinya yang tak terlalu becus membuat Lu Han lepas dari ini semua.

"Ku dengar _noona_-ku mendatangimu.. Apa yang ia katakan Lu?" Sebenarnya tanpa harus bertanya tentang ini Jongin sudah tahu. Pasti keinginan keluarga Kim yang meminta Lu Han untuk berpisah dengannya.

Sekejap Lu Han terdiam, pertanyaan Jongin kembali memaksa Lu Han membuka luka yang sebisa mungkin ia tutup beberapa waktu lalu. Ia sengaja tak menceritakan ini pada Jongin karena pilihannya adalah terus bersama Jongin dan mengabaikan semua yang menghalanginya. Namun sesaat memori itu berputar, dadanya Lu Han kembali sesak dan perih sekali. Ia memejam demi menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat perkataan Joonmyeon waktu itu.

"Lu?"

"_Uh_?" Lu Han mendongak dan mendapati wajah menanti dari Jongin. Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"_Noona_-mu memintaku untuk menjauh dari hidupmu Jongin.." lirih Lu Han.

Jongin tak terkejut, ia tahu bagaimana usaha noona-nya untuh memisahkan mereka.

"Lalu kau akan menyikapinya bagaimana Lu?"

Kali ini Lu Han menatap bingung Jongin. Pemuda di depannya ini kenapa bertanya begitu? Apa Jongin menginginkannya berpisah? Lu Han, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan..

"Aku menolak.."

Jongin mengulas senyum, ia memegang tangan Lu Han lalu mengecupnya berulang. "Kita akan menjalani ini bersama-sama sayang.. Aku juga tidak mau berpisah darimu.. Aku akan berusaha bagaimanapun caranya agar kita bisa bersama... Kau sabar _eum_, aku minta maaf kalau kau berada dalam ketidakpastian seperti ini.." Sekali lagi Jongin mengecup punggung tangan Lu Han.

Lu Han menghangat menerima perlakuan Jongin. Rasanya memang membingungkan. Lu Han bingung dengan semua ini. Setiap sodokan dari keluarga Jongin membuatnya sedikit mengendur, namun dirinya menguat lagi setelah melihat Jongin. Pilihan yang telah ia patri kuat dalam hati tak terlalu sanggup meyakinkan dirinya. Ada keragu-raguan yang sedikit menyelimuti hatinya. Lu Han sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana dirinya.

Plin-plan?

Tidak,

Lalu?

Lu Han butuh kejelasan dalam hubungannya dan keyakinan yang bisa membuatnya benar-benar layak untuk bertahan. Walau ia memang telah memilih untuk bertahan. Namun tetap saja, ada alasan yang harus bisa membuatnya tak sia-sia dengan ini semua.

Dan sepertinya..

Sikap Jongin kali ini cukup membuatnya yakin. Entah bagaimana nantinya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

_Annyeong~~~_

_Hore saya bawa kelanjutannya tepat waktu~~~_

_Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Aneh yaa, gak ngefeel yaa..._

_Apapun deh, komennya saja yaa.._

_Silahkan di review readers yang baik hati..._

_Konfliknya gak ngena banget yaa.._

_Apapun deh, silahkan di review, saya sadar banget kalau ff ini kurang sekali.._

_Terima kasih._

_Ah, buat ff baru saya sudah mem-post di AFF, kenapa? Karena saya bisa membatasi siapa yang ingin membaca, kalau ingin membaca silahkan daftar di AFF, saya sering kena bash mem-post KaiLu di FFN karena saking bebasnya mereview._

_Terim kasih._

_Big thanks buat para readers dan reviewer setia saya.._

_**Msluhan87 | sayakanoicinoe | lustkai | ludeer | KiranMelodi | samiyatuara09 | heeli | Silver Orange | Luxia Oh | Guest..**_

_._

_._

_._

_Kamsahamnida_

_._

_._

_Big Regards_

_._

_._

_~Deer Luvian~_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

**Dilemma**

**By :**

Deer Luvian

**Main Cast :**

Lu Han

Kim Jongin

**Other Cast**

Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun and others

And other who will be mentioned

**Rated :**

T-M

**Genre :**

Drama? Angst? Hurt/Comfort?

**Disclaimer:**

_Semua cast yang author pakai bukan milik author, semuanya milik Tuhan YME. Sementara cerita ini murni dari otak kelabu author yang gatel pengen ngetik dan jadiin fanfiction. :D_

_Okeh, ini adalah __**KaiLu, KaiHan, HunHan (?), Just a little bit of KrisHo and Chanbaek**__.._

_This is__** Genderswithch**__ for several cast,_

_If u __**don't like GS, don't read it**__._

_I don't accept __**flame, bash and plagiat**__,_

_Okehh,_

_**Summary.**_

_Ada saat dimana ini membingungkan, mana yang harus dipilih? Keduanya beralasan untuk dipilih. Lalu? Bagaimana jika..._

_Happy Reading..._

.

.

.

.

.

"_Uh_, sekarang? Baiklah, aku akan kesana.." Lu Han memutus sambungan telepon setelah ada kata perpisahan. Ia memasukkan ponsel dalam saku lalu mengambil jaketnya. Tanpa mengganti pakaian lebih dulu Lu Han keluar.

Cukup aneh memang bagi Lu Han masih pagi Sehun sudah menelponnya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu ingin menemui Lu Han. Ada yang menyebalkan bagi Lu Han. Kenapa ia tak datang ke apartemen saja? Kenapa ia malah memintanya untuk bertemu di taman?

Langkah Lu Han cukup cepat. Beruntung tempat yang ingin dituju tidaklah jauh. Terpaut satu kilo meter dari apartemen. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit dalam berjalan. Hingga saat ini ia telah berada di taman itu. Mata rusa Lu Han mengedar, mencari sosok yang menelponnya. Beberapa kali gerakan kepala ia lakukan namun sosok Sehun masih tak terpantul iris cokelatnya.

Lu Han masuk lebih dalam, ia mencari-cari Sehun di antara permainan anak-anak yang meramai. Ini musim semi, cukup indah digunakan piknik. Reflek senyum Lu Han mengembang kala mata cantiknya memperhatikan beberapa gerombol keluarga yang tengah berpiknik. Senyum manis itu berubah kegetiran ketika otaknya mengingatkan Lu Han untuk tak terlalu larut. Ia pernah membayangkan memiliki keluarga kecil bersama dengan Jongin dan melakukan hal seperti ini. Tapi apa itu mungkin?

Sudahlah, niat Lu Han kemari bukan untuk meratapi nasibnya melainkan bertemu dengan Sehun yang entah dimana batang hidungnya. Kaki jenjang Lu Han masih melangkah ragu. Ia kesal, kemungkinan Sehun mempermainkannya semakin lama semakin tercetak di benaknya. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Lu Han mencari sosok tinggi itu tak nampak di pelupuk mata.

Lu Han memilih duduk di salah satu bangku dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Detik selanjutnya ia menelpon Sehun. Beberapa kali ia menelpon tak mendapatkan respon. Lu Han mulai geram, apa _sih_ niat Sehun membuatnya seperti ini?

"_Yaaa_!" Lu Han berteriak seketika telapak tangan menutup matanya. Dari aroma tangan yang menguar, Lu Han tahu ini adalah Sehun.

Sosok di belakangnya terkekeh kecil. "Menunggu lama?" tanyanya setelah mata Lu Han kembali bisa melihat.

Lu Han mengerucut dan pipi tirusnya menggembung lucu. "Sehuuun..." rajuknya kesal.

"Maaf-maaf.." Sehun duduk di sebelah Lu Han. "Selamat ulang tahun..." serunya riang seraya menyodorkan kotak kado berbungkus merah.

Lu Han mengerutkan kening, mata cantiknya memandang heran pada Sehun. Seolah mengerti arti dari pandangan itu, Sehun mendesah. "Kau lupa hari ulang tahunmu?" tanyanya.

_Ulang tahun? Sekarang tanggal berapa?_

Lu Han merogoh ponselnya cepat. Ia membaca angka dan huruf yang tertera dipojok atas ponselnya. Matanya membola saat menyadari kelupaannya.

"Sekarang tanggal dua puluh April Lu, dan kau lupa?"

Ia tersenyum pada Sehun dan menggumam pelan. "Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak ingat hari lahirku.." Selanjutnya ia menerima uluran kado dari Sehun. "Terima kasih untuk ini. Dan kau menelponku karena ini?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikanmu ini tengah malam kemarin, tapi itu tidak mungkin _'kan_? Aku bisa kena marah Jongin.." Sahutnya seraya menunjukkan deretan gigi putih.

Lu Han diam sejenak. Saat nama Jongin terucap bibir Sehun rasanya bagaikan sebuah pukulan kecil bagi hatinya. Sekejap ada yang mengganggu pikiran Lu Han. Kalau Lu Han memang melupakan hari lahirnya, setidaknya sosok Jongin mengingatkan itu dengan memberikan kejutan layaknya tahun lalu sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi kenapa Jongin tak mengingatkannya? Malah sosok Sehun? Atau Jongin merencanakan sesuatu yang tak Lu Han ketahui? Atau mungkin Jongin juga tak mengingat ini?

Seketika dada Lu Han terasa nyeri, kemungkinan terakhir bisa saja benar. Mengingat bagaimana hubungan keduanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Lu.." Gadis itu tersentak dan memandang kikuk Sehun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Cemas Sehun.

Lu Han mengangguk. "_Um_, _ah_, te-terima kasih untuk ini..." Lu Han mengangkat kotak merah itu.

Sehun tersenyum. "Seharusnya kau mengajakku jalan-jalan untuk merayakan hari lahirmu.." Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar mengembang.

Lu Han menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau lama.. Ayo.." Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Lu Han, Sehun menarik tangannya dan mengajak kemana yang ia inginkan. Ini sudah menjadi rencana Sehun untuk mengajak Lu Han menghabiskan waktu bersama saat hari ulang tahunnya. Sehun tahu bagaimana keadaan Lu Han saat ini. Setidaknya hal ini bisa membuat Lu Han sedikit merasa teralihkan dari masalah yang seolah senang membelenggunya. Sehun ingin mengukir kenangan manis saat Lu Han bersamanya. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi pertimbangan bagi Lu Han untuk lepas dari Jongin dan pergi bersamanya.

_Kalau saja Lu Han memang tak sanggup lagi bertahan demi Jongin._

.

.

.

.

Makan siang kali ini pun direncanakan oleh Sehun. Seharusnya pihak yang berulang tahunlah yang mentraktir pihak lain. Bukan sosok yang mengingatkan hari lahirnya. Memang Sehun orang yang kelewat baik atau ia terlalu mencintai Lu Han hingga ia tak memperdulikan keinginan Lu Han untuk membayar semuanya. Sehun terus mengelak dan menampik tangan Lu Han yang akan mengeluarkan uang untuknya.

Seperti saat ini keduanya tengah berada di sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu. Setelah berkeliling sejenak, Sehun meminta Lu Han menemaninya makan. Ia belum menuruti sang perut yang sejak tadi pagi terus merengek. Lu Han menikmati_ iced americano_-nya pelan. Ia tak makan, entah mengapa nafsu makannya menghilang seketika. Sekelebat pikiran yang memberikan efek malas untuk mengunyah makanan itu.

"Lu?" panggil Sehun cemas ketika melihat gadis di depannya ini hanya memandang gelisah ponselnya. Ia tak makan juga tak menyentuh _iced americano_-nya lagi. Hanya sesekali tegukan dan setelahnya dibiarkan saja.

Lu Han terhenyak dan menoleh pada Sehun. Melengkungkan senyum kikuk sebelum meraih _iced americano_-nya.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Lu Han menggeleng, ia menyimpan ponselnya dan mulai memperhatikan Sehun yang makan dengan lahap. Pemuda ini memiliki kebiasaan jika sudah bertemu dengan makanan akan jarang bersuara. Mungkin hal itu yang menyebabkan Lu Han melamun serta terpikirkan sesuatu yang mengaduk-aduk emosinya. Apapun itu yang berkaitan dengan Jongin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan lagi Lu? Aku akan mengantarmu kemana saja hari ini.." Tawar Sehun bersemangat seraya mengusap sudut bibirnya.

Lu Han menggeleng lagi. "Kita pulang saja, aku lelah Sehun.. Niatku hari ini aku ingin istirahat.."

"Kau menyesal karena aku mengajakmu keluar hari ini?"

"_Uh_? Tidak, hanya saja.."

"Kenapa?"

Lu Han tersenyum. "Seminggu diforsir untuk bekerja membuatku sedikit kelelahan Sehun.." sahutnya tenang.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengangguk. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan tak memaksa Lu Han. Lebih baik memberikan waktu kepada gadis ini daripada setiap perjalanan ia akan melamun sendiri. Sehun kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya yang masih tersisa separo. Sesekali ia menawarkan pada Lu Han dan dibalas gelengan oleh Lu han.

Sepasang kristal Lu Han menyapu pelan keadaan sekitar cafe yang mulai meramai. Ujung mata melirik pada jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan. Sudah waktunya makan siang, pantas jika keramaian tak terelakkan. Kala kristal kelam Lu Han mengedar, tanpa sengaja ia menyipitkan matanya. Ada dua objek yang menarik perhatiannya untuk diperjelas. Ia yakin salah satu objek itu ia kenal. Wanita muda dengan surai hitam pekan bergelombang yang tengah mengenakan pakaian santai itu tak asing bagi penglihatannya. Kalau Lu Han tak salah mengenali, wanita muda itu adalah..

Do Kyungsoo..

Kalau benar itu Do Kyungsoo berarti objek lainnya yang Lu Han kenal lagi adalah..

Kim Jongin..

Lu Han memperjelas pandangannya dan menemukan kekecewaan disana. Apa yang dilihat memang bukan sesuatu yang salah. Semuanya benar, semuanya adalah orang-orang yang ia kenal. Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. Pertemuan mereka bagaikan tombak yang siap merajam Lu Han. Perih, sesak dan nyeri berbaur jadi satu meleburkan Lu Han. Ia merasa sangat kecewa kepada Jongin. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak mengingat ulang tahunnya dan sekarang ia tengah menemui gadis itu?

Bukankah ia telah berjanji akan membatalkan perjodohan ini. Tapi kenapa ia malah menemuinya? Itu hanya akan menyulitkan Jongin saja. Lu Han kecewa dan sakit hati, ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, ayo kita pulang sekarang.."

"_Eh_? Aku belum selesai Lu.."

Tatapan mata Lu Han menimbulkan desahan tertahan dari Sehun. Ia mengerti hanya membaca lewat tatap mata itu. Lantas Sehun meneguk cepat minumnya dan beranjak dari sana. Keduanya segera pergi dari cafe tanpa ada alasan yang Sehun ketahui mengapa gadis ini meminta pergi cepat dari sana.

_Sementara itu..._

Jika biasanya pandangan mata itu akan nyalang ketika berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, saat ini tidak. Jongin tak mampu menampakkan kebencian yang selama ini selalu saja menyelimuti dirinya. Mungkin karena rasa keterkejutan yang lebih mendominasi menyebabkan Jongin harus menunduk dengan tatapan sayu menusuk meja di depannya.

Beberapa_ file_ yang dibawa Kyungsoo mengejutkan bagi Jongin. Awalnya ia tak pernah percaya, tapi mau tak mau ketidakpercayaan itu harus ia telan mentah-mentah. Ia harus menarik kembali umpatan dan olokkan yang pernah ia lemparkan. Miris, benar-benar miris. Batin Jongin tertawa melihat keadaannya saat ini. _Kenapa hidup seolah senang mempermainkannya?_

"Bagaimana? Kau percaya bukan sekarang?" Kalimat itu ketiga kalinya Kyungsoo lontarkan dan tak mendapatkan tanggapan. Jongin hanya memberikan pandangan tak percaya dan sedikit berusaha mengelak walaupun kenyataannya ia tak akan bisa.

"Jongin.. Kau tidak bisu.. Katakan sesuatu.. Katakan kalau kau memang percaya dan akan mengakui anak ini..." Lirih Kyungsoo. Ia mulai tak tahan dengan kediaman Jongin yang seakan tak menghargainya.

Jongin mendongak dan menatap dalam iris besar Kyungsoo. Detik berikutnya ia memejam sebelum bersuara. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanyanya pelan.

"Melakukan apa?" ulang Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Suara Jongin terdengar lebih keras.

Kyungsoo sempat terkesiap namun ia mampu meredam rasa kagetnya. "Aku ingin kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya Jongin... Sudah lebih dari dua tahun aku menutupi ini... Kau tahu? Bahkan keluargaku saja tidak mengetahui siapa ayahnya.."

"Lalu kenapa baru mengatakan ini padaku? Kemana kau selama dua tahun itu?" Geram Jongin. Kekecewaan yang sempat meninggi saat ini berubah menjadi amarah.

"A-aku..."

"Kemana kau? Kau sendiri yang pergi dari hidupku, kau yang mencampakkanku.. Dan sekarang kau meminta pertanggungjawaban atas ini semua?"

"Tapi dia memang anakmu Jongin... Aku minta maaf yang telah meninggalkanmu demi lelaki itu.. Tapi sungguh, aku sama sekali tak pernah ia sentuh..." Kyungsoo melirih. Air yang ada di sudut mata memaksa untuk turun.

Jongin memejam sebelum mendesah berat. "Seharusnya kau jujur sejak dulu Kyung... Kau tahu aku dulu sangat mencintaimu..." Baru kali ini Jongin mau mengucapkan lagi kata-kata ini setelah sekian lama ia bungkam. Rasa kecewa dan sakit hati membuatnya tak mau mengingat itu semua. "Tapi sekarang aku memiliki Lu Han dan kau datang dengan segala kenyataan yang menyakitkan..." lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini memang ia rencanakan saat kedua keluarga mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan perjodohan. Kyungsoo juga yang menyetujui pada awalnya. Ia yang selama ini menghasut keluarga Jongin agar bisa membuatnya kembali dengan Jongin.

"Maaf... Kalau saja sebelum meninggalkanmu aku telah tahu tentang kehamilanku, mungkin aku tidak akan meminta putus, tapi rasa yang berlebih terhadap harta membuatku buta dan lebih memilih Kyuhyun daripada kau.." Kyungsoo mendongak, ia tengah menghentikan air mata yang tak pernah ingin berhenti. "Dan kau tahu, aku berpisah setelah dua bulan berkencan dengannya saat aku tahu aku hamil.. Bodoh, aku memang bodoh." Kyungsoo tak sanggup. Ia memilih untuk menangis daripada menahan derasnya air mata.

Jongin sesak, Jongin nyeri, Jongin sakit. Ucapan Kyungsoo perumpamaan senjata yang siap untuk menghancurkannya. Terlebih tak ada tameng yang melindungi Jongin. Keadaan lemah dirinya dimanfaatkan baik oleh Kyungsoo.

"Selama setahun, aku menghindar dari keluarga untuk melahirkan bayimu... Aku harus berbohong kalau aku telah diperkosa dan tidak tahu siapa ayahnya.. Semua demi kau Jongin.. Pada awalnya aku mungkin merasa kasihan padamu, aku telah menyakitimu dan aku meminta pertanggungjawabanmu.. Tapi lama kelamaan semuanya berubah.. Rasa kasihan itu telah menjadi ambisi untuk bisa mendapatkanmu lagi.. Selama ini aku sakit, aku sendiri dan aku melihatmu bahagia bersama kekasih-kekasihmu... Tapi aku sama sekali tak mendapatkan kebahagiaan, selalu dibayang-bayangi nasib masa depan Jimin. Kalau tetap aku menyembunyikan identitas ayahnya.. Bagaimana nanti saat ia bertanya siapa ayahnya? Bagaimana? Mana mungkin aku tega terus menutup segalanya?" Cerita Kyungsoo beriringan dengan air mata. Jongin terhenyak, tubuhnya membeku. Pendengarannya jelas kuat menangkap setiap untaian kata yang terdengar melirih. Separah itukah?

"Dan, sepertinya Tuhan memang mendengarkan do'a-do'aku.. Bak gayung bersambut, keluargamu datang menemuiku. Mereka meminta orangtuaku agar mengijinkan aku menikah denganmu.. Semula aku merasa aneh dengan rencana perjodohan ini, tapi setelah aku pikir ulang.. Ini kesempatan yang baik.. Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya.. Hingga timbul semua ini..."

Jongin masih bungkam, meski hatinya telah diremat kuat oleh pernyataan Kyungsoo, ia tak mampu menimpali balik. Entah mengapa ia menjadi begitu pendiam. Jongin membuang pandangan pada jalanan yang meramai. Beberapa detik ia biarkan sunyi tanpa ada kata dari Kyungsoo maupun dirinya.

Jongin menghela berat. "Apa semua ini demi balas dendam? Apa kau tidak terima aku bahagia dengan Lu Han?" lirih Jongin.

"Mungkin salah satunya itu.. Tapi anganku yang lebih adalah, membangun rumah tangga yang bahagia denganmu juga anakmu.. Byun Jimin, atau seharusnya Kim Jimin.."

_Rumah tangga? Bahagia? Dengan anaknya?_

Semua kata-kata itu berputar dalam benak Jongin. Sakit rasanya terus mengulang kata itu.. Jujur Jongin juga ingin itu semua, tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Dengan Lu Han yang ia inginkan. Apa Jongin harus merubah semua rencana hidupnya setelah mendengar pengakuan ini? Atau ia harus tetap pada jalur awal jalan hidupnya?

"Tidak bisakah kau memberikan kesempatan untukku lagi Jongin?"

Kesempatan? Bagaimana ini? Kedua sisi yang ada dalam bilik hatinya berujar beda. Satu mengatakan harusnya ia memberikan kesempatan, Jimin adalah putranya dan tak mungkin ia lari dari tanggung jawab. Satu lagi mengatakan, ini akan sangat kejam bagi Lu Han. Meski ada kata restu nantinya dari Lu Han tetap saja menyakitkan baginya. Bukan hanya itu, yang perlu diyakinkan lagi oleh Jongin adalah rasa cintanya pada Lu Han yang teramat dalam.

Dari sekian bisik-bisik di hati, Jongin masih belum sanggup mengungkapkan jawabannya. Banyak pertimbangan, banyak alasan, dan banyak kenyataan yang seakan membuat Jongin harus benar-benar berpikir. Kyungsoo memang wanita yang sangat kejam di mata Jongin saat ini, tapi ia perlu mengkaji ulang mengapa Kyungsoo menjadi seperti ini. Bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo pernah masuk dalam hidupnya, pernah menjadi bagian dari dirinya, pernah menerima rasa cinta yang luar biasa dari dirinya dan terlebih mereka memiliki anak setelah hubungan itu. Jongin tak menampik bahwa kenyataan dirinya memang pernah bercinta dengan Kyungsoo. Tetapi semua itu bagaikan ditelah bumi mengingat kembali saat Kyungsoo meninggalkan dirinya hanya karena lelaki yang lebih kaya darinya. Jongin merasa kecewa sekali dan seakan dirinya hanya dimanfaatkan karena uang, uang dan uang. Namun, jiwa lelakinya seakan memberitahu. Jangan menghindar, lewat penuturan Kyungsoo Jongin tahu kehidupan sulit dirinya setelah kehadiran Jimin. Siapa yang patut disalahkan? Siapa? Dirinya, Kyungsoo atau Tuhan? Siapa?

Jongin bingung, Jongin tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Keruwetan hidupnya semakin lama semakin membrutal dan enggan untuk terurai.

"Aku tidak tahu.." tukas Jongin ragu. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, rasa sakit yang menguar semakin tinggi itu membuatnya tak tahan untuk tetap berada di depan Kyungsoo. Ia termasuk lelaki lemah, ia takut dirinya akan semakin jatuh dalam kesalahan dan kepedihan ini.

Kyungsoo menatap sayu Jongin, matanya memerah dan pandangan memohon seolah tak pernah lepas dari sana. Jongin menggeleng lalu pergi.

_Biarkan seperti ini dulu. Jongin masih butuh waktu agar bisa memutuskan mana yang memang terbaik untuk semua.._

_Untuk dirinya, untuk Kyungsoo dan tentunya untuk.._

_Lu Han._

.

.

.

.

_Ting...tong..ting..tong..._

Bel apartemen tempat Lu Han bernaung tak berhenti berbunyi. Sudah ketiga kalinya itu berbunyi. Lu Han mengernyit heran, siapa yang menamu sepagi ini? Jam yang bertengger di atas kulkas masih menunjukkan pukul delapan. Apa itu Jongin? Mengingat pemuda _tan_ itu tak pulang semalam. Tapi, bukankah Jongin mengetahui _password _rumah? Lalu siapa? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Buat apa mereka menamu tanpa memberitahu? Lu Han menghentikan aktivitas memasknya dan segera berlari ke arah pintu.

Lu Han membuka lembaran di depannya.

"Sia—_Eomoni_.. Joonmyeon-_sshi_.." Suara Lu Han tercekat seketika melihat siapa yang datang menamu. Tubuhnya menegang. Wajahnya memanas dan bola matanya enggan untuk menatap. Kepalanya menunduk, menghindari sorot mengintimidasi dari dua sosok yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Namun Lu Han tak bisa seperti itu kalau tak mau dianggap sebagai wanita kurang ajar.

Lu Han memaksakan sebuah senyum terukir. "Silahkan masuk.." tukasnya. Tanpa dimintapun sebenarnya kedua wanita itu akan masuk dengan sendirinya. Kediaman ini milik Jongin, milik anggota keluarganya jadi buat apa harus menunggu dipersilahkan.

Dengan takut, Lu Han berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Sebenarnya kedatangan kami ingin mencari Jongin.. Tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak ada di rumah.." Wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian mewah itu duduk di salah satu sofa.

Lu Han tersenyum canggung. "_Uh,_ Jo-Jongin masih ada urusan di luar.. _Eomoni_ dan _unni_ mau dibuatkan minuman apa?"

Bukan jawaban yang diterima Lu Han, melainkan senyum miring dari wanita paruh baya itu. Seolah meremehkan sosok Lu Han. Lu Han hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya agar bisa mengurangi sakit yang ada. Terdengar cibiran dari bibir Nyonya Kim sebelum ia kembali bangkit dan memperhatikan sekitar.

Sepasang mata kelamnya menyapu ruangan dengan pandangan aneh. Seakan tengah mencari kesalahan Lu Han dari sana. Celah-celah yang bisa ia jadikan bahan olokan ataupun segalanya untuk bisa menjatuhkan Lu Han.

"Kenapa Jongin bisa tinggal dengan wanita sepertimu.." Desis Nyonya Kim pelan namun cukup tajam di pendengaran Lu Han. Gadis itu memejam sejenak lalu memandang kembali kedua orang di depannya.

Nyonya Kim menghampiri Lu Han dan menyentuh pundaknya. Sempat Lu Han berjengit sebelum menguasai dirinya agar tak roboh saat itu juga.

"Ku dengar dari Joonmyeon, kau tidak mau berpisah dengan Jongin? Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan.

Dari sekian banyak kata yang disediakan oleh dunia, kenapa kata-kata itu yang terus diterima pendengaran Lu Han? Harus berapa kali ia merasakan pedih akibat kata-kata itu? Harus berapa kali ia mengungkapkan jawaban atas kata-kata itu? Lu Han masih diam, ia hanya melirik sekilas pada Joonmyeon yang tampak merasa bersalah padanya. Lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tidak ingin berpisah? Kenapa? Mengincar hartanya?"

Lu Han membola, kata-kata itu berhasil menohok ulu hatinya. Harta? Harta? Sejak kapan Lu Han mencintai Jongin karena harta? Sama sekali tidak.

"Jongin telah dijodohkan dengan wanita muda yang jauh lebih baik dari dirimu.." Nyonya Kim tak ingin mendengar tanggapan dari Lu Han. Saat gadis itu akan membuka suara, Nyonya Kim terus melempar ucapan. Wanita paruh baya itu duduk di sofa kembali, menyilakan kaki dengan anggun sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dia cantik, dia pandai, lahir dari keluarga terpandang dan dia pantas dengan Jongin.."

Hati Lu Han mendidih, panas yang dihantarkan oleh hatinya mengalir pada aliran darahnya, tangannya digenggam kuat untuk meredam semua pesakitan yang diterima dari wanita ini.

"Kau tidak menyetujuinya dan tetap kukuh hidup dengan Jongin?"

Lu Han mendongak. "A-aku.."

"Jongin sepertinya tidak menolak perjodohan ini.." senyum sinis terulas dari bibir merah Nyonya Kim. "Kau tidak percaya kalau Jongin tidak menolak itu?"

Lu Han tak bergeming, tubuhnya melemas perlahan. Sekedar mengangguk atau menggeleng ia tak mampu. Hanya kelopak mata dan bibirnya yang bergerak gelisah.

"Dia masih tinggal di apartemen ini, dia masih bekerja di perusahaan dan sesekali ia datang ke rumah.. Itu menandakan dia tidak bisa lepas dari Keluarga Kim. Kita memberikan penawaran kepada Jongin. Pergi dari Keluarga Kim atau tetap menjadi bagian Keluarga Kim. Sampai saat ini dia tetap disini berarti dia memang menyetujui perjodohan ini.. Harusnya kau mengerti itu Lu-_sshi_ .." Nyonya Kim kembali mengulas senyum miring.

Keperihan yang dirasakan oleh hatinya menyebabkan Lu Han tak mampu bertahan. Sedikit demi sedikit bisa dilihat dari sudut matanya ada bulir hangat yang keluar. Tanpa suara, Lu Han menangis. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan hasilnya _nihil_, ia tetap menangis di depan kedua wanita sedarah itu.

"Kau harus sadar diri Lu Han-_sshi_.. Siapa kau? Siapa dirimu? Apa kau memang sebanding dengan Jongin? Jongin telah memilih harta keluarga Kim daripada kau.. Dan kau masih tetap keukeuh ingin bertahan? _Hah_, lucu sekali.."

Sedari tadi ucapan yang tertuang dari bibir merah itu terus menggempur Lu Han. Satu persatu pertahanan yang didirikan Lu Han roboh. Tubuhnya tak mau mendengarkan tuannya. Ia limbung, tubuh lemas Lu Han limbung. Lu Han berjongkok dengan tangan memegang lututnya. Air mata itu semakin deras menetes.

Semuanya benar, kata-kata yang diucapkan_ eomma_ Jongin benar. Harusnya ia sadar diri dan tidak egois seperti ini. Harusnya ia bisa mengerti dan membaca bahwa Jongin memang tak bisa memilihnya. Harusnya ia tahu semua akan berakhir seperti ini. Tapi, Lu Han juga tak ingin rasa cintanya terbuang sia-sia. Ia terlanjur jatuh cinta. Mau bagaimana kalau Lu Han memang mengharapkan sosok Jongin dalam hidupnya? Apakah itu hal yang salah? Tidak _'kan_?

"Pikirkan itu, aku harap kau segera meninggalkan apartemen ini dan Jongin.." Tukas Nyonya Kim sebelum meninggalkan Lu Han yang masih terjatuh itu. Disusul langkah Joonmyeon di belakang. Lu Han hanya mampu menatap kepergian keduanya dengan lelehan air yang seolah tak ada keinginan untuk terhenti. Dadanya sakit luar biasa, nyeri dan sesak bersatu seketika. Ia memang benar-benar harus memikirkan ini.

Sepertinya sang hati tak lagi menolerir semuanya. Kenyataan memang begitu pahit ia rasakan. Disaat Lu Han berjuang untuk masa depan ini, sosok Jongin tak ada disisinya. Baiklah, Lu Han memang harus memutuskan. Mungkin ini akan menyakitkan bagi keduanya, namun semua memang tak bisa dipertahankan lagi.

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam, hari mulai menggelap dan tak ada cahaya lain selain bulan yang begitu ganas bersinar. Jongin baru menginjakkan kembali ke apartemen setelah dua hari yang lalu tak pulang. Pikirannya kacau ia tak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu. Bayangan tentang kenyataan bahwa Jimin memang anaknya berputar di benaknya.

Jongin tak bisa untuk tak peduli. Bagaimanapun ia adalah darah dagingnya. _Oh_, mengingat Jimin membuatnya sakit lagi. Anak sepolos itu akan terluka jika ia tak mengakuinya. Siapa yang mau menjadi anak tanpa bapak?

Pemuda berwajah tampan itu masuk ke dalam apartemen. Semuanya telah gelap. Segera ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati Lu Han telah tertidur. Hatinya memanas dengan nyeri dan sesak yang menemaninya. Ia mendekati Lu Han. Wajah cantik Lu Han terpantul lensa kelamnya. Tangannya secara reflek mengusap pelan pipi Lu Han yang mulai tirus.

Sepasang iris Jongin menelisik pahatan Tuhan itu. Lekukan wajah Lu Han mengalami perbedaan, ada banyak gurat kepedihan yang terlukis disana. Kelopak mata Lu Han sedikit bengkak. Jongin tahu jika gadisnya ini baru saja menangis. Tetapi ia bersyukur, deru nafas yang terdengar itu memandakan bahwa Lu Han tengah tertidur dengan pulas. Setidaknya itu akan memberikan energi pada Lu Han.

Satu kecupan diberikan Jongin. Lagi, satu kecupan lagi diberikan. Sontak air mata Jongin turun kala bibir penuhnya mengecup bibir tipis Lu Han. Banyak rasa bersalah yang menghiasi hati Jongin. Rasa bersalah yang nantinya akan mencetak luka begitu besar bagi Lu Han. Ia harus apa? Harus bagaimana? Semuanya begitu menyulitkan untuknya. Semakin lama masalah terus saja datang silih berganti.

"Lu... Maafkan aku.. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membuktikan kepadamu.." Jongin terisak seraya mengecup bibir Lu Han.

"Sepertinya aku memang mengingkari janjiku.. Aku lemah, aku bingung, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi..."

"Lu.." Jongin menutup wajahnya dengan lengan, ia menunduk pada ranjang dan mengeluarkan semua tangisannya. Berharap segala macam yang menyiksanya akan pergi dan menghilang. Berharap kehidupannya akan kembali seperti sedia kala dimana ia hidup bahagia dengan Lu Han. Tanpa ada kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah memiliki anak, tanpa ada kenyataan bahwa dirinya akan dijodohkan.

Maafkan ia Tuhan, jika ia terlalu plin plan tak tahu mana yang harus ia tetapkan. Jika ia harus jujur, ia masih begitu mencintai Lu Han dan tak mau lepas darinya. Tapi, satu wanita lagi tak mungkin ia tinggalkan begitu saja terlebih ia telah membesarkan anak darinya. Harus bagaimana ia Tuhan?

.

.

.

.

Silau mentari yang merembes dari balik tirai jendela memberikan kehangatan pada wajah Lu Han. Kelopak tipis mata Lu Han mengerjab, seiring dengan cahaya mentari yang seakan tak berhenti mengganggu tidur panjangnya. Mata Lu Han terbuka, pandangannya mengedar dan mendapati sosok Jongin yang tengah memeluknya. Tangannya ia lepas dari pinggang lalu ia bangkit. Meninggikan selimut di tubuh Jongin sebelum keluar kamar.

Seperti pagi biasanya, ia akan menimun segelas air lebih dulu. Lu Han meneguk sedikit air dan merasa ada yang aneh dengan perutnya. Ia mual, tiba-tiba merasakan mual. Lekas ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuatnya mual. Ada apa dengannya? Apakah ia sakit? Entahlah, selain merasa mual, Lu Han juga merasa pusing.

Lu Han duduk di dekat meja makan. Menopang kepala yang sedikit pusing juga perutnya yang tak berhenti melilit. Mual itu masih ada meski Lu Han telah minum air hangat dan obat.

"Lu.." suara berat seseorang membuat Lu Han menoleh. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengulas senyum tipis.

Jongin duduk di sebelah Lu Han. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau pucat sekali? Kau sakit?" Pertanyaan beruntun dari Jongin ditanggapi gelengan oleh Lu Han. Jongin memeluk tubuh Lu Han dari samping. "Kau bohong, pasti kau sedang sakit _'kan_?"

Lu Han melepaskan pelukan Jongin. "Aku baik-baik saja Jongin.." sahutnya pelan. "Jongin... Ada yang ingin aku katakan.." lanjutnya.

"Apa?"

Sejenak Lu Han memejamkan mata, detak jantung yang mengalun cepat itu memaksa Lu Han agar lebih mengontrol emosinya. Kali ini ada kesungguhan untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Sekali lagi ia menghirup nafas dalam.

"Kita berpisah saja..." tukas Lu Han lirih.

"A-apa? Berpisah?" Selirih apapun yang dikatakan Lu Han terasa begitu tajam di pendengaran Jongin. Telinganya masih normal dan berfungsi baik. Gadis di depannya ini tak salah bicara?

Lu Han mengangguk. "Aku ingin kita berpisah.. Aku tidak sanggup Jongin.. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.." Tutur Lu Han. Ia menunduk, air mata itu telah jatuh sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Tidak...tidak...tidak.." Jongin menggenggam tangan Lu Han. "Aku tidak mau kita berpisah.. Kenapa? Aku minta maaf jika—"

"Jongin..." Lu Han menatap dalam sepasang lensa kelam itu. "Aku tidak sanggup bertahan denganmu.. Kau sama sekali tidak peduli lagi denganku.."

Mata Jongin membesar seketika. Salah satu alisnya naik.

"Kemana saja kau saat aku hari lahirku tiba?" Lu Han menghela nafas berat. "Apa kau ingat hari ulang tahunku?"

Jongin tersentak. Tunggu, ulang.. ulang tahun? Kapan ulang tahun Lu Han?

Astaga, ia benar-benar melupakannya..

"I-itu tidak benar Lu... Aku-aku.." Jongin berucap terbata. "Apa karena itu kau meminta berpisah.. Sungguh Lu, a-aku.."

Lu Han tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa.. Mungkin kau memang lupa.." Wajahnya menghadap langit-langit dapur. "Tapi... Aku melihatmu bersama dengan Kyungsoo saat tepat hari lahirku.." Ungkapnya.

Satu pukulan telak diterima Jongin. Ia ingat, dimana ia saat seharusnya merayakan ulang tahun Lu Han. Ia bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan tak pulang setelahnya. Tak memberikan pesan, tak memberikan kado. Kenapa ia bisa selupa itu?

"Lu.." Genggaman tangan Jongin dilepas oleh Lu Han. Gadis itu menunduk, tangisannya terdengar menyayat hati Jongin. Pemuda itu percaya alasan Lu Han meminta berpisah pasti bukan hal ini. Lu Han wanita dewasa, tak mungkin seperti ini. Pasti bukan. "Katakan apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu ingin berpisah denganku?" lirih Jongin.

Lu Han mengusap pipi Jongin. "Aku sudah tidak sanggup bertahan lagi Jongin.. Keluargamu benar, kita tak seharusnya bersama Jongin.. Kita berbeda, kita punya nasib yang tak bisa disatukan.."

"Lu.. Kita memang berbeda, tapi kita pasti bersama.."

"Jongin, aku mohon.. Aku tidak bisa... Sudah terlalu sering keluargamu datang dan memintaku untuk melepasmu segera.."

Jongin terkesiap. Kata-kata Lu Han.. "Maksudmu apa Lu? Apa keluargaku terus memaksamu?" Tanya Jongin pelan. Lu Han mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi Jongin mempertahankan ini.. Kita berpisah saja.. Kau memang tak pernah serius dalam hubungan ini.. _Eomma_-mu bilang kau lebih memilih harta daripada aku.." Sebuah senyum getir terulas dari bibir Lu Han. "Kita akan bahagia nanti.." Tangisan yang terus mengiringi ucapan Lu Han masih enggan pergi.

Lu Han mengecup dalam bibir penuh Jongin. "Aku minta maaf Jongin.. Aku akan pergi sekarang.." Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Tangan Jongin yang sedari tadi menahan terus ia lepaskan. Jongin masih terkejut dengan pernyataan Lu Han. Ia bisa merasakan gadisnya bersungguh-sungguh. Kali ini benar-benar Lu Han tak sanggup bertahan untuknya. Sesakit itukah hingga Lu Han tak sanggup lagi?

Jongin menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengan. Mungkin seperti ini rasanya apa yang telah Lu Han rasakan. Jongin tak kuasa untuk tak menangis. Ia juga tak sanggup mempertahankan Lu Han. Sekedar menahan tangan Lu Han agar tak pergipun ia tak sanggup. Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya?

_Atau... rasa itu memang harus ia lepaskan?_

.

.

.

.

Haruskan Jongin mengakui ini? Apa memang dirinya dan Lu Han tak ditakdirkan bersama? Belum bisa ia memperbaiki hubungan dengan Lu Han, pernyataan dari pihak lain sungguh membuatnya sulit dekat dengan Lu Han kembali. Yang ia tahu, Kyungsoo mengatakan hanya dirinya lah yang mengetahui siapa ayah Jimin. Namun ternyata tidak, kedua orangtuanya telah mengetahui hal ini.

Mau tak mau...

"Apa kau bisa disebut lelaki jika menelantarkan wanita yang telah memberikan anak padamu?" Suara lantang sang _appa _seolah mengunci lidah Jongin.

Pemuda tan itu terdiam dengan pandangan menusuk pada lantai marmer.

"Harusnya kau menikahi Kyungsoo segera.. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya selama ini berjuang untuk membesarkan anakmu? Kau mau lari dari tanggung jawab?"

Jongin memejam, ia tak bisa melawan ucapan dari sang _appa_.

"Kau masih tetap bersikukuh menolak perjodohan ini? Apa yang kau lakukan ini memalukan bagi _appa_.. Kau tak malu jika semua rekan bisnismu tahu kau adalah lelaki tak bertanggung jawab?"

Jongin mendongak, dengan mata menyedihkan ia memandang sang appa yang menampilkan ekpresi datar.

"Lakukan perjodohan ini kalau kau tak ingin dipermalukan oleh rekan bisnismu.." Ucapnya. Lelaki paruh baya itu menepuk pelan pundak Jongin sebelum meninggalkan Jongin dan Joonmyeon.

Sementara wanita muda itu datang menghampiri Jongin. "Maafkan _noona_ Jongin.." Ia memeluk Jongin erat. "Kalau seperti ini kau akan sulit lepas dari perjodohan ini.. Lakukan saja.." Joonmyeon mengusap pipi Jongin lalu mengecupnya.

Jongin diam terpaku. Ia tak bergeming barang sedetikpun. Dadanya sakit, perih dan terasa bagaikan disayat-sayat. Mengapa semuanya terasa menyakitkan? Seperti inikah kisah hidupnya? Haruskah ia memang melakukan ini semua? Ia harus bagaimana?

Apa pilihan meninggalkan Lu Han adalah pilihan yang tepat?

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

_Huuuaahhhh, kelanjutannya tibaa..._

_Tepat waktu 'kan yaa.. :D_

_Bagaimana? Drama banget dah ini..._

_Reviewnya deh yaa..._

_Dan semoga kali ini gak ada typo, kalau pun masih ada saya mohon maaf, sudah saya baca ulang dan mungkin itu keteledoran saya.._

_Terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih setia memberikan komentar, apalagi kalau komentarnya panjang-panjang.. Seneng bacanya .. :D_

_Big thanks dah buat kalian.._

_Luph yu puuul..._

_._

_Oh ya, yang tanya apa akun saya di AFF sama, iya akun saya sama. Awalnya gak sih, tapi udah aku ganti :D_

_FF KaiLu saya, judulnya __**It Has To be You**__, search aja di goggle dengan keyword __**It Has To Be You KaiLu Indonesian**__, username saya DeerLuvian dan maaf itu saya member only, tahu kan alasannya? _

_._

_Kalau mau daftar masuk ada ke halamannya. terus daftar deh, ngisi email, username sama password hampir sama lah kayak di ffn. Sebenarnya lebih suka ngepost disana.. __ Bisa meminimalisir kemungkinan yang tidak diinginkan._

_._

_Cukup sekian cuap-cuap saya... Terima kasih. Silahkan di review ne..._

_Kamsahamnida._

_._

_._

_._

_Big regards_

_._

_._

_~Deer Luvian~_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

**Dilemma**

**By :**

Deer Luvian

**Main Cast :**

Lu Han

Kim Jongin

**Other Cast**

Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun and others

And other who will be mentioned

**Rated :**

T-M

**Genre :**

Drama? Angst? Hurt/Comfort?

**Disclaimer:**

_Semua cast yang author pakai bukan milik author, semuanya milik Tuhan YME. Sementara cerita ini murni dari otak kelabu author yang gatel pengen ngetik dan jadiin fanfiction. :D_

_Okeh, ini adalah __**KaiLu, KaiHan, HunHan (?), Just a little bit of KrisHo and Chanbaek**__.._

_This is__** Genderswithch**__ for several cast,_

_If u __**don't like GS, don't read it**__._

_I don't accept __**flame, bash and plagiat**__,_

_Okehh,_

_**Summary.**_

_Ada saat dimana ini membingungkan, mana yang harus dipilih? Keduanya beralasan untuk dipilih. Lalu? Bagaimana jika..._

_Happy Reading..._

.

.

.

.

.

Mentari musim semi kali ini terasa sedikit panas. Tak tahu mengapa cahaya yang biasanya mampu menghangatkan suasana hari perlahan membakar ruangan kecil itu. Ini masih pagi, sekitar pukul sembilan pagi. Namun hawa panas yang diakibatkan sang mentari tak mampu ditolak.

Lu Han berjalan menuju jendela yang cukup luas. Jendela utama di rumah kecil yang saat ini menjadi tempatnya bernaung. Kalau Lu Han tak salah menghitung, sudah seminggu lebih ia berpisah dengan Jongin. Kekasihnya yang begitu ia cintai. Keputusannya sudah bulat, meninggalkan sosok Jongin mungkin adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini.

Selama itu, Lu Han merasakan ketenangan. Walaupun kesepian dan kehilangan begitu kuat menyelimuti hatinya. Setidaknya, ia tak pernah diteror kembali oleh keluarga Jongin. Di balik itu semua apa Lu Han sadar bahwa ketenangan bukanlah kebahagiaan? Sepertinya iya, Lu Han menyadari itu. Memang hidupnya tenang tak ada yang mengganggu lagi, tetapi kehilangan sosok Jongin disisinya ternyata begitu menyiksa diri.

Lu Han menumpukkan tangan pada bingkai jendela. Ia tak memperdulikan panas yang menyengat kulit wajah. Yang ia inginkan kali ini adalah hawa panas yang seolah mampu membakar semangatnya. Sedikit memejam, Lu Han meresapi cahaya itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengulas senyum getir dan membuka kembali kelopak matanya.

Sesuatu menggelitik ulu hati, sesuatu berteriak dalam hati, sesuatu memaksa agar segera dibebaskan dari dalam hati yang telah terkurung selama ini. Apa? Lu Han mengerti yang tengah ia rasakan. Sebuah rasa kerinduan yang selalu ia tekan agar tak tumpah ruah. Tetapi Lu Han salah. Semakin dalam ia menahan, semakin kuat rasa rindu itu memberontak.

"Lu Haan..." Seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Lu Han menoleh dengan senyum mengembang.

"Maaf, aku belum bersiap-siap.. Kau pergi duluan saja.." Pungkasnya seketika ia paham dengan tatapan yang diberikan sosok itu. Seandainya sosok itu tak datang menemuinya, mungkin Lu Han lupa. Ia terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya saat ini. Ia tak bisa berbohong bahwa dirinya memang sangat merindukan sosok Jongin. Sangat merindukan.

Sosok berpipi _chubby_ itu mengusap pundak Lu Han. "Sekarang bersiap-siaplah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berangkat sendiri.." Mata cantiknya menghilang dibalik lengkungan yang terbentuk dari bibir mungilnya.

"Minseok.." Lu Han mengerucut kesal. Ia sudah besar, namun gadis yang lebih subur dari Lu Han ini selalu memperlakukannya bagai anak kecil. Bagaimanapun itu Lu Han tetap menyayangi sosok ini.

Minseok tersenyum hangat. "Aku mengerti.. Jadi kau akan berangkat sendiri atau bersamaku dan Jongdae?" Tanyanya serius.

Lu Han menengok pada jam yang menggantung. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan bersiap-siap dengan cepat.." Balasnya. Minseok mengangguk. Segera saja Lu Han bersiap-siap. Untungnya ia sudah membersihkan diri. Sehingga ia tinggal berganti pakaian dan mengaplikasikan _make up_.

Minseok, masih ingat dengan Minseok _'kan_? Gadis baik teman Lu Han yang begitu khawatir saat mendengar kabar Lu Han. Ia _lah_ yang membuat Lu Han tinggal di rumah kecil ini. Sebuah rumah yang sebenarnya milik kekasihnya, Jongdae. Minseok berusaha membujuk Jongdae untuk memberikan ijin agar Lu Han bisa menempatinya. Sepertinya Lu Han memang dikelilingi sahabat yang baik, Jongdae mengijinkan bahkan ia yang memberikan fasilitas apa yang dibutuhkan oleh Lu Han.

Lu Han senang tinggal di tempat ini. Meskipun sederhana dan jauh dari kata mewah jika dibandingkan oleh apartemen Jongin, namun tempat ini bisa mengembalikan semangat hidupnya. Apalagi sosok Minseok yang tak pernah jauh dari sisinya.

.

.

.

Seberat apapun kepedihan yang tengah membungkus rasa sabar Lu Han, membanjiri hati Lu Han, gadis ini masih mampu melengkungkan bibir mungilnya dengan cantik. Mata rusa itu berbinar cerah. Dengan sangat baik Lu Han menyembunyikan pesakitan dan siksaan batin yang tengah ia alami. Lu Han tak akan pernah menunjukkan rasa sakitnya saat ia berada dalam lingkungan kebahagiaan seperti ini.

Suasana yang penuh dengan ucapan selamat ini begitu mengharukan. Sepasang kekasih yang telah mengikatkan janji suci di depan Tuhan ini memberikan keharuan yang luar biasa. Banyak tepuk tangan dan gumam pujian yang ia terima. Rasa bahagia jelas tercetak di masing-masing wajah mereka. Terlebih mereka yang saling mengucap janji.

Salah satu dari sekian pasang mata yang memandang bahagia mereka berdua adalah Lu Han. Ya, gadis mungil dengan status sahabat dari mempelai wanita itu mengulas senyum bahagia kala iris kelamnya merefleksikan senyum cerah Baekhyun. Gadis itu tampak begitu bahagia seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Beruntung Baekhyun memiliki seorang suami yang mencintainya. Kembali pada Lu Han, gadis itu merasakan bahagia juga pedih. Rasa iri yang tak tahu sejak kapan menyeruak dari dalam dirinya begitu terasa menyakitkan. Tak sadar, Lu Han menitikkan air mata. Entah apa arti dari air mata itu. Apakah itu tanda kebahagiaan atas pernikahan Baekhyun atau rasa sakit yang muncul dari iri hati, atau mungkin kedua-duanya yang berbaur menjadi satu.

Jauh dalam hati Lu Han, ia juga berharap bisa seperti kedua sahabatnya itu dengan Jongin. Bersama Kim Jongin. Mantan kekasihnya.

Iya, sekali lagi rasa itu muncul tiba-tiba. Menyebabkan sesak dan nyeri yang tak mampu terbendung oleh rasa sabarnya. Sekali lagi angan yang sempat ia perjuangankan tersingkap dan memberikan rasa sakit yang teramat.

_Jongin... Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?_

"Selamat yaa.. Kalian telah menikah... Semoga keluarga kalian nanti selalu dilingkupi kebahagiaan.." Lu Han memeluk erat Baekhyun. Gadis ini baru saja bisa lepas dari cengkraman saudara-saudara Chanyeol yang lebih dulu menahannya.

Baekhyun terisak. Air mata yang ia tahan jatuh juga kala melihat senyum lebar dari bibir Lu Han. Ada rasa bersalah ketika ia menyaksikan senyuman itu. Terlihat cerah dan tulus namun ia tahu bagaimana Lu Han berusaha mengukirnya.

"_Ahhh_, terima kasih Lu.. Kau memang sahabatku yang luar biasa baiknya.." Baekhyun mengusap sisa air mata. "Kau juga.. Kau pasti akan bahagia.." Tuturnya. Lu Han masih mampu mengulas senyum itu, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ada setitik air yang tak tahu mengapa lolos begitu saja dari sudut matanya.

"Lu.." Baekhyun mengusap air mata itu.

Lu Han menggeleng dengan senyum yang mengembang lagi. "Aku baik-baik saja." Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Aku senang kalau kau senang. Sekali lagi selamat yaa... Maaf, janji kita tidak bisa kita penuhi.."

"Lu..." Lirih Baekhyun. Gadis itu semakin tak mampu menahan emosinya kala ucapan Lu Han terdengar. Janji? Janji, kenapa kehidupan tak membiarkan Janji mereka tercapai? Kenapa? Begitu kejam sekali hidup ini.

Lu Han memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. "Ada yang lebih indah yang disiapkan oleh Tuhan. Percayalah, Tuhan selalu menginginkan hamba-Nya bahagia.. Termasuk untukku nanti.." Tuturnya hangat. Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya lagi dan lagi. Penuturan Lu Han yang kelewat bijak ini sungguh menyiksanya. Bagaimanapun Lu Han berusaha membungkus kepedihan itu agar semua tampak baik-baik saja, Baekhyun masih bisa melihat bahwa Lu Han memang memaksanya. Memaksa dirinya tegar namun dalam dirinya begitu rapuh.

_Jongin kau memang kejam.. Manusia terkejam yang pernah Baekhyun lihat.._

"Janji untuk menikah bersama mungkin tak pernah bisa terlaksana.. Tapi aku berjanji akan mengikat kebahagiaan dalam waktu dekat ini.." Lu Han menjeda ucapannya. Ia menatap dalam Baekhyun. "Meskipun itu tanpa Jongin.." lanjutnya lirih nyaris hilang ditelan gemuruh musik yang terdengar berdentum keras. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Lu Han dan mengusap punggung Lu Han perlahan.

Setelahnya mereka hanya diam. Baekhyun tak bisa menanggapi ucapan Lu Han. Jika sudah menyangkut lelaki itu, akan banyak umpatan yang ia berikan. Baekhyun tak mau membuat Lu Han kembali sedih. Baekhyun tak mau gadis itu tersiksa kembali jika harus diingatkan tentang Jongin. Kepergiannya dari Jongin selama seminggu lebih ini masih belum mampu menghilangkan sosok Jongin dalam pikirannya. Baekhyun tahu, Lu Han terlalu mencintai Jongin, tetapi dunia seolah tak pernah menakdirkan keduanya untuk bersama.

.

.

.

Pihak yang tersakiti atas hal ini bukan hanya Lu Han saja. Jongin, pemuda_ tan_ itu begitu tersiksa atas keputusan Lu Han yang memilih berpisah dan pergi dari dirinya. Selama lebih dari seminggu Jongin merasa hidupnya bagaikan ada di neraka. Sama sekali tak ada tawa dan senyum yang bisa ia keluarkan. Pandangan menusuk dengan ekpresi datar penuh kepedihan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Jongin tak mau berbicara banyak ketika ada yang bertanya maupun mengajaknya bicara.

Jongin bagaikan seorang manusia yang tak berjiwa. Ia kehilangan separuh nyawanya ketika Lu Han mengangkat kaki dan pergi dari kehidupan Jongin. Yang paling Jongin sesali disini adalah kelemahan dirinya dalam mempertahankan Lu Han. Ia begitu bodoh tak mampu memperjuangkan Lu Han dan malah jatuh dalam rencana keluarganya. Bukan salah Lu Han bila gadis itu memilih pergi dari hidupnya. Semua ini memang salahnya.

"Periksa ini, tanda tangani segera.. Kontrak dengan _Taewon group_ akan diperpanjang.. Siapkan semuanya Jongin.."

Jongin tak bergeming, kepalanya masih menunduk di atas meja. Pusing yang menjerat tak mengijinkannya untuk merasa tenang.

"Jongin.." Panggilan itu terdengar mengeras. Rupanya sosok yang tengah berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Jongin itu sedikit kesal.

Dengan malas, Jongin mengangkat kepala. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya pelan. Kalau ia tak salah melihat, ada bekas garis tipis yang dimulai dari bawah mata hingga rahang tegasnya.

"Yaa ampuuun Jongiiin... Ada apa denganmu?" Sosok itu duduk di depan Jongin dan menangkup wajahnya. "Kau menangis? Kenapa?"

"Jauhkan tanganmu.." Jongin menarik paksa tangan itu agar menjauh dari wajahnya. "Semua gara-gara istrimu _hyung_.. Kalian keluarga kejam.." Sahutnya pelan.

Sosok itu –Yifan- mengerutkan keningnya sejenak. Patut disyukuri kemampuannya dalam memahami perkataan orang lain dalam waktu yang cepat. Lantas ia menghela nafas berat. Yifan mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Jongin.

"Kau menyalahkan _noona_-mu sendiri? Harusnya kau mendukungnya.."

Jongin menatap nyalang Yifan. Rahangnya mengeras dengan gemeretak gigi dan hirupan kuat oleh hidungnya.

"Mendukung?" Jongin berdecak. "Kalau aku mendukungnya, apa dia akan membantuku kembali membawa Lu Han?"

"Aku tahu... Maka dari itu aku juga berusaha membuat _noona_-mu hamil.."

Mata elang Jongin melirik pada Yifan yang tampak menyesal. "Apa itu bisa jadi jaminan?"

"Masalahnya apa sekarang? Kalau nanti Joonmyeon bisa punya anak dan itu bisa membuatmu bebas dari perjodohan, aku akan menjamin. Tapi bukan hanya itu.." Yifan mendesah pelan. "Ini juga kesalahanmu, siapa yang menyuruh kau menghamilinya? Kau itu pemuda yang aneh Jongin.. Kau sama sekali tak yakin dengan hatimu sendiri.. Aku tanya, siapa yang sebenarnya kau cintai? Kalau kau memang mencintai Lu Han harusnya kau pergi temui dia dan katakan kau lebih memilihnya. Tapi apa? Kau masih duduk disini dan hanya meratapi segalanya.." Ucapan Yifan berhasil menohok perasaan Jongin. "Itu tak akan membuatnya kembali.."

Dalam sekejap, pemuda itu tak sanggup membalikkan kata yang terucap dari bibir kakak iparnya. Bagaimana ia akan berdalih?

"Pikirkan dulu Jongin sebelum kau menyalahkan _noona_-mu.. Kau tahu? _Noona_-mu selalu menangis karena takdirnya, dan kau masih tetap menyalahkannya? Dia memang salah, tapi semua juga bukan karena dirinya.. Sekarang kau tanyakan pada dirimu.. Siapa yang akan kau pilih dan kau pertahankan.. Apakah Lu Han yang saat ini meninggalkanmu atau Kyungsoo yang ternyata telah melahirkan anakmu.. Kau pikirkan itu.." Yifan menepuk pundak Jongin. "Aku akan membawa Joonmyeon ke China untuk melakukan terapi tradisional. Semoga ia bisa hamil dan lepas dari segala kebencianmu.." Selanjutnya Yifan mengambil kembali berkas yang sempat ia letakkan di meja Jongin. Ia pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih diam tak bergeming. Dirinya kecewa kepada Jongin yang memiliki pemikiran begitu pendek. Tak heran jika Lu Han memilih pergi daripada berjuang untuknya yang selalu menunjukkan sikap terombang-ambing.

Jongin mencelos, kerjaban berulang dari kelopak matanya tak sanggup menyingkirkan keterkejutan dan rasa sesak yang datang bersamaan. Terlalu bodoh dan lelaki plin-plan. Jongin adalah keduanya. Dan sepertinya Jongin baru menyadarinya.

_Betapa bodohnya ia saat ini?_

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya hidup benar-benar memberikan ketenangan bagi Lu Han yang telah bersusah payah memilih keputusan berat itu. Seharusnya Lu Han bisa lepas dari segala macam pesakitan yang selalu mengikutinya. Seharusnya saat ini Lu Han jauh dari hal-hal yang tak pernah peduli pada Lu Han yang menginginkan rasa bahagia. Seharusnya.. Iya, seharusnya..

Namun kenyataannya tak pernah sama dengan apa yang diinginkan. Keputusan berat yang diambil Lu Han seolah masih belum menjadi akhir dari pesakitannya. Lihatlah, meski Lu Han memilih lepas dari Jongin, namun sumbangan rasa sakit dari orang-orang yang berkaitan dengan Jongin masih saja memburunya. Lu Han tak mengerti bagaimana hidup berbicara.

"Sebagai rasa terima kasih.. Haruskah aku mentraktirmu makan atau lainnya?" Jelas sekali kalimat itu diucapkan dengan penuh kemenangan. Lu Han hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan mengulas senyum tipis. "Ada yang benar-benar kau inginkan?"

Kepalanya menggeleng lalu berucap. "Tidak terima kasih.. Memang ini seharusnya yang aku lakukan.. Kalian adalah pasangan yang serasi.. Dan kalian sederajat.." Tak tahu bagaimana bentuk hatinya saat ini. Yang pasti luka itu melebar dan perih sekali.

"_Ohhoo_... Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah gadis yang begitu baik dan pengertian.. Sayangnya keluarga mereka tak memandang itu sebagai kriteria.." Wanita muda yang tengah berbicara dengan Lu Han ini meraih cangkir _green tea_-nya. Ia menghirup sesaat lalu menyesapnya pelan. "Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

Pertanyaan itu...

"Mencintainya?" Ulang Lu Han pelan.

Ia mengangguk. Lu Han menunduk dengan senyum miris yang terbentuk. "Mencintainya?" Lu Han mendongak, menatap sayu wanita muda bersurai hitam pekat itu lalu menangguk ragu. "Aku masih mencintainya.." Gumamnya lirih.

Sepertinya pendengaran wanita itu tak begitu buruk. Ucapan lirih Lu Han terdengar nyaring di telinganya. Sontak ia mengulas senyum aneh, antara senang atau kasihan.

"Kau sungguh mencintainya? Aku minta maaf telah melukai hatimu..." Tuturnya pelan.

Lu Han memejam, hatinya memanas. Selalu saja seperti ini setiap kali ia dihadapkan pada keadaan seperti saat ini. Bukan hanya hatinya yang memanas, bola matanya juga. Kumpulan air yang tertahan oleh kelopak mata memaksa agar segera dibebaskan.

"Kyungsoo-_sshi_.. Aku titip Jongin padamu.." Tak bisa lagi Lu Han mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan. Perih dan sesak di dalam hatinya seakan menentang Lu Han untuk berucap. Hanya seuntai kalimat itu yang mampu diucapkan oleh lidahnya.

"Pasti.." Senyum wanita muda itu terulas lebar.

Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo.. Lu Han tak mengerti maksud Kyungsoo apa mengajaknya bertemu kembali. Bukankah Lu Han sudah merelakan Jongin untuknya? Masih saja Kyungsoo ingin menemuinya. Untuk apa? Menujukkan bahwa dirinya menang dari Lu Han? Menunjukkan bahwa ia lebih hebat dari Lu Han? Apa ia tak tahu hal ini semakin menyakitkan baginya. Apa ia tak pernah bepikir hal ini membuat luka yang telah ditinggalkan oleh Jongin meluas dan menghabiskan ruang yang tersisa di hatinya? Apakah ia tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu?

Yang ia dengar dari tadi adalah ucapan kesombongan. Tampak jelas Kyungsoo senang atas penderitaan Lu Han. Setiap ucapan iba yang terurai dari bibir hatinya terdengar tak tulus dan terkesan dibuat-buat. Lu Han menduga, semua ini memang disengaja oleh Kyungsoo. Lu Han tak pernah menyangka jika gadis yang tampak polos dari wajahnya ini begitu mengerikan. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar sesosok wanita yang tega.

"Ada yang perlu kau ketahui Lu Han..." Kyungsoo kembali menyesap sisa _green tea_-nya. "Ini yang sebenarnya ingin aku beritahukan padamu.."

Lu Han menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

"Jangan terkejut setelah kau mendengarnya.." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Lu Han. Gadis ini benar-benar pandai memainkan hati rapuh Lu Han. Begini kah cara orang kaya memperlakukan pihak yang lemah?

Kyungsoo mengulas senyum pahit. Entah memang sebuah kepahitan dalam diri Kyungsoo atau hanya kepalsuan yang sengaja ia tunjukkan.

"Jimin adalah anak kandung Jongin.."

_Tuhan..._

_Kenapa Engkau tega menghancurkan hati Lu Han yang hanya bersisakan sekeping dua keping ini?_

_Apalagi yang tengah Kau rencanakan untuknya?_

Lu Han berperanjat kaget. Mata cantik yang telah basah itu terbelalak dengan sorot tak percaya. Belah bibir ranum Lu Han menjauh. Ekspresi keterkejutan begitu jelas kentara di wajah Lu Han. Sebuah kenyataan berhasil mengoyak Lu Han dengan begitu hebatnya.

Hatinya berdesir perih, mencelos dan sesak seketika. Terpaku dengan sorot yang melemah Lu Han lakukan. Tak tahu bagaimana ia menanggapinya saat ini. Tak tahu harus berkata apa Lu Han saat ini. Keterkejutan yang lebih menguasai jiwa lemahnya terasa mencekam dan membekukan aliran darah juga lidahnya.

"Ka-kau.." Lu Han berupaya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Tetap saja nyaris menghilang tertelan kepedihan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. "Aku tidak bercanda.. Keluarga Jongin sudah mengetahui hal ini, begitu juga Jongin.. Apa aku keterlaluan saat mengatakan ini kepadamu? Aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja Lu Han-_sshi_.." tukasnya lembut.

Lu Han menggigit bibir bawahnya, perih yang menekan hati seakan memberikan sinyal kepada sang mata agar melepaskan beberapa titik air. Lekas Lu Han memejam sebagai tanda penolakan dari sinyal itu.

"_Ah_, seperti itu.." Tanggap Lu Han lirih. "Ka-kalian akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia.." Panas, sesak dan nyeri ketika untaian kata itu berhasil dikeluarkan oleh Lu Han.

"Pasti... Aku sudah membayangkan betapa lengkapnya keluarga kami.." Kyungsoo memandang luar cafe sejenak.. "Dan aku mohon.." Ia mengalihkan atensinya pada Lu Han. "Jangan temui Jongin... Bagaimanapun kalian tidak akan pernah bisa bersama.. Ada yang mengikat antara aku dan dia.."

_Tuhan... Tolong Lu Han saat ini.. Ia butuh kekuatan lebih untuk melawan perasaan lemah yang sedari tadi mengintainya. Tuhan... Balutkanlah kekuatan pada tubuh lemah Lu Han.._

Lu Han mengangguk ragu dengan kuluman senyum yang nyaris tak terlihat. "Aku sudah melakukannya.." Sahutnya lirih.

"Terima kasih Lu.. Kau memang gadis yang baik.. Tapi maaf sekali aku harus menyakitimu..." Kyungsoo memeluk Lu Han tiba-tiba. Tubuh Lu Han menjadi kaku, ia tersentak dan tak bergeming dalam sekejap.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengulas senyum tipis. Lagi-lagi Lu Han bisa melihat aura kemenangan disana. Benar, saat ini Kyungsoo yang menang dan Lu Han yang kalah. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar _heels_ yang beradu dengan lantai cafe. Kyungsoo sudah menghilang dari cakupan mata Lu Han.

Bagaikan telah diatur sebelumnya, air mata Lu Han turun dengan bebasnya. Kelopak mata yang berperan untuk menahan seakan tak berfungsi. Lu Han menangis, menangis tertahan. Semakin deras ia menangis semakin kuat bibirnya agar tak menimbulkan suara. Semuanya menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan. Lu Han tak menyangka hidupnya akan jauh dari kata bahagia. Lu Han tak pernah menyangka dalam masa mudanya akan dilalui dengan hal-hal yang begitu menyakitkan. Lu Han tak tahu sebenarnya apakah Tuhan telah mencatat nama Lu Han dalam jajaran hamba-Nya yang bahagia.. Lu Han tak tahu.

Ia masih bertahan dalam tempat itu hingga dering ponsel menyadarkannya.

"Sehun-ah..."

Suara dari seberang adalah Oh Sehun.

"Aku di _Mango Six_.. Jemput aku sekarang.."

Lu Han meletakkan ponselnya yang telah terputus sambungan dengan Sehun. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tangisan yang beberapa saat lalu berkuasa seakan tak mau melepas kekuasaannya. Siapapun tolong Lu Han saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Ada apa denganmu Lu?" Sehun begitu panik melihat gadis itu tertunduk dengan lelehan air mata yang enggan untuk berhenti.

Lu Han tak menjawab, bibirnya ia kunci rapat-rapat. Sedari tadi pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Sehun sama sekali tak terjawab.

Sehun tak bisa memaksa Lu Han agar bersuara. Hati kecilnya begitu miris melihat keadaan Lu Han saat ini. Ia pikir dengan kepergiannya dari Jongin mampu menghentikan produksi air mata dan menghilangkan bekasnya. Namun salah, semuanya tak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Gadis itu masih menangis dengan pedihnya.

Lu Han menghentikan sejenak tangisan itu sebelum memeluk tubuh Sehun. Ia butuh sebuah pelukan yang menenangkan. Langsung, Sehun memeluk erat Lu Han dan mengusap punggungnya perlahan.

"Tenangkan dirimu _oke_, kita akan pulang sekarang." Lu Han mengangguk. Selanjutnya Sehun menggandeng tangan Lu Han dan mengajaknya masuk ke mobil.

Selama perjalanan Lu Han hanya diam dan memandang kosong jalanan di depan. Air mata tak lagi turun, namun lidahnya keluh tak ingin mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata. Sehun merasa keheningan yang begitu memprihatinkan. Ingin sekali ia tahu apa masalah Lu Han hingga dirinya menjadi seperti ini. Tetapi aura sekitar Lu Han telah jelas mengatakan ia tak ingin diganggu. Yang ada hanya kediaman dan kebungkaman dari Lu Han.

Sesampainya di rumah kecil Lu Han, Sehun merangkul tubuh lemah Lu Han. Sehun takut Lu Han tiba-tiba terjatuh. Ia melihat tubuh Lu Han yang berjalan sempoyongan. Sepertinya memang keadaan Lu Han sedang tidak baik. Sehun bersyukur dalam rumah masih ada Minseok. Sehun cukup lega teman Lu Han itu begitu peduli pada Lu Han.

"Aku langsung pulang Lu.. Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun menangkup wajah pucat Lu Han.

Lu Han hanya mengangguk, ia memaksa sudut bibirnya terangkat tipis.

"Jangan lupa makan _eum_, kalau kau ada apa-apa telpon aku saja.." Tukasnya seraya mengusap pipi Lu Han.

"Terima kasih Sehun-ah.." Baru kali ini suara Lu Han terdengar setelah kepulangan dari cafe.

Sehun tersenyum, ia mengecup puncak kepala Lu Han dan berpamitan. Lu Han menatap punggung Sehun yang telah menjauh. Hatinya menghangat setiap kali perhatian yang ditumpahkan oleh Sehun. Gadis itu merasakan kepedulian yang tinggi dari Sehun. Nampaknya hati Lu Han bergejolak kala ia mengingat bagaimana Sehun memperlakukan Lu Han selama ini. _Ada apa denganmu Lu?_

"Maafkan aku Sehun.." Gumam Lu Han lirih. Ia bangkit dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali. Seharian ia harus menumpakah air mata dan menahan segala pesakitan yang ia rasakan.

Oh Sehun, pemuda yang tengah gencar mendekati Lu Han ini selalu berada di dekat Lu Han. Semenjak Lu Han berpisah dengan Jongin, Sehun selalu memberikan segala macam perhatiannya pada Lu Han. Tak ada yang tak dilakukan untuk Lu Han. Dari ia menjemput Lu Han dan mengantarkan pulang. Semuanya dilakukan untuk bisa mengalihkan rasa cinta Lu Han dari Jongin untuknya. Meskipun sepertinya hal itu akan sulit, namun ia tak akan pernah berhenti. Sehun tahu bahwa Lu Han butuh seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya. Dan itu ada pada dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Baru saja Lu Han akan memejam ketukan berulang dari arah pintu membatalkan niatnya tidur. Lu Han melirik jam dinding, pukul sembilan malam. Siapa yang mengetuk pintu rumah semalam ini? Apakah Minseok yang meninggalkan sesuatu? Atau Sehun? Lu Han mengerang pelan sebelum turun dari ranjangnya.

Lu Han memakai pakaian yang lebih sopan secara asal lalu keluar kamar.

"Apa itu kau Minseok?" Seru Lu Han setelah ketukan yang entah ke berapa terdengar. Tak ada sahutan dari luar membuat Lu Han mengerutkan keningnya.

Lu Han memutar kunci pintu lalu membuka lembaran kayu itu.

"Jongin.." Ucap Lu Han tercekat. Ia memandang gamang sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Sosok itu lantas memeluk tubuh Lu Han tak sabaran. Lu Han masih terdiam mematung. Tak membalas pelukan itu juga tak mendorongnya. Ia kaget setengah mati melihat sosok Jongin yang saat ini tengah memeluknya.

Sepengetahuannya, Jongin sama sekali tak tahu dimana Lu Han tinggal. Sama sekali keduanya tak lagi saling kontak setelah keputusan Lu Han, Bukan, Lu Han_ lah _yang memutus hubungan dengan Jongin. Setiap pesan yang kirim dan telepon yang disambungkan oleh Jongin tak satupun mendapat respon dari Lu Han. Lalu ini?

"Lu... Aku merindukanmu.. Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak memberi kabarmu?"

Lu Han masih tak bergeming. Pikirannya terlalu berat untuk memproses semua yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba di depannya. Darimana pemuda ini bisa menemukan tempatnya? Bukankah tempat ini tak ada yang mengetahui kecuali Minseok dan Sehun?

Jongin melepas pelukan itu dan menangkup wajah Lu Han. "Lu... Jangan menghindar dariku... Kembalilah padaku Lu..." Lu Han menatap datar wajah memelas itu. Terlihat jelas kepedihan yang dilukiskan wajah tampan Jongin. Namun gadis bermata rusa itu tak menanggapinya seperti biasa. Yang ia tampilkan hanya pandangan datar dan datar. "Lu..." Lirihan Jongin terdengar menyayat, namun perasaan Lu Han seolah membeku. Walaupun pada dasarnya ada sebuah kerinduan yang sangat ingin Lu Han buka. Tak tahu apa yang membuat semua itu tersimpan rapi dan tak mampu Lu Han angkat kembali.

Tanpa berucap Lu Han melepaskan tangkupan wajah Jongin. "Pulanglah..." Tukasnya lirih.

Jongin terhenyak kaget. Penolakan Lu Han saat ini bagaikan sebuah bom yang telah meluluhlantahkan hatinya. Jongin tercekat. Ia menatap dalam kedua manikan Lu Han yang berpendar sayu dan berbalut air.

"Lu..."

"Pulanglah Jongin... Ini sudah malam.." Lu Han mendorong tubuh Jongin agar menjauh dari daun pintu. Detik berikutnya, Lu Han hendak menutup pintu. Tetapi gerakan Jongin jauh lebih cepat dari tangan lemahnya.

"Lu.. Kita perlu bicara.." Pinta Jongin seraya menarik tangan Lu Han dari ganggang pintu dan menggenggamnya kemudian.

Lu Han menghela nafas berat. Perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman itu. "Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan Jongin.." Biarkan saja Lu Han egois kali ini. Perasaannya terlalu lelah dengan luka yang selama ini dibubuhkan oleh Jongin. Karena Lu Han yakin semua pasti akan berakhir menyakitkan.

Jongin berjongkok di depan Lu Han seraya mencengkram kuat lutut Lu Han. Lu Han terkesiap dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Jongin.

"A-apa yang-"

"Aku mohon Lu... Kita harus bicara... Aku ingin kau kembali.. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu..." Ucapan itu masih terangkai dari bibir penuh Jongin. Lu Han terdiam dengan arah pandang jatuh pada kepala Jongin yang tengah bertumpu pada lututnya. Kenapa Jongin jadi seperti ini.

Lu Han menarik tubuh Jongin. Sesakit ia atas perlakuan Jongin, ia tak tega melihat orang yang ia kasihi bertindak seperti itu.

"Jongin..." Mata rusa Lu Han menatap lurus iris kelam Jongin. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa.."

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa kembali? Aku mohon kembalilah dan kita akan memulainya dari awal.." Jongin menggenggam tangan Lu Han erat. "Aku akan tinggalkan rumah itu dan membawamu pergi.. Kita akan meninggalkan mereka yang telah menyakiti kita.." Ucap Jongin. Dari rangkaian kata yang terlontar itu bisa Lu Han lihat kesungguhannya. Hatinya memanas, nyeri yang hilang harus datang lagi. Melumuri hati rapuh Lu Han. _Mengapa semuanya begitu menyulitkan? Hentikan Jongin, kalau kau terus seperti ini aku tak akan sanggup._

Hatinya benar melemah akibat ucapan Lu Han, tetapi otak seolah tak mau berdiskusi panjang dengannya. Kepala Lu Han menggeleng, ukiran senyum pahit tampak jelas menghias wajahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo, Jongin.." Gumam Lu Han.

Sepasang iris kelam Jongin menatap penuh tanya pada Lu Han.

"Kalian sudah memiliki Jimin.. Apa kau tega membiarkan mereka hidup menderita lagi? Berikan kebahagiaanmu kepada Kyungsoo juga Jimin, Jonginie.."

"Lu..."

Jongin terperanjat kaget luar biasa. Darimana Lu Han tahu bahwa Jimin, balita yang sangat disayangi oleh Lu Han adalah anaknya? Darimana? Kenapa satu persatu kenyataan terbongkar dan malah menimbulkan masalah lain? Jongin harus bagaimana? Alasan apalagi yang akan ia gunakan untuk membawa Lu Han? Dirinya telah kalah telak dari Lu Han. Ucapan Lu Han seolah membenarkan pilihannya yang meninggalkan Jongin.

"Kau bukan lelaki pecundang yang meninggalkan sesuatu Jongin... Aku sudah merelakan semuanya.. Cinta memang tak harus memiliki.. Ada banyak jalan menuju kebahagiaan.." Lu Han menghirup dalam udara di sekitar lalu menghembuskannya pelan. "Dan jalan bahagiaku bukan bersamamu.." lanjutnya lirih.

"Lu..."

"Pergilah Jongin..."

"Lu, aku masih tetap akan memilihmu..." Jongin tak menyerah. Pukulan yang diberikan oleh Lu Han seakan pergi entah kemana. Dalam hati saat ini ia ingin Lu Han kembali.

Lu Han memandang bingung pemuda _tan_ di depannya ini. Ucapan itu tampak tak memiliki harmonisasi dengan raut wajahnya. Lu Han melengkungkan senyum getir.

"Kau ragu.."

"Aku tidak.. Aku memilihmu..."

"Kau bahkan ragu akan menepati janjimu.." Gumaman lirih menggema pelan di ruangan sepi itu. "Dan sekarang kau bicara memilihku?"

Jongin mendadak kelu, harus kata apa yang ia ucapkan agar Lu Han mau kembali padanya?

"Awalnya aku tak tahu siapa yang akan aku pilih.. Sungguh, aku tak tahu siapa.." Jongin mengecup tangan Lu Han dalam. "Tapi, aku sangat mencintaimu.."

"Kau ingin aku masih mempercayainya?" Sekali lagi Lu Han melepas genggaman tangan itu dan mendorong tubuh Jongin. Panas matanya meminta Lu Han segera diatasi. Air yang bersembunyi malu-malu di antara kelopak mata itu memaksa terus agar segera dilepas.

Jongin menitikkan airmata, sakit sekali diperlakukan seperti ini. Ini bukan salah Lu Han bukan, sepenuhnya adalah salahnya. Ia bisa menerima perlakuan seperti ini.

"Pulanglah Jongin.. Aku ingin istirahat.." Jongin tak bergeming di tempatnya. Lekas Lu Han menutup pintu itu dengan keras dan terjatuh di belakangnya. Tangan Lu Han masih menggenggam kenop pintu. Namun air mata tak mampu bertahan hingga mereka turun dengan cepat dari sangkarnya.

Nyeri dan sesak yang berkecamuk dalam diri Lu Han begitu menyiksanya. Sakit sesakit-sakitnya. Harus ia akui dirinya ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh Jongin yang tampak begitu rapuh. Namun segala macam egonya melarang. Tak semestinya Lu Han memberi hati pada Jongin lagi. Hal itu hanya akan dihancurkan lagi dan lagi oleh Jongin.

"Lu..." Sayup-sayup suara yang terdengar lirih dari balik pintu menambah pesakitan Lu Han. Ia tahu Jongin masih belum beranjak dan menangis disana. Namun pilihan tetap pilihan.

"Lu..." Masih terdengar sayup suara yang beradu dengan isakan. Jongin bertahan di depan rumah Lu Han dengan tangisan yang menemani. Lu Han tak tahan, segera ia bangkit dan meninggalkan Jongin.

Apapun nanti yang akan terjadi Lu Han sudah menyiapkan hatinya.. Ia ingin mengeyam rasanya bahagia, bukan pesakitan yang terus-terus menyesakkannya.

"Maafkan aku Jongin.."

.

.

.

.

.

Mual dan mual, sedari tadi Lu Han terus merasakan mual dari perutnya. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan muntahan namun tak ada apa-apa. Tubuhnya terasa melemah, seingatnya ia tak salah makan dan tak merasa dirinya masuk angin. Tapi kenapa ia terus mual berulang? Lu Han ingat, ini tak hanya sekali. Sudah tiga kali ini ia selalu mual di pagi hari. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ada yang salah dengan pencernaannya?

Lu Han membasuh wajah pucatnya, ia menatap cermin. Sepertinya ada perubahan di wajah cantik Lu Han. Selain pucat akibat mual itu, Lu Han tampak lebih tirus dari sebelumnya. Apakah selama ini ia kurang makan hingga pipinya menjadi cekung? Sekali lagi ia mengusap wajahnya dan menatapnya dalam.

"Sepertinya aku harus memperiksakan ke rumah sakit.."

Saat Lu Han akan memakan roti isi yang disiapkan Minseok, lagi-lagi ia mual. Kali ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya, hanya mencium aroma daging yang menguar dari roti isi itu Lu Han sudah tak kuasa menahan rasa mual. Segera ia berlari ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan masalah perutnya.

"Ada apa denganku?" Gumam Lu Han lirih. "Apa aku salah makan kemarin malam?" Lantas ia kembali ke dapur.

Lu Han duduk di dekat meja makan dengan mata memandang sayu roti isi yang belum kembali dijamahnya. Pandangan kosong itu seolah mengisyaratkan dirinya sama sekali tak bernafsu sarapan pagi. Lu Han menghembuskan nafas berat, ia menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Lu... Aku akan pergi bekerja.." Seru Minseok dari ruang tengah. Gadis itu sengaja menyempatkan datang ke rumah kecil ini untuk memberikan Lu Han roti isi yang kebetulan ia buat banyak.

"_Hmmm_.."

Minseok mendekati Lu Han. Ia terkejut melihat wajah pucat Lu Han. "Tuhaan... Ada apa denganmu Lu? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa pucat sekali?" Tangannya menangkup wajah pucat Lu Han. Lu Han tersenyum lalu menjauhkan tangan Minseok dari wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Seokie.." Tanggapnya dengan senyum masih tertambat disana.

Minseok menggeleng. "Kau sakit.. Ayo aku antar kau ke dokter sekarang.." Ucapnya seraya menarik tangan Lu Han.

"Minseok sayaang, aku baik-baik saja.. Sekarang kau berangkat bekerja dan aku akan membeli obat di apotek _oke_.."

"Kau bilang kau baik-baik saja kenapa mau beli obat?" Minseok menautkan kedua alisnya.

Lu Han tersenyum. "Agar kau tidak cerewet.. Sekarang kau berangkat _hmm_, Jongdae sudah menunggumu.." Lu Han bangkit dan menarik tangan Minseok. Ia menyeret gadis berpipi tembam itu agar keluar dari rumah kecil itu. Mobil Jongdae sudah siap sedia di depan, menandakan kekasih Minseok itu telah tiba dan akan membawa Minseok berangkat kerja.

Minseok menatap dalam Lu Han. Lu Han menggeleng lalu kembali mengukir senyum hangat.

"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat.. Jangan lupa makan dan minum obat Lu.."

"Siap Minseokie sayaang.." Minseok memeluk tubuh Lu Han. Detik berikutnya ia melambai dan meninggalkan Lu Han.

Lu Han menghela nafas, perutnya kembali merasa sakit. Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Lantas ia segera masuk mengambil jaket dan pergi ke apotek.

Langkahnya begitu ringan ketika melewati taman yang tak jauh dari rumah kecilnya. Banyak bunga yang tengah bermekaran disana. Warna-warna yang ditawarkan menyajikan semangat bagi siapa saja yang melihat. Termasuk Lu Han, energi dan semangatnya seolah kembali terisi hanya dengan memperhatikan polesan warna di setiap tangkai bunga.

Hingga ia lupa bahwa tujuannya keluar rumah adalah untuk membeli obat mual dan pusing. Cukup lama ia berdiam diri di salah satu bangku taman dan menyorot teduh barisan bunga yang berjejer di depannya. Semangat dalam hati memang mulai naik perlahan, tetapi tubuh mungilnya berkata lain. Ia sedikit melemah, pusing yang sempat menghampiri dirinya pagi tadi kembali datang. Lekas ia beranjak dan pergi ke apotek.

Belum jauh Lu Han berjalan, langkahnya semakin gontai dan nyaris tak mampu menumpu tubuhnya. Lu Han sempoyongan dan kepalanya terasa berputar. Pandangannya kabur, kelopak mata Lu Han berulang mengerjab. Semakin lama semakin lemah, lemah dan lemah..

Selanjutnya...

Lu Han terjatuh..

Ia tak sadarkan diri..

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

_Yo yo yo guyss..._

_Fast update e? :D_

_Do'akan yang berikutnya juga fast update.._

_Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Semakin membosankan yaa? Kayaknya kok begitu terlalu gimana gitu.._

_Bawaan hati sih.._

_Boleh curhat dikit? Waktu nulis pas part Luhan ma Baekhyun aku pengen nangis kalo gak aku tahan pasti udah mewek.. Gak tahu kenapa, biasanya juga gak pernah gini.. Baper banget.._

_Dan maaf yaa untuk beberapa chapter kedepan Luhan masih aku siksa disini.. Masih harus tersiksa dulu.._

_But, aku katakan lagi ini KAILU kok, ini KAILU, endingnya KAILU.. Spoiler aja sih, mereka bedua bakal bahagia, tapi jalan kesananya yang susah.._

_Ini KAILU kok, tenang aja KAILU ini .. :D_

_:D :D :D :D_

_Gimana? Reviewnya saja yaa.. Semoga feelnya dapet.. Maaf kalau terlalu mendramatisir, namanya juga drama.._

_Sekali lag jangan lupa review yaa.._

_Terima Kasih semuanya..._

_Masih setia membaca FF saya.._

_Semoga gak ada typo(s) kalau pun masih ada maaf yaa, padahal udah dibaca berulang.._

_._

_Once more, keep reviewing._

_._

_Thanks_

_._

_Big Regards_

_._

_._

_~DeerLuvian~_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

**Dilemma**

**By :**

Deer Luvian

**Main Cast :**

Lu Han

Kim Jongin

**Other Cast**

Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun and others

And other who will be mentioned

**Rated :**

T-M

**Genre :**

Drama? Angst? Hurt/Comfort?

**Disclaimer:**

_Semua cast yang author pakai bukan milik author, semuanya milik Tuhan YME. Sementara cerita ini murni dari otak kelabu author yang gatel pengen ngetik dan jadiin fanfiction. :D_

_Okeh, ini adalah __**KaiLu, KaiHan, HunHan (?), Just a little bit of KrisHo and Chanbaek**__.._

_This is__** Genderswithch**__ for several cast,_

_If u __**don't like GS, don't read it**__._

_I don't accept __**flame, bash and plagiat**__,_

_Okehh,_

_**Summary.**_

_Ada saat dimana ini membingungkan, mana yang harus dipilih? Keduanya beralasan untuk dipilih. Lalu? Bagaimana jika..._

_Happy Reading..._

.

.

.

.

.

_Dimana? Ini tempat apa? Kenapa aku ada disini?_

Lu Han mengedarkan pandangan setelah ia berhasil menguasai dirinya. Kelopak mata itu baru saja terbuka. Kerjaban berulang memberikan ia kemampuan untuk membiasakan dengan cahaya ruang. Sorot teduh mata rusa Lu Han masih memperhatikan detail ruangan. Ini bukan tempatnya, ini bukan tempat biasa. Melainkan sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit. Benar ini rumah sakit.

Ia bangkit, kepalanya terasa begitu pusing. Pandangannya tak begitu fokus memperhatikan sekitar kala tubuh Lu Han bersender pada tembok di belakangnya. Keningnya mengerut, dalam otak Lu Han mencoba meraba ingatan yang akan menjelaskan semua ini. Bagaimana bisa ia ada di tempat ini? Seingatnya ia..

"_Oh_, kau sudah sadar?" Seseorang dengan pakaian hijau muda bertanya dengan senyum cantik mengulas. Lu Han tahu siapa itu, salah satu perawat yang ada di rumah sakit ini.

Lu Han mengangguk ragu. Matanya bergerak-gerak seiring aktifitas yang dilakukan perawat itu. "Suster.." Suara parau Lu Han mencoba mengalihkan perhatian perawat itu. "Ke-kenapa saya bisa ada disini?" Tanyanya bingung.

Bibir tipis itu kembali melengkung cantik, kedua pipi merah mudanya terangkat. "Ada seorang bapak-bapak yang membawamu kemari.. Kau pingsang beberapa saat yang lalu.. Sepertinya kondisimu terlalu lemah.." Ucapnya. "Makanlah, saya sudah menyiapkan semuanya disana.." Tangannya menunjuk pada meja yang terdapat makanan itu. "Nanti dokter akan datang menjelaskan penyebab kau pingsan.." Lu Han mengangguk paham.

Setelah mengerjakan apa yang menjadi rutinitasnya, perawat itu pamit undur diri. Lu Han mengucapkan terima kasih dengan mengulas senyum. Ia kembali teringat ucapan perawat itu. Pingsang? Kelelahan? Sepertinya memang itu yang menyebabkan kondisinya tak baik saat ini. Lu Han menghela nafas, ia bersyukur ada seseorang yang peduli padanya dan membawa ia ke rumah sakit.

Merasa bosan harus terus berada di ruangan serba putih ini, Lu Han turun dari ranjang. Dan berjalan pelan ke dekat jendela. Infus yang terpasang mengharuskannya tak terlalu jauh melangkah. Sepasang mata rusa itu menatap sayu pemandangan di luar sana. Mentari bersinar dengan sangat ganas. Sepertinya musim panas sebentar lagi akan menyapa. Cukup lama Lu Han melamun, terdengar derit kayu pintu yang bergeser. Lu Han menoleh dan mendapati seorang dokter mendekat.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" Dokter itu tersenyum dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

Lu Han mengangguk. "Sebenarnya saya sakit apa dok? Apa hanya karena kelelahan?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Siapa suamimu? Apa dia sudah datang?" Tak menjawab, dokter itu justru memberikan pertanyaan.

Lu Han mengerut bingung. "Suami?" Ulangnya. "Saya tidak punya suami..."

Ada keterkejutan dalam raut wajah dokter itu. "Kalau begitu kekasihmu?"

Lu Han menggeleng, ada apa sebenarnya? "Kenapa dok?" Tatapan mata rusa itu menuntuk sang dokter segera berbicara.

Dokter ber-_name tag _Nam Woohyun itu menghela nafas pelan. "Seharusnya kau berbahagia dengan suamimu atau kekasihmu.. Kalau begitu beri tahu keluargamu.." Senyum merekah dari bibir tebal Woohyun membuat Lu Han menautkan alisnya. "Selamat, kau tengah hamil muda.. Usia kandunganmu menginjak minggu keempat.. Kau harus lebih hati-hati dan menjaga kesehatanmu.."

_Tunggu..._

"A-apa dok? Saya hamil?" Tanya Lu Han tak percaya.

Woohyun mengangguk. "_Eum_, kau hamil. Kau terlalu kelelahan.. Dan pusing juga mual yang sering kau alami itu adalah _morning sick_.. Hal biasa bagi kalian yang sedang hamil.." Jelasnya kemudian. Woohyun menelisik raut wajah Lu Han yang masih terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah kepedihan daripada kebahagiaan. Hatinya terenyuh. Spekulasi tak baik terus berputar dalam pikiran Woohyun.

Lu Han terkejut, ia tak menyangka akan hamil dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Banyak pertanyaan yang menganggu otak Lu Han. Harus bagaimana ia selanjutnya.

"Saya akan kembali dulu.." Woohyun menepuk pundak Lu Han pelan. "Jaga kesehatanmu.. _Ah_, iya untuk biaya perawatanmu sudah dilunasi oleh orang yang membawamu kemari.."

Lu Han mendongak dan mengangguk pelan. Bibirnya dipaksa terangkat. Beberapa detik kemudian, air mata yang ditahan Lu Han tumpah juga. Rasa sesak timbul tiba-tiba. Lagi-lagi Lu Han harus merasakan ini semua.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalanan yang ia tapaki, Lu Han tak mengalihkan pandangan kosong itu pada permukaan tanah. Tampak begitu mengenaskan dan pikiran melayang entah kemana. Penampilannya sungguh menyedihkan. Sisa lelehan air dan bengkak pada matanya menandakan Lu Han tak dalam keadaan baik. Hatinya masih belum siap menerima kenyataan yang begitu pahit.

Kakinya berat melangkah di setiap jengkal tanah di bawahnya. Tangannya terus meremas perut yang masih datar itu. Hembusan nafas tersengal dan pandangan kosong mengiringi kemana Lu Han akan pergi. Segelintir tanya bergelayut dalam benak Lu Han. Kenapa hidup begitu menyedihkan untuk dirinya? Apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan bayi ini? Harus bagaimana kedepannya ia dan bayi ini? Apakah ini hukuman dari Tuhan? Apakah ia memang ditakdirkan harus mengalami apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo?

Lu Han tak tahu ke depannya seperti apa. Apakah ia akan terus terang kepada Jongin atau pilihan lain akan ia ambil.

Kemana kaki Lu Han melangkah, Lu Han tak peduli. Yang ia tahu, ia terus berjalan sampai sang otak memerintahkan agar berhenti. Lu Han masih dalam keadaan yang kacau. Bulir-bulir bening itu perlahan kembali terjatuh. Selama perjalanan, Lu Han terisak dengan tangan terus meremas perutnya.

_Seolah hal itu akan menghilangkan kepedihan yang tengah melandanya.._

Dan otak Lu Han memberikan isyarat pada kakinya agar berhenti. Sebuah apartemen mewah yang lumayan jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Lu Han mendekati pintu. Berulang kali ketukan lemah ia lakukan pada lembaran tipis itu.

"Lu? Lu Han.." Seru pemilik rumah kaget melihat Lu Han yang tampak menyedihkan. Air mata Lu Han masih jelas terlihat dari sudut matanya.

Lu Han menatap Sehun dengan pandangan dalam lalu ia menangis semakin keras. Sehun bingung melihat Lu Han seperti ini. Lantas ia memeluk tubuh Lu Han. Lu Han memukul-mukul dada Sehun dengan gerakan pelan dan lemah.

"Kejam... Semuanya kejam..." Ucap Lu Han di tengah isakannya. "Kejam.. Semuanya kejam.." Lu Han menangis semakin dalam dan dalam. Bahkan suara sesenggukan yang menemani menghilang perlahan.

Sehun terhenyak dengan penuturan Lu Han. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengucapkan hal itu?

"Kejam.. Hidup ini kejam.." Belum sempat Sehun bertanya apa yang terjadi Lu Han terus mengucapkan kata itu. "Sehun... Kenapa hidupku terus menderita.. Sehun..." Lu Han membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun dengan tangan masih memukul-mukul perutnya sendiri. Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dengan Lu Han, ia mengeratkan pelukannya seraya mengecup puncak kepala Lu Han berulang.

"Ada apa denganmu Lu? Katakan kepadaku.. Kenapa kau datang dan mengatakan hal itu?" Lirih Sehun yang teredam oleh suara tangisan Lu Han.

Lu Han mencengkeram kemeja Sehun yang telah basah oleh air matanya. "Hidupku kejam.. Tuhan tega melakukan ini padaku Sehun.." Tutur Lu Han.

"Ada apa Lu Han? Ada apa?" Sehun menangkup wajah Lu Han, kedua iris kelam mereka saling bertemu. Sehun miris melihat banyaknya air yang keluar dari mata Lu Han yang tak lagi tampak cerah. Lu Han menunduk, tak mampu menjawab apa yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun.

Untuk sesaat, Sehun membiarkan semuanya seperti ini. Ia terus mendekap tubuh lemah Lu Han yang tak berhenti bergetar. Isakan dari tangisan Lu Han masih mengiringi keheningan ruangan ini. Lu Han belum sanggup menceritakan apa yang tengah menimpanya.

Selama Sehun memeluk tubuh Lu Han. Ia berulang kali melihat perut Lu Han dipukul-pukul sendiri. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan tingkah Lu Han yang terasa aneh?

"Sehun..." Sehun menunduk. Tatapannya terjatuh pada wajah Lu Han yang telah mendongak.

Senyum hangat terukir dari bibir tipis Sehun. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini?" Ibu jari Sehun mengusap pipi Lu Han. Hati Sehun benar-benar tersayat jika harus lensanya merefleksikan wajah pucat Lu Han yang bermandikan air mata.

Lu Han menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sikap hangat yang selalu diterima dari Sehun membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ada keinginan untuk menceritakan semua. Siapa tahu beban dalam dirinya akan berkurang jika ia bisa membagi dengan yang lain.

"Sehun.."

"_Eum_?"

Lu Han menghela nafas pelan. "A-aku..." Ragu, Lu Han sedikit ragu ingin melanjutkan kata yang telah terangkai di otaknya. "A-aku hamil..." Lu Han memejam. Air mata itu masih menghantui dirinya. "Anak Jongin.." Lanjutnya.

Sehun terperanjat kaget. Hamil? Inikah yang membuat Lu Han begitu menderita? Anak Jongin? Kalau Lu Han hamil anak Jongin berarti..

..._ah_, Sehun paham. Mungkin Lu Han tak akan sanggup mengatakan kepada Jongin. Mengingat lelaki itu telah memilih bersama dengan Kyungsoo yang juga memberikannya keturunan. Kejam sekali Jongin..

"Lu..." Sehun ingin menangis. Saat Lu Han begitu terpuruknya mengatakan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan bayinya. Berulang kali ia mengatakan hal itu. Berulang kali ia menyebutkan dunia seakan memperlakukannya dengan kejam. Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Lu Han dan membawanya kembali pada pelukan hangatnya.

"Tenanglah.. Kita akan menyelesaikannya dengan baik-baik.."

Lu Han tak berontak. Ia terlanjur lelah terus menangis dan menangis. Selain itu Lu Han merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari dalam dirinya. Lu Han bersyukur ia memiliki Sehun yang ada untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama pergulatan dalam hati Jongin juga penolakan yang dilakukan Lu Han, entah mengapa Jongin berada di tempat ini. Tempat yang dulu sering ia hindari. Siapa yang akan mau ke tempat itu setelah hatinya hancur akibat sang pemilik. Sebuah rumah mewah yang saat ini hanya di tempati dua orang saja. Pembantunya. Lalu kenapa Jongin berada di tempat itu?

Gampang saja, Jongin dipaksa Kyungsoo untuk datang. Ada yang ingin Kyungsoo siapkan untuk Jongin. Rasa bersalah dalam diri Kyungsoo memintanya membawa Jongin kembali. Dengan seperti ini Kyungsoo berharap bisa mengembalikan rasa cinta Jongin yang sempat menghilang. Dan lagi-lagi Jongin tak bisa menolaknya. Ia mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo.

_Sebenarnya kau memilih siapa Jongin?_

Saat ini Jongin tengah memperhatikan bocah kecil yang bermain dengan bola-bolanya. Hatinya sesak seketika kala mengingat lagi bagaimana dulu ia sering bermain dengannya saat Lu Han menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Sakit mengingat bagaimana Lu Han menyayangi bocah kecil itu dengan sepenuh hati. Bahkan pernah Lu Han lebih memilih Jimin daripada dirinya. Senyum getir terulas dari bibir penuh Jongin. Ia tak menyangka bocah yang begitu disayangi oleh Lu Han adalah anak kandungnya.

_Taemin benar, semua orang benar.. Jimin memang sangat mirip dengannya.._

"Kau ingin makan sekarang atau nanti saja?" Seseorang mengalihkan atensi Jongin yang terpaku pada Jimin. Ia melirik malas sosok itu lalu menggeleng.

Kyungsoo mendesah dengan anggukan cepat. Dirinya kembali ke dapur dan melanjutkan apa yang telah di kerjakannya. Membuat _cake_ kesukaan Jongin dan juga makan siang untuk keluarga kecilnya.

Jongin melihat sekilas jam dinding. Sudah pukul satu siang namun perutnya masih belum protes. Sejak pagi tadi nutrisi apapun tak memasuki rongga perutnya. Nafsu makan Jongin mendadak hilang dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia menghela nafas berat dan memperhatikan kembali sosok Jimin yang asyik bermain di depannya.

"Jongin _hyun_..." Suara kas balita mungil itu terdengar nyaring. Ada yang aneh ketika Jimin memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_ yang tak sempurna. Bukankah hal itu sudah biasa dulu? Tapi entah mengapa kali ini terasa berbeda..

Jongin berjongkok dan menyamakan tinggi pada Jimin yang telah berada di depannya. "Ayo main bola.._ hyun_ pintal belmain bola.." Tukasnya.

"Bermain bola? Dimana?" Jongin mengambil alih bola di tangan Jimin. Tak menjawab, Jimin hanya mengarahkan telunjuknya pada tempat luas yang tak ada perabotan. Selanjutnya, ia berjalan dengan tangan menggandeng tangan Jongin. Pemuda _tan _itu tak mampu menolak ajakan dari Jimin.

Jongin dan Jimin bermain bola bersama. Tampak keceriaan yang diberikan oleh Jimin. Bocah mungil itu tak berhenti tertawa ketika Jongin menggodanya. Juga tak berhenti merengek ketika Jongin menyembunyikan bolanya. Jongin terlihat menikmati momen mereka berdua. Tanpa Jongin sadari, ia begitu peduli dengan Jimin. Bocah kecil itu sampai tak ingin lepas dari Jongin.

Cukup lama bermain, Jongin menyerah. Energinya terkuras banyak untuk berlari bersama bocah yang sama sekali tak memiliki rasa lelah. Jongin duduk di tepi seraya memonitori gerak dari Jimin. Senyum simpul mengukir dari bibir penuhnya. Namun detik berikutnya, nyeri menyerang ulu hati. Bocah ini begitu senang saat bersamanya, Jongin tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti saat dewasa Jimin menanyakan siapa ayahnya jika ia tak ingin bertanggung jawab. Namun tetap saja ada yang mengganjal dalam diri Jongin.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba gelak tawa Lu Han terbayang oleh otaknya. Kala manikan kelam Jongin menyorot sosok Jimin yang terhanyut dalam permainannya. Ia teringat ketika Lu Han tertawa bersama bocah itu, ketika Jimin merajuk pada Lu Han dan ketika Lu Han sedih berpisah dengannya.

Jongin merasakan sesak kembali. Sungguh ia tak pernah bisa meraba apa yang sebenarnya Tuhan rencanakan.

Keinginan mendapatkan Lu Han kembali menggebu. Lekas ia meraih ponselnya dan menekan angka yang tertera di layar. Sedetik kemudian, ia menempelkan ponsel pada telinga. Sambungan terhubung namun tak ada tanggapan dari pihak lawan. Terus Jongin menelpon masih tak terdengar sahutan. Ia mencoba lebih dari lima kali dan hasilnya tetap sama. Lantas ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berencana untuk mendatangi kediamana Lu Han.

"Kau mau kemana Jongin?" Kyungsoo berseru melihat Jongin yang membuka pintu dengan tergesa. Ia tak mengindahkan pekikan dari Kyungsoo juga tangisan si kecil Jimin. Kyungsoo menggeram kesal melihat tingkah tiba-tiba dari Jongin. Baru dua jam ia berada di tempat ini dan sekarang ia memilih pergi.

Sedangkan Jimin, bocah kecil itu menangis di pelukan Kyungsoo. Kepergian Jongin membuatnya sedih. Tak ada yang bisa diajak bermain. Kyungsoo bukan seseorang yang begitu ahli dalam membuat Jimin tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin berada di depan kediaman Lu Han. Mata tajamnya menatap lembaran kayu rumah itu. Tertutup rapat dan terkunci. Tangannya berusaha menggedor berulang rumah itu, tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Jongin mendekatkan daun telinga dengan kayu itu. Mencoba mencari sayup-sayup suara yang mungkin saja bisa ia dengar. Namun rasanya rumah ini memang sepi. Kemana Lu Han? Ataukah ia masih bekerja?

Sekali lagi Jongin menggedor pintu itu lebih kuat. Tak ada jawaban, ia meraih ponselnya. Mencoba menghubungi Lu Han melalui benda kecil itu. Sudah keberapa kali Jongin mendesah kecewa? Lu Han sama sekali tak menjawab. Lebih dari dua puluh pesan yang dikirimpun tak mendapat balasan. Jongin beranjak dari sana. Tungkai panjangnya ia bawa memutar rumah ini. Hanya ada jendela besar yang terpasang dan Jongin patut bersyukur. Jendela itu tak tertutup rapat. Segera ia mendekat dan melongokkan kepala. Menyapu ruangan di dalamnya yang tampak sepi tak berpenghuni.

Rumah ini benar-benar layaknya tak ada kehidupan. Biasanya sebuah rumah akan ada satu cahaya yang menerangi. Tapi ini tidak, sepi dan gelap. Dari bau ruangan yang menguar sepertinya memang tak lagi dihuni. Kemana Lu Han? Apa karena Jongin telah menemukannya tempo hari membuat Lu Han memilih pergi? Jongin menghela nafas frustasi. Ia terjatuh di bawah jendela dengan tangan mengacak surai cokelat tuanya. Ia mengerang kesal. Kemana sosok Lu Han yang sangat ia rindukan?

Beberapa saat berlalu, Jongin merenung dalam. Pikirannya terus mengulang kejadian-kejadian saat ia masih bersama dengan Lu Han. Tanda-tanda yang diberikan Lu Han kali ini meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Lu Han serius dengan apa yang ia katakan. Jongin meremas dadanya yang sesak bercampur perih. Ia membanting udara yang terasa semakin menipis seiring sesaknya dada. Jongin terisak. Air matanya siap menciptakan jalur bening di kedua pipi.

Jongin menunduk, ia mulai meresapi setiap kata yang masih teringat. Mungkin Lu Han memang benar-benar tak mau lagi hidup dengannya. Mungkin Lu Han memang lelah dengan dirinya. Mungkin Lu Han...

_Haruskah aku mulai melepas Lu Han?_

.

.

.

.

Hari mulai menggelap, jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Waktu pulangnya telah lewat beberapa jam yang lalu. Segera ia membereskan segala macam berkas yang bertumpukan di atas meja. Selesai itu lekas ia menyambar tas dan segera pulang. Ada seseorang yang menunggu dan terus membuatnya khawatir setengah mati.

Kakinya baru saja akan menginjak parkiran mobil jika tak ada suara yang menginterupsinya.

"Sehun-ah.."

Sehun menoleh, bibir tipisnya mengulas senyum tipis.

Lelaki bermata sipit yang menghentikan langkah Sehun itu mendekat. "Apa Lu Han sakit parah? Dia sudah cuti kerja lebih dari tiga hari.." Tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

Sehun menggeleng. "Dia tidak sakit parah.. Hanya saja jiwanya sedang terguncang.." Jawabnya pelan.

"Begitu kah?"

"_Eum_, kenapa_ hyung_? Apa ada pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan? Kalau bisa biar aku yang membantunya.."

"Kau baik sekali Sehun.." Sungkyu menepuk pundak Sehun. "Sebenarnya ada, tapi aku bisa menanganinya.. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja.. Bagaimanapun dia adalah tanggung jawabku di bagian pemeriksaan.." Jelasnya.

Sehun mengangguk paham disertai senyum mengembang. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu _hyung_.. Lu Han menungguku di rumah.." Pamitnya dengan bungkukan dalam.

Lelaki sipit itu menautkan alisnya. Ada yang aneh dengan ucapan Sehun. Menunggu di rumah?

"Kalian tinggal bersama?" Seru Sungkyu sesaat Sehun telah menjauh darinya. Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar seraya melambai pada Sungkyu. Bisa Sehun lihat _seonbae_-nya itu menggeleng-geleng kepala tak percaya.

Yang ditanyakan Sungkyu benar. Lu Han dan Sehun tinggal bersama. Sehun memaksa Lu Han agar mau tinggal dengannya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Lu Han. Semenjak kabar kehamilannya, Lu Han sering menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Dengan tak makan seharian, membiarkan dirinya melemah, membiarkan dirinya sibuk dengan kegiatan yang melelahkan tanpa pasokan nutrisi yang cukup. Bahkan hal yang paling ditakutkan oleh Sehun adalah Lu Han minum minuman keras. Ini bukan Lu Han. Gadis mungil itu tak akan menyentuh minuman berbahaya seperti itu bagaimanapun keadaannya. Apalagi ia tengah hamil. Namun tak tahu mengapa Lu Han terkadang akan meneguk lebih dari dua gelas minuman keras jika saja Sehun tak memergokinya.

Karena hal itu lah Sehun _overprotective _kepada Lu Han. Anak yang dikandung Lu Han memang bukan anaknya, tetapi tetap saja Sehun tak akan tega dengan janin yang tengah dikandungnya. Janin itu berhak hidup seperti yang lainnya. Meskipun nanti tak diakui oleh keluarga ayahnya, ia siap untuk menggantikan peran Jongin.

Sehun sampai di apartemen mewahnya, lampu yang biasa menerangi masih bersinar terang. Bibirnya terangkat tipis. Gadis mungilnya pasti masih terjaga. Lekas ia menuju kamar Lu Han. Sehun mengerut, tak mendapati sosok Lu Han disana. Pintu kamarnya terbuka begitu juga kamar mandi. Kemana Lu Han? Ia mengganti arah langkah kaki menuju dapur. Ada desah kelegaan disana kala mata tajam Sehun merefleksikan sosok tubuh mungil yang tengah memunggunginya.

Tapi.. Sepertinya Sehun belum diperbolehkan untuk merasakan kelegaan. Segera ia berlari mendekati Lu Han dan menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Lu Haaaan.." Pekiknya keras ketika mendapati Lu Han memegang segelas soda dan juga sebutir obat. Sehun melirik pada obat itu, ia yakin seyakin-yakinnya itu adalah obat keras yang bisa menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Lu Han terperanjat kaget dengan kedatangan Sehun. Ia menunduk takut lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sehun. Sehun menahannya dan menatap dalam Lu Han.

Sehun mengangkat wajah Lu Han dan menatap penuh tanya padanya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini lagi Lu? Sudah berapa banyak aku mengingatkan ini padamu?" Ucapnya penuh kecemasan.

Lu Han mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang lemah lantai di bawah, bibirnya ia gigit kecil dengan jari-jari saling bermain.

"Lu..."

Lu Han tak menjawab, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menjauh dari tubuh Sehun. Dua langkah ia lakukan sebelum berhenti di depan sebuah lemari penyimpanan. Ia membuka salah satu pintu dan mengambil botol minuman. Sehun membelalakkan kedua mata elangnya ketika mengetahui apa yang dikeluarkan oleh Lu Han. Dengan cepat ia mengambil alih botol itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu..." Seru Sehun frustasi. Kali ini batas kesabarannya telah berada di ujung tanduk.

Lu Han berjengit mendengar teriakan Sehun. Ia menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku harus melakukan ini Sehun... Aku tidak mau janin ini lahir.. Dia akan merasa malu nanti.." Tuturnya lirih seolah mengerti arti tatapan tajam dan teriakan keras Sehun.

Sehun mencelos, lagi dan lagi kalimat itu menjadi jawaban dan alasan dari Lu Han. Kenapa selalu seperti itu? Apa ia tak pernah melihatnya yang akan siap menjadi pendampingnya?

"Lu..."

"Tapi ini..."

Sehun menggeleng, tangannya menggenggam tangan Lu Han. "Kalau kau tak mau jujur kepada Jongin tentang anak ini jangan kau bunuh.. Dia juga berhak hidup Lu, apa kau tidak pernah mengerti yang selama ini aku katakan padamu?" Ucapnya.

Lu Han menunduk, bulir air jatuh dari sudut matanya. Gejolak tak beraturan di dalam dadanya begitu menyesakkan. Lu Han mencengkeram kuat perutnya. Ada keinginan untuk membunuh tapi ada rasa bersalah juga di hatinya. Lu Han harus bagaimana?

"Tapi Sehun..."

"Tidak, kalau kau mau aku akan menjadi penggantinya.." Tukas Sehun serius. Ia menatap intens kedua mata rusa Lu Han. "Pengganti Jongin.."

"_Aak-hmmppptttt_..." Sanggahan dan protes yang akan dilayangkan oleh Lu Han tertelan sia-sia ketika bibir Sehun memagut bibirnya dalam. Air mata Lu Han jatuh semakin dalam dan dalam lagi. Lu Han tak mampu menghentikan gemuruh dalam diri Lu Han yang menumpuk dan menyiksanya.

Lu Han memaksa bibir Sehun menjauh dari bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah, tak tahu bagaimana ia bereaksi atas perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Sehun.

"Ma-maaf Lu.."

"Sehun.."

Pemilik nama menyorotkan mata tajamnya pada kedua bola kristal Lu Han.

"Jangan mengatakan itu lagi.." Lirihnya. Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Aku berjanji tidak akan membunuh anak ini, tapi aku mohon... Jangan pinta aku melupakan Jongin dan membuatmu sebagai penggantinya.." Lu Han menurunkan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin hanya memanfaatkanmu saja.."

Sehun terperangah mendengar penuturan Lu Han. Bagi Lu Han dirinya hanya sebuah teman yang tak akan menjadi sosok spesial. Sebesar itukah rasa cinta Lu Han pada Jongin?

"A-aku tidak merasa kau memanfaatkanku.."

"Tetap saja Sehun.. Aku mohon.."

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan. "Lu.. Apa tidak ada kesempatan untukku? Aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau berkencan dengan Jongin Lu..." Tangannya menggenggam tangan Lu Han. "Aku mecintaimu... Beri aku kesempatan.."

Lu Han menatap Sehun dengan sorot yang tak mampu di mengerti. Hatinya bergemuruh tak tenang. Meskipun Lu Han tak terkejut dengan pernyataan Sehun namun tetap saja. Ia akan merasa bingung jika di hadapkan dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Sehun tampak tulus kepadanya dan Lu Han dapat merasakan itu. Namun masih, mungkin karena rasa cinta pada Jongin atau rasa bersalah dan tak ingin merepotkan Sehun membuatnya harus benar-benar berhati-hati dalam berpikir.

Lu Han menggeleng dan melepaskan genggaman Sehun. "A-aku tidak bisa Sehun... Maafkan aku.." Gumamnya pelan. Lu Han menggerakkan kakinya meninggalkan Sehun. Air matanya kembali jatuh, dadanya berdesir perih dan sesak. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Sementara Sehun, ia terpaku di tempat tak bergeming barang sedetikpun. Penolakan dari Lu Han memberikan pukulan yang amat pedih. Sehun tak tahu jika Lu Han masih tak membuka hati untuknya. Padahal selama ini ia merasa bahwa Lu Han bisa ia dapatkan semenjak hubungannya dengan Jongin merenggang. Namun apa? Nyatanya Lu Han masih menolaknya.

.

.

.

.

_Weekend _kali ini dimanfaatkan oleh Lu Han untuk istirahat. Ia telah berjanji pada Sehun tak akan menyakiti dirinya lagi. Mulai saat itu, Lu Han tampak lebih bersemangat makan dan mengonsumsi nutrisi yang baik bagi bayinya. Ia mulai menerima kehadiran bayi ini. Perlahan Lu Han menyayangi janin yang telah berdiam diri di tubuh Lu Han selama lebih dari sebulan. Ia menyadari setiap kata yang diucapkan Sehun agar tak menggugurkannya. Dan beruntung janin yang dikandung itu kuat, sehingga mampu bertahan sampai detik ini.

Lu Han tak memikirkan lagi ke depannya bagaimana. Mungkin merawatnya sendiri akan lebih baik daripada ia harus mengatakan pada Jongin. Hal ini hanya akan memperkeruh suasana. Lu Han sudah lelah terus berharap dan berharap. Dan pengajuan Sehun sebagai pengganti Jongin pun masih enggan Lu Han timang. Tak tahu apa alasannya hingga hati Lu Han belum bisa menerima Sehun.

Setelah menghabiskan bubur yang disediakan Sehun, Lu Han berbaring di ruang tengah dengan arah pandang memperhatikan kotak kaca itu. Senyum dan tawa sesekali muncul ketika ada yang lucu keluar dari sana. Lu Han begitu menikmati acara yang dipilihnya untuk mengisi hari ini.

"Lu Haaann.." Lu Han menoleh pada sumber suara. Ia bangkit dan duduk menanti kehadiran sosok itu.

Dua sosok yang baru saja masuk ke ruang televisi langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat. "Kenapa_ sih_ Baek?" Tanya Lu Han heran dengan sikap aneh dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merenggangkan pelukannya. "Ku dengar kau sakit.. Sakit apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Lu Han memutar bola matanya lalu mengulas senyum. "Aku tidak sakit.. Kata siapa aku sakit?" Gadis dengan mata rusa itu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun agar duduk. Si pemilik tangan hanya menurut dengan pandangan tak teralihkan dari wajah Lu Han.

"Kau pucat.."

"Tidak.."

"Iya..."

"Baek.." Lu Han menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tidak sakit, hanya saja kelelahan.." Tukas Lu Han meyakinkan.

Bukan Baekhyun namanya jika ia percaya begitu saja. Mata sipitnya masih memandang penuh selidik pada wajah Lu Han. Menelisik setiap inci wajah yang tampak sedikit lebih gemuk. Memang ia tampak lebih _gemukan_, tapi tetap aura pasi masih menaungi wajah Lu Han.

"Kau bohong.." Baekhyun mengusap pipi Lu Han. "Ada yang kau sembunyikan bukan?"

Sekali lagi helaan nafas pasrah mengudara dari bibir Lu Han. Ia tak bisa berbohong di depan Baekhyun. Gadis yang saat ini menyandang sebagai istri dari Chanyeol terlalu pintar membaca sesuatu.

"Baiklah.." Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku hamil Baek.."

Baekhyun terkesiap tak percaya. Mata sipitnya membola dengan belah bibir saling menjauh.

"Kau?" Baekhyun menatap dalam Lu Han yang menunduk. "Hamil? Lalu?"

Lu Han hanya menggeleng tak tahu. Lagi dan lagi rasa yang sering menyiksa Lu Han muncul dan membuatnya lemah kembali. Baekhyun mengerti, lekas ia memeluk tubuh mungil Lu Han dan mengusap punggungnya agar merasa nyaman. Baekhyun ingin sekali mengambil sebagian penderitaan yang diterimanya.

"Ceritakan padaku Lu.. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu.."

.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, memang ada yang aneh di dalam diri Jongin. Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu ia mau menginjakkan kaki di rumah Kyungsoo, kali ini ia tak segan menampakkan diri di rumah besarnya. Kediaman yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai neraka setiap kali kesana. Pandangannya mengedar, menyapu satu persatu perabotan yang ada di dalamnya. Senyum kecut tampak di wajah tampannya.

Tangannya menggenggam _smartphone_ yang sedari tadi ia lirik. Tak ada pesan yang ia terima. Sudah ke berapa kali Jongin mengirim pesan dan menelpon Lu Han? Dari sekian banyak yang ia kirim tak ada balasan sekalipun. Jongin mendesah pasrah. Mungkin memang dugaan bahwa Lu Han menghindar dan menginginkan mereka putus selamanya benar. Lu Han bukan tipikal keras kepala jika hal itu bukan sesuatu yang tak beralasan.

"Jongin... Kau datang? Ada apa?" Seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang tampak mewah menyapa Jongin.

Pemuda_ tan_ itu memutar bola matanya. Begini kah caranya menyambut kedatangan atas inisiatifnya sendiri?

"Tidak suka aku datang? Baiklah, aku akan pergi lagi.." Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hey, bukan begitu.. Kau tidak pernah pulang kalau _eomma_ ataupun _appa_ yang meminta.." Nyonya Kim mengalah. Anak lelaki satu-satunya itu memang sedikit _gengsi_ dan angkuh.

Jongin duduk di sofa. "Mana Yifan _hyung_ dan Joonmyeon _noona_?" Tanyanya seraya memutar kepala. Mencari sosok yang telah disebutnya.

"Taruh sini.." Nyonya Kim memberikan instruksi pada pelayan rumah yang tengah membawa makanan dan minuman. Pandangan Jongin sedikit menajam seiring gerakan yang dilakukan pelayan itu. Sepertinya pelayan baru. "Mereka berangkat ke China untuk pengobatan. Terapi agar kakakmu bisa hamil." Jelas Nyonya Kim.

Jongin menghela nafas. Sedikit demi sedikit rasa benci yang tumbuh untuk Joonmyeon harus ia buang perlahan. Kakaknya juga ingin mendapatkan keturunan dengan gigih melakukan ini itu. Seperti yang dikatakan Yifan, Joonmyeon begitu tertekan hingga ia harus memaksa Jongin menikah. Demi menghilangkan kebencian sang appa kepadanya. Meski pada akhirnya Joonmyeon dibenci oleh Jongin.

"_Eomma_.."

Nyonya Kim menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap penuh tanya sang anak. Jongin mengambil minum yang disediakan lalu menghisapnya pelan.

Satu desah keluar dari bibirnya. "Kalau Joonmyeon_ noona_ hamil, masih bisa aku membatalkan perjodohan ini?" Tanyanya bersungguh-sungguh.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum, ia mendekati Jongin dan mengusap pundak anaknya. "Perjodohan tetap perjodohan.. Kau tidak bisa menghindar darinya Jongin.." Jongin menatap datar _eomma_-nya. "Awalnya memang seperti itu, tapi sekarang ada kenyataan yang tak bisa lepas dari dirimu.."

"Tapi.. Aku benar-benar tidak mencintai Kyungsoo.." Lirihnya memulung belas kasih dari sang _eomma_.

Nyonya Kim merasa sedikit kasihan dengan Jongin. Namun yang namanya janji tetap janji. Perjodohan merupakan sebuah janji yang tak bisa dihentikan begitu saja.

"Kau bisa mencintainya nanti Jongin..."

Jongin tak menanggapi. Ia mengambil kembali ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Masih sama tak ada kabar dari Lu Han, tak ada panggilan maupun pesan darinya. Jongin memejam sejenak. Gejolak yang bersahutan di dalam hati Jongin meminta untuk diperjelas. Hidupnya tak bisa terombang-ambing tanpa kepastian seperti ini. Waktu akan terus berlalu dan ia akan tetap seperti ini jika tak segera mengambil keputusan.

Baiklah, mungkin terus merasa egois bukanlah hal baik. Ia harus bisa menerima kenyataan jika ia dan Lu Han memang tak ditakdirkan bersama. Dengan berat hati Jongin harus mengatakan hal ini. Terlalu lama ia berdiam dalam kegamangan akan menuntunnya ke dalam kegilaan dan _stress_ berkepanjangan.

"_Eomma_.."

"_Hmmm_.."

Jongin menghirup nafas dalam. "Aku akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo.. Atur semuanya segera.. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran..."

_Dan Jongin..._

_Inilah akhir dari kisahmu dengan Lu Han..._

_Ia hanya berharap semoga keduanya akan merasakan bahagia.._

_Walaupun tak saling bersama.._

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

_Yo yo yo guuuuuysssss..._

_Aku balik lagi fast update yaa? Hahahahha, :D lagi semangat banget ngelanjutin ff ini beneran dehh..._

_Bagaimana? Reviewnya saja deh.._

_Gak tau mo ngomong apa.._

_Semoga gak semakin membosankan.._

_Luhan masih kesiksa yaa, maaf deh yaa maaf .. _

_._

_._

_Terima kasih atas perhatiannya (?)_

_Hahahaha.._

_Tetap menunggu kelanjutannya, tetap dibaca dan direview yaa.._

_Terima kasih.._

_Maaf kalo masih ada typos, itu kelemahan saya mungkin.. *deepbow*_

_._

_._

_Best Regards_

_._

_._

_~DeerLuvian~_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

**Dilemma**

**By :**

Deer Luvian

**Main Cast :**

Lu Han

Kim Jongin

**Other Cast**

Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun and others

And other who will be mentioned

**Rated :**

T-M

**Genre :**

Drama? Angst? Hurt/Comfort?

**Disclaimer:**

_Semua cast yang author pakai bukan milik author, semuanya milik Tuhan YME. Sementara cerita ini murni dari otak kelabu author yang gatel pengen ngetik dan jadiin fanfiction. :D_

_Okeh, ini adalah __**KaiLu, KaiHan, HunHan (?), Just a little bit of KrisHo and Chanbaek**__.._

_This is__** Genderswithch**__ for several cast,_

_If u __**don't like GS, don't read it**__._

_I don't accept __**flame, bash and plagiat**__,_

_Okehh,_

_**Summary.**_

_Ada saat dimana ini membingungkan, mana yang harus dipilih? Keduanya beralasan untuk dipilih. Lalu? Bagaimana jika..._

_Happy Reading..._

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu Jongin..." Tukas Taemin seraya meletakkan _file _yang ia bawa.

Jongin menurunkan majalah yang ia baca. Sorot matanya memicing pada Taemin. Pemuda cantik itu mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, baru kali ini aku melihatnya.."

Jongin menghela nafas. Detik berikutnya ia menutup majalah dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Bukan klien kita?"

Taemin menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Taemin mengangkat sebelah bahunya dengan tangan terbuka. Ia mendekati Jongin kemudian menepuk pundaknya. "Waktu aku tanya ada masalah apa, dia bilang ini sangat penting." Ungkapnya.

"Penting?" Kedua alis Jongin menaut.

Taemin hanya mengangguk. Selanjutnya ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tak bergeming. Merasa heran dengan tamunya. _Ah_, Jongin lupa apa jenis kelamin tamu yang menunggunya. Lekas saja Jongin keluar ruangan dan berjalan cepat menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan Taemin tadi. Lobi perusahaan.

Mata Jongin menyipit seiring arah pandang yang menyerbu satu sosok. Sosok itu tengah duduk sendiri dengan tangan membuka majalah. Pasti sosok itu yang tengah mencarinya. Dahi Jongin berkerut, mencoba meraba ingatan yang tertumpuk. Seingatnya ia tak mengenal sosok itu. Lalu siapa dia? Kenapa ingin bertemu dengannya?

Jongin mendekati sosok itu, sebelum menyapa lebih dulu ia membenarkan jas yang dipakai.

"Maaf.. Apa anda yang mencari saya?" Tanya Jongin sopan.

Reflek sosok itu mendongak, kedua sisi bibir tipisnya terangkat. Sedetik kemudian, ia meletakkan majalah dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Selamat siang Tuan Kim.. Maaf saya mengganggu hari anda.. Apa anda mengenali saya?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, sebelah alis terangkat. Kali ini benar-benar ia tak mengenali sosok ini.

Bisa Jongin lihat ada lengkungan yang terbentuk dari bibir tipisnya. Ia mengangguk pelan sebelum mengulurkan tangan. Jongin menjabat uluran tangan itu.

"Saya Oh Sehun... Teman dari Lu Han, apa kau tidak ingat?" Tanyanya dengan nada serius. Kedua mata elang itu menatap tajam iris kelam Jongin.

Jongin terkesiap, otaknya mampu memproses cepat. Ia tahu siapa Sehun, ia tahu. Pernah beberapa kali Lu Han bercerita tentang pemuda ini. Ada apa? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba datang ingin menemuinya?

"_A-ah_.. Saya ingat.. Ada apa anda ingin bertemu dengan saya?"

"Tidak usah terlalu formal.. Kita sepantaran.. Hanya ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu.." Sehun telah mengubah gaya bicaranya menjadi lebih santai. Ia tak memperdulikan posisi Jongin yang lumayan tinggi di perusahaan ini. Di matanya ia dan Jongin sama tak ada yang berbeda.

Jongin jadi kikuk sendiri. Tak menyangka mendapatkan tamu seperti Sehun. Banyak tanya yang masih menunggu jawaban dalam hati Jongin. Alasan apa yang mendasari Sehun datang kemari. Ia dan Sehun bukan orang yang saling mengenal. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Lu Han. Kenapa lagi?

Lantas Jongin membawa Sehun ke ruangannya. Disana mereka bisa berbicara lebih lepas dibandingkan tempat lain. Sehun menurut, ia mengikuti langkah Jongin dengan sesekali lensanya memperhatikan lorong yang mereka lewati. Sebentar Sehun terdiam di depan pintu ruang kerja Jongin. Nafasnya begitu berat. Sebelum masuk lebih dulu ia menarik nafasnya dalam.

"Bisa kau jelaskan alasanmu apa datang kemari Tuan Oh?" Jongin duduk di sofa panjang. Tangannya mengambil ganggang telepon berniat memanggil _office boy_ agar membawakan minuman untuk mereka.

Sehun duduk di depan Jongin, menyilakan kakinya sebentar dan menyenderkan tubuhnya.

"Masalah Lu Han.." Sahutnya singkat.

Jongin terbelalak. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan arah pandang menusuk pada Sehun. Seolah menyiratkan ia butuh penjelasan lebih.

Sehun tersenyum. Mengerti dari sorot tajam mata itu. "Kau kejam sekali Tuan Kim.." Tukasnya pelan. Ia memutar kepalanya sejenak lalu kembali menatap Jongin. "Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan untuk menikah setelah kau mencampakkan Lu Han?" Pungkasnya dengan nada lebih dingin. Seakan kalimat itu bisa membekukan aliran darah Jongin yang bagi Sehun sungguh manusia paling kejam.

Jongin tak mengerti mengapa pemuda ini tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu. Dalam pihak Jongin, dirinya_ lah_ yang dicampakkan. Lu Han sendiri yang memutuskan untuk berpisah. Jika saat itu Lu Han masih ingin menerima panggilan ataupun sekedar membalas pesannya tak mungkin Jongin memutuskan hal ini.

"Aku tidak mencampakkannya.. Lu Han_ lah_ yang memilih pergi.." Belanya.

Sehun tersenyum lagi. Ekspresi dingin yang sempat menguar perlahan luntur. "Kau sungguh tidak ingin mempertahankan dia?" Tanyanya.

"Ma-maksudmu apa? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu? Apa hakmu?" Perlahan emosi Jongin terbakar. Ia tak habis pikir apa maksud dari Sehun yang mengatakan hal ini.

Bukan hanya Jongin yang mulai geram. Emosi yang sejak beberapa saat lalu ditahan agar tak membludak telah memenuhi seluruh rongga dada Sehun. Ia bangkit menatap nyalang Jongin. Bibir sebelahnya terangkat. Gemeretak giginya menyertai emosi yang telah menjalar dalam diri Sehun.

"Kau tahu?" Sehun menarik dalam nafasnya. "Lu Han hamil karenamu... Lu Han hamil... Usia kandungannya menginjak minggu keenam.. Dan kau akan bersenang-senang menikah dengan wanita itu?" Sentak Sehun yang tak mampu lagi membendung emosinya.

_Blaarrr..._

Bom itu telah meledak tepat di depan Jongin. Bagaikan terhantam lebih dari satu bom Jongin begitu terkejut. Hatinya hancur seketika. Pendengarannya tak salah, yang didengar benar. Lu Han hamil? Lu Han hamil anaknya? Lu Han...

Mata Jongin membasah, ada genangan yang terlihat disana. Nafasnya tercekat. Kata yang akan keluar seolah tertahan sesuatu. Lidahnya berubah kelu, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Jongin limbung. Tangannya menarik surai cokelat tuanya. Ia menunduk dengan genangan yang telah berganti menjadi lelehan. Hatinya sesak dan nyeri seketika.

"Lu.. Lu Han hamil?" Ulangnya tak percaya.

Sehun hanya memandang datar Jongin. Pemuda itu puas melihat keterkejutan Jongin atas berita ini. Ia yakin bahwa Jongin akan bimbang lagi, akan merasakan dilema. Sehun tahu pemuda ini juga mencintai Lu Han.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan ini padamu.. Asal kau tahu, Lu Han sempat ingin menggugurkan kandungannya. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Tuan Kim? Apa kau akan tetap melanjutkan pernikahan ini dan membuat Lu Han tersiksa?" Tanya Sehun. Ia bersedekap dengan sorot datar menghujam Jongin yang masih menunduk dan menangis.

Jongin tak tahu harus bagaimana. Rasa plin-plan itu muncul lagi. Kebimbangan yang selama ini telah berhasil ia kuasai dengan memutuskan menikahi Kyungsoo perlahan datang menyapa. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Mana mungkin ia akan membiarkan Lu Han hidup sendiri dengan buah hatinya. Dan tunggu.. Sehun mengatakan apa tadi? Gugur? Menggugurkan? Kenapa? Kenapa Lu Han ingin menggugurkan bayi itu? Atau mungkin karena Lu Han beranggapan bahwa dirinya tak akan mau bertanggungjawab kepadanya?

"Lu.. Lu Han.. Dimana Lu Han sekarang? Dimana?" Jongin bangkit. Ia menuntut jawaban dari Sehun. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Di apartemenku.. Dia sudah tinggal disana sejak tiga minggu yang lalu.."

Setelahnya Sehun mengatakan apa saja yang berkaitan dengan Lu Han. Bagaimana ia bisa tinggal dengan Sehun, bagaimana penderitaan Lu Han selama ini. Bagaimana keadaan Lu Han saat ini. Inilah yang mendasari Sehun datang kemari. Ia tak tahan dengan keinginan Lu Han menyembunyikan semuanya. Lu Han terlalu baik membiarkan Jongin bersenang-senang sementara dirinya menderita. Jika saja Lu Han mau membuka hati untuknya mungkin Sehun tak akan repot-repot datang menemui Jongin. Namun sampai saat ini rasa Lu Han masih tetap untuk Jongin. Setidaknya dengan seperti ini Jongin bisa berubah pikiran lagi.

_Jika sampai Jongin tetap melanjutkan pernikahannya, Jongin merupakan manusia kejam yang pantas dibunuh._

Sepeninggal Sehun, Jongin tak berhenti menangis. Segala macam emosi beradu di dalam otaknya. Apa, bagaimana, kenapa? Semuanya butuh jawaban segera. Semuanya memaksa Jongin untuk menguraikannya. Jongin tersiksa benar-benar tersiksa. Batinnya tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Banyak hal yang membuatnya harus merasakan kepedihan ini.

_Lu Han hamil? Lu Han hamil? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

Jongin mendongak, ia berusaha mencari cara agar semuanya bisa ia atasi.

Lu Han tak boleh merasakan kepedihan merawat sendiri bayi itu. Tidak, dialah yang menyebabkan Lu Han memilih pergi. Jongin bertekad akan membawa Lu Han kembali. Bagaimanapun caranya.

_Tapi, pernikahan itu..._

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari ke tujuh Lu Han masuk kerja setelah hampir seminggu ia mengambil cuti. Cukup lama ia cuti untuk tubuhnya yang melemah. Dan pihak kantorpun memakluminya asal apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya bisa terselesaikan. Beruntung Lu Han memiliki atasan seperti Sungkyu juga teman seperti Sehun maupun Chorong yang mau membantu membereskan semuanya.

Lu Han terus membaca tumpukan_ file_ yang sepertinya tak ada keinginan untuk surut. Satu dibaca, beberapa datang. Ia merasa lelah. Pusing kepalanya seakan tak mau bekerja sama dengannya. Tak tahan lagi, Lu Han menutup _file_ itu dan menyenderkan tubuhnya.

"Ini minum dulu.. Kau terlalu memaksa tubuhmu bekerja.." Lu Han membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap dalam Chorong.

Gadis itu duduk di depan Lu Han. "Ku lihat kau tambah gemuk yaa Lu.. Tapi, wajahmu tampak pucat.. Kau sebenarnya sakit apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Apa aku masih terlihat pucat?" Tanya Lu Han seraya meraih kaca yang tak jauh di depannya. Lu Han memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Ia hendak protes kepada Chorong. Wajahnya tidak pucat, hanya tampak sedikit kelelahan.

Lu Han meletakkan kaca yang ia pegang. "Aku tidak pucat..." Sanggahnya.

"Kau pucat Lu.. Hanya saja _make up_ yang kau kenakan bisa menutupinya.." Chorong masih _keukeuh_ mengatakan bahwa Lu Han pucat. "Kau selama seminggu sakit apa?"

"Hanya demam biasa dan aku kelelahan.." Lu Han mengambil kotak minuman lalu menghisap pelan jus yang ada di dalamnya. "Sayang kalau waktu cutiku tak aku ambil.." Lanjutnya.

Chorong menghela nafas. Ia ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang gadis ini tapi sepertinya Lu Han enggan bercerita. "Baiklah kalau begitu..." Chorong bangkit. "Aku lupa, tujuanku kemari _'kan_ ingin memberitahumu.. Besok lusa ada rapat.. Jangan lupa datang.. Lebih baik aku memberitahumu sekarang daripada aku kelupaan.." Tukasnya dengan tangan membenarkan pakaian. "Kau tahu _'kan_ aku manusia pelupa..." Lanjutnya disertai kerlingan mata.

Lu Han hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia membiarkan Chorong yang telah berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh darinya. Kepalanya menggeleng, heran dengan teman satunya ini. Tanpa mereka sadari Sehun sedari tadi mengintai dari jauh. Ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Lu Han. Tapi ada desah kelegaan disana dimana Lu Han telah mengukirkan kembali senyum itu dengan lebih cerah.

Lu Han kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Sesekali ia mengusap buah hati yang masih ada di dalam kandungan. Senyumnya merekah tipis. Meski ada kegetiran disana, Lu Han masih bisa merasa bahagia. Sempat ia merutuki sikapnya yang akan membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri. Ia pasti akan menyesal sepanjang hidup jika hal itu dilakukannya. Bagaimanapun janin yang tertanam di rahimnya adalah darah dagingnya dan ia janin tak berdosa. Beruntung masih ada Sehun yang selalu mengingatkan hal ini.

Kehamilannya memang masih dirahasiakan. Hanya Sehun dan pasangan Chanbaek yang mengetahui hal ini. Lu Han masih tak tahu bahwa Jongin telah mengetahui ini. Bagi Lu Han hanya akan menambah keruwetan jika Jongin mengetahuinya. Tapi bagi Sehun, Jongin berhak tahu dan berhak menderita dengan kabar ini.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari telah datang. Bulan sabit yang menggantung di langit telah tampak. Beberapa titik berwarna turut menemani. Gelap malam tak lagi begitu diindahkan dengan kehadiran mereka. Seiring bergantinya waktu, Jongin lekas membereskan semua sisa pekerjaan hari ini. Ada yang menuntutnya cepat. Sudah seharian ia menahan ini semua dan siap untuk memuntahkannya.

Selama lebih dari sehari Jongin terus menunjukkan ketidaktenangan. Keinginannya adalah bertemu dengan Lu Han segera dan bertanya bagaimana keadaannya. Sungguh kali ini Jongin ingin merengkuh tubuh itu. Tubuh mungil yang telah berisikan anaknya. Anaknya? Jika mengingat hal itu hati Jongin kembali perih dan sesak. Menyakitkan, hanya memikirkan ini saja membuatnya menyakitkan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Lu Han yang harus berjuang?

Segera ia masuk ke dalam mobil. Jongin tak mengindahkan panggilan berulang dari Yifan. Kalau ia tak salah ingat memang masih ada satu dokumen yang belum ia periksa. Jongin tak peduli, yang terpenting adalah ia bisa bertemu dengan Lu Han segera.

_Tapi..._

Jongin kembali merutuki dirinya yang ceroboh. Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan Lu Han jika ia sendiri tak tahu dimana Lu Han sekarang? Apartemen Sehun. Benar, tapi Jongin tak tahu dimana apartemen Sehun. Bagaimana ini? Mana mungkin ia mengitari Kota Seoul yang tak sempit ini? Banyak apartemen yang tinggi menjulang. _Ah_, Jongin membanting setirnya dengan keras. Kenapa ia bisa sebodoh ini?

Lama Jongin terdiam, ia memutuskan menjalankan mobilnya. Siapa tahu ia bisa mendapatkan jawaban saat menjelajahi jalanan Kota Seoul. Ditemani musik klasik yang mengalun dari _dashboard_, mobil Jongin melaju membelah Kota Seoul. Sesekali kepala Jongin beralih pada tepi jalanan. Tak tahu mengapa _insting_-nya hanya memerintahkan untuk memperhatikan tepi jalan.

Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih pada kemampuannya itu. Senyum Jongin terukir kala iris kelamnya merefleksikan sosok yang sangat ia kenal tengah berjalan sendiri di trotoar. Dengan cepat ia mencari tempat parkir. Tak butuh waktu lama, Jongin berlari mendekati sosok itu.

"Lu..."

Sosok itu berbalik. Ia berjengit kaget. Kedua pasang mata itu sempat beradu sebelum Lu Han mengalihkan pandangannya. Lu Han mencoba tak peduli pada Jongin dan terus berjalan.

Jongin menarik pergelangan tangan Lu Han. "Lu.." Serunya.

Lu Han memang berhenti namun ia tak membalikkan badannya.

"Aku mohon... Jangan menghindariku..." Lirih Jongin seraya mendekap tubuh Lu Han dari belakang.

Lu Han tersentak. Tangannya menarik tangan Jongin yang mengerat pada lehernya.

"Jangan pergi lagi..."

"Apa maumu Jongin..." Tukas Lu Han dingin. Kali ini tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat selain bersikap dingin pada Jongin.

Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dada Lu Han sesak seketika. Matanya memanas, ia mengerjab berulang.

"Jangan pergi.. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa kau mengabaikan telepon juga pesanku? Aku merindukanmu Lu..." Lu Han terkesiap mendengar penuturan Jongin. Bukan kalimat itu bukan, melainkan suara serak Jongin yang ia yakini tengah menangis. Lu Han memanas. Dadanya berdesir perih.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

_Jangan berucap lagi Jongin.. Kau tak tahu bagaimana selama ini aku bertahan..._

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Lu... Kau tahu aku hampir gila karena memikirkanmu..."

_Berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata bohongmu itu Jongin.. Mana mungkin kau seperti itu..._

Jongin memutar tubuh Lu Han. Kali ini keduanya saling berhadapan. Lu han menatap datar wajah Jongin yang telah basah oleh air mata. Hatinya memang perih melihat ini semua. Namun ia tak ingin tampak lemah.

"Lu... Aku ingin kau kembali lagi.. Aku merindukanmu, aku sangat merindukanmu.." Tangan Jongin menggenggam tangan Lu Han erat. Sesekali ia mengecup punggung tangan halus itu.

Lu Han hanya menatap datar Jongin yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Jangan lakukan ini.. Pergilah Jongin..."

Lu Han berbalik dan akan meninggalkan Jongin. Belum juga kaki Lu Han bergerak, Jongin mencengkeram kembali tangannya.

"Kembalilah padaku.. Dan kita hidup bersama dengan buah hati kita.."

_Deg~_

Lu Han menoleh pada Jongin cepat. Ia terkejut luar biasa. Tatapannya tampak menyiratkan penuh tanya. Lu Han tak menyangka jika Jongin tahu bahwa dirinya hamil. Darimana? Darimana Jongin tahu bahwa Lu Han hamil?

Jongin memeluk tubuh Lu Han yang mematung. Ia bisa merasakan pundaknya basah akibat lelehan air yang keluar dari sudut mata Lu Han. Segera ia merenggangkan pelukan dan menatap dalam dua mata rusa itu. Perlahan Jongin mengusap jalur bening di kedua pipi Lu Han.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan dariku Lu? Aku berhak tahu tentang anak ini..." Lirih Jongin dengan air mata yang mengalir pelan.

Lu Han menunduk. Bahunya naik turun seiring isakan yang terjadi di tubuhnya. Lu Han merasakan jauh lebih sakit ketika Jongin mengetahui hal ini. Kenyataan yang akan membuat hidupnya semakin lebih runyam. Ini tak akan menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Kehadiran buah hati yang sebenarnya tak diinginkan waktu kedatangannya hanya akan menambah masalah. Dan Lu Han tak menginginkan itu.

"Kenapa?" Jongin menuntut alasan dari Lu Han yang menyembunyikan hal ini.

Lu Han meremas perutnya yang masih datar. Ia melepaskan semua air mata itu dan menyeimbangkan dengan gerak bahu yang masih naik turun. Lu Han tak mampu menatap wajah Jongin meski tangan Jongin masih menangkup wajahnya.

"Lu.."

Alasan Lu Han sudah jelas. Ia tak ingin kehadiran buah hati ini akan menjadi beban dan masalah yang lebih membingungkan lagi. Lu Han bersedia merawatnya sendiri asal Jongin bisa bahagia dengan pilihannya. Lu Han bukan siapa-siapa selain wanita lemah yang mencoba tegar. Sekuat tenaga ia mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas tatapan dari bola basah milik Jongin.

"Jongin-ah.." Sorot sayu mata Jongin semakin menajam pada Lu Han. "Aku tidak bisa kembali..." Lu Han menarik nafasnya dalam. "Maaf kalau aku menutupi ini darimu.. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa fokus pada pilihanmu.. Aku senang akhirnya kau bisa menentukan mana jalanmu.. Selamat sebentar lagi kau menikah dengan Kyungsoo.. Aku berjanji akan membesarkan anak ini.. Sekali lagi maaf.."

Jongin mencelos. Penuturan panjang lebar dari Lu Han menimbulkan sayatan perih dalam hatinya. Bagaimana bisa Lu Han begitu tegar mengatakan ini semua.

"Lu..."

"Jongin... Ku mohon.. Kau bisa bahagia dengan Kyungsoo.. Takdirmu bukan aku... Biarkan aku sendiri membesarkan anak ini.."

"Lu.. Kita bisa bersama.. Aku mohon beri kesempatan untukku."

"Tidak Jong, bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu? Kau akan menikah tiga hari lagi dan semua orang tahu tentang pernikahan itu..."

"Lupakan pernikahan itu.."

"Tidak Jong-"

"Lu..." Jongin mengecup bibir Lu Han paksa. Lu Han tersentak dengan gerakan bibir Jongin. Ia tak membalas dan tak mengelak. Air mata yang sempat berhenti harus kembali turun dan Lu Han membenci sikapnya yang melemah dengan perlakuan Jongin. Sekuat tenaga ia mendorong pagutan Jongin dan berjalan mundur.

Lu Han menatap Jongin sekali lagi. "Aku minta maaf Jongin.." Detik berikutnya ia berlari meninggalkan Jongin.

Lagi dan lagi Jongin kehilangan Lu Han. Ia tak bisa mempertahankan Lu Han agar tetap di dekatnya. Jongin tak bisa. Yang ia lakukan hanya menatap punggung Lu Han yang semakin menjauh. Penolakan yang dirasakan Jongin kali ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya. Keinginan untuk bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Lu Han seolah tertutup dengan penolakan Lu Han.

Sebenarnya kenapa Lu Han bersikukuh menolaknya? Kenapa? Apa karena sikap plin-plan yang selalu Jongin tunjukkan? Apa karena itu? Rasa itu menggebu kembali. Kali ini Jongin tak akan bisa melepaskan Lu Han. Bagaimanapun akan ia lakukan agar Lu Han kembali.

_Apapun... Dan saat ini ia hanya akan berfokus pada skenario keluarganya._

.

.

.

.

.

Sehari lagi perhikahan Jongin akan digelar. Di sebuah gereja terbesar di Kota Seoul menjadi pilihan kedua keluarga. Meski lokasi itu bisa menampung lebih dari seratus orang, keluarga Jongin hanya menginginkan pihak sanak saudara saja yang menghadiri. Nanti waktu resepsi baru ribuan undangan akan memeriahkan pesta pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Lokasi ini cukup membuat siapapun merasa bangga bisa mengucap janji. Di hias begitu indah dan penuh kesakralan. Kyungsoo menatap penuh kekaguman pada hiasan yang menggantung di setiap sudut gereja. Sedangkan jongin sama sekali tak tertarik dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia ingin sekali cepat pulang dan menidurkan tubuh lelahnya. Bahkan jika ia boleh meminta lebih baik ia tak usah bangun lagi dan tak menghadiri pernikahan itu. Tapi Tuhan akan murka kepadanya. Jongin tak mau Tuhan kembali mengutuk dan menyulitkan hidupnya.

Lelah terus berputar di sekitar gereja, Jongin memilih duduk. Ia menatap malas sosok Kyungsoo yang begitu antusias mempraktekkan semua ucapan janji mereka esok. Dari raut wanita muda itu jelas kentara bahwa dirinya bahagia. Berbanding terbalik dengannya yang berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa sakit dan menampilkan senyumnya. Jongin hanya tak ingin membuat wanita ini sedih. Walaupun pada kenyataannya ia akan membuatnya sedih dan bahkan membencinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan menikah di gereja ini besok.."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Telinga terlalu panas mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo yang hanya berputar pada itu-itu saja.

"Bukankah kau juga bahagia jika menikah denganku?" Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Jongin.

Jongin berdecak pelan. "Bahagia?" Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Memunggungi Kyungsoo yang tengah memicingkan mata besarnya.

"Bahagia?" Jongin berbalik.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Katakan kau bahagia dengan pernikahan ini Jongin... Aku sudah menantinya sejak sekian lama." Tukasnya pelan. Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo tak terpancing tatapan Jongin.

"Hanya kau yang bahagia. Aku sama sekali tidak.." Ucapnya lalu berjalan menjauh.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Ia mendesah kasar. Apa maksud dari Jongin? Kalau memang ia masih tak terima kenapa ia mau melakukan pernikahan ini? Ada yang aneh dengan diri Jongin. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Semoga tak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan pernikahannya esok hari.

Sekali saja Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Melihat dari jauh wanita yang tengah bersedekap di dalam gereja itu. Senyum miring terukir dari bibir penuhnya. Tangannya meremas ganggang rumput yang sempat ia sambar sebelumnya. Tak tahu setan darimana Jongin ingin sekali menghentikan ini semua. Tapi belum saatnya. Masih perlu beberapa hal yang ia siapkan. Katakan saja Jongin kejam, ia terlahir menjadi kejam karena keluarganya. Jongin tak peduli.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah siap untuk esok hari?" Joonmyeon menyodorkan minuman yang dipesan oleh Jongin. Setelah ia melihat gereja tempatnya menikah esok hari, giliran gedung hotel yang akan menjadi pergelaran resepsinya.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas lalu mengambil minuman itu. "Siap? Apa yang perlu aku siapkan? Hanya tubuhku saja bukan?" Sahutnya datar.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya. Sampai kapanpun Jongin tetap Jongin yang bersikap dingin saat dirinya merasa tidak diperlakukan baik oleh orang lain. Mungkin rasa benci masih menguasai hatinya sampai saat ini.

"Jongin..."

Jongin menoleh sejenak kemudian memandang luar jendela.

"Maafkan _noona_..." Lirih Joonmyeon. Ia menunduk dengan jari saling bertautan.

Jongin mendesah kasar. Ia berdecak pelan lalu menyilakan kakinya. Arah pandang iris kelamnya berganti pada Joonmyeon yang menunduk.

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata itu... Maaf tidak bisa membuatku lebih baik _noona_.."

"Tapi Jongin... Ini semua.."

"Sudahlah_ noona_.. Kalau memang_ noona_ tak bisa membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik jangan mengucapkan kata yang semakin menambah rasa benciku.." Jongin bangkit. "Siapkan semuanya saja.. Aku tak peduli dengan konsepan pesta pernikahanku nanti.." Tukasnya seraya meletakkan gelas minuman yang sempat ia bawa.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jongin meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang mulai menangis. Hati Joonmyeon begitu perih mendengar ucapan dari Jongin. Sampai saat ini ia tak pernah menyangka adik kecilnya yang manis itu akan berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan. Kemana perginya Jongin yang dulu? Joonmyeon menangis lebih dalam seraya menggenggam dadanya yang semakin perih dan perih.

Jika saja kenyataan itu tak membuat keluarganya seperti ini. Pasti kehidupan mereka akan jauh dari kata pertengkaran. Akan penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Jika saja..

Bagaimana Joonmyeon akan membalasnya? Ia tak sanggup terus dibenci oleh Jongin..

"Kau kenapa sayang? Kenapa menangis?" Yifan terkejut mendapati istri tercintanya menangis sendirian.

Joonmyeon menatap Yifan dalam dengan sesenggukan yang menyertai. "Yi-Yifan..." Tangannya terulur meraih tubuh kekar Yifan agar mendekat.

Mengerti maksud dari Joonmyeon, ia memeluk istrinya dengan erat. "Ada apa? Apa Jongin lagi?" Yifan bisa merasakan anggukan Joonmyeon dalam pelukannaya. Yifan menghela nafas berat. Selalu seperti ini. Jongin masih saja bersikap kasar kepada Joonmyeon.

"Sabarlah sayang... Jongin hanya merasa kesal saja.. Aku pastikan dia tak akan membencimu lagi..." Tutur Yifan menenangkan.

"Ma-maksudmu apa Yifan?"

"Aku akan berbicara kepadanya agar tak begitu membencimu.."

"Apa mungkin dia.."

"Sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan lagi _eum_? Sekarang kau harus istirahat. Kau butuh banyak energi untuk besok.." Yifan mengecup puncak kepala Joonmyeon dalam.

Wanita itu mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia sangat menyayangi sosok Yifan yang selalu ada untuknya. Bagaimanapun keadaannya. Yifan _lah_ yang selalu ada di sisinya. Saat sang _appa_ begitu murka dengannya, saat kebencian adiknya begitu menyakitinya. Yifan_ lah_ satu-satunya sosok yang berjuang mengembalikan senyum untuknya. Beruntung sekali Joonmyeon memiliki Yifan. Dan ia berdo'a semoga apa yang dikatakan Yifan tentang membuat Jongin tak lagi membencinya bisa terjadi. Joonmyeon lelah terus saja menjadi objek kemarahan Jongin. Ia ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh Jongin dan memeluknya seperti dulu.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam lagi pernikahan mantan kekasih yang sangat dicintai. Berpisah bukan karena keinginan yang sesungguhnya. Berpisah karena sebuah tuntutan. Beberapa jam lagi kesempatan untuk bisa mengenyam indahnya hidup bersama dengan orang yang disayangi lenyap sudah. Kesempatan itu tak akan muncul lagi di kemudian hari. Dan beberapa jam lagi, adalah jam dimana harus mampu melepas semuanya agar tak ada yang menyesal nantinya.

Semuanya telah dipersiapkan oleh Lu Han. Sebaik mungkin ia menata hati agar tak terlalu sakit nanti. Semuanya telah dipersiapkan dengan baik oleh Lu Han. Ia bertekad akan menghapus semua tentang Jongin setelah pernikahan yang akan digelar nanti. Dan tak tahu mengapa Lu Han begitu _keukeuh_ ingin datang kepernikahan itu. Bukankah dengan datang kesana akan menambah pesakitan yang ia terima? Tapi.. Lu Han hanya ingin melihat raut Jongin sebelum ia memutuskan pergi.

Ya, kehidupan di Korea memang menyulitkan dirinya. Batinnya terlalu sering disiksa hingga ia tak sanggup lagi bertahan. Lu Han akan meninggalkan Korea dan pulang ke Beijing. Rumah sederhana di tanah kelahirannya akan menyambutnya dengan baik. Disana Lu Han yakin akan mampu meraih kebahagiaan. Walaupun itu tanpa Jongin. Benar, itu tanpa Jongin.

Hari ini Lu Han mematut tubuhnya berulang kali. Beberapa pilihan _dress_ telah tersedia di atas tempat tidur. Lu Han ingin tampil maksimal. Setidaknya ia tak ingin dipandang sebelah mata oleh rekan keluarga Jongin maupun Kyungsoo yang menghadiri acara pernikahan itu. Sempurna, semua telah sempurna. _Dress_ warna _pink_ itu begitu pas melekat pada tubuh mungil Lu Han. Beruntung perutnya masih belum tampak besar, sehingga lekuk sempurna tubuh Lu Han bisa terlihat jelas. Polesan _make up_ tipis yang membungkus cantik wajahnya menambah nilai plus bagi Lu Han. Sungguh, Lu Han bagaikan seorang bidadari yang jatuh dari kayangan. Sangat disayangkan bagi siapa saja yang telah mencampakkan Lu Han. Karena gadis ini tak pantas untuk merasakan sebuah pesakitan.

Lihatlah, bahkan sosok Sehun tak mampu menyembunyikan kekagumannya. Berulang kali bibirnya menggumamkan rasa tak percaya. Cantik, Lu Han kali ini terlihat begitu cantik. Aura yang selama ini menghilang saat Lu Han merasakan kepedihan perlahan berpencar dan menyelimuti sekitar Lu Han. Begitu cantik dan bersinar. Sorot teduh mata rusa Lu Han juga tampak menenangkan. Lengkungan bibir yang tercipta seolah menyangkal bahwa Lu Han tengah menyimpan sebuah kepedihan. Sama sekali ia tak tampak bagaikan seseorang yang tersiksa batinnya.

_Ada apa dengan Lu Han? Apakah ia ingin menunjukkan pada Jongin bahwa dirinya memang baik-baik saja?_

"Kau yakin akan datang ke pernikahan mereka?" Sehun mendekati Lu Han yang tengah membenarkan _dress_-nya sekali lagi.

Lu Han mengulas senyum manis. Tangannya mengambil tas jinjing yang tak jauh dari dirinya. "Apa wajahku tampak tidak meyakinkan Sehun-ah?" Tanggap Lu Han masih dengan senyum lebar mengulas.

Sehun benar-benar tak bisa terima jika nanti Lu Han akan menangis kala melihat kedua manusia kejam itu saling mengucap janji.

"Kau tampak cantik... Tapi aku akan sangat menyesal kalau nanti wajah cantikmu harus tertutup air mata.."

"Hey.." Lu Han mengerucutkan bibir _plump-_nya. "Kau selalu seperti itu _deh _Sehun..."

Sehun tersenyum. Hatinya menghangat hanya melihat kerucutan yang muncul dari bibir mungil Lu Han. Gadis di depannya ini selalu bisa membuatnya merasakan getar yang berlebihan. Tapi sayang, Lu Han tak mau ia jamah lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Perlu aku temani?" Tawar Sehun. Ia benar-benar khawatir Lu Han akan menangis nanti di pernikahan Jongin.

Lu Han menghela nafasnya dalam. Ia paham benar apa yang tengah dirasakan Sehun. Kekhawatiran yang berlebihan dari Sehun membuatnya geregetan sendiri.

"Sehun-ah..." Lu Han menyentuh pundak Sehun. "Aku sudah besar.. Jangan terlalu khawatir."

"Tapi.."

"Ada aku dan Chanyeol.." Seseorang menginterupsi perkataan Sehun. Dua sosok yang berpenampilan rapi itu juga akan menghadiri pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mendapatkan undangan dari Jongin juga Kyungsoo.

Kedua sudut bibir Lu Han terangkat cantik melihat kedatangan mereka berdua. Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Meski sedikit ragu, ia bisa menyerahkan Lu Han kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kedua manusia itu tidak akan tega menyakiti Lu Han dan akan melindungi Lu Han nantinya.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa pergi sekarang.." Sehun tersenyum seraya mengusap pundak Lu Han.

Lu Han melengkungkan kedua mata dan bibir mungilnya cantik. "_Aahh_.. _Gomawo_ Sehunnie sudah khawatir padaku.."

Baekhyun segera menggenggam tangan Lu Han dengan erat. Sedangkan Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun. Seolah mengatakan bahwa Lu Han akan baik-baik saja bersama mereka. Sehun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan ketika ketiganya pergi dari apartemen Sehun.

"Kita berangkat dulu Sehun.." Seru Chanyeol dari dalam mobil.

"_Eum_, hati-hati.."

.

.

.

.

Kedatangan Lu Han dan kedua lainnya mungkin terlalu cepat. Setibanya ia disana acara masih belum dimulai. Namun telah banyak yang berdatangan. Mata rusa Lu Han menyapu setiap undangan yang datang. Senyumnya terukir getir. Ramai dan terlihat meriah dan tak meninggalkan kesan khidmat yang mendalam. Tak lama kemudian, dua mempelai masuk ke dalam gereja bersama dengan masing-masing pengiring.

Sekali lagi bibir Lu Han melengkung penuh kepahitan. Air mata yang ia tahan mati-matian seolah membelot dari keinginan sang pemilik. Nyaris saja jatuh jika ia tak benar-benar berusaha menghalaunya. Hati Lu Han sakit dan perih kala sepasang iris kelamnya memantulkan sosok Jongin yang begitu tampan dan Kyungsoo yang cantik.

Sepertinya Baekhyun mengerti keadaan Lu Han, ia menggenggam tangan Lu Han erat. Senyumnya meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lu Han mengangguk. Ia ikut mengulas senyum yang lebih ikhlas dari sebelumnya.

Sang pastor telah memberi aba-aba bahwa akan dimulai upacara pengucapan janji suci keduanya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling membawa _text_ yang siap untuk dibaca nantinya. Senyum Pastor Yoon merekah sebelum ia berucap kepada mempelai.

"Maka tibalah saatnya meresmikan perkawinan saudara. Saya persilahkan masing-masing saudara mengucapkan perjanjian nikah dibawah sumpah." Ucap Pastor Yoon.

Alih-alih mengikuti apa yang telah diinstruksikan oleh sang pastor, Jongin malah mengalihkan pandangan pada tamu yang datang. Gerak kepalanya menimbulkan banyak tanya dari tamu undangan, Pastor Yoon maupun Kyungsoo. Beberapa detik berjalan, Jongin tak langsung membaca apa yang tertulis di _text_ hingga Kyungsoo menyenggol lengannya. Wanita itu sedikit malu bercampur kesal dengan tingkah Jongin. Gemuruh yang terjadi di belakang keduanya pun tak membuat Jongin peduli.

Jongin masih tak peduli, ia terus memutar kepala dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Sekitar tiga detik kemudian...

"Lu Han..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

_Yo yo yo yo guyss..._

_Annyeonghaseyo~~~_

_Fast Update lagi yaa.. :D_

_Bagaimana? Semoga masih suka.. Semoga.._

_Oh ada yang mau Luhan bahagia? Tenang masih ada beberapa chapter lagi kok dia bahagia.. :D_

_Maaf deh yaa kalau sampai saat ini dia gak bahagia bahagia.. Isinya kesiksa mulu.. -..-_

_Kayaknya saya terlalu berlebihan deh.. Maaf deh yaa... T.T_

_Apa lagi yaa?_

_Ah, reviewnya aja deh yaa. Review.._

_Siap tau fast update lagi untuk chapter depan.. :D_

_Okeeh, terima kasih buat kalian yang selalu setia meninggalkan jejak bagi FF saya ini.._

_Tanpa kalian saya bukan siapa-siapa... *DeepBow*_

_Baiklahh, ditunggu reviewnyaa._

_Kamsahamnida~~~_

_._

_._

_Best Regards_

_._

_._

_~DeerLuvian~_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

**Dilemma**

**By :**

Deer Luvian

**Main Cast :**

Lu Han

Kim Jongin

**Other Cast**

Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun and others

And other who will be mentioned

**Rated :**

T-M

**Genre :**

Drama? Angst? Hurt/Comfort?

**Disclaimer:**

_Semua cast yang author pakai bukan milik author, semuanya milik Tuhan YME. Sementara cerita ini murni dari otak kelabu author yang gatel pengen ngetik dan jadiin fanfiction. :D_

_Okeh, ini adalah __**KaiLu, KaiHan, HunHan (?), Just a little bit of KrisHo and Chanbaek**__.._

_This is__** Genderswithch**__ for several cast,_

_If u __**don't like GS, don't read it**__._

_I don't accept __**flame, bash and plagiat**__,_

_Okehh,_

_**Summary.**_

_Ada saat dimana ini membingungkan, mana yang harus dipilih? Keduanya beralasan untuk dipilih. Lalu? Bagaimana jika..._

_Happy Reading..._

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar lebih dari lima menit Jongin masih tak menghiraukan ucapan sang pastor. Geregetan, nyaris semua yang ada disana saling berkasak-kusuk. Apalagi pihak keluarga yang dibuat malu oleh Jongin. Apa yang dilakukan pemuda _tan _itu? Apa ia tengah gugup hingga melakukan hal ini?

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, tangan kanannya menyenggol lengan Jongin. Sempat ia berbisik agar segera membaca_ text_ yang dipegangnya. Jongin tak peduli. Kepalanya terus bergerak gelisah dengan arah pandangan menyapu satu persatu tamu undangan yang datang. Cukup cepat dan ia patut berterima kasih dengan lensa kelamnya yang berhasil menangkap sosok itu. Senyum tipis terukir dari bibirnya.

"Lu Han..."

"Lu Han?" Ulang Kyungsoo tak percaya dengan tautan alis bingung.

Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku.." Bisiknya lirih.

Sedetik kemudian, ia melempar _text _yang dibawa dan berlari menuju tempat sosok yang ia ucap lirih namanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin..." Teriak Kyungsoo tak percaya. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo saja, pihak keluarga Jongin pun melakukan hal sama. Jongin menulikan pendengarannya seketika. Sorot pandangannya menatap tajam sosok yang tampak terkejut. Sosok itu berdiri seolah mengerti arti dari sorot Jongin. Dari kedua mata rusa itu jelas tertulis kebingungan dengan sikap Jongin. Namun layaknya tersihir oleh sorot Jongin, ia tak bergeming dan tetap berdiri dengan arah mata terus memandangnya.

Keramaian yang tiba-tiba ditimbulkan oleh Jongin seakan bagai angin lalu. Jongin tak peduli dan menarik tangan Lu Han. Benar, sosok yang dihampirinya adalah Lu Han. Dengan cepat ia mengajak Lu Han berlari meninggalkan gereja. Jongin tak peduli dengan umpatan, sindiran ataupun apa saja yang dikumandangkan mereka. Yang ia pedulikan adalah sosok Lu Han. Sosok yang ia cintai ini dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari kehidupan yang selama ini menyakitinya.

"Kita mau kemana Jongin? A-aku lelah.." Tukas Lu Han seraya mengatur nafasnya. Mereka berada di luar gedung gereja.

Alih-alih menjawab, Jongin malah menggendong tubuh Lu Han. Ia hanya mengulas senyum dan terus berlari. Lu Han ikut tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat kesungguhan Jongin dengan ucapannya tempo hari. Sepertinya Jongin telah memilihnya dan begitu mencintainya. Lu Han memeluk leher Jongin erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jongin.

Beruntung sekali pihak penjaga lemah hingga Jongin dan Lu Han bisa lolos dari mereka. Keduanya segera menghentikan taksi yang lewat.

Sementara di dalam gereja terjadi kegaduhan yang luar biasa. Kyungsoo _shock _begitu juga dengan orangtua keduanya. Mereka tak menyangka jika Jongin akan melakukan hal ini. Ini lebih memalukan daripada Jongin yang tak mau bertanggungjawab sejak awal. Mereka tak menyangka jika Jongin benar-benar mencintai gadis itu dan memilih bersamanya. Banyak sekali umpatan dan erangan kekesalan yang ditumpahkan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa saling memandang dan mengulas senyum. Mereka percaya bahwa Jongin tak akan berbuat yang membahayakan Lu Han. Baekhyun mengerti tindakan Jongin ini bertujuan untuk membuktikan bahwa Jongin benar-benar serius dengan Lu Han. Dan mungkin ini disengaja agar semua pihak tahu bahwa Jongin mencintai Lu Han dengan tulus dan tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka. _Sekalipun pernikahan yang seharusnya terlaksana._

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tersenyum di antara kegaduhan gereja, Yifan melakukan hal yang sama. Lelaki berdarah Tiongkok itu tersenyum melihat Jongin berhasil membawa Lu Han pergi. Setidaknya dengan hal ini Jongin tak lagi membenci _noona_-nya. Perlu diketahui, keberhasilan Jongin membawa Lu Han lari juga atas bantuan Yifan yang menyuap para penjaga agar tak melakukan apa-apa saat Jongin berlari.

"_Selamat berjuang dengan hidup kalian nanti Jongin.. Ku tunggu kabar baik darimu nanti.."_

.

.

.

.

.

Jelas terdengar deru nafas yang tak beraturan dari pemuda berkulit sedikit gelap itu. Dadanya naik turun seiring tarikan nafas yang ia lakukan. Wajahnya berkeringat namun bibir penuh itu terus mengukir senyum yang sangat menawan. Sudah lebih dari sebulan senyum itu sempat tertelan.

Lu Han dan Jongin berada dalam taksi yang mengarah pada apartemen Sehun. Jongin meminta Lu Han untuk membawa segala keperluannya dan segera pergi dari Kota Seoul.

Tangan halus Lu Han membelai setiap inci wajah Jongin yang basah akibat berlari. Senyum manis mengiringi setiap usapan tangannya. Lu Han melengkungkan kedua mata rusa itu kala iris kelam Jongin menghujam pelan padanya.

"Kenapa kau sampai melakukan ini Jongin?" Tanya Lu Han lembut seraya masih mengusap sisa peluh Jongin.

Jongin menghentikan gerak tangan Lu Han dan menggenggamnya. "Bukankah aku akan membuktikan?" Sahutnya dilengkapi ujung bibir yang terangkat.

Lu Han tersipu malu. Ia telah berhasil mengembalikan rasa percaya Lu Han hanya dengan tindakannya hari ini. Bagi Lu Han ini sudah sebuah pembuktian yang besar.

"Aku ingin mereka malu... Dan mereka sadar bahwa kita tidak bisa dipisahkan..." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi Jong.."

"Percayalah padaku _eum_.." Jongin memeluk tubuh Lu Han dan mengecup kilat bibir mungilnya. "Kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku dalam keadaan _dilemma_ itu?"

Lu Han mengangkat wajahnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jongin mengecup kilat bibir mungil itu lagi. "Sangat tersiksa saat harus menentukan mana yang harus aku pilih... Benar aku bisa memutuskan akan menikahi Kyungsoo, tapi hatiku seolah berontak dan terus menjatuhkanku. Mereka tak mendengarkan perintah otakku.." Jongin mengulas senyum tipis. "Karena hatiku tahu, bahwa kau yang aku cinta bukan Kyungsoo.. Keadaan sama sekarang, dia punya anak denganku dan kau juga punya anak denganku.. Tapi, ada yang membedakan keduanya.. Cinta, aku tidak mencintai Kyungsoo dan aku mencintaimu..."

Bisa dipastikan semburat kemerahan perlahan menyeruak di antara mulusnya pipi Lu Han. Gadis itu tersipu malu dan terharu. Hatinya bersorak riang dalam balutan kesenangan yang membuncah isi perutnya. Bahkan janin yang masih mungil di dalam itu ikut senang dengan bergerak-gerak. _Masuk akal kah? Bukankah kandungan Lu Han masih menginjak bulan ke dua?_ Entahlah, mereka hanya ikut dalam kebahagiaan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Tunggu, tiba-tiba muncul? Apakah ini secepat itu? Bukankah kemarin hari Lu Han masih merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan dan siksaan yang seolah tak berhenti? Dan, sekarang! Keduanya dalam ranah kebahagiaan. Apakah ini terlalu cepat atau jangan-jangan..

Tidak-tidak..

Manusia tak ada yang tahu bagaimana Tuhan menuliskan takdir mereka saat ini dan seterusnya. Lu Han pun berpikiran sama. Mungkin dahulu ia memang merasa sakit hati dan tersiksa dengan sikap Jongin tapi sekarang ia bisa mengulas senyum penuh ketulusan, kelegaan dan kebahagiaan juga karena Jongin. Ia percaya Tuhan tahu mana yang terbaik untuknya.

Keduanya sampai di apartemen Sehun. Sebelumnya Lu Han telah menghubungi Sehun untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Dan beruntung Sehun mengerti, ia membereskan barang-barang milik Lu Han juga beberapa baju ganti milik Sehun untuk Jongin. Karena Jongin tak membawa apapun kecuali _tuxedo_ yang melekat juga dompet yang sengaja tak ia tinggal.

Sehun telah menunggu di apartemen dengan sekitar tubuhnya berjajar dua koper milik Lu Han. Senyumnya mengembang sedikit lebih pahit ketika dua sosok yang ditunggu tiba di hadapannya. Lu Han segera memeluk tubuh Sehun dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sementara Jongin hanya melihat dari belakang apa yang dilakukan Lu Han. Jongin mendekat seraya mengulurkan tangan kepada Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menjabat, senyum miring terulas dari bibir tipisnya.

"Untung sekali aku belum membunuhmu.." Cibir Sehun setelah jabatan tangan mereka terlepas.

Jongin tertawa remeh. "Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku Sehun-_sshi_.." Sahutnya. Lu Han hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan percakapan kedua manusia ini. Sejak kapan Jongin 'akrab' dengan Sehun? Setahunya Jongin sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Sehun. Dan lagi percakapan keduanya seakan...

"Sayang... Sehun..." Mata rusa Lu Han berpindah secara bergantian dari Jongin ke Sehun.

Jongin membalas tatapan itu dengan senyum manis. "Bukan apa-apa sayang... Ayo sekarang kita harus cepat Lu.." Ucapnya seraya melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"_Ah_, benar..." Segera Lu Han dan Jongin membawa koper mereka menuju taksi yang masih menunggu.

Diantar Sehun, keduanya siap meninggalkan kediaman Sehun. Mata Lu Han berkaca-kaca. Ada genangan tipis yang melingkupi bola matanya. Sehun mengerti, lantas ia memeluk tubuh mungil Lu Han.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Lu.." Tukasnya lembut dengan tangan mengusap punggungnya lembut.

Lu Han mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun. "Terima kasih Sehun... Selama ini kau selalu baik kepadaku.. Kau juga jaga dirimu.." Pungkasnya lirih.

"Lu.. Aku akan baik-baik saja.. Kau yang harus lebih baik lagi..."

Jongin berdeham. Kehadirannya disana bagaikan seorang patung yang tak memiliki arti. Sedari tadi Lu Han terus berada di pelukan Sehun dan menangis akibat perpisahan ini. Dirinya mengerti saat ini bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang dicintai berada dipelukan orang lain. Lalu bagaimana dengan Lu Han? Lu Han yang tak hanya sekali melihatnya bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Lu Han yang pernah melihatnya berciuman dengan Kyungsoo. _Ah_, Jongin nyeri mengingat hal itu.

"Akan ku pastikan Lu Han baik-baik saja.." Tukas Jongin kala ia mampu membaca kedua mata elang Sehun berbicara.

Lu Han tersipu lalu memukul lengan Jongin pelan.

"Kau harus.. Awas kalau sampai aku mendengar Lu Han tersiksa lagi, kau orang pertama yang akan aku bunuh.."

Jongin tersenyum lembut. Lengannya dibawa untuk memeluk Sehun kilat. "Itu tidak akan terjadi.." Sahutnya yakin. Sehun bisa melihat ketulusan juga kesungguhan dari Jongin melalui guratan wajah dan sorot mata Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk paham. Ia mempersilahkan Jongin dan Lu Han meninggalkannya. Sekali lagi Lu Han memeluk tubuh Sehun. Mungkin ini yang terakhir sebelum ia dan Jongin pergi menjauh dari Seoul. Tak butuh waktu lama keduanya telah masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Aku pergi Sehun... Selamat tinggal.. Sampai berjumpa nanti..."

"_Eum_, kau hati-hati... Jaga Lu Han Jongin.."

Jongin mengacungkan jempolnya dengan melempar senyum untuk Sehun. Beberapa detik kemudian taksi itu telah bergerak pergi.

Lagi dan lagi Sehun melepaskan semua keegoisannya untuk kebahagiaan Lu Han. Meskipun ia sakit melihat Lu Han bersama dengan Jongin, ia bisa merelakannya. Yang ia inginkan hanya kebahagiaan Lu Han saja. Dan Sehun percaya Jongin bisa memberikan itu untuk Lu Han. Karena ia yakin jika Lu Han bersamanya, Lu Han tak akan sebahagia saat ini. Jelas, Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana air muka Lu Han berubah total dari beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat Jongin berada di pelukannya senyum cantik selalu mengembang dan aura yang sempat menghilang berkumpul kembali.

Lu Han memang pantas bahagia bersama dengan Jongin. Sehun harus mengakui itu.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau mengantuk?" Jongin mengusap pipi Lu Han dengan lembut. Kalau Jongin tak salah menghitung, sudah dua jam keduanya berada di dalam kereta. Perjalanan masih jauh dan butuh waktu lama.

Lu Han mendongak, matanya berair akibat uapan yang sempat ia lakukan. Bibirnya mengerucut lalu mengangguk. Lucu dan menggemaskan, hingga Jongin tak kuasa untuk mengecup bibir mungil itu kilat.

"Tidurlah, kita masih lama.." Tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Lu Han dan mengecup kilat. "Aku tidak mau anak kita akan kelelahan.." Ia mengusap perut Lu Han.

Sudah ke berapa kali Lu Han merasakan kenyamanan saat tangan kekar Jongin mengusap perut itu? Desir darah Lu Han menghangat seiring usapan tangan Jongin. Lantas ia menempelkan pipinya pada lengan sang kekasih. Tak masalah baginya merajuk pada seseorang yang ia sayang. Sebentar lagi kelopak mata yang membungkus kristal bersinar Lu Han akan terpejam.

Selama perjalanan ini Lu Han dan Jongin menghabiskannya dengan bercerita panjang lebar. Banyak sekali jawaban yang selama ini selalu dipaksa untuk ditemukan. Pertanyaan yang mengusut di otak akhirnya bisa teruraikan satu persatu. Banyak kenyataan yang bisa mereka bagi bersama. Termasuk dengan kesengajaan Jongin meninggalkan pernikahan yang seharusnya digelar tadi. Ia berterima kasih kepada Lu Han yang datang ke pernikahan itu dan membuatnya lancar. Dengan bantuan Yifan, kakak ipar Jongin, pemuda _tan_ itu bisa merebut kembali kebahagiaan yang dirampas oleh keluarganya. Yifan menyanggupi permintaan Jongin dan ia sepenuh hati mendukung. Bagaimanapun Yifan juga tidak menyetujui tindakan keluarga Kim yang sedikit keterlaluan. Hingga saat ini Jongin telah kembali pada pelukan Lu Han dan akan selamanya berada di sisi Lu Han.

Jongin mengecup pipi Lu Han yang sepertinya masih belum begitu nyenyak tertidur. Tak hanya sekali ia bergerak-gerak. Mungkin duduk terlalu lama membuatnya tak nyaman. Jongin menegakkan duduknya supaya Lu Han bisa lebih nyaman. Ia mengusap perut Lu Han dengan senyum yang tampak mengembang dari bibir penuhnya. Siapapun yang melihat akan mengatakan hal sama, Jongin tengah bahagia sekarang. Ia bisa menemukan titik kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Bukan dengan bergelimang harta melainkan berada di sisi Lu Han untuk selamanya.

Waktu berjalan sekitar lima belas menit, Lu Han membuka pelan kelopak matanya. Ia memang mengantuk dan lelah namun tak mampu memejamkan matanya. Ada selentingan yang menyerbu hatinya, mereka saling bersahutan memberitahu Lu Han supaya bisa menemani Jongin. Kasihan kalau Jongin harus terjaga sendiri.

"Sudah bangun?" Jongin tersentak merasakan pergerakan tubuh Lu Han yang sedikit mendesaknya. Lu Han mengangguk. "Kenapa? Kurang nyaman?" Tebak Jongin.

"Tidak... Aku ingin menemanimu saja.." Jawabnya dengan mata rusa melengkung cantik.

Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Lu Han. "Kenapa? _Ah_, berikan aku ponselmu sayang.." Tukasnya setelah ia mengingat sesuatu.

Alis Lu Han bertaut bingung. Namun ia tetap memberikan ponselnya. Jongin segera mengambil ponsel itu dan membuka penutup belakang. Pandangan Lu Han melebar saat melihat Jongin mengeluarkan _sim card_ miliknya. Jongin sadar dengan sorot mata itu lalu berujar.

"Mereka bisa dengan mudah melacak kita kalau tetap memakai nomer ponsel ini.. Kita akan memberi _sim card_ baru disana nanti. Kau bisa menghubungi keluargamu di Tiongkok.." Jelas Jongin. Lu Han memiringkan wajahnya, masih ada kebingungan disana. Senyum manis Jongin terlihat lagi kala iris kelamnya menangkap ekspresi bingung dari wajah Lu Han. "Semua akan baik-baik saja sayang.." Tukasnya dilengkapi satu kecupan di bibir.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana Jongin?" Tanya Lu Han sedikit kesal. Pasalnya sudah berapa banyak Lu Han menanyakan hal ini namun tak ada sahutan dari pemilik rencana. Jongin mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya lalu mengerling genit.

"Kau akan tahu nanti..."

Lu Han mendengus kesal. Kekasihnya ini selalu bisa membuatnya penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

Dimana mereka sekarang? Ini dimana? Lu Han yakin ia berada jauh dari Kota Seoul. Mungkin ini pucuk negara Korea Selatan. Seingatnya ia menempuh perjalanan total lebih dari lima jam. Sebenarnya Jongin mau membawanya kemana? Hati Lu Han terus bertanya dan hati Lu Han mengerang kesal karena sama sekali tak mendapat jawaban.

Sudah sekitar lima belas menit Jongin dan Lu Han berjalan dari tempat pemberhentian bis terakhir tadi. Keduanya saling bertautan tangan dan menggerakkan kepala ke kanan ke kiri mencari alamat yang ada di tangan Jongin. Sebuah kertas bertuliskan alamat dan nama pemiliknya.

"Kita akan kemana Jongin?" Lu Han bertanya sekali lagi. Kali ini nada suaranya terdengar menuntut.

Jongin mengulas senyum sekali lagi lalu menunjukkan kertas yang ia bawa. Lu Han memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tahu kalau keduanya akan menuju ke tempat itu, tapi bukan itu yang dimaksud Lu Han.

"Itu rumah siapa? Bagaimana kau tahu ada rumah terpencil disini?" Dua kalimat tanya diberikan Lu Han kembali. Dan seperti sebelumnya, Jongin hanya membalas dengan senyum.

"Jong-"

"_Ah_, itu dia! Ketemu.." Pekik Jongin seketika ia menemukan alamat yang dicari. Lu Han mengalihkan pandangan pada rumah yang ditunjuk oleh Jongin. Benar, alamatnya sama dan nama marga yang tertera di plat depan rumah juga sama. Keluarga Cha. Siapa Cha? Ada hubungan apa Jongin dengan Keluarga ini? Atau jangan-jangan ini salah satu saudaranya? Tapi bukankah Jongin ingin pergi jauh dari keluarganya? Kalau benar masih kerabat sama saja..

"Lu.. Ayo!"

"_Eh_? _Uh_, ayo.." Lu Han menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin yang lebih dulu masuk ke perkarangan rumah. Berbagai macam pertanyaan itu membuat Lu Han melamun tak karuan.

Lu Han berdiri di sebelah Jongin yang terus menekan tombol kuning di tepi rumah. Tipikal rumah pedesaan. Meskipun tampak sederhana, ini termasuk kategori kaya di daerah sini. Benar-benar daerah terpencil.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_.." Jongin dan Lu Han menunduk setelah pintu kayu berlapis cat putih itu terbuka. Seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dari balik pintu. Keningnya terlibat, menambah kerutan yang sebelumnya ada. Jongin mengulas senyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Wanita itu menjabat tangan Jongin dan Lu Han.

"_Annyoenghaseyo_, _gomonim_, perkenalkan saya Kim Jongin dan ini istri saya Lu Han.. Saya adalah teman Yixing dan saya ingin mencari rumah kecil untuk tempat tinggal." Jelas Jongin to the point. Ia tak ingin berbelit-belit.

Wanita paruh baya itu tampak bingung sejenak, namun beberapa detik kemudian sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah kerutnya.

"_Ah_, kalian teman Yixing.. Zhang Yixing _'kan_? Iya, dia sebelumnya menelponku katanya akan ada teman yang mencari rumah. Jadi itu kalian?" Sahutnya dengan ramah. Jelas sekali sikap bersahabat dari wanita tua ini.

"Benar-benar.. Zhang Yixing.. Apa rumah itu ada?"

"Maaf nak, rumah milik keluarga Cha lainnya sudah dipakai dan bibi lupa memberi tahu pada Yixing.." Ungkapnya bersalah. "Tapi tenang saja... Ada seseorang yang bisa membantu. Dia sudah bibi minta untuk mengosongkan rumah kecilnya itu."

Sontak raut wajah Jongin berubah cerah dan senang. Perjalanan jauh yang ia lakukan dengan Lu Han tak akan sia-sia. Segera ia menjabat kembali tangan wanita itu. "_Waahh_, terima kasih _gomonim_, terima kasih.." Tukasnya sumringah. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Lu Han.

Setelahnya, Jongin dan Lu Han mengikuti langkah pelan wanita itu. Ada deretan rumah yang menyita perhatian Lu Han. Rumah-rumah disini tampak asri dan menenangkan. Jongin benar-benar pintar dalam memilih. Tapi tunggu, tadi disebut nama Yixing, Zhang Yixing? Bukankah itu nama keturunan Tiongkok? Siapa ia? Kenapa Jongin kenal dengannya? Lu Han merasa pusing sendiri memikirkan nama-nama yang terus bergelantungan di kepalanya.

.

Sebuah rumah mungil dengan taman kecil yang melengkapi sekitar menghasut mata rusa Lu Han. Senyumnya melengkung tiba-tiba membayangkan bagaimana ia nantinya akan tinggal dengan Jongin di rumah ini. Indah, asri dan nyaman. Lu Han tersentak kala tangan Jongin menggenggamnya. Rupanya ia terlalu lama terhanyut dalam kayalannya dan tak sadar bahwa pemilik rumah telah menyerahkan kunci. Lu Han membungkuk memberikan salam pada pemilik rumah setelah ia pamit pulang. Bila bisa Lu Han bandingkan, wanita ini lebih terlihat menyeramkan dari sebelumnya.

Segera keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah yang sepertinya tak begitu lama ini ditinggal. Tampak dari debu yang menempel tipis dan air keran tempat cuci piring yang masih menetes pelan. Lu Han dan Jongin memperhatikan isi rumah. Rumah sederhana berlantai kayu dengan satu kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi. Dapur kecil dan ruang tengah yang lumayan luas. Bersatu dengan ruang tamu dan tempat menonton TV. Cukup kecil dibandingkan apartemen mewah Jongin maupun Sehun. Dan hampir sama dengan rumah yang sebelumnya pernah Lu Han tinggali.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin seraya meletakkan barang-barang yang ia bawa. Lu Han masih asyik melihat sekitar. Tak memperdulikan Jongin yang bertanya padanya.

Jongin menghela nafas lalu menghampiri Lu Han. Tangannya melingkar di pinggul Lu Han. "Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Tanyanya lagi seraya menenggerkan kepala di pundak Lu Han.

Lu Han memutar kepalanya lalu mengangguk. Bibir tipis dan mata rusa itu melengkung cantik bersamaan. Menyiratkan kata bahwa ia menyukai tempat ini. Jongin tersenyum. Satu kecupan kilat diberikan bibir Jongin.

"Syukur kalau kau suka.. Sekarang kau istirahat di kamar _eum_? Aku akan bersih-bersih dulu..." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menyeret tangan Lu Han masuk ke dalam kamar. "Kau pasti sangat kelelahan.." Tukasnya.

Lu Han terdiam di ambang pintu. Matanya kembali mengedar seperti sebelumnya. Mengintai ruangan itu dengan seksama. Senyumnya mengembang lagi. Kamar ini tak terlalu luas namun sepertinya cukup menyenangkan. Ada jendela yang langsung berhadapan dengan dunia luar. Udaranya terasa segar. Kas sekali perumahan di desa. Detik berikutnya ia menatap Jongin yang membersihkan tempat tidur, debunya sedikit berterbangan namun tak membuat sesak. Lantas ia mendekati Jongin.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya Jongin..." Tukasnya lembut seraya menarik tangan Jongin yang masih bergelut dengan ranjang.

Jongin menatap dalam Lu Han sebentar lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, kau istirahat saja.. Kau akan kelelahan sayang... Sebentar lagi selesai _kok_.." Timpal Jongin dengan mendorong pelan Lu Han agar menjauh.

"Jongin..."

"Sayang.."

"Biar aku bantu.."

"Kau duduk saja _eum_.."

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan. Kau harus mengurangi aktivitasmu sayang.. Bagaimana kalau anak kita terguncang.."

Katakan untaian kalimat itu berhasil menenangkan Lu Han. Detik berikutnya, Lu Han tak bergeming dengan wajah bersemu malu. Semburat merah mulai menyeruak dari dalam pipi mulus Lu Han. Ia merasa tersanjung dengan kata-kata Jongin. Sungguh, pemuda _tan_ itu tak menginginkan ia kelelahan dan masih memikirkan buah hatinya. Sebenarnya ia kasihan melihat Jongin yang pasti juga lelah, namun ia bisa apa kalau Jongin telah mengatakan tidak? Lu Han duduk di kursi dekat ranjang dan mengambil ponselnya. Seperti janji Jongin, pemuda itu membelikan _sim card_ tadi. Lantas ia menghubungi orang-orang yang dirasa perlu tahu, orangtuanya dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya menggeliat pelan seiring sentuhan cahaya yang berpendar masuk ke dalam kamar. Cahaya ini bukan cahaya lampu, lebih redup dan sedikit meremang. Kelopaknya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tak lama kemudian berhasil terbuka perlahan. Lu Han memicing seraya menekan lembut keningnya yang berdenyut. Sedikit pusing dan pandangannya kabur.

Berhasil menguasai kesadarannya, Lu Han bangkit. Ia mengedarkan pandangan. Sepertinya malam telah tiba. Keadaan di luar rumah tampak menggelap. Lu Han beranjak dari tempat tidur. Lalu menutup jendela kamar dan menyalakan lampu. Segera ia keluar kamar. Ingin mencari Jongin juga memenuhi kebutuhan perutnya yang berbunyi nyaring sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Senyumnya mengulas lebar, pipinya terangkat tinggi dengan lengkungan mata rusa menambah kecantikan yang tak terelakkan dari wajah Lu Han. Kala mata kristal itu menangkap sosok tampan yang tengah terbaring di atas sofa. Wajah damainya menyeret Lu Han untuk mendekat. Mengusap sayang wajah itu lalu mengecup kilat bibir penuhnya. Tersirat kebahagiaan dan ketenangan yang jelas dari karya Tuhan itu. Lu Han menyadari, ini jauh lebih tenang dari Jongin sebelumnya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana terakhir wajah Jongin terekam lensanya ketika gurat kesedihan dan banyak pikiran tercetak jelas. Lu Han mengecup pipi Jongin. Ia merasa senang jika kekasihnya saat ini bisa terlihat lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi.

Lu Han melangkah menuju dapur, senyumnya mengembang kembali. Dapur ini begitu bersih dan rapi. Ia melihat ada tumpukan bahan makanan ada di atas meja. Pasti sewaktu Lu Han tidur, Jongin membersihkan ini semua dan berbelanja. Sejak kapan kekasihnya ini menjadi seperti ini? Melakukan hal yang berkaitan dengan bersih-bersih dan membeli bahan makanan? Lu Han merasa tersentuh dengan sikap Jongin. Pasti kekasihnya kelelahan. Lantas ia segera membuat makanan agar Jongin bisa mengembalikan energi setelah bangun nanti.

Satu persatu bahan makanan itu potong-potong. Sup hangat akan memberikan tambahan energi bagi Jongin. Sup yang telah lama tak dihidangkan Lu Han untuknya. Tak butuh waktu lama Lu Han menyiapkan semuanya. Hingga saat ini ia hanya perlu menunggu sup itu matang.

"Lu.." Lu Han tersentak dengan gerakan tangan yang tiba-tiba mengusap perutnya. Lantas ia menoleh pada pemilik tangan.

"Ada ap-"

Secepat kilat bibir penuh Jongin menangkup bibir mungil Lu Han yang terbuka. Sempat gadis itu membeku dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Bibir Jongin bergerak begitu lincah melumat bibir Lu Han. Secara alamiah kelopak mata Lu Han menutup dan tangannya melingkar di leher Jongin. Mengimbangi belaian bibir Jongin. Cukup lama keduanya saling berpagutan. Sebuah lumatan lama nan dalam yang telah keduanya rindukan. Mereka bahkan mengabaikan aroma sup matang yang menguat.

Sesak, udara di paru-paru Lu Han mulai berkurang hingga ia mendorong dada Jongin. Deru nafas yang saling beradu mengisi keheningan dapur. Jongin menangkup wajah Lu Han dan menatapnya dalam. Bibirnya mengecup kening Lu Han dengan hangat.

"Supnya.." Jerit Lu Han kala aroma menyengat hidungnya. Jongin terperanjat kaget. Nyaris saja sup itu akan mengering jika Lu Han tak mematikan kompornya. Satu sendok makan ia coba, kepala Lu Han mengangguk. Masih baik-baik saja dan bisa dimakan. Segera ia mengambil mangkuk dan memindahkannya kesana.

Jongin menunggu Lu Han menyiapkan makan malam keduanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, dua mangkuk sup dan sebakul nasi telah siap. Lu Han juga membuatkan teh hangat untuk keduanya.

"Makanlah yang banyak Jongin... Kau pasti kelelahan setelah membereskan semuanya." Suruh Lu Han seraya menyodorkan mangkuk sup dan nasi untuknya.

Jongin meneguk teh hangat itu cepat. "Pasti... Aku akan makan yang banyak.. Kau juga sayang, anak kita butuh nutrisi yang banyak juga.." Sahutnya. Lu Han tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kau tak menginginkan apa-apa?" Jongin mengunyah suapan pertamanya. Alis Lu Han terangkat sebelah. "Biasanya, wanita yang hamil muda akan meminta sesuatu yang aneh-aneh.."

"_Ahh_.." Lu Han menyuapkan makanannya. "Tidak sekarang sayang.."

"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin sesuatu bilang saja _eum_.. Aku akan memberikannya untukmu.."

Lu Han mengangguk. Setelahnya mereka meneruskan aktivitas makan malam. Malam telah merambat lebih pekat. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Cukup sepi bagi kehidupan di desa dan ini memberikan tanda keduanya agar segera mengakhiri aktivitas di hari ini.

.

.

.

.

"Sayaang..."

Lu Han menoleh pada Jongin yang telah membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum lalu ikut berbaring di sebelah.

"Kau lelah? Sini biar aku pijat.." Lu Han bangkit dari tidurnya dan menarik tangan Jongin agar tengkurap seperti yang ia inginkan. Jongin menurut, ia membenamkan kepalanya di antara lembutnya bantal. Tangan halus Lu Han perlahan mulai bermain di sekitar punggungnya. Nyaman, Jongin nyaris tertidur jika ia tak mengingat sesuatu.

"Maaf.."

"_Eh_?" Lu Han memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Apa yang dikatakan Jongin barusan? Ia tak begitu mendengar. "Kau bilang apa sayang?"

"Maaf." Ulang Jongin dengan nada lebih keras.

Lu Han mengerutkan keningnya. "Maaf? Untuk apa?" Tanyanya bingung. Kenapa Jongin meminta maaf?

"Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu tempat tinggal yang mewah.. Maaf kau harus hidup sederhana seperti ini." Pungkasnya penuh rasa bersalah. Mata Jongin terpejam seiring pinjatan lembut yang ia terima.

Lu Han tersenyum, ia membalikkan tubuh Jongin hingga bisa melihat wajah Jongin yang tampak begitu nyaman. Kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menatap dalam wajah Lu Han yang berpendar hangat.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Harusnya aku yang bertanya.. Apa kau yakin dengan yang kau lakukan?" Lu Han menggenggam tangan Jongin. "Kau harus banting tulang untuk menghidupiku. Apalagi aku hamil.. Aku tidak bisa bekerja terlalu keras. Kita benar-benar harus memulainya dari bawah sayang.."

Jongin bangkit dari posisi tidur dan memeluk tubuh mungil Lu Han.

"Apa kau meragukanku?"

Lu Han menggeleng dalam pelukan Jongin. "Hanya saja.."

"Apa? Ini menjadi pembuktianku bahwa aku memang bertanggung jawab atasmu dan bayi kita.. Dulu kita bertemu dalam keadaan yang telah sempurna. Aku ingin membangun semuanya dari bawah, kita harus bahagia bersama dari bawah. Ini akan menguatkan cinta kita asal kau selalu percaya bahwa aku bisa membahagiakanmu.."

Lu Han tersentuh dengan rangkaian huruf yang diucapkan Jongin. Sosok pemuda yang tengah memeluknya ini begitu dewasa. Ia tak ragu mengucapkan semuanya. Sangat berbeda dengan beberapa waktu lalu. Lu Han yakin atas kesungguhan Jongin.

"Aku percaya kepadamu.. Terima kasih telah bertanggung jawab kepadaku Jongin. Aku tak akan pergi darimu bagaimana keadaan kita.." Lu Han mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu Jongin.." Karena Lu Han tak mempermasalahkan apakah keduanya akan hidup mewah, sederhana ataupun miskin. Asalkan ada Jongin disisinya. Dan kebahagiaan tidaklah diukur dari seberapa banyak uang yang dipunya tetapi tawa dan kedamaian serta ketenangan hati yang bisa menilainya.

"Aku bangga kepadamu Lu.. Kau selalu bisa menerima segalanya.." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengecup kening Lu Han dalam.

Lu Han memejam. Meresapi kecupan itu dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku akan bekerja keras untuk menghidupi kalian. Apapun akan aku kerjakan nanti. Aku akan memulai bekerja besok.." Tukas Jongin dengan sorot teduh menatap lurus iris berkilau Lu Han.

Lu Han menarik kedua sisi pipinya lalu mengangguk. "_Eum_, bekerja keraslah aku yang akan memijatmu jika kau nanti lelah.." Sahutnya ceria.

Jongin berbaring kembali, ia tengkurap. Tangannya menuntun tangan Lu Han untuk kembali memijat. Mengerti, Lu Han menggerakkan tangannya dengan lembut.

"Bernyanyilah untukku Lu.. Aku merindukan suara indahmu.."

Lu Han tersipu malu. Ia sudah lama tak mendendangkan suara emasnya. Lagu _If I Ain't Got You_ milik _Alicia Keys_ menjadi mengalun dari bibir mungilnya. Mengiringi setiap pijatan lembut pada tubuh Jongin. Pemuda_ tan_ itu begitu menikmati semua yang diberikan Lu Han. Pijatan dan suara merdunya. Sebentar lagi Jongin pasti akan tertidur bila saja suara Lu Han tak memanggilnya.

"Jongin..."

"_Hmmm_..."

"Aku ingin sesuatu.." Lu Han menghentikan pijatannya.

Segera Jongin membuka kelopak matanya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang Lu Han seolah bertanya dari tatapan itu. Lu Han tampak malu mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan. Ini muncul tiba-tiba. Sesuatu menggelitik perutnya dan menginginkan hal ini. Bibir mungilnya ia gigit kecil, jari-jarinya ia permainkan.

"Kau ingin apa sayaang?" Tanya Jongin setelah tak mendapat jawaban dari Lu Han.

Gadis itu mendongak, sorot teduh mata rusa itu mengunci pandangan Jongin. Jika Jongin tak salah mengartikan itu... Sebuah nafsu?

Benar saja, dugaan Jongin benar. Karena tiba-tiba Lu Han menarik tengkuknya dan mengecup dalam bibir dalamnya. Bahkan Lu Han mulai menyapu bersih permukaan bibir Jongin dengan lumatannya. Tangannya melingkat manis di leher Jongin. Pemuda tan itu tersenyum dalam kecupan Lu Han. Apa keinginan Lu Han adalah menciumnya?

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan pagutan dalam dan french kiss yang tak terelakkan. Tangan Lu Han mulai menggerayangi piyama Jongin. Ia membuka satu persatu kancingnya. Jongin sedikit terkesiap. Kalau Lu Han mulai melakukan ini berarti..

Sontak Jongin melepaskan pagutannya dan menghentikan tangan Lu Han.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lu?" Tanyanya bingung.

Lu Han tersenyum malu. "Ayo kita melakukan _itu_.." Ajaknya malu-malu.

"_Itu_? Tapi bukan kah kau sedang hamil? Apa ini akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin khawatir. Ia mengusap perut Lu Han dengan lembut.

Lu Han tersenyum. "Akan baik-baik saja asal kita melakukannya dengan pelan dan lembut.." Lu Han mengecup pipi Jongin. "Ayolah, ini keinginan anakmu..." Bisiknya penuh keseduktifan.

"Benarkah?"

"_Eum_..."

Seringaian tipis terbentuk dari bibir penuhnya. Dengan pelan Jongin mendorong tubuh Lu Han agar terlentang. Ia mengecup dalam bibir Lu Han. Melumat pelan dan memagutnya. Lu Han mengalungkan tangannya. Lumatan Jongin benar-benar membuatnya mabuk. Lu Han melenguh dalam lumatan itu.

Jongin merindukannya, Jongin merindukan suara desah dan erangan nikmat yang menguar dari bibir mungil Lu Han. Jongin merindukan setiap inci kelembutan kulit Lu Han yang bertabrakan dengan bibir penuhnya maupun kulit cokelatnya. Jongin merindukan hisapan kuat pada puncak kenikmatan yang bisa membuatnya melayang. Jongin merindukan bagaimana Lu Han melenguh dengan namanya yang tersebut penuh kegairahan. Jongin merindukan mencapai surga dunia bersama Lu Han. Jongin merindukan semuanya. Desiran dan gejolak yang selalu berhasil menambah pundi-pundi cintanya.

Lu Han melenguh dalam ketika sesuatu menyentak dalam perutnya. Berputar dan ingin segera dilepas. Ia menjerit nikmat, mengucapkan nama Jongin berulang dan mencengkeram kuat lengan pemuda itu. Hal yang sama Jongin lakukan. Tak hanya sekali dua kali nama Lu Han terucap oleh Jongin. Jepitan kuat yang dilakukan Lu Han benar-benar menggilakannya.

"Jong- _ahh_... _A_ -aku.._ ah_, sebentar lagi.." Lu Han mengerjabkan matanya berulang. Sesuatu memberontak ingin segera dilepas.

Jongin mempercepat gerakannya, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Dalam hitungan detik tubuh Jongin ambruk menimpa Lu Han. Sadar bahwa Lu Han merasa berat, lantas ia menyampingkan diri. Tangannya membelai lembut surai Lu Han yang penuh dengan peluh. Satu kecupan mendarat pada kening Lu Hah. Wanita di sebelahnya ini tampak begitu cantik apalagi saat terengah mengatur nafas setelah bertarung dengannya. Jongin mengulas senyum dan memeluk tubuh Lu Han.

"Terima kasih sayang... Kau selalu bisa membuatku senang dan bahagia.. Aku mencintaimu Lu... Dan juga bayi kita.."

Lu Han menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Jongin. Semburat kemerahan meninggalkan jejak di pipinya. Ia mengangguk samar. "Aku juga berterima kasih padamu... Kau tahu aku sangat merindukan sentuhanmu... Aku juga mencintaimu Jongin.."

Jongin mengecup kembali kening Lu Han. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Tidurlah _eum_, kau pasti lelah..."

Lu Han mengangguk. Detik berikutnya ia memejamkan mata.

"Selamat malam sayaang..."

Jongin ikut memejamkan kelopak matanya dan berharap mimpi indah bisa menghampiri keduanya. Cukup dengan segala pesakitan yang selama ini mereka rasakan. Cukup dengan mimpi buruk yang selalu melingkupi malam kelamnya. Cukup dengan air mata yang terus menghujam turun dari sudut matanya. Cukup dengan luka-luka lama yang masih belum sepenuhnya kering.

Yang Jongin inginkan, malam pertama kebersamaan mereka setelah perpisahan itu akan menjadi awal yang bahagia. Yang Jongin inginkan lembaran baru untuk mengukir kisah kehidupan yang jauh dari kata penderitaan. Yang Jongin inginkan hidup tenang dan bahagia bersama dengan kekasihnya, Lu Han. Untuk saat ini dan selamanya.

Tuhan, Jongin hanya berharap kesedihan dan kepedihan dirinya maupun Lu Han berakhir saat itu juga. Catat nama keduanya dalam barisan nama umat-Mu yang berakhir bahagia. Sisihkan ruang bagi keduanya mengenyam rasanya hidup sejahtera dalam dunia ini. Biarkan keduanya menikmati sisa hidup dengan ketenangan dan kedamaian. Jongin menyadari tak selamanya harta yang dulu ia elu-elukan bisa membuatnya bahagia. Namun kehadiran sang kekasih yang ada di sisinya_ lah_ yang bisa membuatnya bahagia tanpa bisa mendeskripsikannya bagaimana itu. Terlalu panjang kata jika ia mengatakannya.

Jongin bersyukur atas semua ini. Do'a yang ia panjatkan semoga terjadi dan berawal dari malam ini.

Jongin tahu, Tuhan tak akan terus menyiksa umat-Nya dan Tuhan akan bersenang hati memenuhi do'a hamba-Nya asal itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Dan Jongin tahu, apa yang ia inginkan bukan hal yang salah.

Bahagia bersama dengan Lu Han selamanya...

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

_Yo yo yo yo... Guyss..._

_I'm come back.._

_Bagaimana?_

_Nih, yang minta Luhan bahagia, dia bahagia kan sekarang... Bersatu kan sekarang..._

_Bagaimana ? Ngefeel gak sih? Kok rasanya kurang yaa.. Ah, sudahlah saya ingin pendapat kalian saja deh yaa..._

_Kecepatan gak sih? Ato ingin Luhan disiksa lebih lama lagi? wkwkwkwkwkw..._

_Okeh deh seperti yang lalu, saya minta pendapat dan review kalian.._

_Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat update (Emang iya? kagak, hahahahah)_

_Terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih menunggu chapter dari ff ini.._

_Terima kasih._

_*Deepbow*_

_._

_._

_Once more_

_Review please!_

_._

_._

_._

_Terima kasih_

_Sorry for typo (s)_

_._

_._

_Best Regards_

_._

_._

_~Deer Luvian~_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

**Dilemma**

**By :**

Deer Luvian

**Main Cast :**

Lu Han

Kim Jongin

**Other Cast**

Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun and others

And other who will be mentioned

**Rated :**

T-M

**Genre :**

Drama? Angst? Hurt/Comfort?

**Disclaimer:**

_Semua cast yang author pakai bukan milik author, semuanya milik Tuhan YME. Sementara cerita ini murni dari otak kelabu author yang gatel pengen ngetik dan jadiin fanfiction. :D_

_Okeh, ini adalah __**KaiLu, KaiHan, HunHan (?), Just a little bit of KrisHo and Chanbaek**__.._

_This is__** Genderswithch**__ for several cast,_

_If u __**don't like GS, don't read it**__._

_I don't accept __**flame, bash and plagiat**__,_

_Okehh,_

_**Summary.**_

_Ada saat dimana ini membingungkan, mana yang harus dipilih? Keduanya beralasan untuk dipilih. Lalu? Bagaimana jika..._

_Happy Reading..._

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, mentari bersinar lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Silauan yang menguat masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Lu Han dan Jongin berada. Membelai lembut wajah Lu Han yang masih lelap tertidur. Perlahan, kelopak mata itu mengerjab seiring dengan belaian dari cahaya sang surya. Matanya memicing, ada rasa pening yang menyerang seketika ia mencoba bangkit. Kepalanya ia gerakkan pelan demi membunuh rasa lelah yang masih bersarang di lehernya.

Lu Han tersenyum, mendapati sang kekasih masih memejamkan mata indahnya. Deru nafas teratur menandakan Jongin masih dalam kelelapan tidur. Lu Han mendekat, mengecup pipi sang kekasih lalu memainkan sejenak hidung peseknya. Sudah lama, kalau Lu Han tak salah menjamah ingatannya, sekitar sebulan yang lalu ia bisa melihat wajah Jongin di pagi hari. Wajah damai penuh ketenangan setelah keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan. Sekali lagi Lu Han mengecup dalam bibir penuh Jongin sebelum turun dari ranjang.

Untuk sesaat Lu Han menikmati angin yang berhembus lirih melalui jendela samping. Silau mentari menerpa wajah cantiknya. Lu Han menyukai hal seperti ini. Memejamkan mata dan meresapi terpaan mentari pagi yang beradu dengan angin pagi. Setiap tarikan nafas yang dilakukan adalah ucapan syukur Lu Han atas kehidupan ini. Apalagi setelah kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan untuk hidup bahagia bersama dengan Jongin. Hari ini adalah hari kedua mereka bersama dan hari pertama keduanya memulai lembaran baru dengan status yang berbeda. Jongin akan melepas semua yang berkaitan dengan keluarga demi hidup dengan Lu Han. Dan Lu Han bersyukur atas itu semua. Kejam? Tidak, ini tidak kejam. Lu Han bersyukur atas ijin Tuhan yang masih peduli kepadanya.

Cukup dengan ungkapan syukurnya, Lu Han segera pergi ke dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk keduanya. Khusus bagi Jongin yang akan banting tulang demi keluarga kecil mereka. Lu Han mengulum senyum dan tersipu malu ketika membayangkan kembali bagaimana mereka akan hidup nantinya. Ditambah kehadiran sang buah hati yang akan melengkapi mereka.

Lu Han menyiapkan makanan dengan cekatan. Tak perlu waktu lama semuanya telah tersedia. Ia menambahkan minuman sebagai sentuhan akhir. Lu Han terlalu menikmati kegiatan memasaknya hingga tak menyadari sosok Jongin yang telah rapi duduk di salah satu kursi dekat meja makan.

"_Oh_, sayang.. Kau sudah bangun?" Lu Han menghampiri Jongin. Matanya membola tak percaya. "Dan.." Buru-buru ia mencium aroma yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya. "Kau sudah mandi? Kau rapi sekali? Tumben?" Sindir Lu Han lalu mengecup pipi Jongin.

Alih-alih menjawab, Jongin justru menarik tengkuk Lu Han. Menangkup bibir tipis Lu Han dengan belahan bibir tebalnya. Menyesap dalam lalu melumatnya. Lu Han mengikuti arah permainan Jongin dengan tangan mengalun di lehernya. Satu dua tiga empat sampai sepuluh detik lumatan dan pagutan itu tercipta. Hingga Lu Han melepaskannya lebih dulu. Jongin mengusap sudut bibir Lu Han dengan ibu jari lalu mengecup kembali bibir Lu Han kilat.

"_Morning kiss_ sayang.." Pungkasnya diiringi senyum hangat.

Lu Han tersipu, ia memukul pelan dada Jongin. "Aku bahkan belum mandi.." Keluhnya kemudian.

"Kau tetap cantik bagaimanapun keadaanmu.." Jongin melepas tangan Lu Han lalu menarik cangkir yang tak jauh darinya.

Lu Han duduk di depan Jongin. "Makan dulu yang banyak.. Kau akan bekerja apa hari ini? Disini jauh dari Kota, Jongin. Tidak ada perusahaan, tidak ada kafe. Kau akan bekerja apa?" Tanya Lu Han cemas. Kekhawatiran yang wajar ditujukan pada kekasihnya.

Jongin tak langsung menjawab, ia menyuapkan makanannya seraya berpikir. Tiga detik berlalu, sorot matanya menatap Lu Han dengan senyum mengulas.

"Aku tahu..." Lu Han mengerutkan keningnya. "Apapun akan aku lakukan nanti Lu.. Asal itu bisa mencukupi hidup kita nanti.. Aku harus benar-benar kerja keras agar kau dan anak kita di perutmu mendapatkan gizi yang baik.." Jelas Jongin penuh kesungguhan.

Lu Han tersenyum. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar peduli kepadanya juga janin yang ia kandung. Lantas ia mengusap punggung tangan Jongin dengan lembut.

"Jangan terlalu lelah Jongin.. Kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu..." Ingatnya. "_Ah_, jangan bekerja yang tidak-tidak.. Aku tidak mau menerima uang dari hasil mencuri ataupu menjual diri.."

"_Hey_, mana mungkin aku menjual diri juga mencuri.. Kau ini!"

"Siapa tahu.."

"Lu.."

"_Ah_, iya-iya.."

Jongin terkekeh melihat wajah Lu Han yang bersemu merah entah malu atau apa. Ia meneguk pelan minumnya sebelum mengatakan sesuatu. "Lu, kemungkinan hari ini kalau tidak besok, Yixing akan berkunjung.. Kau temui dia semisal nanti jadi kemari. Aku sudah menghubunginya bahwa kita ada disini.."

Kedua alis Lu Han menaut, nama itu. Yixing, Zhang Yixing nama gadis yang membuatnya heran dan lupa menanyakan lagi kemarin.

"Yixing? Bagaimana kau menghubunginya kemarin?_ Ah_, siapa sebenarnya Yixing itu Jongin? Apa hubunganmu dengannya? Apakah dia mantan kekasihmu seperti Kyungsoo atau dia itu adalah orang yang menyukaimu atau-"

"_Hey-hey-hey_ Lu! Kau kenapa? Aku meminjam ponselmu kemarin.." Senyum Jongin mengembang kala manikan kelamnya mendapati wajah Lu Han berubah muram. Sepertinya sang kekasih tengan cemburu dengan nama Yixing yang asing di telinga Lu Han namun begitu lekat di dirinya. Jongin menggenggam tangan Lu Han. "Dia sahabatku... Dia temanku saat di Jepang.. Kau ingat aku pernah bersekolah di Jepang _'kan_? _Nah_, dia salah satu sahabatku.. Dan aku ingat dia juga berasal dari Tiongkok dan tinggal lama di Korea. Jadi aku pikir kalian sama-sama berdarah Tiongkok akan mudah untuk berbaur.." Jelas Jongin. Lu Han menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Ia memainkan bibirnya merasa sedikit bersalah. "Dan kau bilang apa? Mantan atau calon? _Hey_, Yixing sudah menikah dengan salah satu pengusahan kaya di Jepang. Makanya sekarang dia menetap di Jepang.."

Lu Han menunduk, sedikit merasa malu telah berpikir yang tidak-tidak dengan Jongin. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa harus masih berpikiran seperti itu? Padahal Jongin telah menunjukkan keseriusannya. Lu Han masih berkutat dengan lamunannya hingga tak menyadari Jongin telah selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Aku akan berangkat.."

"_Uh_?" Lu Han segera bangkit dan berdiri di sebelah Jongin. Selanjutnya mereka berjalan keluar rumah.

Jongin memeluk tubuh Lu Han erat dan memberikan satu kecupan pada puncak kepala. Ia menangkup wajah Lu Han. "Hati-hati di rumah.. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan dulu.. Do'akan sukses yaa.." Tukasnya lalu mengecup kilat bibir mungilnya.

Lu Han menggangguk disertai senyum dari bibir juga mata rusa itu. "Pasti... Berkat Tuhan selalu menyertaimu Jongin.. Kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaan hari ini.." Sahutnya.

Sekali lagi Jongin memeluk tubuh Lu Han dan mengecup kilat bibirnya. Lu Han menikmati perlakuan Jongin dengan senang hati. Gejolak dalam dirinya sungguh luar biasa. Ada euforia tersendiri yang tengah ia rasakan hari ini.

"Aku berangkat.."

"_Um_.. Hati-hati sayang!"

"Iya... Aku akan kembali nanti.. _Ah_, aku lupa.." Jongin menghampiri Lu Han kembali lalu mengusap perutnya. Detik selanjutnya, ia berjongkok di depan Lu Han. Dengan gerakan pelan, Jongin mulai mengecup dalam perut Lu Han yang masih datar itu. "_Uri aegy-ya_... Kau baik-baik di dalam _eum_, jangan merepotkan _eomma_ saat _appa_ bekerja.. Ya, kau anak yang baik..." Satu kali lagi Jongin mengecupnya. Lu Han mengulas senyum manis. Sikap hangat yang ditunjukkan Jongin kepada buah hatinya sungguh membuatnya tersentuh. Nyaris saia ia menitikkan air mata jika Jongin tak menangkup wajahnya.

"_Saranghaeyo_ Kim Jongin!"

"_Nado saranghae_, Lu Han sayang..."

Lambaian tangan Lu Han mengantarkan kepergian Jongin mencari kerja. Setiap langkah yang tercipta dari Jongin teriring do'a tulus darinya. Lu Han akan terus mengirim do'a bagi kekasihnya agar diberi kelancaran hari ini esok dan seterusnya. Demi Jongin, dirinya juga buah hati mereka. Tuhan akan selalu membantu umat-Nya yang berusaha dan berdo'a.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kalian tidak bisa menemukan Jongin? Apa saja yang kalian kerjakan.. Cepat cari lagi sampai ketemu.. Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana cara kalian..."

"Tapi bos—"

"Kau tidak ingin aku bayar? Kembalikan uang muka itu kalau kalian tidak ingin melakukan apa yang aku perintah.."

"Baik bos.."

"_Arrgghhhh_, Kim Jongin! Apa sebenarnya mau anak itu! Menyusahkan sekali dia.. Memalukan!"

Sejak hari kemarin rumah mewah ini sama sekali tak menunjukkan ketenangan. Teriakan selalu mewarnai setiap detik yang berlalu. Tuan Kim tak habis pikir dengan keputusan Jongin yang memilih meninggalkan acara pernikahan itu dan melepaskan status sebagai putra dari Keluarga Kim. Para pesuruh juga tak mampu melacak keberadaan Jongin. Seolah sosok Jongin dan Lu Han telah tertelan bumi.

Tuan Kim duduk di meja makan dengan wajah frustasi. Jika Jongin bukan aset penting dalam perusahaan mungkin ia tak akan peduli. Satu-satunya putra keluarga Kim yang memiliki kemampuan cukup berpengaruh akan sayang jika dilewatkan begitu saja. Mengingat usia Tuan Kim tak lagi muda dan butuh istirahat tanpa memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan perusahaannya. Ada Yifan memang, namun Tuan Kim kurang percaya kepada orang yang bukan dari keluarga sedarah. Mau tak mau pesuruh yang ditugaskan mencari Jongin harus ekstra kerja keras. Demi membawa anak laki-laki penerus _Kim Corp_ ataupun _Kim Inc_.

Sementara Nyonya Kim hanya bisa memandang suaminya dengan takut. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menenangkannya. Namun bila sudah dalam keadaan seprti ini, ia bisa apa? Pada akhirnya ia_ lah_ yang disalahkan. Tak bisa membuat Jongin patuh padanya. Ibu yang tak becus merawat dan mendidik anaknya, atau apapun _lah_ itu.

Hal yang sama juga Yifan dan Joonmyeon lakukan. Keduanya duduk menjauh dari orangtua itu. Saling berpegangan tangan takut-takut amarah Tuan Kim akan kembali meledak.

"Apa hebatnya gadis itu hingga dia lebih memilihnya daripada Keluarganya sendiri... _Argghhh_... Dia benar-benar ingin aku mati lebih cepat.."

Nyonya Kim menghampiri suaminya lalu mengusap lengan sang suami. "Tenangkan dirimu _yeobo_.. Jongin akan kembali pasti setelah dia tidak kuat hidup miskin.." Tukasnya kemudian.

Tuan Kim berdecih. "_Ck_, didikan siapa Jongin jadi seperti ini?" Lantas ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau dari dulu kau tidak memanjakannya mana mungkin Jongin akan seperti ini?"

"Jongin sudah dewasa, dia bisa berpikir mana yang baik mana yang buruk untuknya. Tapi aku juga tidak menyagka dia akan berpikir seperti ini.."

"_Hahh_, semuanya mengecewakan! Tidak Joonmyeon, tidak Jongin.. Sama saja.." Ucapnya sinis kemudian pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Nyonya Kim mengikuti langkah suaminya setelah lebih dulu melirik Yifan dan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menghela nafas pelan. Tangannya bergerak gelisah di genggaman sang suami. Yifan yang menyadari itu segera memeluk Joonmyeon dan mengecup puncak kepalanya dalam.

"Kenapa semuanya jadi runyam seperti ini? Kemana sebenarnya Jongin pergi?" Tukas Joonmyeon di antara isakan tertahan.

Yifan mengusap punggung Joonmyeon dengan gerakan lembut. "Jongin baik-baik saja. Yakinlah.. Jongin sudah dewasa. Dia bisa melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.." tanggapnya menenangkan.

"Tapi.. Kenapa Jongin harus memalukan keluarganya? Bukankah dia sudah memilih menikah dengan Kyungsoo?"

Yifan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Itu pilihan.. Jongin memang memilih menikah dengan Kyungsoo sebelum ia mengetahui tentang kehamilan Lu Han. Tetapi semuanya berubah saat Jongin tahu bahwa Lu Han hamil anaknya." Terang Yifan.

Joonmyeon terkesiap, ia melepaskan pelukan Yifan dan menatapnya dalam. Seolah meyakinkan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Yifan tersenyum dalam anggukannya.

"Kau yakin? Lu.. Lu Han hamil?" Tanya Joonmyeon tak percaya. Ia menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Kelopak matanya mengerjab berulang diiringi tarikan nafas tercekat. Joonmyeon tiba-tiba merasa sangat bersalah. Tak tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Yifan bagaikan bom di tubuh Joonmyeon. Hamil? Lu Han hamil? Kalau seperti ini, seketia ia akan mendukung sikap Jongin yang memilih untuk bersama dengan Lu Han.

Siapa yang akan tega jika seorang wanita hamil tanpa lelaki di sisinya? Apalagi Lu Han hanya _lah_ wanita yang mengadu nasib di perantauan. Joonmyeon tak akan tega melihat Lu Han harus berjuang sendiri membesarkan anak dari Jongin. Bagaimanapun Joonmyeon masih memiliki hati. Jika ia tahu sejak awal mungkin...

Sebisanya ia akan membantu.

Joonmyeon pun tak mengetahui bahwa suaminya telah membantu Jongin lebih dulu.

"Kita harus membantu Jongin sayang... Aku tidak mau mereka hidup terlunta-lunta.." Tukas Joonmyeon khawatir.

Yifan mengangguk lalu kembali memeluk sang istri. "Kau tenang _eum_? Jongin pasti baik-baik saja.. Aku juga akan berusaha melakukan itu.. Kita sama-sama membantu Jongin agar bisa bahagia.. Tuhan akan membuat kita bahagia bila kita mau membantu orang lain bahagia.."

Joonmyeon mengangguk dalam pelukan suaminya. Air mata yang pelan-pelan mengalir semakin lama semakin deras. Hatinya sakit merasakan bagaimana penderitaan Lu Han selama ini. Mungkin ia adalah wanita kejam yang begitu egois telah memaksakan kehendaknya dulu. Tapi sekarang, seolah Tuhan menyingkap segala keegoisannya. Menyingkap hal-hal buruk yang selalu melingkupinya sehingga Joonmyeon merasakan kepedihan dalam hati. Entah Joonmyeon sadari atau tidak, hatinya menggumam berbait do'a untuk perlindungan dan kebahagiaan Jongin maupun Lu Han.

"Maafkan _noona_, Jongin... Maafkan _unni_, Lu Han.."

Hanya membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Jongin dan Lu Han yang akan dibalut kesusahan memberikan rasa nyeri serta denyutan pedih dalam hati. Sungguh, Joonmyeon tak pernah bisa membayangkan adiknya akan hidup seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

Alunan musik _ballad_ yang terdengar menggema di seluruh ruang kecil itu menemani malam Jongin. Benar, langit telah berganti warna dan berubah gelap. Mentari senja yang sempat begitu angkuh bersinar harus mengalah demi sang bulan. Dan Jongin masih tetap di tempat ini. Sebuah toko yang tak terlalu besar dengan suasana sedikit suram. Masih beruntung ada _sound_ yang memberikan keramaian meski tak seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

Seharian tadi Jongin mencari kerja kesana kemari. Tak ada lowongan kerja dan tak ada tempat yang bisa menerimanya. Hingga satu toko kelontong yang lumayan jauh dari rumah kecil mereka mau menerima Jongin. Pekerjaan Jongin disini pun bukan barang mudah. Ia merangkap sebagai penjaga toko sekaligus pemikul barang yang dibeli oleh pelanggan. Bukan hanya itu saja, Jongin terpaksa harus menjadi pemikul beras yang ia pikul dari truk pengangkut ke arah gudang. Ini sangat melelahkan, sangat. Jongin merasakan bagaimana kehidupan sesungguhnya. Apalagi upah yang ia terima tak sebanding dengan apa yang ia kerjakan.

_Inilah yang namanya hidup Jongin, kau telah memilihnya.. Hidup menderita dalam segi ekonomi namun batinmu bahagia... Jalani dan syukuri.. Memang terasa berat di awal namun akan indah di akhir.._

Sekitar pukul sembilan malam, Jongin memperhatikan jalanan. Ia tengah menunggu sang pemilik yang hendak datang. Jam kerja Jongin akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Sesuai perjanjian, pukul satu siang sampai sembilan malam. Jongin akan digaji 2000 _won_ perjam. Namun Jongin tetap menyanggupinya. Tak ada pilihan lain, yang terpenting ia bisa mendapatkan uang demi Lu Han dan anaknya kelak.

Tak lama kemudian sang pemilik toko datang. Jongin menyambutnya dengan senyum. Pemilik toko itu tampak menyerahkan sebuah kantung plastik yang lumayan berat di genggaman Jongin.

"Bawalah ini, sedikit sembako dariku.. Aku lupa memberi tahu, selain dapat upah setiap harinya, kau akan mendapat sembako setiap seminggu sekali.. Bagaimana? Datanglah besok pagi Jongin agar upah yang kau dapat lebih banyak.." Tukas Jang Dongwoo sang pemilik toko. Jongin terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Apakah ini sebuah rejeki untuknya? Ia tak menyangka ternyata pemilik toko ini begitu baik.

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Terima kasih, _hyungnim_.. Terima kasih.." Tangannya menjabat seraya menerima uluran amplop gaji.

"16000 _won_ untukmu..."

"Terima kasih _hyungnim_.. Aku pamit pulang..."

"_Eum_, hati-hati _ne_.."

Jongin mengangguk. Selanjutnya ia keluar toko dengan tangan membawa amplop upah dan sekantung bahan makanan. Kalau Jongin tak salah melihat, ada beras dan gula. Juga beberapa ikat sayur. Senyum Jongin mengembang lebar. Setidaknya ini akan menambah persediaan mereka.

.

"Lu..."

Jongin menyapu seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah kecil itu. Sepasang lensa kelamnya tak menangkap sosok mungil itu. Lantas Jongin membawa tungkai panjangnya berjalan menuju dapur. Kedua belah bibir Jongin terangkat kala refleksi seseorang terpantul di lensa kelamnya.

Tangan Jongin melingkar manis di pinggangnya. Sedikit mengendus lalu mengecup lehernya dalam.

Pemilik leher menggeliat geli. Kepalanya menoleh. Detik berikutnya ia tersenyum seraya membelai pipi Jongin.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Jongin mengangguk masih tetap memeluk tubuh Lu Han erat. "Kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya.

"Menghangatkan sup, makanlah.. Pasti kau lapar.." Tangan Lu Han melepas pelukan Jongin. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah dapat pekerjaan? Bekerja sebagai apa?"

Tak menjawab, Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya. Lu Han menautkan kedua alisnya ketika menyadari sesuatu di atas meja. Selanjutnya, Jongin menyerahkan bungkusan itu dengan senyum mengambang.

"Kau tahu? Bosku sangat baik.. Benar aku bekerja sebagai penjaga sekaligus kuli di toko, dia memberiku upah dan sembako ini.."

Mata Lu Han berbinar cerah, begitu juag bibir mungilnya ikut terangkat. Lantas ia memeluk tubuh sang kekasih dengan erat. Ia begitu terharu, ternyata kekasihnya mampu bekerja keras seperti itu. Sebelumnya Jongin tak pernah bekerja seberat itu. Yang Jongin tahu biasanya hanya duduk di belakang meja dengan dokumen menumpuk.

Lama saling berpelukan, Lu Han melepasnya dan mengusap kening Jongin. Ada peluh yang mengintip dari keningnya. Lu Han juga berjinjit lalu mengecup kening Jongin dalam. Seiring kecupan itu bibir penuh Jongin melengkung manis.

"Ayo makan dulu.. Kau pasti lapar.. Apa tadi siang kau juga makan?"

Jongin menyeret tangan Lu Han agar ikut duduk dengannya. "Aku sudah makan tadi siang.. Lu..." Lu Han mendongak. "Suapi aku..." Pintanya dengan nada menggemaskan. Bahkan gerakan bibir itu dibuat seimut mungkin. Lu Han hanya berdecak dengan gelengan kepala tak percaya. Sejak kapan Jongin menjadi begitu manja seperti ini.

Walaupun Lu Han sedikit keheranan dengan sikap Jongin, tangannya masih tetap mengikuti perintah sang hati. Menyenangkan kekasihnya yang telah rela memeras keringat demi kehidupan mereka. Satu mangkuk nasi dengan sup hangat dan beberapa lauk pauk siap disantap Jongin. Dengan penuh rasa sayang satu persatu suapan masuk ke dalam mulut Jongin. Pemuda tan itu tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil menerima perlakuan dari Lu Han. Sesekali ia menggoda Lu Han dengan mencolek pinggang kekasihnya. Yang bisa menimbulkan geraman emosi maupun sipu malu yang menyeruak dari pipinya.

Cukup berbeda dari sebelumnya, malam ini dilewati dengan kebahagiaan sebagaimana mestinya. Meskipun hanya dengan kehidupan sederhana yang mulai mereka tulis dalam sejarah hidup keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Lu Han bosan, seharian berdiam diri di rumah sungguh membuatnya bosan. Jongin sama sekali tak mengijinkan dirinya mencari pekerjaan yang bisa membunuh kebosanan. Apalagi yang harus Lu Han lakukan? Membersihkan rumah? Bahkan saat ini rumah mereka tak ada debu barang sedikitpun. Nyaris setiap saat Lu Han bosan ia akan membersihkannya. Lalu sekarang? Apalagi? Menanam bunga? Itu juga telah Lu Han lakukan. Taman kecil yang ada di sebelah rumah telah rapi akibat tangan Lu Han. Macam rumput yang mengganggu telah dibersihkan, beberapa tamanan bunga ia cabut dan ia tanam kembali. Jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

Selanjutnya, Lu Han terdiam di ruang tengah. Tv kecil yang tersaji di depannya sama sekali tak menarik minat Lu Han. Lu Han bukan remaja yang suka mematung di depan tv dengan sorot mata tak teralih darisana. Lu Han bukan maniak drama maupun acara musik seperti kebanyakan wanita pada umumnya. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya menyalakan tv untuk menghidupkan suasana sepi yang menyapa ruangan kecil itu. Siaran berita menjadi pilihan Lu Han daripada acara musik maupun drama yang ditawarkan.

Tangannya sibuk melipat kertas origami. Dengan bibir menggumam lagu yang ia sukai. Sudah sekitar sepuluh origami ia lipat sebelum dering ponsel mengalihkan atensinya. Alisnya menaut, siapa yang menelponnya? Apakah itu orangtua Lu Han? Atau Baekhyun? Hanya mereka yang mengetahui nomor ponsel baru Lu Han.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Baekhyunie..." Seru Lu Han girang kala mengetahui siapa yang menelpon.

"_Hay Lu.. Apa kabar? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Sedang apa?"_ Cerocos Baekhyun dari balik telepon.

Lu Han menghela nafasnya. "Tuhaaann... Satu-satu Baekhyun kau bertanya-nya..." Lu Han mengulas senyum. "Aku baik-baik saja.. Kau? _Ah_, ini aku sedang bosan.. Untung sekali kau menelpon Baek..."

"_Kau bosan? Kenapa? Apa Jongin meninggalkamu sendiri?"_

"_Eum_, dia sedang bekerja.. Jongin sama sekali tak mengijinkanku mencari kerja.."

"_Hey, Jongin tidak salah jika dia melarangmu bekerja. Kau sedang hamil.. Jangan terlalu lelah..."_ Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya. _"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengunjungimu Lu.. Tapi Chanyeol harus mempersiapkan pembukaan cabang baru perusahaannya.."_

"Tapi Baek.. Aku bisa mati bosan kalau seperti ini..." Lu Han bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah meja makan. "_Waahh_, Chanyeol akan membuka cabang baru dimana?" Tanyanya seraya menuangkan minuman dalam gelas. "Datanglah kemari kalau kau sudah ada waktu luang.."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. _"Iya, dekat dengan daerahmu Lu... Jeolla utara.. Makanya aku ingin sekali mengunjungimu.. Bulan depan mungkin.."_

"Bulan depan? Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu..." Sahutnya disertai tawa kecil dari bibir mungilnya.

"_Lu.."_

"_Eum_.."

"_Apa kau menghubungi Sehun juga?" _Nada suara Baekhyun saat ini terdengar serius dan tak lepas dari rasa penasaran.

Lu Han mengerutkan keningnya. Sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak menghubungi Sehun.. Kenapa?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Ada desah pelan yang terkirim ke telinga Lu Han. _"Dia sedikit terpukul dengan kepergianmu..." _Tukasnya lirih.

Lu Han mengernyit, ucapan Lu Han tak begitu baik ditangkap indera pendengarannya. "Apa Baek?"

"_Sehun..."_

Lu Han menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"_Dia terpukul dengan kepergianmu.."_ Lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Terpukul?" Ulang Lu Han. "Bukankah dia baik-baik saja saat aku tinggal waktu lalu?"

Baekhyun mendesah lirih. _"Benar, tapi kau tahu.. Dia hampir menangis seharian kemarin.. Aku menemuinya selepas dari gereja.. Asal kau tahu Lu. Dia berlagak tegar di depanmu tapi lemah di belakangmu.."_ Terangnya kemudian.

Lu Han menggigit bibir bawahnya tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Lu Han memang mengetahui jika Sehun mencintainya. Bahkan Sehun pernah menyatakan cinta untuknya, tapi kalau sampai seperti ini.. Apa Lu Han begitu keterlaluan? Tiba-tiba dada Lu Han berdesir aneh.

"_Lu.."_

Lu Han tak bergeming. Sesuatu bermain-main di otaknya.

"_Lu?"_

Ia menatap gamang jendela kaca yang memantulkan sinar mentari.

"_Lu.."_

Lu Han terkesiap. Ia nyaris lupa ada sosok Baekhyun di seberang sana.

"_Uh_? Baek.. Maaf.."

"_Kau tidak mendengarku berbicara?" _Lu Han menghela nafas. Lantas ia kembali bangkit dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Membuang pandangan pada jalanan sepi. Tak ada satupun kendaraan yang melintas.

Baekhyun tampak frustasi di seberang. _"Apa kau melamun? Kenapa Lu? Kau kepikiran ucapanku? Atau kau merasa bersalah karena Sehun?"_ Tebakan Baekhyun begitu pas mengena apa yang bersarang di otaknya. Lu Han mengulas senyum lebih dalam.

"Kau benar, aku memang merasa bersalah pada Sehun.. Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya salah _'kan_ memilih jalan ini?" Tanyanya pelan.

"_Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu Lu? Kau tidak salah mengikuti jalan Jongin. Rencana Jongin adalah membangun kehidupan bahagia denganmu saat ini hingga kelak maut memisahkan kalian.."_ Tanpa Lu Han ketahui, Baekhyun tersenyum manis di seberang. _"Masalah Sehun.. Itu resiko yang diterima Sehun karena telah mencintai seseorang yang memiliki kekasih.."_

Lu Han terkekeh mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. "Apa aku kejam? Sepertinya aku kejam sekali.. Sedikitpun tidak membalas perasaan Sehun.."

"_Hey! Itu pilihan terbaik Lu..."_ Lu Han menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _"Kalau kau memberi harapan pada Sehun, dia akan jauh lebih tersakiti.. Dia akan merasa kau hanya mempermainkannya.. Keinginan Sehun untuk memberikan segalanya padamu.. Hal wajar kalau kau menerima segala perlakuan manis dari Sehun.. Toh, kau tidak selalu memanfaatkan Sehun 'kan? Terkadang kau juga menolak bantuannya.."_

"Kau benar.."

"_Aku selalu benar Lu.."_ Tanggapnya dilengkapi kekehan menang. Baekhyun masih tertawa kecil kala Lu Han tak balik melempar kata.

Lu Han terdiam sejenak. Setiap bait kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun berputar lambat di otaknya. Seakan masih terproses dengan perlahan. Setelah mampu mencerna dengan baik, kedua sisi bibir tipis Lu Han terangkat. Lengkungan cantik terbentuk disana.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Baek.."

"_Hey, Lu! Kau kenapa? Ucapanmu tak berhubungan dengan ucapanku yang terakhir..."_

"Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang sedang aku rasakan Baek.."

"_Hahahaha... Baiklah, aku juga merindukanmu.. Ah, sudah dulu yaa... Chanyeol terus memanggilku.. Sepertinya dia kelaparan.. Aku tutup teleponnya. Jangan lupa makan, jaga kesehatan, jaga janinmu.. Sampaikan salamku pada Jongin.. Saranghae Lu.."_

"Iya, kau cerewet sekali Baek.._ Eum_, sampaikan juga salamku untuk Chanyeol. _Nado saranghae_.."

Detik berikutnya ia menutup sambungan telepon itu. Sempat melirik pada jam dinding setelahnya. Sudah sore. Berapa lama ia dan Baekhyun saling berbicara lewat telepon? Sepertinya cukup lama. Lekas Lu Han pergi ke kamar mengambil pakaian ganti dan mengguyur tubuhnya yang merasa gerah. Seperinya suhu kali ini naik lebih tinggi hingga menyebabkan panas yang lebih dari sebelumnya.

Beruntung sekali Lu Han memiliki teman seperti Baekhyun. Sosok teman yang selalu ada untuknya bagaimanapun keadaan Lu Han. Tuhan memang selalu berlaku adil. Ia memang sering mendapatkan perlakuan tak adil dari manusia. Namun Tuhan tak akan melakukan hal yang sama. Buktinya, di saat dunia begitu menyakitinya, sosok Baekhyun tetap ada di sisinya memberi semangat dan obat bagi luka hatinya. Dalam hati Lu Han mengucap do'a untuk para sahabatnya. Semoga, dia dan mereka akan hidup dalam selimut kebahagiaan.

Sehun? Entah mengapa tiba-tiba nama itu terlintas di benaknya. Lu Han berterima kasih kepada Baekhyun yang telah mengingatkan nama Sehun lagi. Perlu Lu Han akui ia sempat lupa dengan Sehun. _Hey_, masih beberapa hari dan Lu Han telah lupa? Sama seperti Baekhyun, nama Sehun juga terucap di hati Lu Han dalam barisan do'a yang ia panjatkan. Selalu, do'a baik ia tujukan kepada Sehun. Bagaimanapun Sehun yang selalu ada di dekatnya saat Lu Han butuh sandaran dan orang yang bisa mendengarkannya.

_Semoga kau selalu bahagia saat ini dan nanti Sehun.. Kau akan bahagia namun tidak denganku. Tuhan telah menyiapkan takdirku dan juga takdirmu.. Kau akan dapat seseorang yang lebih baik dariku... Aku menyayangimu Sehun..._

.

.

.

Kangen, rindu dan ingin segera memeluk kekasihnya. Saat ini Jongin merasakan hal yang demikian. Jika bosan menyerang tubuh Lu Han, hal yang mematikan Jongin adalah rasa rindu. Tak tahu semenjak kapan hal ini terjadi. Baru saja ia meninggalkan Lu Han sendiri di rumah kecil itu rasa rindu telah menggodanya. Lalu bagaimana setelah berjam-jam jauh dari Lu Han? Jelas, Jongin terkadang gelisah sendiri.

Sesekali ia tak fokus melayani pembeli yang datang. Namun tak sampai menimbulkan ketidakpuasan dari pembeli. Bagi para pembeli yang berdatangan kehadiran sosok Jongin mungkin suatu anugerah. Kapan lagi bisa melihat makhluk Tuhan setampan dan seseksi Jongin? Sedikit berlebihan, terkadang Jongin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jongin-ah.. Ada pembeli, pindahlah ke bagian kasir.." Seru pemuda tinggi dengan pipi_ chubby_.

Jongin yang tengah menata persediaan di gudang melongok ke luar memastikan. Benar, ada sosok wanita yang berdiri di bagian kasir. Sementara pemuda ber-_name tag_ Lee Sungyeol yang memanggilnya itu tengah sibuk mengemasi barang pesanan.

"Baiklah _hyung_..." Segera Jongin berjalan menuju kasir untuk melayani pembeli itu.

Ada beberapa barang yang ia beli. Seperti beras, gula, sirup, beberapa kue kering dan minuman kaleng.

"Apa anda ingin menambah lagi?" Tanya Jongin setelah selesai menghitung berapa besar barang yang dibeli. Jongin sedikit memperhatikan sosok pembeli ini. Ada yang aneh, selain ia terus memainkan ponselnya juga bentuk rahang dan tubuh itu sepertinya Jongin mengenal.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Jongin menyebutkan nominal yang harus ia bayar. "Semuanya 45.000_ won_, nona.."

Wanita itu mendongak seketika mendengar harga semua. Mata sayunya mendelik pada Jongin. Ada kerutan tipis di kening sebelum..

"Kau Jongin? Benar! Kau Jongin.. _Kyaaaaaa_! Aku merindukanmu.. Bagaimana bisa? _Oh_, _God_ kau bekerja disini?" Teriakan wanita itu menggema di sebuah toko yang lumayan sepi. Hingga sosok Sungyeol datang melihat dari jauh.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Dugaannya benar. Sosok ini benar Yixing, Zhang Yixing yang akan datang menemuinya.

"_Eum_! Aku juga merindukanmu.. Iya semenjak aku datang kemari aku bekerja sebagai penjaga toko..."

"_Waahh_..." Yixing segera merangsek menuju meja kasir lalu memeluk tubuh Jongin. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu.. Bisa kau pulang cepat dan datang ke rumahmu? Aku membeli ini semua untuk aku bawa mengunjungimu.. Aku mendengar cerita sedihmu membuatku merasa..."

"Jangan terlalu mendramatisir seperti itu..." Jongin memutar bola matanya kemudian terkekeh geli. "Baiklah ayo.. Aku bisa ijin lebih awal.."

Yixing mengangguk. Ia keluar toko setelah membayar semuanya. Sedangkan Jongin berpamitan kepada Sunyeol salah satu pegawai juga keponakan dari Jang Dongwoo. Sungyeol memberikan ijin. Setelahnya keduanya berjalan ke arah rumah Jongin. Di setiap jalan yang mereka lalui banyak cerita yang saling keduanya tukar. Sudah sekitar lebih dari tiga tahun keduanya tak saling bertemu. Hal yang wajar untuk sepasang sahabat saling bercerita dan bercanda. Hingga keduanya sampai di rumah kecil tempat Jongin dan Lu Han. Wanita dengan lesung pipi yang begitu kentara itu ingin tahu seperti apa wanita yang telah meluluhkan hati Jongin hingga berbuat seperti ini.

"Lu..." Seru Jongin dari luar. Sepertinya rumah di kunci.

"Kau kah itu Jongin?" Sahutan Lu Han terdengar dengan derap langkah tergesa. "Kenapa kau-"

Jongin tersenyum langsung memeluk tubuh Lu Han yang mematung. Arah pandang mata rusa itu mengarah pada sosok yang berdiri di dekat Jongin.

"Yixing... Dia Zhang Yixing..." Tukas Jongin cepat sebelum ada rasa sakit di hati Lu Han.

Lu Han tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan Yixing. "Lu Han.."

"Zhang Yixing.. Kau cantik.. Pantas Jongin begitu tergila-gila padamu..." Tukas Yixing dengan riang. Lu Han menunduk malu sedikit menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah.

Jongin segera menarik tangan Lu Han dan Yixing agar masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yixing memperhatikan rumah itu. Ini lebih kecil dari yang semula ia rekomendasikan. Tetapi rumah itu telah berpenghuni dan Yixing juga tak bisa memaksa untuk mengosongkannya.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Lu Han membuyarkan lamunan Yixing.

"_Ah_?" Yixing menatap Lu Han kikuk. "Apa saja.. _Ah_, buatkan aku yang hangat saja Lu.."

Lu Han mengangguk di sertai senyum. Detik selanjutnya ia kembali ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman.

"Jongin..." Yixing berjalan menuju Jongin yang duduk di salah satu kursi tamu.

Jongin mendongak lalu menatap penuh tanya Yixing.

"Kau bisa hidup dalam kesederhanaan seperti ini? Ini jauh jauh jauh dari dirimu yang sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah mendengar kau hidup susah.. Lalu sekarang?" Uraian kata yang terdengar dari Yixing tersirat rasa kecemasan dan keprihatinan.

Jongin hanya mengulas senyum tipis lalu menggeleng. "Kau akan tahu mengapa aku memilih ini bila berada di posisiku.. Bukankah aku pernah bercerita? Memang awalnya aku takut tidak bisa hidup seperti ini, tapi lama kelamaan itu menyenangkan asal aku bersama dengan orang yang aku sayangi dan bisa membuatku bahagia, tersenyum, merasa ketenangan dan kedamaian. Daripada aku bersama dengan harta melimpah namun sama sekali tak bisa merasakan ketenangan batin? Itu sungguh menyiksa kau tahu..." Jelas Jongin panjang lebar.

Yixing mengangguk paham. "_Ah_, seperti itu.. Kau benar-benar mencintainya aku iri..." Celetuknya kemudian.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja! Aku memang mencintainya.. Sangat mencintainya.. Dia dan buah hati kita.. Apa aku sudah bercerita bahwa Lu Han hamil?"

"_Eum_, kau sudah bercerita... Jaga selalu Lu Han.. Jangan kau sakiti seperti sebelumnya.. Belum tentu nanti dia mau bersamamu kalau kau menyakitinya lagi.."

"Tentu.." Senyum Jongin mengembang seraya melirik Lu Han yang tengah membuatkan minuman untuk keduanya. "Aku akan selalu menjaganya.. Karena Lu Han begitu berharga untukku.."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

_Annyeong~~~~~_

_Bagaimana? Okeh, saya minta reviewnya saja deh yaa..._

_Iya nih kayaknya kecepatan yaa... :D_

_Yang tentang Luhan mau aku siksa... Masih ada sih masalah-masalah tapi gak sampek pisah dengan Jongin kok... Dia akan tetep sama si kulit seksi Jongin..._

_Dan untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya kemungkinan besar, Sehun, Kyungsoo hanya muncul sekelebatan gak yang sering kayak sebelumnya. Trus apa yaa?_

_Ah, ini berakhir kalo Jongin ma Luhan udah nikah.. Kalau belum nikah yaaaa... Terus mungkin akan loncat-loncat waktunya, gak mungkin kan selama hamil terus di tulis nanti berpuluh-puluh chapter.. Rencananya hanya sampek 20 chapter saja.. Trus buat baru nanti.. Kalau sempet :D_

_Oke deh silahkan di review, silahkan bertanya kalau ada pertanyaan.._

_Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi kalian yang setia meninggalkan jejak dan terus menunggu kelanjutan ff saya yang gak tahu bagaimana ini..._

_Sekali lagi terima kasih.._

_._

_._

_Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.._

_._

_Keep reviewing._

_._

_Sorry for typo (s)_

_._

_._

_Big Regards_

_._

_._

_._

_~Deer Luvian~_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

**Dilemma**

**By :**

Deer Luvian

**Main Cast :**

Lu Han

Kim Jongin

**Other Cast**

Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun and others

And other who will be mentioned

**Rated :**

T-M

**Genre :**

Drama? Angst? Hurt/Comfort?

**Disclaimer:**

_Semua cast yang author pakai bukan milik author, semuanya milik Tuhan YME. Sementara cerita ini murni dari otak kelabu author yang gatel pengen ngetik dan jadiin fanfiction. :D_

_Okeh, ini adalah __**KaiLu, KaiHan, HunHan (?), Just a little bit of KrisHo and Chanbaek**__.._

_This is__** Genderswithch**__ for several cast,_

_If u __**don't like GS, don't read it**__._

_I don't accept __**flame, bash and plagiat**__,_

_Okehh,_

_**Summary.**_

_Ada saat dimana ini membingungkan, mana yang harus dipilih? Keduanya beralasan untuk dipilih. Lalu? Bagaimana jika..._

_Happy Reading..._

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu Han... Aku harus memasukkan ini kemana?" Yixing berseru seraya membawa kuning telur yang telah ia pisahkan dari putihnya.

Lu Han menoleh pada Yixing lalu menunjuk baskom yang tak jauh darinya. "Masukkan ke adonan itu saja.. Setelah itu kau aduk jadi satu..." Sahutnya dengan tangan masih membersihkan _strawberry_ di tempat pencucian piring.

Yixing menurut dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Lu Han. Pasti semua tahu apa yang tengah mereka kerjakan. Membuat kue kering. Lu Han memiliki keinginan membuat kue kering. Sudah lama juga ia tak melakukan ini. Dan ide ini disambut baik oleh Yixing walaupun sebenarnya wanita muda berdarah Tiongkok ini tak memiliki kemampuan membuat kue seperti Lu Han. Jadinya yaa...

Selain itu Lu Han juga ingin menghentikan kebosanan yang mengikutinya semenjak tiba di rumah ini. Dilarang bekerja dan terus berada di rumah sungguh membuatnya mengerang frustasi akibat kebosanan. Selesai membersihkan bahan pendukung, Lu Han menghampiri Yixing yang tengah membuat adonan. Senyumnya mengembang. Apa yang dilakukan Yixing sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Pakai _mixer_ saja biar lebih cepat.." Tukasnya seraya mengulurkan _mixer _itu.

Yixing mengangguk, lantas ia mencuci tangan dan mengambil alih _mixer_ itu. Mengatur sedemikian rupa lalu mulai mengaduk adonan itu.

"Kau sudah tahu apakah jenis kelamin buah hatimu Lu?" Yixing menyingkap keheningan yang tiba-tiba menyergap dengan pertanyaan ringan.

Lu Han mendelik sejenak sebelum tertawa. "Belum bisa dideteksi jika masih dini.. Kandunganku masih menginjak bulan ketiga Yixing... Kau lucu sekali.."

"_Ah_, aku tidak tahu mengenai kehamilan.. Aku benar sudah menikah tapi belum diberi kepercayaan merawat seorang anak.." Ungkapnya sedih. Ada raut kepedihan yang ditampilkan sosok cantik Yixing.

Lu Han tersenyum, tanganya terulur untuk mengusap punggung Yixing dengan lembut. "Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti..." Tenangnya. Lantas Lu Han kembali membuat krim dari _strawberry_ itu.

Yixing mengangguk pelan. Ia melepaskan _mixer_ dan siap menempatkan adonan itu ada cetakan-cetakan kecil yang telah di sediakan Lu Han. Setelah krim itu selesai, Lu Han mengoleskan di atas kue yang telah dicetak.

"Lu... Apa kau tidak ingin cepat menikah dengan Jongin?"

Lu Han terpaku dengan pandangan melekat pada Yixing. Air muka Lu Han seakan mematung dan tak berekspresi. Ada banyak yang tersiratkan dari sana. Antara ia bingung, sedih atau.. senang? Entahlah Yixing tak sanggup membaca garis ekspresi dari wajah ayu Lu Han. Beberapa detik berlalu, Lu Han mengangkat kedua belah bibirnya tipis lalu menunduk. Ia menggeleng ragu sebelum kembali menatap Yixing.

Lu Han menghela nafas pelan. "Aku... Aku tidak tahu.. Sepertinya tidak..." Sahutnya lirih.

Yixing mengatupkan bibirnya sebentar. Detik berikutnya ia menanggapi ucapan Lu Han. "Kenapa? Apa masalah dana? Atau... Restu keluarga Jongin?" Tanyanya pelan. Sedikit takut menyinggung perasaan Lu Han yang sering terluka.

"Yang kau duga benar... Alasan paling kuat adalah restu keluarga Jongin juga dana.. Tapi... Aku memang belum ingin menikah sebelum bayi ini lahir.." Lu Han mengusap pelan perut itu dengan sayang.

"_Ah_... Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu.." Yixing mendelik heran. "Ada yang mengganjal jika aku menikah saat hamil.. Terkesan buru-buru dan.." Lu Han menjeda ucapannya. Ia memindahkan kue yang telah dicetak ke dalam oven. "Aku tidak ingin terlihat buncit saat menikah.." Lanjutnya dengan nada ceria. Ada siratan canda yang tertuang dari jejeran kata itu.

Yixing tertawa kecil. "Kau bisa saja.. Aku kira apa.." Tukasnya seraya ikut memindahkan kue yang masih belum matang itu dan mengatur suhu di oven. "Tapi memang _sih_, akan terlihat aneh kalau kau menikah dengan perut buncit.. Keseksianmu tidak akan tampak Lu..."

Lu Han hanya menyunggingkan senyum sebagai balasan. Wanita muda dengan surai madu itu merasa senang dengan kehadiran Yixing. Wanita ini begitu ceria dan baik. Ia memiliki semangat yang tinggi. Sangat pas bila di pasangkan dengan Lu Han. Sudah dua hari ini Lu Han ditemani Yixing sebelum ia kembali ke rumah mertua-nya di daerah Suncheon yang tak begitu jauh darinya. Dan waktu keduanya dihabiskan untuk memasak ataupun mengerjakan hal lain yang menurut mereka menyenangkan. Bagaimanapun jiwa muda mereka masih kental membara.

.

.

.

.

Atensinya berpusat pada lengang jalanan. Seakan di tengah sana terdapat oasis yang mampu menarik seluruh pusat perhatian. Pikirannya melayang tak tahu kemana. Blur dan sedikit membingungkan. Tetapi, di antara kegamangan pikiran itu ada satu garis yang seolah mudah ditarik perlahan. Garis hidupnya, pemikiran tentang kehidupannya saat ini dan nanti.

Ini sudah nyaris seminggu ia hidup di tempat asing. Jauh dari hiruk pikuk keramaian kota yang biasa ia rasakan. Hidup sebagai orang bawah dengan segala tenaga menghancurkan keraguan demi kehidupan yang lebih baik. Lebih dari satu rasa bermain di hatinya. Pedih, jelas rasa yang pertama muncul adalah kepedihan atau keprihatinan. Miris saat mengetahui ternyata hidup saat ini jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Namun ada kebanggaan yang melebur dalam kebahagiaan. Apalagi kalau bukan kekasihnya Lu Han.

Sudah keberapa kalinya Jongin mengakui bahwa kekasihnya itu sungguh luar biasa? Tak pernah ada kata bosan bagi Jongin mengulang pernyataan itu. Karena pada nyatanya Lu Han memang seperti apa yang ia pikirkan. Kekasihnya begitu menikmati hidup sederhana bersamanya. Lu Han tak pernah sedikitpun mengeluh dengan apa yang ia miliki. Lu Han selalu berada di sampingnya untuk mendukung sepenuh hati dan jiwa raganya. Lu Han...

Terlalu banyak rangkaian huruf yang akan tersambung jika itu berkaitan dengan kebanggaan terhadap Lu Han.

Jongin memang tak salah memilih kekasih. Ia bersyukur memiliki sosok berharga seperti Lu Han. Dan Jongin bisa memastikan menyesal seumur hidup jika melepaskan ataupun meninggalkan Lu Han. _Siapa lagi yang akan mencintaimu setulus Lu Han dan bisa membuatmu bahagia seperti Lu Han?_

Hal itu _lah_ menjadi pelecut Jongin bekerja keras dengan menjadi penjaga toko maupun kuli panggul.

"Jangan melamun terus..." Seseorang menepuk pelan pundak Jongin.

Jongin terjingkat lalu menoleh pada sumber suara. Bibirnya tertarik tipis. "_Hyung_." Lirihnya.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Tidak.."

Sungyeol berdecih seraya memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak pandai berbohong! Apa? Katakan saja.." Paksanya.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Melihat ekpresi dari lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun ini membuatnya tertawa geli. Benarkah lelaki ini sudah berusia lebih dari 26 tahun?

"_Hyung_.."

"_Eum_?" Sungyeol mendekat. Ia ingin lebih bisa mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Jongin.

"Apa ada pekerjaan yang lebih besar upahnya?" Bisik Jongin. Sepasang iris kelamnya sedikit bergerak gelisah ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mengantisipasi akan ada sosok Dongwoo yang terkadang muncul tiba-tiba.

Sungyeol mendelik. Wajahnya berubah serius dengan kerutan dan sebelah alis naik. Ia menyentuh dagunya. Ekspresi berpikir terbaca di lensa Jongin. Satu dua detik berlalu lelaki jangkung itu menggeleng.

"Sepertinya tidak ada kalau kau bertanya di sekitar sini..."

"_Yaahh_..." Desah kecewa meluncur dari bibir tebalnya.

Sungyeol menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menarik sebuah koran yang tak jauh dari Jongin. Lembaran yang tertekuk itu ia luruskan. Satu dua bait terbaca kedua mata besarnya sebelum menanggapi desah kecewa Jongin.

"Kenapa? Kau bosan dan tidak sanggup lagi bekerja disini?" Tanyanya masih dengan mata menyapu deretan huruf di kertas buram itu.

Jongin menggeleng. "Bukan begitu... Hanya saja aku butuh modal." Tukasnya terus terang. Tak perlu _'kan_ berbelit dengan sesuatu?

"Modal?" Perhatiannya kembali berpusat pada Jongin. Koran itu terlipat lagi. "Modal? Buat apa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Jongin tersenyum malu. Wajah yang sedikit menampakkan rona merah itu memberikan kebingungan bagi Sungyeol.

"Modal..." Jongin menggantungkan katanya. Ia menatap sejenak Sungyeol. "Modal buat menikahi Lu Han dan biaya persalinanan bayinya nanti..."

"_Ahh_..." Sungyeol mangut-mangut. "Menabung saja... Atau kau minta tambahan pekerjaan kepada Dongwoo _hyung_. Mungkin dia bisa membantu.."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Sungguh? Apa Dongwoo _hyung_ akan membantu?" Tanggap Jongin begitu serius.

Sungyeol tersenyum diiringi tepukan pelan pada pundak Jongin. "Kau coba saja.. Katakan alasanmu.. Pasti Dongwoo_ hyung_ akan mengusahakannya.."

"_Waahh_... Terima kasih _hyung_.. Aku akan mencobanya.."

"_Eum_.." Sungyeol melirik jam yang menggantung. "Kau tidak pulang? Sebentar lagi jam sembilan malam.."

Jongin tersentak, ia tak menyadari waktu telah berlalu begitu cepat. Ekor matanya ikut melirik benda berbentuk lingkaran itu dengan picingan mata. Ia mengulas senyum selanjutnya. Sebentar lagi ia bisa melampiaskan rasa rindu kepada sang kekasih. Dan Jongin juga merindukan sentuhan hangat pada hal pribadinya...

_Ah_, memikirkan itu membuat Jongin menyeringai...

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah malam, jarum yang bergerak di jam dinding itu mengarah pada angka sembilan. Lu Han masih terjaga seperti biasa. Ia menunggu Jongin di ruang tengah dengan beberapa toples berisi kue kering yang sesekali ia nikmati. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Rasanya Lu Han begitu gelisah dan tak tenang. Berulang kali ia bangkit, duduk, bangkit, duduk. Ada yang mengganggu di benaknya. Entah apa itu Lu Han tak tahu.

Mata rusa indah miliknya melirik kembali jam di dinding. Ia merasa waktu yang berlalu ini begitu lambat. Seolah tak akan membawanya bertemu dengan Jongin. Lu Han tak tahu mengapa ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Jongin. Sesuatu memang memaksa Lu Han agar menurutinya.

"Lu.."

"Jongin..." Lu Han segera menghambur dalam pelukan Jongin seketika pemuda berkulit lebih gelap itu tiba. Keningnya mengerut, melihat sikap Lu Han yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Jongin melepas pelukan Lu Han lalu menangkup wajahnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat gelisah sekali?" Tanya Jongin cemas.

Lu Han memandang lurus iris kelam milik Jongin. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya erat sebelum apa yang tertulis di otaknya ia sampaikan. Detik berikutnya Lu Han menunduk malu. Perubahan sikap yang begitu kentara terekam jelas pada lensa cokelat Jongin. Lipatan yang ada di kening Jongin semakin dalam dan dalam.

"Lu.."

Lu Han mendongak, kelopak mata itu bergerak malu kemudian ia mendekat pada telinga Jongin. "Ayo kita berkencan." Bisiknya malu-malu.

Kedua manikan Jongin membola. Sejenak terdiam sebelum menoleh pada Lu Han dengan ekspresi bingung. Beberapa detik berlalu, senyum terukir dari bibir tebalnya. "Iya, kita akan berkencan besok. Sekarang kita tidur _eum_, kau pasti lelah menungguku.. _Ah_, tidak, kau harus memijatku lebih dulu." Tukasnya disertai tawa kecil yang terdengar menggoda.

Bukannya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Jongin, Lu Han malah mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya disertai pipi menggembung lucu, menggemaskan. Seakan mengundang Jongin untuk mengecupnya. Jika sudah seperti ini, Jongin tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Jongin tak disetujui oleh Lu Han. Atau perempuan cantik ini memiliki pendapat lain.

"Aku tidak mau besok.. Aku mau sekarang.." Rengeknya.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahi. "Sekarang? Sekarang sudah malam sayang.. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu.." Tolak Jongin dengan lembut.

Lu Han memberengut, ia menggeleng keras lalu menatap dalam lensa kelamnya. Sesuatu terpancar dari mata rusa Lu Han. Sesuatu yang menghasut Jongin untuk menurutinya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?" Jongin luruh dengan tatapan itu.

Lu Han sedikit mengangkat kedua sisi bibirnya. Kepalanya mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi kau bisa sakit.."

Lu Han menggeleng. "Ayolaah.. Aku ingin sekali kita berkencan.."

"Iya, Lu.. Tapi tidak sekarang!"

"Ini inginnya anakmu Jongin! Apa kau tega tidak menuruti keinginan anakmu?"

Jongin terhenyak kaget dengan suara Lu Han yang sedikit meninggi. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini? _Ah_, Jongin lupa Lu Han tengah hamil. Hal yang wajar terjadi. Jongin menghela nafas lalu mendekati Lu Han. Tangannya merengkuh tubuh mungil Lu Han.

"Mau sekarang? Kau tidak dandan dulu?" Tanyanya lembut. Jongin memperhatikan penampilan Lu Han yang sedikit acak-acakkan. Khas wanita yang lama berada di dalam rumah.

Senyum merekah dari bibir mungil Lu Han. Detik berikutnya ia menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak perlu berdandan.. Ayo sekarang kita kencan.."

Lagi dan lagi Jongin dibuat tertegun dengan kekasihnya. Kenapa sebenarnya dengan Lu Han? Apa memang seperti ini keinginan seorang wanita yang sedang hamil. Bahkan saat ini Lu Han membuat Jongin tak bisa berpikir lurus dan jernih. _Maklumi saja Jongin.._

.

Sepasang iris kelam Jongin tak berhenti memperhatikan wajah cantik alami dari Lu Han. Ia akui, Lu Han sama sekali tak mengaplikasikan _make up_ di wajahnya sejak bersama beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekedar bedak tipis pun tidak. Jongin merasa heran. Tidak seperti dulu waktu mereka masih dalam keadaan yang lebih baik. Atau karena ekonomi membuat Lu Han tak menggunakan alat kecantikannya? _Hey_, tapi Lu Han masih memiliki alat _make up_ sendiri yang bisa dikatakan banyak. Lalu kenapa tidak dipakai?

Kerutan di dahi semakin dalam ketika ia menyadari bahwa kekasihnya memang tak peduli dengan kecantikannya. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di pantai, dan Lu Han mengabaikan tentang pandangan orang jika mereka berpapasan. Bagaimana tidak, Lu Han hanya menggelung asal surai cokelat madunya dan tak menggunakan lapisan _make up_. Jongin hanya menggeleng heran lalu mengulas senyum tipis. Ada satu fakta yang tak bisa diingkari. Walaupun Lu Han tanpa _make up_, kecantikan Lu Han masih tampak luar biasa.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Lu Han ketus setelah lebih dari sekali memergoki Jongin menatap lekat padanya.

Jongin terkekeh kecil sebelum merengkuh tubuh mungil Lu Han. "Kau cantik.. Kesini, angin malam akan terus menggodamu. Aku tidak mau berbagi tubuhmu dengan angin itu." Tukas Jongin seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Lu Han melengos mendengar penuturan Jongin. Terlalu berlebihan menurutnya. Namun ia tak menampik pelukan yang diberikan padanya. Beberapa menit berlalu dengan tubuh saling bertautan. Mengantarkan kehangatan milik masing-masing dengan hati tenang. Beriringan bersama angin yang memang tampak menggoda juga gemuruh suara air pantai di depannya.

Keduanya berada di pantai yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Lu Han yang meminta tempat ini. Sebuah tempat yang selalu bisa memberikan ketenangan batin dan kenyamanan kala suara air beradu dengan angin pantai yang berhembus lirih. Lu Han melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan menarik tangan kekasihnya agar duduk di dekatnya.

"Jongin..."

"_Eum_?"

Lu Han menyenderkan kepalanya pada lengan sang kekasih. Ia memejam sejenak.

"Jangan meninggalkanku lagi..." Gumamnya lirih.

Jongin mengerut seketika. Detik selanjutnya ia mengulas senyum. Tangan kekarnya mengusap pelan pipi Lu Han dan menyingkirkan poni yang berterbangan karena ulah sang angin. Jongin menelisik sesaat wajah ayu yang ditawarkan Lu Han lalu mengecup dalam puncak kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi Lu.."

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Lu Han mendongak, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang membalut sorot dari iris kelam kekasihnya.

Jongin tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Sorot keseriusan itu mampu menggetarkan hati Lu Han. Tak perlu waktu yang lama, hati Lu Han menghangat. Gejolak yang bergerak aneh di perutnya pun mendukung sorot itu. Meyakinkan Lu Han bahwa yang dikatakan Jongin memang benar.

"Aku tidak akan main-main denganmu Lu.." Jongin memutar tubuh Lu Han, menangkup wajah mungil Lu Han lalu mengecup dalam keningnya. "Dengarkan aku.." Kelopak mata Lu Han mengerjab berulang.

"Kau adalah segalanya bagiku.. Segala-galanya bagiku.. Kau adalah kekasihku, kau adalah calon istriku dan kau adalah ibu dari anakku.. Juga, kau adalah guru dalam hidupku.." Lu Han menatap bingung dengan alis yang saling bertautan. "Kau yang mengajarkan aku mencintai dengan tulus. Kau yang mengajarkan aku hidup sederhana. Kau yang mengajarkan aku untuk bersikap tegas. Kau yang mengajarkan aku arti hidup sesungguhnya. Kau yang mengajarkan aku tentang cinta yang sesungguhnya. Kau yang mengajarkan aku segala-galanya.." Tukasnya seraya menggenggam tangan Lu Han.

Lu Han tersipu, semburat kemerahan dengan penuh kuasa menghiasi pipi mulusnya. Meski pada kenyataan remang cahaya bulan tak begitu sanggup mempelihatkan hal itu. Lu Han menunduk untuk beberapa detik sebelum ia mengangkat kepala dan berujar pada Jongin.

"Kau berusaha menggombaliku yaa.."

Tuhan, Jongin terperanjat dengan tanggapan Lu Han. Kekasihnya ini sungguh membuat Jongin harus menahan malu atau apa itu. Telah banyak kata yang ia rangkai dan diucapkan namun mendapat balasan seperti itu membuatnya...

Lu Han sadar kekasihnya merasa heran lantas ia memeluk tubuh sang kekasih dengan erat. Kekehan kecil terdengar setelahnya.

"Aku bercanda sayang.." Lu Han mendengar desah lega yang meluncur dari bibir tebalnya. Sengatan kehangatan kembali mengalir di tubuh keduanya. Lu Han membiarkan waktu berlalu sebentar. "Terima kasih telah mencintaiku.. Terima kasih telah berjuang untukku.. Terima kasih telah bersedia hidup denganku... Aku mencintaimu Jongin.. Sampai kapanpun.. Dan aku percaya kau juga mencintaiku... Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku apapun yang terjadi.." Lirih Lu Han. Bisa Jongin rasakan serak yang beradu dengan getaran halus dari tubuh Lu Han. Jongin merenggakan pelukan Lu Han dan menatap wajah Lu Han yang telah terlukis jalur tipis dari kedua sudut mata indahnya. Reflek Jongin mengusap jalur itu dengan ibu jarinya. Berikutnya ia mengecup kelopak mata Lu Han secara bergantian. Menghantarkan rasa ketenangan agar tak terlalu berpikir yang berlebihan.

"Tidak akan.. Aku tidak mau menyesal lagi Lu... Cukup sekali batinku terkoyak bagaikan manusia yang tak tahu arah hidup.. Aku tidak mau merasakan sakit yang teramat meremas seluruh hati yang aku punya. Aku tidak mau kepingan memori pilu itu bertambah. Cukup waktu lalu dan tak akan ada lagi nanti hari.. Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu.. Banyak yang telah kau perbuat padaku.. Terutama kesempatan yang masih kau berikan padaku.. Hal yang tak cukup aku balas hanya dengan untaian kata terima kasih.." Jongin mengecup kening Lu Han dalam.

Lelehan kristal bening yang menyeruak dari kelopak mata Lu Han semakin bertambah. Perlahan menghujam turun menambah jalur yang telah terhapus sebelunya. Kepedihan yang masih tersisa di waktu lampu sedikit demi sedikit tersingkap dan terlepas. Hilang terbawa derai ombak pantai juga angin yang berhembus damai.

"Berjanjilah.. Kita akan hidup bersama.. Saat ini, nanti dan selamanya.. Tuhan akan mendengarkan do'a kita, do'a yang selalu terpanjat setiap malamnya. Tuhan akan menyatukan kita dalam kebahagiaan..."

Lu Han mengeratkan pelukan dalam tubuh Jongin yang telah menjadi candu baginya. Setiap aroma yang menguar selalu bisa menenangkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu Han..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jongin.."

Jongin merenggangkan pelukan Lu Han. Tangannya terulur untuk menangkup wajah mungil Lu Han. Sekitar sepuluh detik berlalu dalam pandangan saling bertatapan. Senyum yang tampil dari belah bibir juga mata rusa Lu Han selalu bisa menggetarkan komponen tubuh Jongin. Ini bukan kali pertama namun Jongin merasakan seakan mereka baru pertama kali seperti ini. Tak tahu sejak kapan jarak yang ada telah terkikis. Bibir tipis Lu Han menyambut hangatnya bibir Jongin yang mengetuk pelan. Mengecup dalam sejenak lalu berubah menjadi lumatan. Gesekan dan sapuan di bibir tipis Lu Han memberikan perintah pada kelopak mata agar terpejam. Tangan Lu Han pun mengerat di pinggang Jongin. Keduanya saling berpagutan dalam. Kecipak suara yang diciptakan seolah mampu menggantikan derai ombak dan desiran dari angin malam. Seakan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa malam ini adalah malam mereka. Bukan yang lainnya.

_Tuhan..._

_Tak hanya sekali bukan aku memanjat do'a padamu..._

_Ku mohon... Tuliskan takdir kami dalam kebersamaan yang bahagia.. Biarkan kami bersatu selamanya.. Jauhkan segala penderitaan yang terus menggerus hati lemah kami dulu.. Kuatkan selalu cinta kami dan biarkan ini berakhir bahagia.._

_Aku mohon Tuhan..._

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu Haaaaaaaann..."

Senyum Lu Han mengembang kala mendengar teriakan itu. Tanpa harus berbalik pun Lu Han tahu siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Pasti, ini adalah...

"Lu Hann..."

Gemas, sosok itu gemas lekas memutar tubuh Lu Han dan memeluknya. Perempuan dengan perut yang sedikit membuncit itu juga mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh mungil lawannya. Senyum yang masih terlihat dari bibir tipisnya seakan enggan menghilang.

"Yaa ampun.. Aku merindukanmu sekali..." Jeritnya girang. Lu Han hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Inilah yang membuat Lu Han begitu berat merasakan kerinduan. Sosok ceria dari Byun _ah_, Park Baekhyun yang selalu bisa membuat _mood_ Lu Han kembali naik. Ya, benar yang datang merusuh dalam kediaman kecil Lu Han adalah Baekhyun. Sahabat yang selalu ada untuk Lu Han. Seperti janjinya bulan lalu, Baekhyun menemui Lu Han secara langsung.

Sudah sebulan Lu Han menempati kediaman ini, aktivitasnya pun lebih menyenangkan dari sebelumnya. Usul Lu Han untuk menerima pesanan kue kering disetujui oleh Jongin. Sehingga pekerjaan Lu Han kali ini tak hanya membersihkan rumah yang bisa membuatnya mati kebosanan. Namun juga melayani beberapa pesanan kue kering yang terhipnotis dengan rasa nikmat yang ditawarkan.

Saat Baekhyun datang, Lu Han tengah mengangkat kue kering dari oven. Sepertinya Jongin yang mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk tanpa memberitahu pada kekasihnya. Kemudian Jongin langsung pergi bekerja.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Lu Han dengan seksama, ia memutar-mutar tubuh Lu Han dengan mata menelisik lekat ke arah tubuh Lu Han. Beberapa detik kemudian senyumnya terlihat cantik.

"_Ah_, sepertinya Jongin benar-benar menjagamu.." Tukasnya merasa puas dengan keadaan Lu Han. Lu Han berdecak pelan sebelum memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Ia mengusap punggung Baekhyun. "Pasti, Jongin tidak akan menelantarkanku lagi.. _Ah_, aku sangat merindukanmu Baek.." Tanggapnya gemas.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu.. Maaf baru bisa mengunjungimu sekarang.. Aku sudah bertemu dengan Jongin, sepertinya dia giat sekali bekerja.." Lu Han tersenyum mendengar pernyataan dari Baekhyun. Ada kebanggaan tersendiri ketika mendengar kalimat itu.

Lu Han duduk di salah satu kursi dekat meja makan. Baekhyun juga menyusul ia menatap Lu Han dalam. Seolah dari sorot mata itu Baekhyun memaksa Lu Han untuk bercerita. Lu Han menggeleng dengan tangannya memainkan cangkir.

"Tidak ada yang akan aku ceritakan Baek.. Kehidupan kita disini baik-baik saja.."

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. "Tidak ingin kembali ke Kota? Kau tidak merindukan kehidupan disana?" Tanyanya penasaran. Untuk sesaat Lu Han terdiam dengan sorot mata mengalih pada jendela dapur. Satu dua tarikan nafas dalam ia lakukan. Detik berikutnya, Lu Han menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak... Disini jauh lebih menenangkan daripada kehidupan kota yang selalu membuatku sakit hati.."

"Lu.."

"Baek... Kau tahu? Rasanya hidup di desa dan jauh dari keramain itu terasa begitu menyenangkan. Damai dan tenang. Nyaman dan bahagia.. Pakai kata apa lagi aku mengungkapkannya? Susah, ini benar-benar menyenangkan.." Cerita Lu Han bersemangat. Binar cerah yang menyebar dari wajah cantik Lu Han sampai pada lensa bening Baekhyun.

"Kau bahagia.. Wajahmu jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.. Sepertinya aku tidak melihat ada bekas air mata. Apa kau tidak menangis setelah itu?"

Bibir tipis Lu Han melengkung, kepalanya menggeleng kecil. Baekhyun mangut-mangut mengerti lantas ia menggeret tangan Lu Han untuk ikut ke ruang tengah. Ada yang ingin ia lakukan bersama dengan Lu Han. Hitung-hitung sebagai ganti setelah beberapa minggu tak bertemu. Baekhyun adalah perempuan yang mudah kangen. Terutama dengan seseorang yang telah menyandang status sahabat lekat seperti Lu Han.

Sementara Lu Han hanya menurut saja. _Toh_ ia sendiri juga rindu bercerita banyak dengan Baekhyun. Rindu saat-saat dimana canda dan tawa tergelak dari keduanya. Rindu saat tetes airmata mengiringi setiap rankaian cerita. Rindu akan semuanya. Karena pada dasarnya mereka adalah dua makhluk yang tak bisa dipisahkan.

.

.

.

.

Seharian ini Baekhyun menemani Lu Han menghabiskan waktu. Sejak pukul tujuh pagi sampai sekarang lebih dari pukul delapan, Baekhyun masih setia menemani Lu Han. Ia tak peduli dengan Chanyeol yang sekarang ada di Jeolla Utara. Baginya selama ia masih bisa bersama dengan Lu Han, ia akan terus bersama. Kapan lagi mereka berdua bisa duduk bercanda dan berbagi tawa, atau bertukar cerita maupun air mata. Semua ini akan sulit mereka lakukan berdua lagi.

Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun dan Lu Han berada di ruang tengah dengan arah pandang tertuju pada sebuah kotak kaca. Televisi. Keduanya lelah berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang sebenarnya tak terlalu berat. Tetapi keduanya tak bisa menghindar dari rasa lelah. Terlalu bersemangat mungkin hingga semua energi terkuras. Satu demi satu acara terlewati, Baekhyun menguap kala acara drama yang sepertinya membosankan tersaji di depan mereka.

"Lu.."

Lu Han menoleh pada Baekhyun yang tampak lelah, ia terkekeh lalu menyodorkan minuman kaleng untuknya. Baekhyun menerima seraya menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Apa kau sering melihat berita?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Lu Han lantas menatap dalam Baekhyun. Dari cara Baekhyun bertanya jelas terlihat sebuah keseriusan disana. Lu Han menggeleng ia menajamkan sorot mata seolah mengatakan maksud dari pertanyaan itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas paham. Ia mengambil remot yang tak jauh darinya. Menekan beberapa kali tombol disana sebelum akhirnya terpaku pada satu acara. Lu Han memperhatikan acara itu. Kalau Lu Han tak salah menebak, itu adalah acara berita. Kenapa Baekhyun menanyakan hal ini?

"Ada apa Baek?" Lu Han menoleh kembali pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Kyungsoo... Kau tidak penasaran dengan wanita muda itu?" Tanya Baekhyun masih dengan cara yang serius.

Lu Han terkesiap, kenapa tiba-tiba nama Kyungsoo terucap?

"Kyungsoo? Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?" Kening serta alis Lu Han bersatu.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia mengarahkan dagunya pada televisi yang menyala. Lu Han mengikuti arah dagu itu lalu terbelalak kaget. Dalam televisi yang tengah ia lihat, sebuah tayangan berita ulangan mengulas tentang pernikahan. Lu Han semakin terkejut kala mata rusanya merefleksikan dua sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan altar dengan bangganya. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Do Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo... Menikah?" Tukas Lu Han ragu.

Baekhyun menangangguk. "Berita ini ramai dibicarakan dua hari belakangan. Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Lu Han menggeleng lagi. Baekhyun mendesah pelan. "Kyungsoo dipinang seseorang setelah mendengar ia gagal menikah dengan Jongin. Yang membuat aku tak percaya adalah wanita itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan wajah kecewa ataupun kehilangan setelah kepergian Jongin. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran wanita itu hingga dia mau menerima pinangannya begitu cepat."

Lu Han kembali memperhatikan layar kaca. Disana menampilkan ulasan berita pernikahan Do Kyungsoo dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang digelar beberapa jam yang lalu. Bibir Lu Han mengatup dengan bagian bawah ia gigit kecil seiring ucapan sang pembawa acara. Yang dikatakan Baekhyun sepertinya benar. Memang tak ada gurat kesedihan disana.

"Bahkan ada yang mengatakan hubungan mereka telah-"

"Mereka saling mengenal, dulu mereka sepasang kekasih.." Ucapan Baekhyun dipotong seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah. Lu Han tersentak mendengar suara itu. Lantas ia berdiri lalu memeluk Jongin erat. Seakan ia takut Jongin akan kecewa dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum, ia mengusap punggung Lu Han dengan gerakan lembut.

"Kau tidak marah? Kau tidak kecewa? Kau tidak sakit hati?" Baekhyun menghujani Jongin dengan pertanyaan yang menunjukkan rasa penasaran.

Alih-alih menjawab, Jongin malah tertawa keras. "Buat apa aku seperti yang kau tanyakan itu? Sama sekali tak ada untungnya. Biarkan saja dia mau melakukan apapun." Jongin duduk di dekat Lu Han. Iris kelamnya menangkap setoples kue lantas ia memungut satu kue dari sana dan memakannya.

Baekhyun dan Lu Han sama-sama memasang ekspresi heran bercampur bingung.

"Mereka dulu sepasang kekasih. Dan gara-gara Kyuhyun _lah_ kita berpisah.. Pasti sekarang pun Kyungsoo memutuskan menikah karena harta.." Jawab Jongin enteng. Jelas terlihat tak ada rasa sakit, kecewa ataupun apa saja itu. Ia dengan santainya menikmati kue kering buatan Lu Han. Pengganti makan malam yang belum ia dapatkan.

Baekhyun menghela, ekor matanya melirik sejenak Lu Han lalu berujar. "Begitu kah? Pantas.. Yang ku dengar Kyuhyun merupakan pebisnis sukses dan dia termasuk direktur muda di perusahaannya."

"Memang.."

"Tapi kau juga orang sukses.. Dulu.."

Jongin menatap bingung Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sekarang pun kau sukses. Sukses menyelesaikan masalah cintamu.." Tukasnya masih disertai senyum mengembang.

Jongin hanya berdecak lalu tertawa aneh. Bingung mau menanggapi bagaimana. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengalihkan sorot mata pada Lu Han yang tengah melamun.

"Lu.."

Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya ragu. Kerjaban matanya menyadarkan Lu Han untuk memperhatikan kekasihnya.

"Jongin.. Kau benar-benar.."

"Jangan tanyakan itu lagi sayang.. Bukankah sudah jelas aku lebih memilihmu.. Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Kita masing-masing telah bahagia.." Jongin mendekati Lu Han. Selanjutnya ia mengecup dalam puncak kepala Lu Han. Lu Han memejam, bibirnya terangkat seketika hatinya menghangat. Pernyataan Jongin menenangkan badai yang ada di dalam hati.

Untuk sesaat suasana dibiarkan menghening. Baekhyun tak berkomentar lagi selama ia memainkan _smartphone_-nya. Sedangkan Jongin dan Lu Han saling berpelukan. Entah siapa yang memulai dan nanti yang mengakhiri. Keduanya seakan-akan merasakan sesuatu aneh yang hanya bisa hilang kala kedua tubuh itu saling bertautan. Hingga sekelabat ingatan meminta sebuah jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Jimin.." Lu Han melepas pelukan Jongin. Seruannya membuat Baekhyun menoleh. "Jimin... Bagaimana dengan Jimin?"

"_Ah_, Jimin.." Baekhyun meletakkan sejenak ponselnya. Ia meyilakan kakinya dengan tenang. "Dia kembali diasuh oleh bibi Byun.. Keluarga Cho tak mau menerima kehadiran Jimin." Ceritanya dengan raut sedih.

Lu Han terperanjat kaget. Tak mau menerima? Bukahkah itu keterlaluan? Bagaimana bisa? Lalu saat ini Jimin?

"Tak mau menerima dan Kyungsoo dengan santainya menjalankan pernikahan ini? Dasar wanita gila.." Ucap Jongin sinis. Ia tak percaya jika Kyungsoo memilih lelaki itu daripada anaknya sendiri. Ibu macam apa dia, tapi tiba-tiba hati Jongin mencelos. Jika seperti itu maka bagaimana dengan Jimin? Jimin adalah putranya. Darah dagingnya. Atau...

"Jimin... Jimin.. Jimin.." Lu Han merapalkan nama Jimin berulang. Wajah seriusnya tampak jelas. Ada genangan air di kelopak mata Lu Han. Beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali berucap. "Kita harus membawanya Jongin.. Dia adalah anakmu, dan Kyungsoo telah mencampakkannya.."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Setelahnya ia menggeleng tak setuju. "Tidak.. Kita tidak bisa membawanya Lu.. Memang dia adalah anak kandungku, tetapi terlalu riskan jika kita membawanya sekarang.."

"Tapi.."

"Tidak bisa Lu.."

"Yang dikatakan Jongin benar, bukankah kalian dalam masa pelarian? Kalau kalian membawa Jimin akan membahayakan kalian juga Jimin. Tenang saja Lu, Jimin akan baik-baik saja di tangan bibi Byun.." Yakin Baekhyun. Ia mengusap punggung tangan Lu Han dengan lembut. "_Hah_, aku jadi bingung! Sebenarnya disini siapa ibu kandungnya? Lu Han atau Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menggeleng heran.

Lu Han terdiam, ia merenungi ucapan Jongin. Tak lama kemudian, ia menatap dalam Jongin. Beberapa kenyataan memang telah meyakinkan Lu Han. Memang terlalu riskan jika membawa Jimin bersama.

_Tiiin...Tiiinn...Tiiinn..._

Suara klakson mobil terdengar nyaring, Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan melongok keluar. Senyumnya mengembang lalu ia memeluk tubuh Lu Han cepat.

"Chanyeol telah menjemputku.. Maaf aku harus pulang sekarang.." Tukas Baekhyun.

Lu Han mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia tak menyukai perpisahan seperti ini. Lu Han mengeratkan pelukan Baekhyun. "Apa kau akan kembali mengunjungiku?" Tanyanya serak.

Baekhyun mengusap punggung Lu Han dengan lembut. "Pasti.. Lain kali aku akan mengunjungimu.. Sekarang aku harus pulang.." Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menggandeng tangan Lu Han keluar rumah. Jongin mengikuti dari belakang.

Sosok tinggi itu telah menunggu Baekhyun dengan senyum khasnya. Park Chanyeol, suami Baekhyun. Lu Han melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Kita pulang dulu _eum_... Lain kali aku akan kemari lagi.." Seru Baekhyun setelah ia masuk ke dalam mobil.

Lu Han mengangguk. "Aku menunggumu.." Balasnya.

"_Bye-bye_.."

"_Bye_.."

Semenit kemudian mobil Chanyeol melaju dari jalanan sepi desa Lu Han. Lu Han menatap kepergian mobil itu dengan sedih. Keceriaan Baekhyun tak menemaninya lagi saat ini. Mengerti, Jongin memeluk tubuh Lu Han dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Keduanya tak menyadari ada sosok lain yang tengah menyeringai di balik pagar tetangga.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah menemukannya?"

Joonmyeon dan Yifan terkesiap mendengar jeritan penuh kemenangan Tuan Kim. Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Bagus.. Segera saja lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan.."

Suara keras Tuan Kim terlalu sayang dilewatkan. Lekas keduanya menuju pinggir pembatas dan menundukkan kepala. Melihat Tuan Kim yang tengah menelpon dari atas.

"Tidak-tidak... Yang paling sederhana saja.. Buat mereka tersiksa perlahan.. Jangan terlalu gegabah.."

Seringaian menyeramkan timbul di wajah tuanya. Joonmyeon menggenggam erat tangan suaminya. Ada kekalutan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dengan bebasnya.

"Sekarang kalian lakukan. Pastikan kedua manusia itu kembali kemari.. Kalaupun tetap bersikukuh dalam pelarian mereka, buat mereka menyesal seumur hidup.." Ucapan Tuan Kim kali ini terdengar begitu menusuk. Jelas sekali ada kekejaman yang menyertainya.

Joonmyeon menatap takut pada Yifan. Gemuruh di hatinya muncul kembali. Genggaman tangan Yifan tak mampu menenangkannya.

"Ki-kita harus bagaimana Yifan? Sepertinya _appa_ telah menemukan Jongin dan Lu Han.." Getaran suara Yifan menandakan bahwa wanita muda ini tengah khawatir dan gelisah. "A-aku tidak ingin mereka kenapa-napa.."

Yifan terdiam, ia tengah berpikir keras. Benar yang dikatakan istrinya. Jika Tuan Kim telah menemukan keduanya, dapat dipastikan sesuatu buruk akan terjadi.

"Kita harus bertindak Yifan.. Aku tidak mau mereka terluka dan mendapatkan sesuatu yang buruk.."

Yifan mengangguk, ia memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon lalu mengecup keningnya. Memberikan ketenangan kepada sang istri. Joonmyeon bergerak gelisah dalam pelukan Yifan. Menanti sang suami berucap sesuatu.

"Tenanglah sayang.. Aku akan berusaha menemukan mereka juga.. Maaf karena pesuruh _appa_ lebih dulu bisa menemukan mereka.."

"Tidak-tidak.. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf.. Apa kau akan membantu mereka?"

"Pasti.. Kita harus membantu mereka.. Besok aku akan mengikuti mereka.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

_Hollaa..._

_Bagaimana? Ending chapternya kok... gimana gitu yaa..._

_Okeh deh seperti biasa reviewnya yaa readers nim..._

_Saya tunggu loh.. :D_

_._

_Ah, saya lama gak ngebalas review kalian yaa.._

_saya balas deh yaa..._

_._

_**Lustkai**__: Ini udah, tapi sekilas aja yaa.. Hahahaha, dia sih sebenernya sakit juga tapi disini karakter Kyungsoo itu cewek matre jadi yaa... Trus Jiminnya balik lagi ke bibinya Baekhyun. Iya, ini masalah baru lagi muncul. Tapi gak berat kok.. :D Sama-sama.. Aku juga masih ada nih cerita KaiLu, tapi masih proses wkwkwkwkw... :D_

_**Sayakanoicinoe**__: Ini dilanjut, diusahakan tepat waktu.. Biar puasa udah selesai .. :D_

_**Meilisia . bae . 7**__: Diusahakan fast up yaa.. Ini KaiHan bukan Hunhan, dan kedepannya juga Kaihan semua nanti.. Iya, maaf yaa bagi pecinta Sehun yang tersakiti disini.. *deepbow*_

_**Silver Orange**__: Terima Kasih.. Aku juga cinta sama Jongin, eh kagak ding! Aku cinta Lu Han, Loh? Hahaha, terima kasih masih berkenan membaca.. Iya ini dilanjut.._

_**Baby niz 137**__: Terima kasih.. Iya kasihan yaa Sehun.. Namanya cerita harus ada yang dikorbanin.. :D Dan Sehun harus berkorban.. Boleh deh dibawa asal fans Sehun lainnya membolehkan.. :D_

_**Chinese Deer**__: Waahh terima kasih kalau ini jadi ff favorit ataupun masuk selera.. Ini KaiHan, kan di awal sudah dikasih tahu.. Iya sih kasihan, tapi demi keperluan cerita (?) :D __ ndak apa-apa jadi siders dulu sekarang rajin review yaa .. :D_

_**Kiran Melodi**__: Iya diusahakan dilanjut, iya nih udah bahagia tapi masih ada kerikil-kerikil kecil yang mewarnai jalanan mereka berdua (?) :D oke, terima kasih.._

_**Guest**__: Waahhh, iya nih sudah mendekati bahagia sepenuhnya (?) dilanjut kok, sampai selesai.. Do'akan saja masih ada semangat melanjutkan.. :D jangan sampai gantung.. Kasihan para readers :D.. Ndak, Kyungsoo ndak bakal balas dendam. Wong dia udah bahagia dengan Kyuhyun.. :D_

_._

_Oke sekian cuap-cuap dari saya.._

_._

_Terima kasih_

_._

_Dan jgn lupa review._

_._

_Maafkan karena typos-typos yang ada._

_._

_Sekali lagi._

_._

_Terima kasih._

_._

_Big regards_

_._

_._

_._

_~Deer Luvian~_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

**Dilemma**

**By :**

Deer Luvian

**Main Cast :**

Lu Han

Kim Jongin

**Other Cast**

Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun and others

And other who will be mentioned

**Rated :**

T-M

**Genre :**

Drama? Angst? Hurt/Comfort?

**Disclaimer:**

_Semua cast yang author pakai bukan milik author, semuanya milik Tuhan YME. Sementara cerita ini murni dari otak kelabu author yang gatel pengen ngetik dan jadiin fanfiction. :D_

_Okeh, ini adalah __**KaiLu, KaiHan, HunHan (?), Just a little bit of KrisHo and Chanbaek**__.._

_This is__** Genderswithch**__ for several cast,_

_If u __**don't like GS, don't read it**__._

_I don't accept __**flame, bash and plagiat**__,_

_Okehh,_

_**Summary.**_

_Ada saat dimana ini membingungkan, mana yang harus dipilih? Keduanya beralasan untuk dipilih. Lalu? Bagaimana jika..._

_Happy Reading..._

.

.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi Joonmyeon tampak mondar-mandir tak tenang. Memperhatikan sang suami yang tengah berulang kali melakukan panggilan melalui telepon genggam. Tak hanya sekali umpatan mengudara dari bibir Yifan. Suaminya itu terus berusaha menghubungi anak buahnya yang saat ini melacak keberadaan Jongin dan Luhan. Ingin lebih dulu bertindak sebelum ayah mertua berbuat yang tak mereka inginkan.

Yifan menghampiri Joonmyeon yang duduk di ranjang setelah menutup panggilan dengan anak buahnya. Ada raut yang tak mampu Joonmyeon baca terlukis di wajah Yifan. Wanita muda itu lekas menggenggam tangan Yifan. Memaksa sang suami untuk memberi tahukan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku harus pergi.. Sepertinya ini harus aku tangani sendiri." Tukas Yifan seraya mengusap lembut punggung tangan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menggigit kasar bibir bawahnya. Ada yang saling bersitegang dalam hatinya. Antara ia melepas kepergian sang suami atau menahannya. Kecemasan yang berlebihan sungguh membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Jongin, Jongin memang berada dalam prioritas utama kali ini. Namun mengingat betapa kejamnya sang ayah membuatnya takut melepas Yifan. Takut-takut Yifan akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak diinginkan.

"Tenang saja.. Aku tidak sendiri.. Ada Siwon _hyung_ dan juga Donghae yang akan membantu.." Yifan mengecup kening Joonmyeon dalam.

Joonmyeon menarik nafas dalam. "Kira-kira mereka ada dimana sayang?" Tanyanya lirih.

Yifan menggeleng. "Kita masih belum yakin.. Tapi Donghae telah mendapatkan kabar sepertinya ada di Jeolla.." Sahutnya.

"Jeolla?"

"_Eum_.."

Joonmyeon mengangguk, ia mengecup kilat bibir Yifan. "Pergilah.. Aku tunggu kabar baik darimu sayang.. Lindungi Jongin dan Luhan.. Aku tidak mau sesuatu buruk terjadi padanya.."

"Aku tidak pergi ke Jeolla.. Hanya memastikan saja di kantor Siwon _hyung_.. Kalau aku sudah dapat kepastian.. Kau akan aku ajak mencari mereka.." Yifan memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon erat. Wanita muda itu mengangguk dalam pelukan Yifan. Jika ia boleh, sebenarnya ia ingin ikut bersama Yifan. Namun hal itu malah akan membuat Yifan terganggu. Karena Joonmyeon tahu, dirinya saat berada dalam kecemasan akan membuat suasana menjadi lebih tegang.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukan Yifan. Ia bangkit dan mengikuti langkah Yifan yang pergi keluar kamar. Suasana di rumah benar-benar sepi. Tuan Kim sedang tak ada di rumah begitu juga dengan Nyonya Kim. Joonmyeon mendesah pelan seiring langkah Yifan yang mendekati pintu. Tangannya melambai seketika Yifan berpamitan.

Tak pernah lepas sedetik pun do'a yang terucap dalam hati. Selalu, setiap saat Joonmyeon berdo'a semoga tak ada yang terluka dalam keadaan ini. Semoga sang appa akan sadar dan bisa melepaskan Jongin. Joonmyeon tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Tuan Kim. Apa hanya karena penerus perusahaan atau ada hal lainnya? Entahlah...

.

.

.

.

Semuanya sudah selesai. Pekerjaan rumah dan pekerjaan sampingan. Tertata rapi dan terlihat nyaman. Lu Han juga baru saja mengantar pesanan kue tetanggan sebelah. Lelah menyerangnya, lantas ia mengambil minuman cokelat panas untuk mengembalikan semangatnya. Detik selanjutnya, Lu Han memilih duduk di depan televisi dan menikmati acara siang. Sebentar ia melirik jam yang menggantung, sudah pukul dua siang namun ia tak ada keinginan untuk tidur. Bayinya meminta agar sang bunda melihat acara di televisi.

Baru sebentar Lu Han akan beristirahat, pintu rumah digedor keras. Seolah ada seseorang yang penting ingin bertemu dengannya. Lu Han menghela nafas lalu beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Ia segera memutar kenop pintu, belum sepenuhnya pintu itu terbuka, seseorang memaksa masuk ke dalam. Kalau Lu Han tak salah ingat, orang ini adalah pemilik rumah. Kening Lu Han berkerut bingung, ada apa?

"Ma-"

"Nyonya Kim.. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, kau harus keluar dari rumah ini segera.." Tukas wanita itu dingin. Mata teduh itu menajam seketika.

Lu Han terkejut bukan main. Pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik bukan? Keluar? Keluar? Maksudnya apa? Lantas ia mengikuti langkah wanita itu yang masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa seijin Lu Han.

"Ma-maksud _ahjumma_ apa? Keluar? Kenapa saya diminta keluar?" Lu Han bertanya dengan nada bingung dan tak mengerti. Matanya kembali terbelalak saat melihat wanita paruh baya itu membuka lemari penyimpanan dan mengeluarkan semua barang-barang Lu Han. Lu Han dengan cepat mencegah tangan wanita itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa?" Suara Lu Han bertambah keras seiring gerakan tangan wanita itu yang tak mau berhenti. Ada beberapa barang Lu Han yang terlempar sia-sia. Untuk sesaat Lu Han menahan geram amarah sebelum wanita itu memberi tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan.

Sebuah senyum miring tercetak jelas dari bibirnya. "Kau harus meninggalkan rumah ini.. Rumah ini sudah ada yang menyewa, maaf! Aku akan memberikanmu waktu dua jam membereskan barang-barang yang kau punya.. Aku akan kembali, dan setelah itu kau tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki di dalam rumah ini.."

_Daarrrrr~~_

Bagaikan dihantam batuan keras, Lu Han terkejut tak tertahankan. Meninggalkan rumah ini? Kenapa? Apa salah Lu Han dan Jongin hingga mereka harus keluar dari rumah ini?

"Kenapa? Kita masih punya satu bulan lagi.." Bela Lu Han dengan suara tercekat. Walaupun ada gumpalan amarah yang membumbung rasa tak percaya telah membuat Lu Han merasa syok. Yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya adalah suara lemah tak berdaya.

"Benar, tapi itu tidak bisa digunakan lagi!"

Telinga Lu Han masih berfungsi baik, ia mendengar bagaimana tawa menggelegar dari sana. Sebuah tawa ejekan yang menghujam hatinya yang mulai rapuh. Lu Han hanya menatap pilu ketika wanita itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar _won_ dengan kasar. Kekuatannya nampak pergi dari dirinya. Lu Han bahkan membatu sesaat pemilik rumah itu meninggalkan sendiri dengan pandangan juga tawa penuh remeh. Ia terjatuh dengan lutut tertekuk. Perutnya yang mulai buncit sedikit menghalangi gerakannya. Sorot pilu mata rusa itu menghujam pada lantai bawah. Setitik air mengiringi isakan yang Lu Han lakukan. Dadanya perih dan sakit. Rasa ini muncul kembali. Setelah sekian lama kenapa harus merasakan lagi?

Lu Han menangis terdiam, tak percaya dengan sikap kejam dari pemilik rumah. Apa maksud dari ini semua? Bukankah sebelumnya tak ada memori dimana Lu Han maupun Jongin bersikukuh dengan wanita itu? Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?

Dan bodohnya Lu Han sama sekali tak mampu melawan. Ia punya hak untuk membela diri. Namun seolah ada yang menghentikan dan mengambil alih keberiannya, Lu Han hanya bisa pasrah dan menangis saat ini. Lu Han butuh Jongin segera, Lu Han butuh Jongin saat ini. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi di saat Jongin masih bekerja?

Dengan tubuh sempoyongan, Lu Han masuk ke dalam kamar. Iris kelamnya menyapu ruangan kecil itu. Memperhatikan sejenak sekitar sebelum tangan lemahnya meraih koper di atas almari. Tubuhnya yang tak lagi kuat nyaris terjatuh jika ia tak sigap berpegangan pada lemari. Air mata itu terus mengucur sejalan dengan gerakan tangan yang memasukkan baju-baju mereka dengan cepat. Lu Han tak tahu apa rencana Tuhan baginya dan Jongin. Bukankah Lu Han terus berdo'a agar keduanya berada dalam ketenangan dan kebahagiaan?

Lalu, cobaan apalagi ini?

Lu Han tak mau memperkeruh masalah. Dengan cepat ia membereskan barang-barangnya. Tak banyak memang namun cukup menguras tenaga Lu Han. Apalagi wanita muda itu tengah hamil dan baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Itu cukup membuat Lu Han kelelahan. Sesekali ia menghela nafas panjang, masih, air mata itu masih terlihat jelas di kedua sudut matanya. Ia tak pernah berpikir sebelumnya akan diperlakukan seperti ini.

Sekitar sejam lebih Lu Han selesai mengepak semua barang-barangnya. Setelah itu, lekas Lu Han membawa dua koper itu menuju ruang tengah. Sebentar lagi, wanita yang telah mengusirnya tanpa alasan jelas akan datang. Lu Han tak tahu, harus kemana ia setelah ini. Apakah ia harus menyusul Jongin yang sedang bekerja? Tidak, Lu Han tak memiliki banyak kekuatan untuk menyeret dua koper ini dan mendatangi Jongin yang berada cukup jauh. Lalu?

"Bagus.. Kau sudah membereskan semua barang-barangmu?" Wanita itu bersedekap seraya menatap penuh kemenangan pada Lu Han.

Lu Han menggerakkan kepalanya pelan lalu mengambil kopernya. Ia menyerahkan kunci rumah pada wanita itu.

"Sebenarnya kenapa anda mengusir kami? Apa salah kami?" Tanya Lu Han penasaran. Lirihannya tampak begitu miris di telinga.

Bibirnya terangkat sebelah, ia mendekat pada Lu Han membantu wanita muda itu menyeret koper keluar rumah. "Ada yang telah menyewa rumah kecil ini dengan harga lebih tinggi dari kalian. Kalau kau ingin tetap tinggal disini, kau bisa membayar dengan tiga kali lipat.." Sahutnya enteng. Lu Han tersentak, matanya mendelik. Karena itu? Wanita ini mengusir Lu Han? Uang dan uang.. Kenapa semua masalah Lu Han selalu berawal dari uang?

Lu Han menghela nafas panjang. "Kami tidak punya uang sebanyak itu.. Tidak bisakah anda mengijinkan kami untuk tinggal sebentar?" Negosiasi yang ditawarkan Lu Han nampaknya tak akan berujung baik. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepala dengan mantap. Sekali lagi Lu Han harus menelan kekecawaan. Mau tak mau ia menggerakkan kaki lemahnya meninggalkan rumah ini.

"Dunia memang kejam nona muda.. Tetapi uang selalu bisa menenangkannya.. Maafkan aku Nyonya Kim, sampaikan salamku kepada suamimu.." Tuturnya sebelum mengunci rumah itu dan pergi.

Lalu saat ini, Lu Han harus kemana? Dengan tangan masing-masing membawa koper, ia harus berjalan kemana? Tak ada tempat yang bisa ia tuju. Lu Han tak memiliki kerabat di dekat sini. Mau menggunakan ponsel, ia menghubungi siapa? Jongin tak memiliki ponsel, Baekhyun? Ia sudah kembali ke Seoul. Yixing? Ia juga ada di Jepang.

Tak ada pilihan lain, tubuh Lu Han tak sanggup dipaksa untuk berjalan jauh. Lu Han duduk meringkuk di depan rumah dengan kaki saling tertekuk. Ia menumpukan kepala pada tekukan lutut dan menyembunyikan wajah sembabnya disana. Harapan Lu Han satu, waktu berjalan cepat dan kekasih tercintanya segera datang. Sesungguhnya Lu Han lelah dan ingin membaringkan tubuhnya segera.

_Sementara itu..._

"Apa? _Appa_ telah melakukan apa kepada Jongin dan Lu Han?" Pekikan amarah dari Joonmyeon menguar keras di ruangan besar rumah keluarga Kim. Emosinya tersulut kala dengan santainya Tuan Kim mengatakan telah memberikan pelajaran pada Jongin dan Lu Han. Bahkan Tuan Kim sama sekali tak merasa kasihan kepada kedua anak itu.

Joonmyeon mengepalkan tangannya. Hatinya pedih mendengar itu semua. _Appa_-nya lebih dulu bertindak sebelum Yifan datang dengan berita baik. Setelah meluapkan semuanya, Joonmyeon limbung. Ia tak kuasa menahan amarah yang bergejolak dalam hati.

Tuan Kim tersenyum remeh, ia berdecak seraya memandang hina anak kandungnya sendiri. Bibirnya masih menampilkan senyum itu, lalu ia mendekati Joonmyeon yang telah meloloskan cairan bening dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Joonmyeon-ah? Apa kau akan membantu adikmu itu? Buat apa? Dia hanya bisa mempermalukan keluarga kita.. Dia harus diberi pelajaran agar sadar siapa dia sebenarnya.."

Joonmyeon memeras matanya, ia menghirup dalam udara di sekitar lalu menghembuskannya kasar. Joonmyeon mendongak dan menatap nyalang Tuan Kim.

"_Appa_! Kenapa_ appa _begitu tega kepada Jongin? Bukankah Jongin juga anak _appa_? Bukankah _appa_ ingin Jongin kembali dan membuat perusahaan _appa_ lebih besar lagi? Bukan begitu? Tapi kenapa _appa_ malah menyiksanya? Itu hanya akan membuatnya menjauh dan membencimu.." Tukasnya sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya.

Tuan Kim terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali memecahkan keheningan dengan tawa anehnya. "Memang, aku ingin Jongin kembali.. Tapi aku juga ingin dia merasakan bagaimana sulitnya hidup dan ia akan sadar siapa dirinya.. Aku berhak berbuat seperti ini.. Dia anakku dia pantas mendapatkan ini."

"Tidak seperti itu caranya_ appa_.. Kau bukan_ appa_ yang baik.. Kau hanya-"

"_Oh_, sekarang kau berani menentang _appa_-mu sendiri.. Kalian memang anak-anak durhaka.." Sentak Tuan Kim lalu meninggalkan Joonmyeon sendiri. Beruntung tangan kerasnya tak melayang pada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menangis dalam. Ia tak sanggup lagi membendung rasa yang mendesak dari dirinya. Kehidupannya seolah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat semenjak bisnis keluarga Kim meningkat. Joonmyeon tak tahu mengapa ia dilahirkan dalam keluarga seperti ini..

_Mengerikan dan miris.._

"Ya Tuhaan.. Sayang.. Kau kenapa?" Setibanya di rumah, keterkejutan menghampiri Yifan. Ia melihat sang istri terduduk di atas lantai dengan kondisi menyedihkan. Lekas Yifan memeluk tubuhnya. Bahu Joonmyeon bergetar, ia tahu istrinya tengah menangis. Ada apa?

Yifan menangkup wajah Joonmyeon dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Joonmyeon.

"Yi-Yifan.. Jongin, Jongin dan Lu Han.. _Appa_.."

"Kenapa?"

Joonmyeon memeluk cepat tubuh Yifan. "_Appa_ sudah bertindak pada Jongin dan Lu Han sayaaang.." Tangannya mengerat pada kemeja Yifan. "Kita.. Kita harus menemukan mereka cepat Yifan.."

"Kau tenang dulu eum, aku sudah menemukan dimana Jongin dan Lu Han. Apa kau ikut? Atau kau tinggal di rumah?" Sahut Yifan seraya mengusap pipi Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tercengang, suaminya telah menemukan Jongin dan Lu Han? Puji Tuhan.. Ternyata Tuhan memang selalu mendengarkan do'a-do'anya. Kepalanya mengangguk cepat, mengiyakan ajakan dari suaminya.

"Aku mau.."

Lantas keduanya menyiapkan apa yang sekiranya perlu dibawa menemui Lu Han dan Jongin. Tak butuh waktu lama. Hanya sekitar setengah jam keduanya siap menempuh perjalanan jauh menuju Jeolla Selatan. Demi menemukan adiknya dan ingin mengembalikan keadilan yang sempat ia renggut. Joonmyeon merasa bersalah dengan semuanya. Rasa itu terus menghantuinya. Ia tak akan pernah bisa tenang jika hidup Jongin masih dihantui oleh kekejaman sang _appa_.

Kenapa _appa_-nya begitu mengerikan seperti ini?

.

.

.

Detik demi detik berlalu, menit demi menit berganti jam yang terus bergulir. Masih di tempat yang sama, Lu Han mengatupkan kedua kakinya dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Desir angin yang sejak beberapa jam lalu menggoda seolah lelah dan pergi. Lu Han tak sanggup merasakan apa-apa lagi. Berada di ruang terbuka dengan mengandalkan jaket tak begitu tebal membuatnya mati rasa. Ia masih menunggu kedatangan Jongin. Jongin tak kunjung tiba seakan waktu berjalan begitu lambat.

Tubuh Lu Han jauh dari kata kuat, semakin lama semakin melemah. Ia tak makan semenjak pengusiran itu, tak bisa tidur dan hanya duduk meringkuk dengan arah pandang sayu, sembab dan kabur yang terus memonitori jalanan. Berharap ada uluran tangan ataupun kedatangan Jongin. Namun ternyata tidak, sampai pukul sembilan malam ini tak ada yang melihat keadaan Lu Han. Dalam hati Lu Han terus merapalkan nama Jongin, pemuda_ tan_ itu tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Mungkin ini batas kekuatan Lu Han, layaknya sebuah_ film_ yang diputar _slow motion_, kedua kelopak mata Lu Han menutup dan ia terjatuh.

_Pingsan.._

Semua tenaga yang tersisa telah melenyap, membuat Lu Han terkulai lemas di atas lantai dingin.

Sepertinya Tuhan tak tega memberikan cobaan pada Lu Han. Dalam waktu yang singkat, Jongin tiba di rumah yang selama ini ia tinggali. Matanya terbelalak kaget kala menangkap sosok Lu Han yang terbaring di atas lantai.

"Lu Han... Kau kenapa? Lu Han, bangun sayang.. Lu Han..." Berulang kali Jongin menepuk pipi Lu Han. Tubuh Lu Han ia dekap dengan panggilan yang tak terhenti.

Jongin menangkup wajah Lu Han, mengecup dalam bibir mungil itu. Sepasang lensa kelamnya memperhatikan sekitar. Tubuh lemah Lu Han, dua koper besar dan pintu rumah yang terkunci rapat. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan ini semua?

"Lu Han..." Jongin terus mengguncang tubuh Lu Han agar terbangun. Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk membuat Lu Han membuka kembali kedua kelopak matanya. Jongin tersenyum senang, kelegaan jelas kentara di wajahnya.

Jongin memeluk tubuh Lu Han dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Ada apa Lu Han? Kenapa kau ada di luar dengan koper-koper ini? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Jongin tak sabaran. Ia butuh jawaban dengan cepat.

"Jo-Jongin.." Suara parau Lu Han terasa menusuk pendengaran Jongin. "Jongin.." Lu Han menggapai wajah Jongin lalu mengusapnya lemah.

"Ki-kita tidak bisa tinggal disini lagi..." Jawabnya lirih.

Jongin tercengang, ia terkejut tak percaya. Kenapa tiba-tiba? Mengusir Lu Han dari tempat ini dalam keadaan yang miris. Apa motif dari ini semua? Jongin mengerang kesal, rahangnya bergeretak dengan gemuruh emosi yang mengumpul di dalam dada. Tanpa Jongin sadari, tangannya mengepal siap menghantam apa saja yang telah membuatnya emosi. Segera ia membangunkan tubuh Lu Han. Menyenderkan pada tembok dan membantu Lu Han mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman.

Ia melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai dan menempatkan pada dada Lu Han. Benar gadis ini sudah memakai jaket namun tetap saja, ia pasti akan mati kedinginan. Jongin mengecup pipi Lu Han.

"Kau tunggu disini.. Aku akan mendatangi wanita gila itu.." Tukas Jongin seraya mengusak surai madu Lu Han.

Lu Han terhenyak, dari cara Jongin berbicara. Apakah pemuda itu akan...

"Jongin..."

Teriakan Lu Han bagaikan angin lalu saja. Tubuh Jongin telah terisi amarah yang tak mampu dibendung siapapun. Termasuk Lu Han. Karena yang tengah Jongin perjuangkan kali ini adalah semua demi Lu Han. Emosinya telah terbakar dengan ketidakadilan ini. Ia merasa wanita itu telah menipu dan menghancurkannya. Apa kesalahannya dan Lu Han? Jongin tak pernah merasa mereka punya salah dengan mereka.

.

Jongin sampai pada rumah wanita itu. Nyonya Lee adalah pemiliknya, lantas ia menggedor rumah itu dengan keras. Cukup lama hingga pintu kayu itu terbuka. Ada keterkejutan disana. Dari lensa kelam Jongin, ia bisa menangkap kilat keterkejutan disana. Nampaknya ia berbakat menjadi seorang aktris. Keterkejutan itu berubah dengan seringaian yang cukup memuakkan. Memberikan rangsangan bagi Jongin untuk menamparnya. Namun Jongin masih sadar, ia hanya menatap nyalang padanya.

"Apa maksud anda mengusir kami? Kami masih berhak menempati rumah itu.. Bukankah kami membayar sesuai kesepakatan?" Tanya Jongin _to the point_. Ia tak ingin berbelit-belit.

Wanita itu berdecak pelan. "Kau membayar tak sesuai harga sekarang.. Kalau kau ingin tinggal disana, bayarlah tiga kali lipat.."

Jongin tersentak, jelas-jelas ia kaget. Bagaimana bisa wanita ini menaikkan harga. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik ini semua.

"Katakan siapa yang telah mengambil alih rumah itu.."

Seulas senyum mengembang dari Nonya Lee. Ia tak menyangka jika pemuda yang tengah berhadapan dengannya ini adalah pemuda yang pandai namun pemarah. Ia bisa melihat jelas cahaya amarah yang membungkus sorot matanya.

"Kau ingin tahu? Tuan Kim Jongwoon yang telah membayar lebih tinggi rumah itu.." Jawabnya tenang.

_Deg~~_

Sedetik kemudian nama itu terngiang, jantung Jongin berhenti seketika. Kim Jongwoon? Kim Jongwoon? Nama itu. Jongin mengeratkan cengkraman pada celananya, rahangnya mengeras secara reflek, giginya bergemeretak semenjak darah amarah yang mulai mengalir di tubuhnya. Ia menggeram kesal. Nama itu, apa maunya pemilik nama itu pada Jongin?

Kalau seperti ini berarti..

.._appa_-nya telah menemukan dimana ia dan Lu Han..

_Shit..._

Jongin berlari meninggalkan Nyonya Lee tanpa berpamitan lebih dulu. Ia ingin segera membawa Lu Han dari sini. Ia yakin sepenuh hati jika pesuruh _appa_-nya masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Sial, kemana lagi ia harus membawa Lu Han kalau seperti ini. Jongin tak mampu berpikir dengan tenang. Tak hanya sekali ia merutuki dirinya yang baru pulang jam semalam ini. Mau pergi kemana ia dan Lu Han? Kemana? Ia tak memiliki kerabat lagi disini.

Jongin menatap pilu sosok Lu Han yang duduk dengan keadaan menyedihkan. Ingin sekali ia memeluk dan membiarkan kekasih tercintanya tertidur di dada bidangnya. Memberikan kehangatan dan lainnya. Namun hal itu semua tak bisa ia lakukan. Ia harus cepat membawa Lu Han pergi. Sesekali Jongin menyapu sekitar dengan iris kelamnya. Mencoba mencari kehadiran pesuruh_ appa_-nya.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini.." Jongin membantu Lu Han bangkit dan membenarkan letak jaketnya. Ia menyeret koper juga tangan Lu Han.

Lu Han bingung, ia masih belum sepenuhnya siap dengan tarikan tangan Jongin. Tetapi pemuda _tan_ itu tak peduli, ia terus menarik tangan Lu Han dengan tangan lainnya membawa salah satu koper paling berat.

"Kita mau kemana Jongin?" Lu Han mencoba menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Jongin yang tergesa. Nafas Lu Han sesak tiba-tiba. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memegang dada yang terasa terikat. Lu Han juga mengusap perutnya yang sakit. Tak tahu apa dan mengapa. Jongin yang sadar dengan hal itu lantas memeluk tubuh Lu Han.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini.." Jongin mengusap pipi Lu Han. "_Appa_.. _Appa_ telah mengetahui tempat kita.. Ini semua gara-gara _appa_.."

Lu Han terkesiap, ia terbelalak lalu menatap penuh tanya Jongin. Jongin mengangguk. Ia menggenggam tangan Lu Han. "Apa kau kuat untuk berjalan beberapa waktu lagi?" Jongin mulai khawatir melihat Lu Han. Tak seharusnya perempuan ini melakukan perjalanan yang melelahkan. Tak seharusnya ia memaksa Lu Han terus berjalan. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi?

"Aku-"

"Jongin-ah! Lu Han-ah..."

Jongin dan Lu Han terkejut ada yang memanggil nama mereka. Dengan cepat ia menoleh pada sumber suara. Keterkejutan bertambah besar kala sepasang mata mereka menangkap siapa yang datang mendekat. Kim Joonmyeon dan Wu Yifan, kedua nama itu terucap dalam hati masing-masing.

Joonmyeon segera memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat dan bergantian pada Lu Han. Ia menggumam kata syukur telah menemukan Jongin dan Lu Han dalam waktu yang tepat. Dugaan Joonmyeon dan Yifan benar bahwa kedua orang muda ini pasti telah diusir dari rumah tinggal mereka dan mereka terkatung-katung di jalanan. Joonmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh buncit Lu Han. Tak hanya sekali jika Lu Han tak salah mendengar ada ucapan maaf yang terngiang. Tanpa mereka sadari lelehan air hangat ikut mewarnai pertemuan mereka.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Yifan memecah kesedihan dan rasa pilu itu dengan sebuah tanya.

Jongin mengusap air mata Lu Han lalu menoleh pada Yifan. Kepalanya menggeleng kemudian. "Kita tidak tahu.. _Appa_ telah mengambil rumah kecil yang selama ini kita sewa.." Sahut Jongin pasrah. Kenyataannya ia memang tak mengetahui bagaimana nasibnya dengan Lu Han. Namun setelah pertemuan dengan saudaranya ini, Jongin bisa melihat ada secercah harapan yang menghampiri.

"Kami tahu.."

"Kalian tahu?" Ulang Jongin terkejut.

Yifan mengangguk. "Maka dari itu, kami mencari kalian.. Kami ingin membantu kalian.." Ucapnya.

Jongin tak menjawab, ia memeluk tubuh Yifan. Ada buncah sumringah yang menyeruak dari dalam dirinya. Ternyata Yifan benar-benar begitu peduli padanya. Satu-satunya orang yang selama ini membantu Jongin adalah Yifan. Dari sejak ia membawa Lu Han pergi dan sekarang..

Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Tak memperdulikan ada pasang mata yang tengah mengawasi. Sekarang yang harus didahulukan adalah keadaan Lu Han yang semakin memburuk akibat angin malam.

.

Tuhan tak akan pernah tidur, Tuhan selalu mengganti apa yang telah pergi dengan sesuatu yang baru. Tuhan selalu mengganti hal yang menyedihkan dengan kabar yang lebih baik. Seperti saat ini, awalnya memang keduanya merasakan kemirisan dan kepedihan akibat perlakuan Tuan Kim. Namun tangan Tuhan selalu terulur melalui mana saja. Kedatangan Yifan dan Joonmyeon seolah malaikat yang telah disiapkan oleh Tuhan.

Lu Han dan Jongin tengah berada di sebuah hotel dekat pariwisata di daerah pinggiran pantai Jeolla Selatan bersama dengan Yifan dan Joonmyeon. Mereka membicarakan bagaimana kedepannya Jongin dan Lu Han. Jelas, Tuan Kim tak bisa dilawan dengan mudah. Terlalu kuat untuk Jongin maupun Yifan. Pilihan satu-satunya adalah pergi sejauh mungkin dari lelaki tua itu.

Sekitar dua jam mereka berkumpul membahas rencana itu. Ada beberapa pilihan yang ditawarkan Yifan maupun Joonmyeon. Namun sepertinya Lu Han punya satu ide yang mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih baik lagi. Adalah pulang ke Beijing demi menghindar dari Tuan Kim dan kembali pada keluarganya. Jongin maupun sepasang suami istri bermarga Wu itu tampak menimang.

"Bagaimana? Kita bisa membesarkan anak ini di Beijing.." Lu Han mengulangi ucapan itu untuk keempat kalinya. Sesekali ia mengusap perut buncitnya.

Jongin menelisik manikan rusa milik Lu Han yang tampak lelah. Jelas pinta penuh harap terpancar dari sana. Bibir mungil itu tergigit demi mendengar keputusan Jongin selanjutnya.

Sebelum Jongin menjawab, ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Kau benar ingin sekali ke China?" Lu Han mengangguk. "Kalau kita ke China... Apa _hyung_ akan membantu?" Jongin beralih pada Yifan dan Joonmyeon.

Yifan mengangguk. "Kemana saja, aku akan membantumu.. Dengan modal.." Yifan menoleh pada Joonmyeon sejenak. "_Ah_, aku tahu.. Kalian bisa kembali ke China.. Ajak kedua orangtuamu pergi dari Beijing.. Aku akan mendanai semua kepindahan kalian.. Lalu kau Jongin, bangunlah sesuatu yang bisa menghidupi kalian nanti.."

Jongin dan Lu Han sama terbelalak. Keduanya tak terpikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Lantas mereka saling berpandangan, mencari keyakinan dan jawaban satu persatu. Lu Han mengangguk lebih dulu dan disusul oleh Jongin. Keduanya menyetujui apa yang ditawarkan oleh Yifan. Joonmyeon menggenggam tangan Lu Han, menghantarkan kehangatan dan kekuatan melalui itu. Pihak yang paling perlu diberi dukungan adalah Lu Han. Di dalam perutnya ada calon keponakannya. Joonmyeon lantas memeluk tubuh Lu Han.

"_Appa_ tak akan tinggal diam jika dia tahu kalian pergi dari Korea.. Cari tempat yang sekiranya aman untuk kalian nanti.." Yifan mengusap pundak Jongin dan Lu Han bergantian.

"Pergilah ke China, aku akan mendukung kalian.. Kita berjanji.." Joonmyeon mengusap punggung Lu Han.

Lu Han merasakan kasih sayang dari Joonmyeon yang begitu tulus. Ia telah melupakan semua pesakitan yang pernah Joonmyeon taburkan dalam hatinya yang rapuh. Lu Han lupa bagaimana dulu ia bertarung dengan ucapan Joonmyeon. Lu Han lupa semua itu hanya dengan pelukan hangat dari Joonmyeon. Karena pelukan ini lah yang dibutuhkan Lu Han saat ia dan Jongin membutuhkan kekuatan untuk menatap masa depan.

Dan pada akhirnya Yifan membelikan tiket untuk Jongin dan Lu Han kembali ke China. Esok hari, penerbangan akan dilakukan pada pukul enam pagi dari Jeonju Airport. Semuanya disiapkan dari sekarang. Lu Han telah mengabari keluarga di China dan Yifan juga sudah mengirim uang untung keluarga Lu Han di China.

Apapun nanti resiko yang diterima Yifan dan Joonmyeon, mereka telah mempersiapkan. _Sekalipun keduanya harus pergi dari rumah mewah yang dikuasai oleh lelaki kejam itu._

.

.

.

.

Hanya bait do'a yang mampu Lu Han berikan kepada Joonmyeon dan Yifan. Sisipan nama yang selalu terucap setiap kali tangan Lu Han mengatup dengan bibir untaian do'a. Berharap keduanya berada dalam lindungan tangan Tuhan. Karena mereka lah saat ini Lu Han dan Jongin bisa mengenyam nikmat hidup yang lebih menenangkan.

Seperti yang telah direncanakan tiga hari yang lalu, Lu Han dan Jongin memilih terbang ke China. Sebelumnya, Lu Han telah memberi tahu keluarga untuk menyiapkan diri. Setelah sampai ke China, Lu Han dan Jongin segera pergi ke salah satu daerah di pinggiran China. Berbatasan dengan Mongolia, Hailar. Salah satu daerah yang akan sulit dijangkau. Mereka sedikit demi sedikit bisa beradaptasi. Masih terlalu dini memang, tapi Lu Han dan Jongin cukup bahagia bersama.

Dan ada yang harus Lu Han relakan disini, Baekhyun juga yang lain. Yifan berpesan untuk tidak menghubungi siapapun di Korea termasuk mereka. Karena telah Yifan ketahui, pesuruh Tuan Kim mengetahui tempat Lu Han dan Jongin dari hasil sadapan. Mereka menyadap semua sambungan telepon yang ditengarai sebagai sahabat Lu Han. Salah satunya adalah Baekhyun.

Ini hari ke empat Lu Han dan Jongin berada di China. Suasana cukup menenangkan, Lu Han melongok ke luar melalui jendela yang ada di kamar. Sepertinya Jongin dan sang _baba_ tengah melanjutkan pembangunan. Rencananya Jongin akan mendirikan toko. Disekitar sini cukup jarang toko kelontong, ada sebenarnya namun cukup jauh. Dan Jongin yakin itu akan sangat membantu.

Senyumnya melengkung kala melihat bagaimana Jongin berusaha. Pemuda itu cepat akrab, kedua orangtua Lu Han dengan mudah menyukai Jongin. Selama ini keduanya hanya mengetahui Jongin melalui sambungan telepon dan foto yang Lu Han kirimkan.

"Calon suamimu benar-benar pekerja keras.."

"_Oh_, _mama_.." Lu Han berjengit ketika sebuah suara menyapanya pagi ini. Setelah ia menyesap ucapan _mama_, ia tersipu malu. _Mama_nya selalu memuji apapun yang ada pada Jongin. "_Yaahh_, Jongin seperti itu setelah tahu ia akan punya anak.." Tanggap Lu Han malu.

Nyonya Lu tersenyum lembut, ia mengusap pipi Lu Han yang tampak bersemu merah. "Kau beruntung memiliki Jongin.. Aku pikir hidupmu akan menderita setelah kau menceritakan bagaimana Jongin dulu.."

Lu Han menatap dalam sang _mama_, ia teringat saat lalu dimana Lu Han dan Jongin berpisah. Di saat Jongin memilih menikah dengan Kyungsoo dan di saat kenyataan yang menurut Lu Han kejam awalnya itu harus Lu Han hadapi. Semuanya ia ceritakan kepada sang_ mama_. Awalnya Nyonya Lu begitu terkejut dan meminta Lu Han kembali ke China. Namun setelah mendengar kesungguhan Jongin, ia berubah pikiran. Dimatanya Jongin memang memiliki nilai lebih. Dan sekarang, Jongin telah membuktikannya.

"Semuanya akan berakhir bahagia _ma_.." Lu Han memeluk tubuh sang_ mama_.

Nyonya Lu mengeratkan pelukan Lu Han. "Tuhan memberkati kalian berdua.." Detik selanjutnya, ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Ayo ajak kekasihmu sarapan dulu.. Kau tega membuatnya bekerja tapi belum makan apapun?"

Lu Han tersenyum. Lekas ia memanggil Jongin untuk segera sarapan. Jongin menurut, dalam waktu sekitar lima belas menit keduanya sudah ada di meja makan. Siap menyantap sarapan yang disediakan oleh calon mertuanya. Cukup tenang, nyaris tak ada suara ketika mereka menyantap makanan. Tuan Lu tampak terburu-buru, ia berpesan ingin mencari kerja lebih dulu setelah makan pagi dan Lu Han mengiyakan.

Selesai sarapan Jongin kembali ke aktivitasnya semula. Lu Han mengikuti Jongin dari belakang, ia memeluk tubuh Jongin yang hendak membenarkan beberapa letak alat pertukangan. Ia sedikit berjengit kaget ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ada apa Lu.." Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup pipi Lu Han.

Sebentar Lu Han menelisik sorot teduh Jongin, kedua belah bibirnya melengkung cantik. "Kau tampan Jongin.." Ucap Lu Han.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya sejenak sebelum tawa tergerai dari bibir tebalnya. "Dari dulu Lu.. Aku tampan.." Jongin menyibakkan poni Lu Han. "Ada apa? Pasti ada yang ingin kau katakan _'kan_?"

Lu Han mengangguk, ia memeluk tubuh Jongin. "Terima kasih dan maaf.."

"Lu.."

"Terima kasih masih ingin bersamaku dengan keluarga sederhanaku.."

"Lu.."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberi yang lebih padamu.."

"Lu.."

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin.."

Jongin menghela nafasnya, pelukan di tubuh Lu Han ia keratkan. Aroma wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Lu Han begitu menenangkan. Untuk beberapa saat ia biarkan keadaan menghening seperti ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Lu.."

Sebenarnya jika boleh dikatakan, rangkaian huruf itu terlalu sering ia ucapkan. Namun tak ada rasa bosan sedikitpun. Malah Jongin ingin mengungkapkan lebih sebagai bukti bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Lu Han. Sampai kapanpun.

"Kita akan terus bersama Lu... Apapun yang terjadi.. Tak akan ada yang memisahkan kita.."

.

.

.

.

_Plakk..._

_Plakk..._

_Plaaakkk.._

Tamparan ini merupakan tamparan kedua bagi Yifan dan pertama bagi Joonmyeon. Pelaku penamparan itu tak lain dan bukan adalah Tuan Kim. Untuk apa Tuan Kim menampar mereka? Jawabannya tak jauh dari Jongin dan Lu Han. Ya, pesuruh Tuan Kim begitu cepat menyampaikan kabar tentang bantuan Yifan yang diberikan pada Jongin. Tentang berhasilnya Jongin keluar dari Korea dan tentang Jongin yang semakin jauh dari keluarga Kim.

Semuanya akibat Yifan, dan saat ini ia mendapatkan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Cukup tahu bagaimana Tuan Kim saat sedang marah. Ia tak pandang bulu untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Mati-matian Yifan menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang pipinya, ia juga telah berargumen memberikan alasannya. Namun namanya Tuan Kim sama sekali tak peduli lagi. Lelaki tua itu tak mau ada yang menghalangi jalannya. Sekalipun istri dan anak kandungnya.

Kilatan amarah begitu jelas berpendar di bola matanya. Ia menatap nyalang dan menantang masing-masing wajah Yifan juga Joonmyeon. Geretakkan dan geraman kekesalan siap menjatuhkan Yifan dan Joonmyeon.

"Kalian berani sekali melawan aku!" Teriak Tuan Kim untuk kesekian kalinya. "Apa? Kau anak perempuan yang tak tahu diri.. Kau sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan keturunan dan kau yang membuat Jongin pergi dari Korea? _Ck_.. dasar kalian memang tidak pernah bisa dipercaya.." Tuan Kim akan melayangkan pukulan jika saja Nyonya Kim tak menahannya.

"Sudahlah _yeobo_.. Kau sudah menyakiti mereka.."

"_Ck_, mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya.." Tuan Kim mendekati Yifan dan menangkup wajahnya. "Kau! Kau hanya menantu dan beraninya melawan mertuamu?" Sirat kekesalan juga terlihat di sepasang iris Yifan. Dengan cepat, tangan Tuan Kim ditepis oleh Yifan.

"Kau!"

"_Abeoji_! Kita melakukan ini demi Jongin! Bagaimana bisa seorang_ appa _melakukan itu pada anaknya sendiri? Bisakah itu dikatakan seorang _appa_? Bisa?" Yifan berdecak. Ia memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon yang meringkuk ketakutan. Tak memperdulikan ekspresi terkejut dari Tuan Kim. "Jujur! Aku juga tidak kuat dengan _abeoji_! Ini-"

"Kau tidak kuat? Pergilah! Mana mungkin kau bisa pergi seperti Jongin? Apa kau bisa bertahan? _Ha_? Kau hanya hidup dari perusahaanku!" Tantang Tuan Kim dalam puncak kemarahan.

Yifan memutar bola matanya marah, ia seolah terhina oleh Tuan Kim. Benar selama ini ia memang bekerja di perusahaan itu, namun ada hal lain yang tak diketahui oleh Tuan Kim tentang perusahaan yang telah Yifan tanganni beberapa lama ini.

"Kenapa abeoji tidak mengetahui ini?" Yifan melepaskan pelukan Joonmyeon meski cengkraman kuat tetap ada di kemejanya. Yifan mengecup pipi Joonmyeon. Tuan Kim berdecih melihat adegan ini. "Kalau memang abeoji benar-benar membenci kita.. Kita akan pergi dari rumah ini! Perlu_ abeoji_ tahu, aku dan Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak bahagia berada di rumah ini!"

Tuan Kim tertawa. "Pergilah! Pergilah! Kau akan pergi kemana?" Ejek Tuan Kim merendahkan.

"Vancouver! _Abeoji_ tahu _Krisie Inc_? Apa _abeoji _tahu?" Ada raut keterkejutan yang ditampilkan Tuan Kim. Senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah tampan Yifan. "_Krisie Inc_ adalah salah satu perusahaan yang diwariskan padaku.. Kenapa _abeoji_ tak menyadari itu? Masih ingat siapa pemiliknya? Wu Jieyi! Alex Wu, _baba-ku_.." Yifan menarik tangan Joonmyeon. Ia bisa melihat bertapa terkejutnya Tuan Kim. Bahkan saat ini tangan berkerut itu memegang dadanya. Seolah ada bom yang telah menggempur hatinya.

"Kita akan pergi ke Vancouver besok pagi kalau perlu.. Terima kasih untuk semuanya.."

Yifan menyeret tangan Joonmyeon agar segera pergi dari sana. Meski Joonmyeon ada sedikit rasa bersalah dan tak tega ia tak bisa mengelak dari Yifan. Ini sudah keduanya rencanakan jika memang sikap Tuan Kim masih tetap sama. Joonmyeon bisa melihat terkejutnya Nyonya Kim dan memohon pada Tuan Kim untuk memaafkan Yifan dan Joonmyeon. Memohon pada keduanya agar tak meninggalkannya sendiri. Joonmyeon bisa melihat bagaimana amarahnya Tuan Kim, ia mengacak rambutnya dan mengerang kesal.

Walaupun sebenarnya ia tak bisa melakukan ini, namun ia harus tetap melakukannya. Joonmyeon juga ingin _appa_-nya bisa menyadari.

_Apa terlalu jahat? Kejam?_

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

_Fiuhhh..._

_Capek juga eh nyelesein ini hahaha..._

_Bagaimana? bagaimana? Kok kayaknya semakin bagaimana gituuu..._

_Reviewnya saja deh yaa.._

_Ehh,, saya mau ngeluncurin ff KaiLu baru nih.._

_Ada yang mau? Aku post di FFN aja deh.. Biar gak ribet..._

_Kalau mau review dulu deh yaa.._

_Wkwkwkwkwk..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tetap review yaa .. :D :D_

_._

_._

_Terima kasih.._

_._

_._

_._

_Best Regards_

_._

_._

_~DeerLuvian~_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

**Dilemma**

**By :**

Deer Luvian

**Main Cast :**

Lu Han

Kim Jongin

**Other Cast**

Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun and others

And other who will be mentioned

**Rated :**

T-M

**Genre :**

Drama? Angst? Hurt/Comfort?

**Disclaimer:**

_Semua cast yang author pakai bukan milik author, semuanya milik Tuhan YME. Sementara cerita ini murni dari otak kelabu author yang gatel pengen ngetik dan jadiin fanfiction. :D_

_Okeh, ini adalah __**KaiLu, KaiHan, HunHan (?), Just a little bit of KrisHo and Chanbaek**__.._

_This is__** Genderswithch**__ for several cast,_

_If u __**don't like GS, don't read it**__._

_I don't accept __**flame, bash and plagiat**__,_

_Okehh,_

_**Summary.**_

_Ada saat dimana ini membingungkan, mana yang harus dipilih? Keduanya beralasan untuk dipilih. Lalu? Bagaimana jika..._

_Happy Reading..._

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berganti, bulan berjalan dengan begitu cepatnya. Tak terasa lebih dari lima bulan Lu Han dan Jongin bersama di daerah yang jauh dari keramaian ini. Merasakan hidup tenang dan bahagia. Banyak cerita yang telah keduanya ukir bersama. Yang lebih menarik disini adanya peran kedua orangtua Lu Han semakin menambah semarak hidup Lu Han dan Jongin.

Terima kasihlah kepada Tuhan yang lagi memberikan kesempat bagi Lu Han dan Jongin. Kesempatan bersama menjalani hidup jauh dari kata sedih, tangis dan segalanya yang sempat keduanya lalui. Tuhan sepertinya memang menuliskan kata bahagia dalam hidup Lu Han dan Jongin. Meski beberapa kali masalah dan cobaan datang bertubi, kata bahagia akan selalu ada pada akhirnya. Lu Han bersyukur, ia masih bisa mengenyam kebahagiaan bersama dengan Jongin dan keluarganya.

Sudah menginjak bulan ke sembilan kandungan Lu Han. Selama ini ia jarang sekali meminta hal-hal aneh yang biasanya terjadi pada ibu hamil. Lu Han juga tak memperdulikan penampilannya. Tak sekali Jongin berdecak heran kala Lu Han hanya menggunakan pakaian sekenanya di waktu kencan mereka. Lu Han hanya akan bilang, terlalu ribet jika harus berdandan dulu. Selain itu jenis kelamin dari kandungan Lu Han belum diketahui juga, jauh dari dokter membuatnya malas mengecek kandungan. Lu Han selalu percaya kandungannya baik-baik saja. Selama tak ada masalah dengan perutnya, Lu Han tak begitu khawatir.

Dan di bulan kesembilan ini Lu Han tinggal menghitung hari demi kelahiran sang jabang bayi. Lu Han selalu menjaga kondisinya, ia tak lagi membantu Jongin dan mama menjaga toko. Lu Han lebih banyak tidur di rumah. Saat ia menyaksikan tayangan di televisi, tiba-tiba benak Lu Han terbayang beberapa sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Minseok

_Ah_, bagaimana kabar mereka berdua? Oh Sehun, bagaimana dengan pemuda itu? Apa dia sudah memiliki kekasih? Atau bahkan ia telah menikah? Bibir Lu Han melengkung saat memikirkan itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Apa wanita mungil itu telah hamil? Seingatnya terakhir kali bertemu Baekhyun masih belum mengandung. Semoga saja sebentar lagi mereka memiliki keturunan. Juga Minseok, sepertinya gadis itu telah dipinang oleh Jongdae. Pasti mereka telah menikah. Hembusan nafas pedih menguar dari bibir mungilnya.

Jika saja hubungan Jongin dan keluarganya baik-baik saja pasti mereka tak akan berpisah seperti ini. Semuanya memang harus ada yang dikorbankan, dan Sehun, Baekhyun maupun Minseok, maafkan Lu Han. Ia harus memilih Jongin daripada kalian. Tapi yakinlah, Lu Han akan datang menemui kalian di saat waktu itu tiba. Do'akan selalu semuanya akan terselesaikan.

Bukan hanya mereka bertiga yang sangat dirindukan Lu Han, Joonmnyeon dan Yifan juga ia rindukan. Bedanya, Lu Han maupun Jongin masih bisa menghubunginya. Semenjak Yifan dan Joonmyeon pindah ke Kanada. Hubungan keduanya lebih dekat. Bahkan dalam waktu lima bulan ini Yifan dan Joonmnyeon sempat mengunjungi Lu Han di Hailar, China.

Lu Han mematikan tayangan di tv. Perutnya terasa melilit, sakit sekali. Lidahnya kelu saat akan memanggil nama Jongin. Kenapa? Apa ia akan melahirkan saat ini?

"Jo...Jo..Jongin.." Lirih Lu Han masih meraung kesakitan. Suaranya tak sanggut merembet pada tembok yang membatasi rumah dan tokonya.

Lu Han mengerang kesakitan. Tangannya memegang perut yang terasa melilit, ia tak sanggup bertahan hingga terjatuh.

"Jo-Jongin... Jongin.._ahhh_..." Suara Lu Han kali ini terdengar semakin melemah. Perutnya juga terasa begitu sakit layaknya ada yang menekan. Lu Han limbung, ia tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Astaga.. Lu Han..." Jeritan sang mama terdengar setelah Lu Han tergeletak. Langsung saja Nyonya Lu menghampiri Lu Han. Ia mendudukkan Lu Han seraya mengusap kening Lu Han yang bercucuran air keringat.

Lu Han memadang sayu Nyonya Lu. Mengais harapan darinya. Bibirnya seolah kelu untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau kenapa?" Lu Han tak menjawab, tangannya sibuk memegang perutnya yang terasa ditekan.

Lu Han menarik tangan Nyonya Lu. "Pe-perut Lu Han _maa_.. Perut Lu Han.." Ucapnya tersengal.

"Astaga.. Kau akan melahirkan?" Nyonya Lu menyenderkan tubuh Lu Han di tubuhnya. "Jongiiiiiin... Jongiiiinn... Lu Han naaakkk..." Teriak Nyonya Lu memanggil Jongin.

Tak butuh waktu lama Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah. Ekspresinya sama seperti saat Nyonya Lu memergoki Lu Han dalam keadaan kesakitan. Lekas Jongin mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Lu Han.

"Ada apa _maa_?" Jongin mengusap surai Lu Han dan juga perut Lu Han.

"Sepertinya Lu Han akan melahirkan.. Ayo kita bawa ke rumah sakit.." Tanpa aba-aba lagi Jongin segera mengangkat tubuh Lu Han. Beruntung ada sebuah mobil di depan yang bisa dipakai untuk membawa Lu Han.

Selama perjalanan, Lu Han tak berhenti mengaduh kesakitan. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Jongin. Berharap dapat tersalurkan pada Jongin. Sementara kekasihnya masih setia menenangkan Lu Han dan terus membisikkan kata yang bisa membuat Lu Han lebih baik lagi.

Perjalanan yang ditempuh tak cukup lama, sekitar sepuluh menit mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Cepat Lu Han di bawa ke ruang bersalin. Sedangkan yang lain menunggu di depan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

Berjalan dengan arah saling berlawanan di setiap menitnya. Bergerak dari sisi kanan ke sisi kiri dengan tak lepas dari dagu. Pikirannya kacau, segala macam pemikiran, kecemasan dan kegelisahan berbaur dari satu. Jika saja ia bisa melihat bagaimana Lu Han saat ini mungkin itu bisa memberikan setidaknya sedikit ketegangan Jongin yang berkurang. Namun sang dokter memaksa Jongin mematuhi perintah dengan berada di luar. Tak ayal itu membuat Jongin mati-matian menahan rasa yang mengganggu otak tenangnya.

Ditajamkan telinganya, ia bisa merasakan rintih memohon dari bibir mungil Lu Han yang tengah berjuang bersama malaikat kecilnya. Pilu, lenguhan penuh kesakitan itu begitu menyeri bersarang di hati Jongin. Ia ingin sekali menggenggam tangan Lu Han dan membisikkan kata semangat. Namun apa daya, berada diluar dengan perasaan was-was memang sudah menjadi takdirnya.

Giginya bergemeretak seiring dengan jeritan-jeritan yang dikirimkan Lu Han dari dalam. Rahangnya mengeras, melemah, gerak tubuhnya terasa tak santai dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil di bibirnya. Jongin terus saja berjalan mondar-mandir menunggu terbukanya kembali pintu kaca itu. Mendengar pekikan keras dari dalam menciptakan kekalutan yang luar biasa dalam diri Jongin. Pasti, Pasti Lu Han tengah menahan kesakitan yang luar biasa demi sang buah hati.

Bibir tebalnya tak berhenti menggumamkan do'a demi Lu Han juga sang bayi. Ini bayi pertama mereka, Jongin ingin mendengar tangis dari sang malaikat segera. Sungguh, Jongin tak mampu merasa tenang kala gendang telinganya terus menerima sinyal kesakitan dari bibir mungil Lu Han. Tangannya masih menangkup erat dengan langkah lemah mondar-mandir dan bibir mengutarakan do'a lirih. Semuanya berjalan cukup lama hingga..

"_Uweeekkk... uweekkkk... uweekkk..._"

Tangisan dari suara malaikat kecil menggema dari dalam ruangan itu. Tak tahu mengapa, Jongin malah terdiam mematung dengan lelehan air hangat yang tiba-tiba meluncur derah. Buah hatinya telah lahir. Buah hatinya datang menyapa dunia. Buah hatinya telah membiarkan bundanya bernafas lega. Buah hatinya telah mengurangi pesakitan Lu Han.

Secepat kilat Jongin masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah dokter dan beberapa perawat mempersilahkan masuk. Kedua bola kelam Jongin yang sembab memandang penuh haru Lu Han yang masih tergolek lemah di atas ranjang dengan senyum hangat mengembang. Segera ia menggenggam tangan Lu Han dan mengecupnya dalam. Air mata di pelupuk Jongin tak sanggup bertahan lebih lama hingga ia turun deras membasahi pipinya.

"Jo-Jongin.." Lirih Lu Han membuat Jongin mendongak.

Jongin mengusap peluh yang merembes pelan di dahi Lu Han juga linangan air yang mengembun di kelopak mata rusa itu.

"Anak kita Jongin.." Tutur Lu Han lemah. Jongin bisa melihat ada tetes air mata yang turun malu-malu dari sudut matanya. Jongin mengecup bibir Lu Han kilat lalu menyorot penuh rasa sayang sepasang bola rusa itu.

"Terima kasih Lu.. Terima kasih... Kau telah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk buah hati kita hari ini.. Terima kasih Lu.. Terima kasih atas perjuanganmu.." Tangisannya pecah sekali lagi. Lantas keduanya saling berpelukan cukup lama. Setelah itu Jongin menangkup bibir Lu Han dengan bibirnya. Melumat pelan penuh perasaan dan memainkan ringan bibirnya di atas bibir Lu Han.

"Jongin, biarkan Lu Han istirahat. _Ah_, bayi kalian masih di dalam inkubator. Keadaannya cukup lemah. Selamat ya, bayi kalian sungguh tampan sekali.." Nyonya Lu mengusap pundak Jongin dan Lu Han dengan senyum merekah.

"_Mama_.."

"Lu.. Kau istirahat _eum_, kau pasti sangat lelah.. Dan Jongin kau bisa melihat bayimu.."

Lu Han mengangguk. Ia membiarkan genggaman Jongin terlepas. Bagaimanapun kekasihnya itu juga ingin melihat bayinya. Sekilas tadi Lu Han telah melihat, sementara Jongin sama sekali belum. Benar yang dikatakan Nyonya Lu, bayi mereka tampan perpaduan Lu Han dan Jongin. Bibirnya tipis seperti Lu Han dan mata tajam seperti Jongin.

Sementara Lu Han mulai terlelap dalam mimpinya, Jongin mampir sebentar di ruangan tempat sang anak berada. Hanya melihat melalui inkubator itu. Tetes air mata kembali menyeruak turun. Bibirnya tak mampu mengucapkan kata lagi. Rasa senang dan bahagia yang bercampur menjadi satu seolah melupakan segalanya. Jongin tak sanggup untuk tak menangis. Ini adalah putra pertamanya, ini adalah putra pertamanya bersama dengan Lu Han.

Jongin nyaris lupa jika ia telah memiliki seorang putra sebelumnya, namun rasanya tak seperti ini. Mungkin saat itu Jongin tak mengikuti bagaimana perjuangan Kyungsoo merawat dan mengeluarkan Jimin hingga membuatnya tak bisa merasakan kebuncahan rasa bahagia. Berbeda dengan saat ini, Jongin selalu ada di sisi Lu Han setiap kali Lu Han mengeluh sang anak menendang dalam perut, mengeluh sakit, ataupun semacamnya. Juga, saat Lu Han merintih kesakitan kala berjuang memberikan jalan pada sang bayi. Jongin tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Rasa senang, bahagia dan segala macam jenisnya berbaur di dalam hatinya.

_Terima kasih Tuhan.. Nikmat-Mu sungguh luar biasa.._

.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan ini semua terjadi tak ada yang tahu pastinya. Sudah berulang kali kunjungan ini diterima Sehun. Kalau Sehun bisa mengingat dengan baik, mungkin ia akan mengatakan lebih dari sepuluh kali selama tiga bulan. Kedatangannya tak terduga, seolah sosok yang datang ini merupakan pesuruh yang diperintah untuk menjaga Sehun.

Ia datang saat hari hampir menutup diri, berganti hari dengan esok dan menyihir setiap insan untuk terlelap. Ia hadir saat pagi menjelang, sebelum cetar panas menghantam makhluk di bumi, sebelum cicit burung menghilang ditelan keramaian kota. Ia datang kala hari sibuk berganti libur. Tanggal merah menampak bangga. Ketika sebagian besar orang memilih berdiam diri memulihkan energi yang terkuras di dalam rumah. Di saat-saat itulah biasanya ia datang. Tak sendiri, kadang bersama kawan ataupun suaminya.

Sosok yang datang menemui Sehun siapa? Apakah simpanan Sehun seorang wanita bersuami? Bukan, akan terasa aneh menyebutnya simpanan namun ia datang bersama dengan suami. Sosok yang sering berkunjung ke apartemen mewah milik Sehun adalah Byun Baekyun atau sekarang lebih dikenal sebagai Park Baekhyun.

Terang saja, Baekhyun sering kali datang menyambang pada Sehun. Ia membawa makanan ringan sampai berat. Tak tahu alasannya apa, hubungan keduanya terasa begitu erat setelah kepergian Lu Han ke China yang tak mereka ketahui. Bukan hanya keduanya saja, Sehun juga mulai menjalin erat hubungan dengan Minseok dan suaminya Kim Jongdae. Ini terjadi sejak dua bulan setelah kabar Lu Han tak lagi mereka dengar. Terutama Baekhyun sang sahabat dekat.

Mungkin rasa kehilangan yang sama-sama mereka rasakan menjadikan hubungan lebih dekat di antara mereka. Bukan hal yang mustahil_ 'kan_?

Tak itu saja, terkadang perkumpulan para sahabat Lu Han itu dilaksanakan di kediaman Baekhyun maupun Minseok. Dimana saja asal mereka nyaman mengobrol. Meskipun lebih banyak Baekhyun datang ke tempat Sehun.

Rencana awal, Baekhyun ingin mengunjungi Sehun bersama Minseok. Tetapi sosok Sehun lebih dulu terlihat di depan rumahnya dengan tangan membawa beberapa makanan siap santap. Wanita muda dengan tubuh buncit itu juga melihat sosok Minseok dan Jongdae di belakangnya. Bibir mungil Baekhyun mencibir pelan. Sesekali ia mengungkapkan protes pada Minseok. Ternyata dirinya_ lah_ yang dikerjai. Bukankah seharusnya Sehun? Kenapa jadi dirinya?

"Jangan terus cemberut! Ayo siapkan makanan ini untuk kita semua!" Titah Sehun seraya membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. "Kalian ini bersekongkol yaa?" Alih-laih menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan Sehun, ia malah melayangkan protesnya lagi.

"_Hey_! Harusnya kau senang kita datang kemari.." Sahut Minseok.

"Ini jadwal kita merusuh di apartemen Sehun.. Kenapa jadi kalian yang merusuh di rumahku?" Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas perut. Ia bersender pada pintu seraya mata memandang kesal pada dua orang yang tengah menata makanan di atas meja makan.

Minseok tertawa kecil. "Kau ini! Bosan jika terus-terusan di apartemen Sehun.."

Baekhyun mengalah, ia mendekati mereka lalu ikut menata makanan. Tangannya sesekali mencicipi makanan yang dibawakan oleh Sehun.

"Sebenarnya tujuan kalian datang ke apartemenku untuk apa?" Tanya Sehun dengan tangan masih berkutat pada tatanan makanan itu.

"Untuk merayakan kenaikan pangkat dirimu! Apalagi?" Sahut Baekhyun masih dengan nada ketusnya.

Sehun menghela nafas. Selesai dengan makanan itu, lantas ia duduk di depan Jondae dan di sebelah Baekhyun berdiri.

"Tidak ada yang sedang berulang tahun.. Jadi kita memutuskan membuat pesta untukmu Sehun!" Baekhyun ikut duduk di kursi. Ia membalikkan piring nasi yang ada di depannya. "Tapi bagaimana bisa kalian malah datang kemari?"

"Minseok yang mengajakku kemari.."

Baekhyun melirik pada Minseok dengan tatapan tak suka. Selanjutnya ia bisa mendengar decakkan kesal keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Baek.. Sudahlah! Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja.." Minseok mengambilkan nasi untuk Jongdae juga Sehun. "Kemana Chanyeol? Apa dia bekerja?"

"Mana mungkin bekerja kalau sedang tanggal merah.." Sahut Sehun seraya mengisi mangkok satunya dengan sayur mayur. "Mungkin sedang membenarkan mobil kesayangannya."

"Tahu darimana kalau Chanyeol sedang ke bengkel?" Baekhyun menatap curiga Sehun yang kali ini telah asyik menikmati makanannya.

Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, ia memandang miris sebuah foto yang terpampang di salah satu tembok dapur. Foto berukuran besar dengan beberapa orang berada di dalamnya. Salah satu di antara jejeran wanita yang berpose itu adalah Baekhyun. Salah satu lainnya adalah Lu Han..

Foto itu mengingatkan Baekhyun pada waktu dulu saat mereka pertama kali lulus dari universitas.

"Aku merindukan Lu Han.." Celetuk Baekhyun dengan tangan menopang dagu. Sebenarnya kalimat itu bukan hal yang baru. Mereka sering mengucapkannya setiap kali berkumpul bersama.

Sehun mendongak cepat, ia mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Dari bibir tipisnya, ada helaan lirih yang keluar.

"Aku juga.."

"Kita sering mengatakan hal ini! Kalian tahu, setiap hari kita merindukan Lu Han.. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Ujar Minseok setelah menyelesaikan kunyahannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa melacak keberadaan Lu Han dimana.. Ini sudah lima bulan lamanya.."

Sehun meletakkan sumpitnya, membicarakan Lu Han terasa tak nyaman kala mereka sedang makan. Sebentar menatap satu persatu orang-orang disana sebelum ia ikut berbicara. "Sudah lima bulan yaa? Apa Lu Han sudah melahirkan?"

Baekhyun dan Minseok menatap dalam Sehun. "Kau benar! Lu Han seharusnya sudah melahirkan.. _Arrhhhgg_, andai saja _appa_ Jongin tak berbuat jahat pasti mereka akan hidup tenang bersama bayinya.." Jerit Baekhyun frustasi.

"Kenapa kisah cinta Lu Han begitu menyedihkan.." Sambung Minseok.

"Lalu sekarang, bagaimana dengan Lu Han? Bagaimana dengan bayinya? Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Apa mereka sudah menikah, apakah mereka hidup bahagia?" Tukas Baekhyun dengan mirisnya. "Aku sungguh ingin bertemu dengan Lu Han.. Aku sangat merindukannya.." Tanpa Baekhyun sadari setetes air berhasil keluar dari kekangan kelopak matanya.

Suasana mengharu secepat kilat, seperti biasa setiap kali membicarakan tentang Lu Han linangan air mata tak akan luput dari masing-masing mata. Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya pelan disusul Sehun dan Baekhyun yang berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Kalau saja mereka mendapatkan restu dari orangtua Jongin, pasti kita tak akan berpisah seperti ini.." Ungkap Minseok.

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku kehilangan orang yang aku cintai meskipun dia telah memiliki Jongin. Setidaknya aku bisa melihat senyum cantiknya setiap hari.."

"Kita semua kehilangan.." Baekhyun mengusap sisa air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Tapi sungguh, aku ingin bertemu dengan Lu Han.. Dimana sebenarnya dia sekarang?"

Minseok lantas mengusap pundak Baekhyun dengan lembut. Semua tahu, diantara mereka yang paling kehilangan adalah Baekhyun. Semua tahu, hubungan yang paling erat adalah Lu Han dan Baekhyun. Setiap kali ada masalah, Baekhyun _lah_ yang datang membantu, setiap kali ada berita menyenangkan Baekhyun _lah_ yang pertama kali mendengarnya. Tapi sekarang? Semuanya seakan sirna. Keberadaan Lu Han tak mereka ketahui bagaikan ditelan bumi. Baekhyun dan yang lain sangat merindukan sosok Lu Han. Sosok yang selalu merekahkan senyum ceria meski hatinya hancur. Mereka merindukan Lu Han. Sangat merindukan.

Beberapa waktu terlewati dengan celotehan seputar Lu Han. Sesekali cerita itu diiringi air mata dari Baekhyun maupun Minseok. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk bisa bertemu dengan Lu Han? Jangan bertanya tentang usaha. Sehun telah mengerahkan pesuruh dari keluarga Oh untuk melacak Lu Han. Namun selama tiga bulan berlalu semuanya sia-sia. Tak ada kabar. Tak tahu lagi harus mencari dimana.

Dalam waktu lebih dari sejam mereka baru mampu menenangkan hati masing-masing. Sehun dan Jongdae memilih menikmati televisi di ruang tengah. Sementara Baekhyun dan Minseok membereskan sisa makanan mereka. Saat sibuk membereskan, bel rumah berbunyi. Segera Baekhyun bergegas membuka pintu.

"Siapa?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat sosok wanita paruh baya berdiri di depan rumah. Wanita itu terlihat elegan dengan setelan pakaian mewah.

Wanita itu mengulas senyum ramah. "Baekhyun?"

"Iya.. Siapa?"

Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Maaf kalau saya mengganggumu.. Nyonya Kim, ibu dari Kim Jongin.." Sahutnya tenang.

Baekhyun terjingkat kaget. Orang yang tengah ia salami ini adalah ibu Jongin? Untuk apa datang kemari? Meski ada sedikit rasa tak suka, tak mungkin _'kan_ Baekhyun mengusirnya. Sedikit ragu, Baekhyun mempersilahkan masuk.

"Ada apa Nyonya datang kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya menempatkan teh hangat di depan Nyonya Kim.

Raut muka wanita itu berubah. Jika sebelumnya senyum masih bisa mengukir, saat ini sebuah kepedihan yang ditampilkan. Baekhyun bingung, seakan ada hal buruk yang akan ia dengar.

"Kau teman dari Lu Han?"

Baekhyun kaget, namun ia hanya mengangguk.

"Tahu dimana Lu Han sekarang?"

Benar bukan dugaan Baekhyun, ada yang tak beres disini. Baekhyun yakin pasti Nyonya Kim sedang mencari Jongin yang entah kemana rimbanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Air muka cantiknya berubah miris. "Saya tidak tahu dimana Lu Han sekarang.. Terakhir saya melihat Lu Han adalah lima bulan yang lalu di Jeolla Selatan.. Setelah itu saya sama sekali tidak melihatnya.."

"Begitu kah?" Jeolla Selatan, daerah itu terngiang di kepala Nyonya Kim. Daerah dimana Tuan Kim berhasil menemukan Jongin yang membuat Yifan dan Jeonmyeon membantunya pergi. "Apa kau tidak berhubungan kembali dengan Lu Han?"

"Tidak.. Saya mencoba menghubungi ponselnya namun tidak aktif.. Saya dan teman-teman saya juga sudah mencarinya tetapi tak ada yang tahu dimana. Kalau boleh tahu kenapa anda mencari Lu Han?"

"Jongin.."

Baekhyun telah menduga ini semua karena Jongin.

"Aku ingin menemukan Jongin.. Dan Lu Han yang telah membawa Jongin pergi.." Sahutnya pelan penuh rasa kesedihan.

Baekhyun terhenyak, yang didengar tak salah? Lu Han yang telah membawa Jongin? Bukankah terbalik? Harusnya ia mengatakan bahwa Jongin yang membawa Lu Han pergi. Apa wanita di depannya ini tak tahu jika Jongin pergi juga karena sikap keluarganya? Mustahil, Baekhyun nyaris saja menampar wanita ini.

"Jika anda mencari Lu Han untuk disalahkan karena Jongin.. Ini bukan tempatnya, kami tidak tahu dimana Lu Han berada juga dimana Jongin.." Baekhyun menahan diri agar tak meluapkan emosinya. "Sekali lagi maaf.. Anda bisa meninggalkan tempat ini.."

Kejam? Baekhyun tak peduli. Lebih baik ia memintanya segera pergi daripada mendengar kata yang membuatnya semakin mendidih.

Nyonya Kim sedikit terkesiap dengan sikap Baekhyun yang berubah. Namun ia bisa memaklumi, mungkin hubungan keduanya memang erat dan Baekhyun sedikit terluka kala disinggung masalah Lu Han. Tak mau sesuatu bertambah parah, ia bangkit.

"Bisakah kau menghubungiku jika kau dan Lu Han kembali menghubungimu?" Pinta Nyonya Kim dengan wajah memelas.

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa tak tega dan kasihan. Ditinggalkan anak kesayangan dan tak tahu dimana sekarang. Tetapi tetap saja, ia akan memilih melindungi Lu Han dari sikap kejam sang calon mertua ini. Baekhyun masih ingat bagaimana dulu wanita ini sering menyiksa Lu Han dengan kata-kata kasarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji.. Sekarang dimana Lu Han saja saya tidak tahu.." Sahutnya.

Nyonya Kim menghela nafasnya pasrah. "Baiklah, aku tunggu kabar baik darimu.. Maaf jika aku mengganggu.. Aku pergi dulu, terima kasih.." Setelah itu, Nyonya Kim keluar dari kediaman Baekhyun.

Wanita muda dengan tubuh buncit itu memandang aneh mobil Nyonya Kim yang beranjak pergi. Ia mendesah perlahan. Hatinya berdesir perih kembali kala teringat tentang Lu Han.

_Lu Han, Lu Han, Lu Han.._

_Bahkan saat kau mencari ketenangan hidup, masih ada yang ingin mengusikmu.._

_Sebenarnya kau dimana Lu Han.._

Baekhyun menangis, ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh Lu Han dan mencurahkan segala macam rasa pedih yang selama ini ia rasakan selama hidup tanpa Lu Han.

_Semoga Tuhan melindungimu selalu Lu.._

_Aku mencintaimu.._

.

.

.

.

Tangan Jogin bergetar kala pertama kali bayi mungil itu berada di dekapannya. Seiring dengan sentuhan kulit keduanya, Jongin tak berhenti meneteskan air mata haru. Kecupannya memburu di kening si bayi mungil yang tengah memejamkan mata kecilnya.

Semuanya terasa begitu lengkap, kehadiran si mungil di tengah keluarga kecilnya sungguh memberikan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Jongin tak tahu harus bagaimana ia mengungkapkan kegembiraan yang terlalu dalam ia rasakan. Sekali lagi, ia mengecup pelan kening sang bayi dengan hati-hati. Enggan membangunkan kelopak mata itu. Membiarkan ia terlelap penuh rasa kasih sayang dalam dekapannya.

"Selamat datang ke dunia baru sayang.. Selamat datang dalam kehidupan di tengah-tengah_ appa _dan_ eomma_, kau memang malaikat kecilku yang sangat manis sekali. Terima kasih telah hadir dalam kehidupan _appa_ dan _eomma_, terima kasih sayang.. _Appa_ menyayangimu.."

Lu Han terenyuh melihat sang kekasih seperti itu. Sisi lain dari Jongin tampak berbeda. Ia tahu bahwa Jongin adalah sosok penyayang yang akan selalu menyayanginya juga bayinya. Lu Han tak mampu untuk tak menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. Kehidupannya terasa lengkap dengan ini semua.

"Jongin... Akan kau beri nama siapa bayi mungil kita?" Lirih Lu Han membuyarkan uraian air mata yang tengah Jongin lawan.

Jongin menoleh pada Lu Han. "Kau benar!" Sejenak ia menatap kembali bayi itu dan mengecupnya kilat. "_Appa_ akan menamaimu.." Jongin mendongak, membaca otaknya yang telah terlintas beberapa nama. "Kim Jongkook.."

"Kim Jongkook?" Ulang Lu Han heran. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu aktor di Korea Selatan yang bernama Kim Jongkook?" Jongin duduk di ranjang Lu Han. Ia menatap Lu Han yang masih bingung.

Lu Han mengangguk.

"Aku ingin bayi kita seperti dia.. Dia kuat, hebat, dan juga tampan.. Aku ingin anak kita menjadi anak yang kuat, hebat, pandai dan pasti dia tampan.. Kau tak keberatan _'kan_ dengan nama itu?" Tanya Jongin pada Lu Han. Ia menanti persetujuan atas nama bayi itu.

Tak bersuara, Lu Han mengulas senyum cantik. Detik selanjutnya ia mengangguk senang.

"Apapun itu aku menyukainya Jongin.. Kim Jongkook juga bukan sesuatu yang buruk.." Lu Han mengusap pipi bayi mereka.

Jongin tersenyum, ia mengecup puncak kepala Lu Han dalam.

"Jadi nama bayi mungil ini adalah Kim Jongkook.. Selamat datang Jongkookie sayang..."

Lu Han tersenyum, kedua mata rusanya melengkung cantik sekali. Melihat interaki dari Jongin dan Jongkook sungguh membangkitkan perasaan senang yang bertalu-talu. Senyum Lu Han seolah tak pernah lepas dari bibir mungilnya. Meskipun sakit pasca melahirkan masih mendera. Namun semuanya seakan tertutup rapat oleh kehadiran bayi mungil juga kekasih yang sangat ia cintai itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam datang seperti biasanya. Udara dingin menjalar di setiap inci kuliat yang tak tertutup kain sempurna. Jongin tidur di kamar dengan setengah bugil. Jendela kamar rupanya tak menutup rapat. Membuatnya bangkit untuk menutupnya. Jongin memperhatikan Lu Han yang tengah menidurkan Jongkook.

Ini sudah minggu kedua setelah Lu Han selesai melahirkan. Kondisi Lu Han berangsur stabil setelah sebelumnya sempat drop akibat terlalu lemah dalam melahirkan. Perawatan intensif di rumah sakit cepat mengembalikan kondisi Lu Han menjadi lebih baik lagi. Selama Lu Han kembali dari rumah sakit, Lu Han selalu menidurkan diri di dekat Jongkook. Jarang beraktifitas seperti sebelumnya. Dan Jongin tak mempermasalahkan itu, ia malah akan marah ketika melihat Lu Han mengambil pekerjaan berat yang bisa saja membahayakan kesehatannya.

Tak pernah lelah Jongin menggendong buah hatinya dengan suka cita jika Lu Han ingin beristirahat. Bayi Jongin dan Lu Han seperti bayi pada umumnya. Sangat rewel ketika lapar maupun sakit. Nyaris saja mereka kewalahan kalau saja mama Lu Han tidak ada di rumah.

Masih berusia dua minggu, belum bisa apa-apa selain tidur dan menggerakkan kelopak matanya. Terkadang senyum merekah kala Jongin mengajak bercanda si buah hati. Lu Han merasa senang sekali melihat betapa sayangnya Jongin kepada anak semata wayang mereka, Kim Jongkook. Kehadirannya sungguh memberikan banyak sekali keindahan hidup.

Namun, ada yang mengganjal dalam hati Lu Han. Apakah status keduanya akan terus berada seperti ini?

"Kau tidurlah kembali Jongin.." Lu Han meminta Jongkook dari gendongan Jongin. Lantas ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya pelan.

Jongin berdecak. "Aku ingin menidurkan bayi kita.." Protesnya.

"Jongin.. Kau harus bekerja besok.. Kau bisa kelelahan kalau terus menjaga Jongkook.."

"_Hey_ Lu! Bagaimanapun dia adalah anakku.."

"Aku tahu.." Lu Han meletakkan bayi mungil mereka ke dalam_ box_ bayi. Setelahnya ia duduk di dekat Jongin. Menyenderkan kepada pada bahu sang kekasih.

Jongin merengut bingung, ia menyampirkan poni Lu Han yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Jongin.."

"_Eum_?"

"Kapan kita menikah? Apa kita tidak akan menikah?" Tanya Lu Han lirih. Seperti yang ia inginkan, Lu Han akan menikah setelah ia melahirkan.

Jongin tersenyum, ia mengecup puncak kepala Lu Han dengan sayang. "Kau ingin cepat menikah?"

"_Eum_, aku ingin kita menikah.. Sampai kapan status kita terus berpacaran?"

"Hahaha, pasti kita akan menikah.." Jongin mengangkat dagu Lu Han membuat kedua pasang mata mereka saling bertemu. Sebentar dibiarkan menghening sebelum kecupan dalam mereka lakukan. "Kita bicarakan dengan _baba_ dan_ mama eum_? Aku akan menelpon Yifan _hyung_ untuk menjadi waliku.. Bagaimana?"

Binar cerah memantul di mata bening Lu Han. Ia mengangguk antusias. Tangannya memeluk posesif tubuh hangat Jongin.

"Terima kasih Jongin.. Terima kasih.."

"Berhenti berterima kasih padaku Lu.. Ini memang harus kita lakukan segera..

Lu Han tak menjawab, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu Jongin.."

"Aku Juga.. Kita akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini.."

"_Jeongmal kamsahaeyo_ Jongin-ah.."

"Lu.." Jongin menarik wajah Lu Han mendekat dan mengecup dalam bibir mungilnya. "Aku mencintaimu sungguh mencintaimu.. Sekarang kita tidur_ eum_?"

Lu Han mengangguk. lantas ia membaringkan diri di ranjang dan disusul oleh Jongin. Ia menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Lu Han menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongin sementara sang lelaki mengusap punggungnya dengan sayang.

Dalam mimpi yang ingin Lu Han maupun Jongin jemput, selalu terselipkan do'a untuk mereka berdua. Tak pernah lelah dalam memohon pada Sang Kuasa. Semoga apa yang mereka inginkan selalu menjadi prioritas utama Tuhan mengabulkannya. Karena mereka hanya ingin hidup bersama dan bahagia.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

_Yuhuuuu Guyss..._

_._

_._

_Ini loh kelanjutannya.._

_Semakin absurd dan aneh..._

_Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk_

_Entahlah, otak saya bisa nulisnya segini yasudah.._

_Semoga masih banyak yang minat baca yaa.._

_Okeh deh reviewnya saja yaa._

_Terima kasih.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Big Regards_

_._

_._

_~DeerLuvian~_


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

**Dilemma**

**By :**

Deer Luvian

**Main Cast :**

Lu Han

Kim Jongin

**Other Cast**

Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun and others

And other who will be mentioned

**Rated :**

T-M

**Genre :**

Drama? Angst? Hurt/Comfort?

**Disclaimer:**

_Semua cast yang author pakai bukan milik author, semuanya milik Tuhan YME. Sementara cerita ini murni dari otak kelabu author yang gatel pengen ngetik dan jadiin fanfiction. :D_

_Okeh, ini adalah __**KaiLu, KaiHan, HunHan (?), Just a little bit of KrisHo and Chanbaek**__.._

_This is__** Genderswithch**__ for several cast,_

_If u __**don't like GS, don't read it**__._

_I don't accept __**flame, bash and plagiat**__,_

_Okehh,_

_**Summary.**_

_Ada saat dimana ini membingungkan, mana yang harus dipilih? Keduanya beralasan untuk dipilih. Lalu? Bagaimana jika..._

_Happy Reading..._

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongiiiiiin... Ayo bangun... Jongkook menangiss..."

"Jongiiiiiinnnn... Jongkook menangis.. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini.."

"Jongiiiiiinnnn..."

Seperti pagi biasanya, teriakan itu terdengar kala Lu Han sibuk menyiapkan sarapan dan Jongin masih belum bangun. Mungkin karena si kecil Jongkook yang bangun terlalu dini membuat Lu Han bingung harus mendahulukan yang mana. Di saat ia butuh bantuan, Jongin masih terlelap dalam mimpi membuatnya mau tak mau berteriak.

Teriakan Lu Han cukup nyaring di telinga Jongin. Perlahan ia bangkit dan mengusap kasar kelopak matanya. Sebentar melirik jam yang bertengger di meja sebelum turun dengan decakan dari bibir tebalnya. Lagi dan lagi, pukul lima pagi. Masih sangat sangat pagi untuk bangun namun Jongin dipaksa menenangkan anak semata wayangnya.

Bukan kah sudah menjadi tanggung jawab dari Jongin untuk menjaga Jongkook saat Lu Han istirahat? Memang, tapi berhubung kemarin malam Jongin lembur membuatnya lelah, ia sedikit mendumel melakukan pekerjaan itu.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh si kecil dari _box_, mengayun-ayunkannya sebentar dengan sesekali bernyanyi untuknya. Sebentar saja Jongin melakukan itu, si kecil tak lagi menangis. Mungkin memang Jongkook butuh Jongin saat pagi hari.

"_Naah_... Anak _appa_ jangan menangis lagi _eum_? Jongkookie tidak kasian melihat _appa_ kelelahan? _Appa_ mengantuk sayang.. Ayo kita tidur lagi.." Tukas Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Jongkook. Detik selanjutnya ia menidurkan kembali Jongkook di _box_. Alih-alih tidur seperti yang diharapkan, Jongkook malah kembali lagi menangis.

Jongin mengangkat kembali tubuhnya. "_Kok_ menangis? Kenapa sayang? Apa kau lapar?" Cemas Jongin seraya mengusap perut Jongkook. "Kita ke dapur_ eum_? Mencari_ eomma_ dan minta susu kepadanya.."

Lantas ia membawa Jongkook ke dapur. Lu Han terlihat tengah menata makanan pagi dengan telaten. Sudah seminggu ini _mama_ dan_ baba _pergi ke Beijing untuk urusan sesuatu, sehingga memberikan tugas yang lebih berat bagi Lu Han dan Jongin. Tak ada yang membantu membuat Lu Han sedikit kewalahan.

"Ada apa sayang?" Lu Han menoleh ketika sebuah kaki kecil menyodok lengannya. Pasti ulah Jongin ingin menggoda Lu Han.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan. "Jongkook lapar! Dia menangis, apa kau sudah memberikan ia minum susu?" Tanyanya.

"Lapar? Aku sudah menyusuinya sebelum kau bangun tadi.." Lu Han mengusap pipi gembul Jongkook. "Mungkin dia ingin bermain denganmu Jongin! Anak kita pintar. Dia tahu kapan _appa_-nya harus bangun." Sindir Lu Han yang kembali fokus pada masakannya.

Jongin mendesis pelan. Ia mendekati Lu Han lalu duduk di salah satu kursi makan. "Kalau begitu aku yang minta susu sekarang!" Tukasnya disertai kerlingan menggoda.

Lu Han mendelik. "Apa maksudmu? Tunggu saja, aku akan membuatkan susu hangat buatmu.."

"Bukan itu maksudku.. Tapi ini.." Jongin bangkit mendekati Lu Han. Selanjutnya ia meremas dada Lu Han.

"_Awww_.. Dasar mesum! Sana kembali ke kamar! Tidurkan saja Jongkook di kasur.. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak rewel.." Pekik Lu Han kesal. Masih pagi kekasihnya ini sudah mesum.

Jongin terkekeh kecil. Lekas ia membawa kembali ke kamar. Namun sebelum sampai ke kamar si kecil menggeliat dalam dekapan Jongin. Kerutan di dahi Jongin terlihat dalam, bingung dengan anaknya. Mungkin yang dikatakan Lu Han sebelumnya memang benar, Jongkook ingin bermain dengannya. Pada akhirnya Jongin mengajak Jongkook bermain di dekat jendela dapur.

Bernyanyi lagu-lagu tren saat ini dengan suara pas-pasan membuat Lu Han menjerit dari dapur. Kekasihnya ini tak bisa bernyanyi namun dipaksa bernyanyi. Bagaimana jika nanti anaknya akan ikut-ikut sang _appa_ yang tak bisa bernyanyi?

"Jangan bernyanyi Jongin.. Suaramu sama sekali tak enak didengar.." Seru Lu Han dari dapur.

Jongin berdecak, ia mengalihkan pandangan pada si kecil Jongkook. "Lalu _appa_ harus bagaimana?" Si kecil hanya menggerak-gerakkan kelopak mata dan bibir yang mendecap-decap. Tangannya bergerak mencoba meraih wajah Jongin. "_Ah_, bagaimana kalau nge-_rap_ saja? _Appa _paling jago nge-_rap loh_!"

Jongin bangga pada dirinya. Lantas ia menyiapkan suara terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai nge-_rap_.

Sekitar dua bait_ rap_ salah satu lagu dari _boyband_ terkenal Exo berhasil Jongin tuntaskan. Bibirnya merekah senyum bangga ketika ia bisa menyanyikan lagu itu dengan lancar. Lu Han yang mendengar dari dapur ikut tersenyum. Memang ada pesona tersendiri ketika Jongin bernyanyi cepat. Lu Han menyukainya. Mungkin salah satu yang membuat Lu Han jatuh cinta juga kemampuan Jongin yang satu ini.

"Bagaimana? Baguskan _appa_ nge-_rap_-nya? Kau nanti kalau besar, jadi penyanyi hebat _eum_? Bisa bernyanyi juga bisa nge-_rap_.." Jongin mengecup pipi gembul si kecil hingga menimbulkan tawa riang darinya. "Seperti _eomma_.. Dia pandai bernyanyi.." Jongin mengecup kembali.

"Biarkan dia memilih apa yang dia inginkan nantinya sayang.." Lu Han mendekat lalu mengecup kilat pipi Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum. "Kau benar! Apapun pilihan bayi kita pasti itu yang terbaik.."

Lu Han mengangguk lalu mengambil alih gendongan Jongkook dari _appa_-nya.

.

.

.

.

_Tiing... tuungg... tiing... tuuungg..._

Suara bel rumah menggema beberapa kali. Lu Han yang masih menidurkan Jongkook tampak heran. Siapa yang menamu? Apakah itu baba dan mama? Lekas ia bangkit dan membenarkan pakaiannya sebelum turun dari ranjang. Segera ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Setelah pintu itu terbuka, dua sosok berdiri dengan wajah berseri. Tangannya mereka membawa beberapa tas juga bingkisan yang banyak. Lu Han menjerit kaget lalu memeluk salah satu dari mereka.

"_Unni_... Kenapa tidak bilang kalau tiba sekarang?" Lu Han melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap cemberut padanya.

Joonmyeon –_unni_ itu- terkekeh geli. Ia mengusap pipi _chubby_ Lu Han. "Kita sudah bilang pada Jongin, apa kekasihmu tak memberi tahu?" Jawabnya tenang.

"_Eh_? Jongin? Tidak, dia tidak memberitahuku.. Ayo masuk.." Lu Han menarik tangan Joonmyeon dan diikuti Yifan dari belakang.

Joonmyeon dan Yifan duduk di salah satu kursi ruang tamu. Yifan mengurut kakinya yang terasa pegal. Perjalanan dari Kanada langsung ke Hailar China cukup memakan banyak waktu. Energinya juga ikut terkuras sedikit demi sedikit. Selama mereka berdua istirahat di ruang tamu, Lu Han tengah menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka. Joonmyeon yang bosan lantas mengikuti Lu Han masuk ke dalam dapur.

Joonmyeon duduk di dekat meja makan. Ia menatap punggung Lu Han dengan senyum mengembang. Wanita muda ini begitu giat, ia yakin saat Lu Han telah resmi menjadi istri dari Jongin pasti adiknya itu akan terawat dengan baik. Lu Han tipe gadis penyayang.

"Lu.. Dimana bayimu? Aku ingin sekali menggendongnya.." Tanya Joonmyeon.

Lu Han menoleh pada Joonmyeon. "_Ah_, Jongkook ada di kamar _unni_.. Ambil saja, sepertinya dia masih tidur.."

Langsung saja Joonmyeon masuk ke dalam kamar. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum kala melihat duplikat Jongin tertidur pulas di atar kasur. Rasanya ia ingin sekali cepat menggendong momongan seperti ini juga. Benar saat ini ia tengah hamil tiga bulan namun menunggu setengah tahun lagi rasanya sangat lama.

"_Aigoo~,_ _Uri_ Jongkookie.. Tampan sekali _eum_? Kau menurun dari Jongin yaa? _Ah_, tidak juga.. Hidungmu mancung seperti Lu Han. Mana mungkin Jongin punya hidung seperti ini.." Joonmyeon terkekeh kecil membayangkan jika seandainya keponakannya ini memiliki hidung mungil seperti Jongin.

Ia mengusap kening Jongkook dengan lembut lalu mengecupnya. "Dan matamu sepertinya milik Jongin, tajam namun penuh aura sayang.." Sekali lagi ia mengecup pipi gembul Jongkook.

"Kau memang perpaduan luar biasa antara Jongin dan Lu Han.." Pujinya sekali lagi.

Joonmyeon sangat menyayangkan si kecil Jongkook jika ia harus hidup dengan Jongin dan Lu Han yang terasa sembunyi-sembunyi. Jika saja hubungan mereka dengan orangtuanya baik-baik saja, pasti Jongkook akan dapat penanganan yang jauh lebih baik. Disini jauh dari Kota dan tempat pelayanan kesehatan yang memadai. Bagaimana jika nanti si kecil sakit? Akan repot! Hati Joonmyeon mendadak pedih membayangkan itu semua.

Beruntung Lu Han dan Jongin adalah orangtua yang kuat. Mereka pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik-baik. Semoga keluarga kecil ini selalu dilindungi dari segala macam keburukan. Selalu, setiap do'a baik mengalir dari bibir-bibir mereka yang menyanyagi Lu Han juga Jongin.

Cukup lama Joonmyeon memandangi wajah tampan Jongkook. Ia bahkan tak menyadari sosok Yifan yang telah berdiri di belakang mereka dengan pandangan sedih dan miris. Ia pasti merasakan bagaimana Joonmyeon yang merindukan kehadiran bayi mungil di tengah pernikahan mereka yang telah berjalan lima tahun. Yifan perlahan mendekati mereka lalu memeluk tubuh buncit Joonmyeon.

"Tenanglah, jangan menangis! Kita juga akan mendapatkan bayi seperti Jongkook dengan segera.." Bisik Yifan seraya mengecup leher Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mengangguk dalam pelukan Yifan. "_Eum_, aku turut bahagia dengan kehadiran Jongkook sayang.. Bukan menangisi takdir kita.." Sahut Joonmyeon tenang.

"Aku mengerti.." Yifan memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon dengan sayang. Ia tak mau menyakiti hati lemah Joonmyeon. Ia tahu istrinya cukup tersiksa dengan perpisahannya dari orangtua dan kepergiannya ke Kanada. Jika Yifan bisa mengambil semua pesakitan itu, dengan sangat terbuka ia akan menggantikan rasa sakit yang diderita oleh Joonmyeon.

"_Oh_, _hyung_! _Noona_.." Itu suara Jongin, lantas keduanya berbalik dan memandang Jongin dengan penuh tanya.

Pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar serasa salah tingkah. Melihat kedua orang yang tengah berselimut hawa pahit rasanya membuat ia ingin menghindar. Namun ada pesan yang harus ia sampaikan. Lu Han memanggil keduanya untuk makan siang. Pasti Joonmyeon dan Yifan kelaparan setelah datang dari Kanada.

"Ayo makan siang dulu.. Lu Han sudah selesai memasak.." Ucapnya cepat. Segera ia keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur membantu Lu Han kembali.

Yifan menoleh pada Joonmyeon sebentar. Joonmyeon mengangguk, ia meletakkan kembali Jongkook yang masih tertidur lelap dan menyusul Jongin ke dapur. Tak lama mereka telah berkumpul di meja makan. Menyantap makanan yang telah disediakan Lu Han juga Jongin.

"Kapan kalian datang? Maaf yaa, _mama_ dan_ baba _baru pulang dari pasar.." Nyonya Lu menyambut pelukan Joonmyeon setibanya ia di rumah. Seperti rutinitas biasanya, Nyonya Lu akan ke pasar lebih dahulu.

Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Sekitar dua jam yang lalu _ma_.." Jawabnya pelan.

"_Ah_, kalian pasti lelah.. Ayo sekarang makan dulu.. _Mama _dan _Baba_ akan bersihkan diri dulu.." Nyonya Lu mengajak Tuan Lu untuk ke kamar. Sementara Joonmyeon dan Yifan mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana? Kalian akan melakukan pernikahan kapan?" Yifan memulai percakapan setelah satu suapan ia lakukan.

Lu Han mengusap makanan di sudut mulutnya. "Kita sudah membahasnya dengan _baba_ dan_ mama_.. Lusa bagaimana? Tidak usah terlalu mewah, asal kita resmi telah menjadi sepasang suami istri.." Timpal Lu Han.

Yifan mengerutkan keningnya. "Kalian yakin? Ini pernikahan Lu, hanya akan dilaksanakan sekali seumur hidup.. Kalian tak akan menyesalinya?" Tanya Yifan meyakinkan. Ia hanya tak ingin nanti Lu Han maupun Jongin sedikit tak puas dengan pernikahan sederhana.

Lu Han dan Jongin saling berpandangan, tangan Jongin mengusap punggung tangan Lu Han dengan lembut. Bibir tebalnya melengkung manis. "Buat apa pernikahan mewah kalau itu tidak menjamin kebahagiaan? Kita tak perlu yang mewah asal kita bisa bersama selamanya.. Kalau masalah resepsi.. Jika nanti_ eomma _dan _appa_ bersedia merestui kita, kita akan melaksanakannya dengan lebih besar lagi." Terang Jongin bersungguh-sungguh. Tak ada kilat keraguan yang disiratkan lewat kedua iris kelam miliknya.

"Kalau memang itu mau kalian, kita akan menurutinya. Dimana? Kalian akan melakukan di Hailar atau Beijing?" Tawar Yifan lagi.

"Hailar." Jongin menatap Lu Han dengan senyum mengulas. "Tempat ini juga bisa menjadi tempat istimewa bagi kami nantinya.."

Yifan dan Joonmyeon sama-sama mengulas senyum hangat. Adik laki-lakinya telah berubah menjadi lelaki dewasa yang tak terpengaruh nafsu. Ia bangga pada Lu Han yang telah berhasil mengubah pemikiran Jongin menjadi lebih baik lagi. Mungkin jika Jongin tak bersama dengan Lu Han, pemuda itu tak akan berpikir seperti ini. Kehidupan memang guru paling baik bagi seseorang. Kehidupanlah yang mengajarkan segalanya bagi kita.

"_Oke_, kalau kalian memang menginginkan hal itu.. _Hyung_ bisa menyiapkan semuanya.. Tenang, kalian akan menjadi sepasang suami istri sebentar lagi.. Ada yang diingin kau undang kemari Lu Han?" Tanya Yifan.

Lu Han mengerutkan keningnya. Bibirnya bergerak gelisah. Seseorang? Yang ingin ia undang? Jika Lu Han boleh ada banyak jajaran nama yang ingin sekali Lu Han ajak kemari. Tapi apakah memungkinkan?

"_Ah_.. Ti-tidak.. Kita buat acara sederhana saja.. Hanya mama dan baba juga kalian berdua yang menjadi saksi pernikahan kami.." Jawab Lu Han tenang. Senyum manis berusaha ia kembangkan.

"Sungguh? Baiklah.."

Lu Han mengangguk yakin. Setelahnya ada banyak perbincangan-perbincangan yang perlu mereka keluarkan. Sebagai persiapan pernikahan lusa. Walaupun konsep sederhana dan tak diselenggerakan mewah namun tetap saja ada beberapa keperluan yang mereka butuh direalisasikan. Perbincangan itu terus bergulir hingga mereka selesai dengan makan siang dan bersiap istirahat bagi Joonmyeon dan Yifan yang baru saja melakukan perjalanan jauh.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, di tengah musim semi yang melanda Negara Tiongkok, keluarga kecil Lu Han sedang berkumpul di belakang rumah. Mama, baba, Yifan dan Joonmyeon juga si kecil Jongkook digendongan Joonmyeon yang sedang mengitari sebuah pelataran kecil sebagai media pernikahan. Ya, pernikahan Lu Han dan Jongin yang akan segera mereka laksanakan. Tak ada orang lain selain mereka seperti apa yang dikatakan sebelumnya.

Niat awal Lu Han ingin menelpon Baekhyun dan mengajakknya datang kemari. Tapi ia teringat bagaimana sikap kejam ayah Jongin yang pasti juga tak akan tinggal diam. Hingga ia mengurungkan niatnya. Mau tak mau pernikahan sakral ini tak dihadiri oleh orang-orang yang ia sayang selain dari keluarganya.

Pernikahan ini sengaja tak di gelar di gereja. Cukup perkarang rumah yang disulap sedemikian indahnya memberikan kepuasan bagi batin Lu Han dan Jongin. Mereka tak mempermasalahkan, asal kekusyukan dan keseriusan dalam sumpah janji itu bisa terlaksana dengan baik.

"Maka tibalah saatnya meresmikan perkawinan saudara. Saya persilahkan masing-masing mengucapkan perjanjian nikah di bawah sumpah." Ucap Pastur Ling.

Jongin tersenyum lalu melihat _text_ yang ia bawa seraya mengangkat tangan.

"Lu Han, saya memilih engkau menjadi istri saya. Saya berjanji untuk setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, di waktu sehat dan sakit, dan saya mau mencintai dan menghormati engkau seumur hidup.."

"Kim Jongin, saya memilih engkau menjadi suami saya. Saya berjanji setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, di waktu sehat dan sakit dan saya mau mencintaimu dan menghormati engkau seumur hidup."

"Saya berjanji akan menjaga Lu Han selamanya.."

"Saya berjanji akan melindungi Jongin di sisa usia saya.."

"Saya akan memperlakukan Lu Han sebaik-baiknya. Seperti saya memperlakukan diri saya sendiri.."

"Saya akan menuruti semua keinginan Jogin sampai saya tak mampu melakukannya lagi.."

Setiap kalimat sumpah janji dikumandangkan satu persatu oleh Jongin maupun Lu Han. Terasa sekali bagaimana pernikahan mereka sangat sakral. Ditambah dengan iringan tetes air mata saat Lu Han membacakan sumpah janji suci pernikahan mereka.

Ia bersyukur dengan tetesan air mata yang mengalir pelan. Pernikahan yang ia inginkan telah terlaksana dengan kidmat. Akhirnya, ia telah resmi menjadi istri dari Jongin, sosok yang ia sayangi dan cintai sepenuh hati. Berulang kali rasa syukur ia berikan kepada Tuhan atas anugerah yang Ia berikan. Jongin tersenyum manis kepada Lu Han yang telah berada di dekapannya.

Setelahnya ia mencium bibir Lu Han di hadapan mereka yang datang. Lu Han membalas kecupan itu lalu melepasnya. Riuh rendah tepuk tangan yang diberikan keluarga mereka jelas terasa. Mereka juga turut menitikkan air mata haru. Ikut merasakan bagaiman perjuangan kisah cinta mereka. Hidup bersama dalam sebuah pelarian bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Lu... Terima kasih telah bersedia menjadi istriku.. Hidup denganku dan memulai semuanya bersamaku.. _Saranghaeyo_.." Ungkap Jongin seraya mengusap lembut pipi Lu Han.

Lu Han mengangguk. Air matanya telah berhenti berjatuhan. "Aku juga berterima kasih Jongin telah mencintaiku dengan tulus. Akhirnya apa yang aku inginkan dikabulkan Tuhan. Hidup bersanding denganmu di pelaminan dan menjalani sisa akhir hidupku bersamamu.. _Saranghaeyo._."

Jongin memeluk tubuh Lu Han erat. Keduanya saling berpelukan hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"_Huwaaa... huwaaa._._._"

_Ah_, si kecil Jongkook menangis. Lekas Lu Han mengambil alih Jongkook dari gendongan Joonmyeon. Wajah tampannya tak luput daru hujan kecupan Lu Han. Bocah mungil berusia sebulan itu menggeliat geli kala bibir Lu Han mengecupnya.

"_Aigoo_.. Jongkookie kenapa menangis _eum_? Rindu_ eomma_ yaa?" Lu Han mendekap erat Jongkook. Sedang Jongkook hanya mendecap-decapkan bibirnya lucu.

Jongin tersenyum, ia senang melihat keduanya. Lengkap sudah hidupnya saat ini. Anak dan istri. Apalagi yang ia butuhkan? Uang? Jongin tak menampik akan hal itu, namun untuk saat ini mungkin hal itu bisa ia jadikan daftar di jajaran belakang. Yang paling utama adalah Lu Han dan Jongkook. Cukup keduanya membuatnya bahagia.

Lega rasanya bisa menyelesaikan pernikahan mereka. Jongin mengecup satu persatu puncak kepala Lu Han dan Jongkook. Ia ingin menyalurkan rasa bahagia juga rasa terima kasihnya. Tuhan memang akan memberikan kejutan yang luar biasa indahnya.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Pernikahan yang digelar sangat sederhana itu cukup memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi Lu Han maupun Jongin. Juga kedua orang yang jauh-jauh datang dari Kanada. Mereka begitu merasakan arti cinta sesungguhnya. Tanpa sesuatu yang berkilauan mereka bisa hidup bahagia. Tanpa gelimangan harta mereka bisa tertawa senang. Joonmyeon dan Yifan belajar banyak dari kisah cinta kedua adiknya ini. Mengharukan. Bagaimana perjuangan mereka untuk bisa hidup bersama.

Mereka berkumpul menjadi satu. Jamuan makan malam setelah pernikahan seolah telah menjadi tradisi. Tak ada yang boleh terlewatkan. Duduk melingkar di meja makan dengan berbagai macam makanan yang tersuguh menjadi acara malam ini. Setelah selesai acara pernikahan Lu Han dan Jongin digelar.

"Akhirnya kalian melaksanakan pernikahan juga.. Bagaimana? Apa itu menyenangkan?" Tanya Joonmyeon menggoda pasangan baru itu.

Lu Han dan Jongin hanya tersipu mendengarnya. "_Unni_.. Rasanya_ uh_, entahlah aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya.." Sahut Lu Han ceria.

"Kau ini! Kalau kau Jongin?"

"Menyenangkan.. Ini jauh membuatku deg-degan dibandingkan saat lalu.. Kalian paham _'kan_? Rasanya sangat mendebarkan. Aku takut salah mengucapkan tadi.." Cerita Jongin.

Semuanya mengangguk paham. "_Yaah_, seperti itu lah rasanya menikah.." Tanggap Yifan dengan tenang. "Sensaninya memang berbeda luar biasa.. Aku dan Joonmyeon juga pernah merasakannya.."

"Semoga kalian langgeng yaa.._ Ah_, tidak ada keinginan menambah momongan? Supaya Jongkook dapat adik baru.." Sambung Joonmyeon dengan kerlingan.

Lu Han tersipu. Sekitar pipi _chubby_-nya telah berubah warna. Ia menggeleng ragu.

"Jongkook masih kecil.. Kita berdua ingin fokus dengan Jongkook lebih dulu.." Alih-alih Lu Han, Jongin yang bersuara.

Yifan dan Joonmyeon mangut-mangut.

"Baiklah.. _Oh_, yaa! Biarkan Jongkook bersama kami _uh_? Kalian bersenang-senanglah malam ini.." Sekali lagi kerlingan menggoda diberikan Yifan.

Lu Han hanya mengangguk paham. _Unni _iparnya ini sangat menyayangi Jongkook. Tak heran jika kesempatan emas ini dimanfaatkan baik-baik olehnya. Lu Han dan Jongin tak keberatan juga. Hitung-hitung acara malam mereka tak akan terganggu. Tuhan, memikirkan malam yang biasa ia lewatkan saja rasanya. Lu Han sampai merona.

"_Eum_, _unni_, _oppa_.. Bagaimana kabar _appa_ dan _eomma_? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Kita sama sekali tak membahas mereka.." Lu Han bertanya dengan hati-hati. Takut tanya itu akan menyinggung hati mereka. Mengingat hubungan keduanya juga tak begitu baik sama halnya dengan ia dan Jongin.

Joonmyeon mengulas senyum manis. Terlihat manis namun pedih sebenarnya, ia menoleh pada Yifan sebentar.

"_Eomma_ sering menghubungi kita.. Tapi,_ unni_ selalu menolak panggilannya.."

"Kenapa?"

"Yang diinginkan pasti sama.. _Eomma_ selalu meminta kita kembali.. Dan _unni_ masih belum siap menerima segala pesakitan yang akan ditanam oleh_ appa_ lagi Lu.." Jelas Joonmyeon dengan nada lirih.

Lu Han menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa _appa_ begitu berat melepas kita yang ingin bahagia?"

"Dia hanya manusia egois Lu.." Sahut Jongin tak suka.

Lu Han mendelik pada suaminya. "Jangan berkata seperti itu Jongin! Walau begitu mereka orangtuamu.."

"Tapi.."

"Kau tak merindukannya? Aku malah ingin bertemu mereka.." Gumam Lu Han.

Jongin tak tahu bagaimana bersikap atas pernyataan Lu Han kali ini.

Joonmyeon menangkupkan bibirnya kecil lalu bersuara. "Semoga_ eomma _dan _appa _cepat memaafkan kita dan mau menerima kita.." Tukasnya menenangkan.

Entah mengapa hal itu terlintas di benak Lu Han. Rasanya memang ada yang salah menikah tanpa restu orangtua. Tapi bila menunggu restu itu turun pun rasanya juga mustahil. Semoga semua tak akan berakhir duka.

Cukup lama keheningan merayap, Nyonya Lu memandang satu persatu bagian keluarga mereka lalu berinisiatif mengambil keheningan yang menyerbu.

"Kalian istirahat sana.. Biar semua _mama_ yang membereskan.." Nyonya Lu bangkit lebih dulu setelah selesai dengan makannya.

Joonmyeon ikut bangkit. "Biar Joonmyeon bantu _ma_.. Sekarang Lu Han dan Jongin masuk kamar.. Kalian pasti akan bergadang semalaman.." Bisik Joonmyeon. Lu Han dan Jongin hanya mendengus. Secara tidak langsung mereka telah diusir. Namun Lu Han dan Jongin mengikuti saja. Lantas keduanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Jongkook telah dibawa Yifan ke kamarnya bersama Joonmyeon.

.

Semuanya berada di kamar masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Jongin dan Lu Han, _ah_ tidak. Jongin masih membersihkan diri. Sementara Lu Han menelisik guratan kehitaman langit pekat. Dingin angin musim semi terasa sedikit bersahabat. Sejuknya memberikan ketenangan bagi siapa saja yang menikmati. Seperti Lu Han yang tengah berada di balkon menikmati sepinya Kota Hailar dan membiarkan angin malam menyentuh lembut kulitnya. Pakaiannya tak cukup tebal sehingga mampu memberikan sensasi dingin yang terasa menyenangkan.

Jongin datang dengan membawa jaket dan memakaikannya pada Lu Han. Setelah itu ia memeluk Lu Han dari belakang.

"Lu... Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa tidak dingin?" Tanya Jongin seraya menciumi ceruk leher Lu Han.

Lu Han terkekeh geli, lembut bibir kenyal Jongin begitu nikmat menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. "Ini musim semi Jongin, anginnya tidak begitu dingin.. Aku hanya ingin menikmati malam hari ini.." Jawabnya.

Jongin memutar tubuh Lu Han hingga berhadapan langsung dengannya. "Kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku memilikimu?"

Lu Han mengangguk. "Aku tahu.. Aku tahu kau bahagia memiliku seperti aku bahagia memilikimu.." Lu Han memeluk Jongin lalu mengecupnya kilat.

"Terima kasih Lu Han atas semuanya.. Aku tidak pernah lelah mengucapkan terima kasih untukmu.."

"Aku juga Jongin.. Aku tidak akan pernah lelah memberikanmu cinta dan rasa sayang yang aku miliki.."

Jongin mengecup bibir Lu Han sekali lagi.

"Lu... Ayo kita nikmati sisa malam ini berdua.." Ujarnya seraya mengerlingkan sebelah mara.

Lu Han mengerutkan dahinya. Detik berikutnya ia mengerti maksud Jongin lalu menunduk malu. Tanpa babibu, Jongin mengangkat Lu Han dan menggendongnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia menjatuhkan Lu Han di tempat tidur.

Perlahan namun pasti, Jongin mulai mengecup hangat wajah Lu Han. Kening, kedua pipi, kedua mata dan bibirnya. Ia melumat hangat penuh perasaan bibir tipis itu. Jongin tak ingin melakukannya dengan bernafsu. Ia ingin mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya melalui kecupan-kecupan yang ia berikan.

Lu Han menikmati setiap belaian lembut bibir Jongin yang bermain di wajah maupun bibirnya. Bahkan setiap inci kulit milik Lu Han. Pemuda yang telah sah menjadi suaminya itu selalu bisa membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Sentuhan lembut di setiap jengkal kulit mulusnya memberikan keremangan rasa yang luar biasa. Tubuh Lu Han tak mampu bertahan lebih lama.

Di ruangan hening itu hanya ada desah dan lenguh yang menguasa. Desah pelan dan lenguhan tertahan mendominasi keheningan yang mulai merangkak naik. Tangan Jongin telah bebas bergerilya menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuh milik Lu Han. Keduanya larut dalam permainan yang tengah mereka ciptakan.

Desahan itu terus memburu di bibir mungil Lu Han, hingga satu pekikan keras keluar dari bibir Lu Han.

"Jo-Jongin..._ Ahhhkkkk_.." Setetes air mata Lu Han turun kala tanpa ijin sebuah benda masuk ke dalam dirinya. Bukan kali pertama, namun sakitnya masih luar biasa. Mungkin ini efek melahirkan yang ia lakukan sebulan hari lalu. Milik Jongin terus mendesak dan menyatu dalam diri Lu Han. Rasanya sakit dan perih hingga Lu Han tak kuasa menangis.

Lu Han masih terdiam, tetesan air mata itu seolah enggan untuk berhenti. Jongin mengecup hangat kedua mata Lu Han dan membiarkan miliknya berdiam agar tak menyakiti Lu Han lebih. Setelah dirasa siap, Lu Han mengangguk. Sebuah senyum dilemparkan Jongin dan memulai untuk membawa Lu Han terbang ke surga dunia. Mereka saling mendesah nikmat dan merasakan bagaimana bahagia menjadi sepasang suami istri yang sesungguhnya. Meski ini bukan yang pertama namun terasa berbeda. Status, benar. Status itu yang membuatnya terasa berbeda.

Keduanya masih bergumul dengan aktivitas mereka. lenguhan dan desahan lembut masih tercipta di masing-masing bibir mereka. Jongin melakukan dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan. Ia mampu membawa Lu Han terbang kemana yang ia inginkan.

"Terima kasih Lu.. Sekarang kau tidur _eum_? _Saranghaeyo_.." Ucap Jongin seraya mengecup kembali bibir tipis Lu Han.

Lu Han mengangguk. "_Eum_, _nado saranghaeyo_.. Ayo kita tidur." Lu Han menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selembar selimut.

Keduanya terlelap dalam mimpi indah. Mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini selalu datang pada mereka. Kebahagiaan akan hidup bersama orang yang mereka cintai dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati. Dalam hati mereka berucap kata syukur untuk kesekian ribu kali atas anugerah yang Tuhan berikan kepada mereka.

_Terima kasih atas segalanya..._

_Aku tak menginginkan sesuatu yang berlebih.._

_Aku hanya ingin kau berada disampingku untuk selamanya.._

_Kim Jongin.._

.

.

.

.

Ini masih pagi, derai tawa dan berbagai macam jeritan telah terdengar jelas. Di sebuah rumah dengan tiga keluarga berkumpul itu memustahilkan adanya ketenangan. Apalagi ada si kecil yang selalu antusias menyumbangkan suaranya di pagi hari. Si Jongkook telah bercanda dengan Joonmyeon juga Yifan.

Sejak pukul lima pagi tadi, Joonmyeon yang mengambil alih si kecil. Lu Han sibuk menyiapkan sarapan bersama dengan mama dan ia juga menyiapkan toko yang rencananya akan kembali dibuka setelah pernikahan. Sementara Jongin masih bermimpi. Kegiatan malam kemarin terlalu melelahkan dan enggan rasanya bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Yifan dan Joonmyeon terus menggoda Jongkook agar terkekeh melihatnya. Mereka senang melihat si kecil tersenyum lebar dan menggeliat kegirangan. Aura ceria yang terpancar layaknya milik Lu Han. Terasa menenangkan dan menimbulkan kedamaian bagi siapa saja yang merasakan. Jongkook benar-benar seorang malaikat yang diturunkan oleh Tuhan untuk keluarga Kim.

"Jongkookie.. Sekarang sudah jam tujuh dan _appa_-mu masih tertidur? Ayo bangunkan dia Jongkook.." Tukas Joonmyeon seraya meletakkan tubuh si mungil di atas perut Jongin.

Jongkook sontak bergerak-gerak di sana memberikan sensasi aneh bagi Jongin. Tahu ia sedang dikerjai oleh Joonmyeon, Jongin memiringkan tubuhnya.

"_Hey_! Jongin! Ayo bangun.. Kau ini kenapa tidur terus?"

Jongin membuka perlahan kelopak matanya lalu mengucek cepat. "Apa _sih noona_? Aku masih mengantuk! Sana!" Sahutnya seraya mendorong tubuh Joonmyeon agar menjauh.

"Dasar kau tukang tidur!" Umpat Joonmyeon lalu menggendong kembali Jongkook dan membawanya keluar.

Joonmyeon berpapasan dengan Lu Han saat Lu Han akan masuk ke dalam kamar. Joonmyeon tampak memberikan kode kepada Lu Han agar membangunkan suaminya yang tukang tidur itu. Lu Han terkekeh mengerti. Lekas ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

Lu Han berdecak pelan melihat bungkusan selimut yang menggulung di atas kasur. Ia mendekat dan menduduki bagian tubuh Jongin. Sempat terdengar ada erang kesakitan namun Lu Han abaikan.

"Ayo bangun sayang.. Ini sudah siang! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur terus?" Bisik Lu Han seraya menepuk pipi Jongin. Tak mendapat respon dari Jongin, Lu Han membelai pipi Jongin dan mengecupnya kilat.

"Ayo bangun sayaaang..." Bisiknya sekali lagi dengan tiupan nakal di telinga. Sontak membuat Jongin terpancing dan menarik tubuh Lu Han agar terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Jongin memang sepenuhnya sadar saat, ia ingin menggoda istrinya di pagi hari.

"Jongin!" Protes Lu Han dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil di tubuh Jongin. Lelaki tampan itu tak bergeming, ia masih memeluk erat Lu Han. Seakan tak mau terlepas barang walaupun hanya sedetik saja.

"_Morning kiss_ dulu baru akan akan bangun!" Lu Han memutar bola matanya kesal. Lantas ia bangkit dan menarik tubuh Jongin agar duduk menghadapnya. Memajukkan wajahnya sebentar.

"Kau bau tapi Jongin.." Sindir Lu Han.

Jongin langsung membuka matanya. Tanpa aba-aba ia menarik tengkuk Lu han dan mengulum lembut bibir mungil itu. Lu Han mengimbanginya dengan baik agar sang kekasih cepat melepasnya. Tak lama kemudian, keduanya bangkit setelah pagutan mereka terlepas.

Jongin keluar kamar dengan langkah malas mengikuti Lu Han yang berjalan menuju dapur. Sebelum ia duduk di salah satu kursi makan, ia mengambil alih Jongkook dari gendongan Joonmyeon. Ponsel Joonmyeon sepertinya terus berdering.

"Kau angkat dulu teleponmu sayang.." Perintah Yifan yang dirasa cukup terganggu dengan dering itu. Lebih dari lima kali ponsel itu berdering.

Segera Joonmyeon mengambil ponselnya. Ia terkejut dengan siapa yang menelponya. Arah pandangnya mengalih pada Yifan lebih dulu sebelum mengangkat telepon itu. Yifan mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"_Eomma_.." Lirih Joonmyeon. Yifan juga terkejut. Eomma-nya tak lagi menghubungi semenjak seminggu yang lalu dan sekarang...

Yifan mengangguk pelan. "Angkat saja.."

Sedikit ragu, Joonmyeon mengangkat telepon itu. Pertama kali setelah ia pergi ke Kanada telepon dari eomma ia angkat.

"_Yeo-yeoboseyo_?"

"..."

"_Eum_, ini Joonmyeon _eomma_.. Ada apa?" Tanya Joonmyeon tercekat. Sedikit kegugupan dan rasa takut berbaur menjadi satu.

"..."

"_A-ah_.. Itu... Kenapa? Ada apa dengan _appa_?"

"..."

"_Ap-appa_?" Ulang Joonmyeon dengan raut menegang seketika. Yifan dan yang lainnya yang ada disana bisa melihat dengan jelas perubahan itu.

"..."

"_Appa_? _Appa_?"

Tanpa Joonmyeon sadari ia menjatuhkan ponselnya seiring dengan merosotnya tubuh Joonmyeon. Bahkan tangisannya mengalir perlahan.

"Ada apa dengan _abeoji_?"

"_Appa_ Yifan... _Appa_!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

_Yesss..._

_Update cepet!_

_Hahahahah..._

_Bagaimana? Ini mau mendekati akhir nih..._

_Tiga chapter lagi end..._

_Reviewnya yaa.._

_._

_._

_Oh yaa udah tahu ff saya yang baru? My Heart judulnya.._

_KaiLu, HunBaek slight! Hunhan, Taobaek_

_Genrenya jgn ditanya, saya spesialis hurt atau angst tapi gak tahu nanti gagal nggak bikinnya.._

_Huwkwkwkwkwkwkw..._

_Silahkan di chek kalau berminat.._

_._

_Dan saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi kalian yang setia membaca ff saya sampai chapter ini.._

_Saya sangat terharu.._

_Terutama yang sering ninggalin jejak nih.._

**Lustkai, Silver Orange, KiranMelodi, Baby niz 137, Dewi15, Lisasa Luhan, msluhan87, heeli dan lainnya.**

_Kalian penyemangat saya.._

_Kecup satu-satu.._

_._

_._

_Tetap review yaa.. :D_

_._

_._

_Terima kasih.._

_._

_Maaf kalau ada typo (s)_

_._

_._

_Sekali lagi_

_Terima Kasih_

_._

_._

_Big Regards_

_._

_._

_~Deer Luvian~_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

**Dilemma**

**By :**

Deer Luvian

**Main Cast :**

Lu Han

Kim Jongin

**Other Cast**

Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun and others

And other who will be mentioned

**Rated :**

T-M

**Genre :**

Drama? Angst? Hurt/Comfort?

**Disclaimer:**

_Semua cast yang author pakai bukan milik author, semuanya milik Tuhan YME. Sementara cerita ini murni dari otak kelabu author yang gatel pengen ngetik dan jadiin fanfiction. :D_

_Okeh, ini adalah __**KaiLu, KaiHan, HunHan (?), Just a little bit of KrisHo and Chanbaek**__.._

_This is__** Genderswithch**__ for several cast,_

_If u __**don't like GS, don't read it**__._

_I don't accept __**flame, bash and plagiat**__,_

_Okehh,_

_**Summary.**_

_Ada saat dimana ini membingungkan, mana yang harus dipilih? Keduanya beralasan untuk dipilih. Lalu? Bagaimana jika..._

_Happy Reading..._

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa Joonmyeon sadari ia menjatuhkan ponsel seiring dengan melemahnya tubuh Joonmyeon. Bahkan tangisannya mengalir perlahan.

"Ada apa dengan _aboeji_?" Yifan menangkup pipi Joonmyeon dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

Tangan Joonmyeon menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yifan. "_Appa_ Yifan... _Appa_!"

"Iyaa ada apa?"

Joonmyeon menarik tangan Yifan agar memeluknya. Mengerti maksud dari gerakan itu, Yifan lekas merengkuh tubuh lemah Joonmyeon. Wanita itu menangis di pelukan Yifan.

Lu Han dan Jongin yang berada tak jauh dari mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Bertanya lewat sorot mata masing-masing. Lu Han merasa ada yang aneh disini. Kenapa Joonmyeon _unni_ harus limbung seperti ini? Pasti kabar tentang _appa_ mertua bukan sesuatu yang baik. Reflek Lu Han mendekat pada Jongin dan mengapit lengan Jongin yang masih mendekap tubuh si mungil.

"Ada apa dengan _aboeji_ sayang?" Suara Yifan terdengar parau. Ia ikut terbawa suasana yang diciptakan oleh istrinya.

Yifan membasuh air matanya pelan lalu mendongak. "_Appa_..."

"_Eum_?"

"_Appa_ terkena serangan jantung Yifan.. Sekarang dia kritis di rumah sakit.." Tuturnya lirih disertai isakan yang masih setia menemani.

Gelas yang sempat dipegang oleh Lu Han luruh seketika. Ia terkejut dengan kabar yang baru saja didengarnya. Tuan Kim kritis? Bagaimana bisa...

"Apa? Kau tak salah mendengar?" Yifan menyorot sendu mata Joonmyeon. Wanita muda itu menggeleng yakin. Yifan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangisan Joonmyeon semakin lama semakin menjadi.

"Bagaimana Yifan? Kita harus bagaimana? Aku ingin melihat _appa_... Aku ingin melihat _appa_.."

Yifan kalut seketika. Dalam hati ia merasa bingung antara memehuni permintaan istrinya atau tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya. Masih segar dalam ingatan Yifan bagaimana dulu ia berjuang sepenuh hati demi menegakkan keadilan yang dirasa kurang dalam keluarga Kim. Tapi apa yang ia peroleh? Cacian bahkan tamparan dari lelaki tua itu. Jika boleh jujur, Yifan masih memiliki dendam tersendiri.

"Ayo kita ke Korea Yifaan.." Rengekan Joonmyeon terasa memilukan di telinganya. Ia tak tega melihat sang istri seperti ini. Harus apa? Bagaimana? Memilih permintaan sang istri atau keegoisan dalam dirinya? Apa kejam jika seandainya ia menolak keinginan sang istri yang ingin bertemu dengan orangtuanya sendiri? Suami macam apa dia?

Yifan mengusap puncak kepala Joonmyeon lalu mengecupnya. Dengan sedikit berat hati ia harus menyenangkan hati sang istri. Keinginannya berada di bawah kesenangan sang istri _'kan_?

"_Eum_.. Kita akan terbang ke Korea esok hari.."

"Terima kasih sayang.. Terima kasih.." Joonmyeon mengeratkan kembali rengkuhan tangan Yifan yang sempat mengendur.

Lu Han merasa miris mendengar kenyataan yang menimpa ayah mertuanya. Meskipun Tuan Kim kejam tetap saja jika ia berada di keadaan terpuruk seperti ini rasanya...

Lu Han melirik pada Jongin yang terdiam setelah mendengarnya. Ada gurat keterkejutan dan sedikit rasa belas kasih disana. Jika Lu Han tak salah mengartikan mungkin Jongin juga merasa cemas dengan keadaan Tuan Kim seperti halnya Joonmyeon. Namun topeng yang dikenakan Jongin lebih tebal sehingga ia dapat menutupinya dengan baik.

"Kau tak ikut kami ke Korea?" Yifan menoleh pada Jongin yang diam tak bergeming. Lu Han menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba ada rasa takut yang menyelubunginya. Apa ini?

Jongin tak bergeming. Tangannya mengepal dalam gendongan Jongkook. Ia tengah mati-matian berusaha menyembunyikan semua. Rasa cemas, khawatir, kesal, marah, senang ataupun lainnya. Hatinya tak sanggup menentukan satu rasa yang menguasai. Getir perih dan nyeri yang tumpah dalam dirinya mengalirkan sengatan aneh dalam jalur nadi. Pertanyaan itu seolah lambat terproses dalam otaknya.

Lu Han mengeratkan apitan lengannya. Menyadarkan Jongin dari pikiran panjang. Mata rusanya menyorot teduh suaminya yang tampak bingung menentukan mana yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Bibir Lu Han terulas sedikit pilu, ada ketakutan dan kecemasan yang menyatu di pikirannya.

"Tidak.." Lu Han terkesiap dengan jawaban Jongin. Alisnya menaut seiring dengan sorot tajam Jongin yang menghujam lantai bawah. Lelaki di sebelahnya ini enggan menatap Yifan yang juga memberikan ekspresi bingung penuh tanya.

Jongin meliriknya sebentar sebelum menjelaskan maksudnya. Lu Han tampak menangkupkan bibirnya ragu.

"Aku masih enggan bertemu dengan mereka. Aku tidak mau mereka memaksaku berpisah dengan Lu Han.. Bahkan aku masih ragu apakah semua itu benar atau rekayasa_ appa_ agar aku kembali ke Korea." Jelasnya dengan sorot kosong.

Joonmyeon dan Yifan cukup tercengang dengan jawaban Jongin. Begitu pula Lu Han. Mereka tak menyangka jika Jongin akan berpikir seperti itu. Sontak Lu Han menyentuh pundak Jongin dan menggeleng padanya.

"Tidak Lu.. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.."

"Jongin! _Appa_ sedang sakit.. Apa kau tidak ada keinginan untuk melihatnya?" Mengalah, Lu Han sepertinya harus membujuk sang suami agar datang ke Korea.

Jongin memalingkan wajah kala sorot teduh penuh rasa pilu itu menatapnya. Jongin paling lemah akan sorot mata itu. Ia menggeleng dengan tangan masih mendekap sayang Jongkook yang mulai tertidur.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Lu Han lagi.. Kalau kalian ingin pergi silahkan! Aku tidak akan mengunjungi mereka.."

Lu Han ingin sekali memaksa Jongin, tapi ada aura lain yang tengah menyelimuti Jongin membuat Lu Han menelan kembali kata-katanya. Lu Han tak ingin dirinya dan Jongin bertengkar karenanya. Lu Han tahu, topik ini terlalu sensitif bagi Jongin.

Keputusan telah diambil, yang akan kembali ke Korea adalah Yifan dan Joonmyeon. Sementara Jongin masih _keukeuh_ ingin tinggal di China bersama dengan Lu Han. Sekedar menengok seharipun Jongin masih belum mengucapkan kata bersedia. Walau sebenarnya jauh dalam hati Jongin ada kegundahan yang menyergapnya. Bagaimanapun Jongin adalah putranya. Tapi tetap, prioritas Jongin adalah Lu Han. Ia tak mau kembali ke Korea dan berpisah dengan Lu Han. Tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

Kebimbangan adalah salah satu rasa yang dimiliki oleh manusia. Wajar disaat dua sisi dalam hati saling menyuarakan pendapat. Salah satu tak bisa diberatkan dan salah satu tak bisa dijauhkan. Keduanya beralasan untuk dipilih. Seperti halnya Jongin saat ini. Hatinya bimbang setelah ia merenungkan apa yang terjadi kemarin hari. Benar saat itu ia lantang mengatakan bahwa ia menolak datang ke Korea. Tapi ada satu bilik hati yang terus mengusik ketenangannya.

Mau apapun yang telah lelaki paruh baya itu perbuat, nyatanya ia adalah ayah kandungnya. Dimana saat ini tengah berjuang dengan keadaan kristis. Sebagai anak yang memiliki darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya, ia tak bisa mengelak dari rasa cemas dan khawatir. Sebesar apapun keangkuhan dan keegoisannya, rasa itu tetap ada meski hanya secuil.

Dua pilihan itu terasa memberatkannya saat ini. Ada sebenarnya kemungkinan jika mereka tak akan memisahkan Jongin dan Luhan. Namun mengingat bagaimana usaha yang telah dilakukan pihak sana banyak menyumbangkan rasa khawatir akan hal itu. Jika Jongin datang ke Korea untuk menjenguk sang _appa_, ketakutan luar biasa Jongin adalah ia akan ditahan dan tak diijinkan kembali ke China untuk bersama dengan Luhan.

Namun jika ia memilih tetap tinggal dan berusaha tak peduli dengan keadaan sang _appa_, ada rasa sesal dan bersalah yang akan menyelimutinya seumur hidup. Keadaan kritis bisa saja sebuah pertanda. Dan jika yang ditakutkan terjadi? Jongin bisa apa selain menyesal dan merutuki segala tindakannya?

Melihat Yifan dan Joonmyeon yang tengah menyiapkan segala keperluan sebelum terbang ke Korea menghantarkan usikan dan gelitikkan nyeri di hati Jongin. Ia gelisah tak tahu mengapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang menyentak di dalam sana. Memberi tahu dirinya agar mengikuti kata kecil sebagian hatinya.

Jongin mengalihkan atensi pada Lu Han yang juga mengekspresikan rasa khawatir di wajah cantiknya. Sejak kemarin malam, wanita muda itu terus membujuk Jongin agar kembali ke Korea. Lu Han khawatir dengan kondisi ayah mertua. Dalam pemikirannya, mungkin ayah mertua akan merasa baikan setelah bertemu dengan Jongin dan Joonmyeon. Kehadiran anak-anaknya akan menjadi semangat tersendiri di saat orangtua jatuh terpuruk.

Sekali lagi Jongin menatap Joonmyeon yang tengah mengusap air matanya. _Eomma _menghubunginya lagi dan mengatakan keadaan _appa_ semakin kritis. Secara perlahan itu membangkitkan rasa yang semula hanya sebesar kuku.

"Kau yakin tidak akan ikut ke Korea?" Tanya Yifan lagi.

Jongin menggeleng. "Pergilah dulu.. Aku tunggu kabar dari kalian.. Jika memang keadaan benar-benar seperti apa yang dikatakan _eomma_, aku dan Lu Han akan terbang ke Korea." Sahut Jongin. Lu Han menatap sendu suaminya. Suara Jongin tampak lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Yifan mengangguk lalu menepuk pelan pundak Jongin. "Baiklah, kami akan berangkat sekarang.. Akan aku hubungi jika _abeoji_ benar-benar membutuhkanmu.." Jongin mengangguk. Lantas Yifan mengangkat tas yang akan ia bawa.

"Hati-hati _unni_, sampaikan salamku kepada_ appa_ dan _eomma_.." Lu Han memeluk tubuh lemah Joonmyeon. Dalam pelukan itu, Joonmyeon mengangguk.

Setelahnya, Yifan dan Joonmyeon pamit dari hadapan Lu Han dan Jongin. Keduanya juga berpamitan dengan orangtua Lu Han. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk keduanya menghilang dari rumah Lu Han. Mereka telah dijemput taksi yang dipesan sebelumnya.

Lu Han menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia melirik pada Jongin yang masih tak bergeming memandang kepergian Yifan dan Joonmyoen. Air mukanya seolah menyiratkan dirinya ingin ikut serta. Tapi Lu Han tak tahu apa yang membuat suaminya menahan keinginan itu dan bersikukuh tinggal disini. Menjenguk orangtua di Korea bukan hal yang salah. Apalagi mereka lebih dari setengah tahun tak saling bertemu.

Dengan lembut Lu Han mengusap punggung Jongin lalu memeluknya dari samping. Ia menyenderkan pipinya di lengan sang suami.

"Tabahkan hatimu sayang.. Aku tahu semua akan baik-baik saja.." Bisik Lu Han. Jongin melepaskan pelukan Lu Han dan membawa Lu Han pada pelukannya.

"Aku akan tetap disini bersamamu.." Tanggapnya.

Lu Han mendongak. Mencuri padang ekspresi Jongin setelah mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali itu.

"Kau bisa pergi ke Korea Jongin! Aku tahu kau kepikiran dengan kondisi _appa_ _'kan_?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu Lu.."

"Aku baik-baik saja Jongin.." Lu Han mengecup kilat bibir tebal Jongin. "Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja.."

"Aku masih belum bisa memaafkan mereka Lu.. Mereka yang membuat kita harus hidup seperti ini.." Tukas Jongin seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Lu Han terdiam. Ia membenarkan perkataan Jongin tapi juga sedikit menyangkalnya. Meski apa yang dilakukan Tuan Kim terdengar kejam, Lu Han selama ini meyakini bahwa itu Tuan Kim ingin yang terbaik untuk Jongin. Setiap orang bisa melihat dari sisi pandang masing-masing _'kan_? Mungkin menurut Tuan Kim yang dilakukannya terhadap Jongin adalah pilihan terbaik untuk Jongin.

Lu Han selalu memiliki pemikiran yang positif. Ia tak pernah tega dengan hal yang menyakitkan terjadi pada orang lain. Walaupun dirinya _lah_ yang harus berkorban pada akhirnya.

Mungkin _insting_ yang membawa Jongin terus menyuruh otaknya menyulut semangat dalam hati. Mungkin _insting_ yang membangunkan rasa khawatir itu menjadi lebih dari sebelumnya. Mungkin _insting_ yang mencoba mengirim sinyal pada kukuhnya hati Jongin. Tiba-tiba saja perih itu kembali menyerang. Tiba-tiba rasa itu kembali terulang ia rasakan. Nyatanya Jongin tak mampu mengelak dari kecemasan yang luar biasa. Jauh dalam lubuk hati Jongin ada rasa ingin sekali melihat sendiri keadaan sang _appa_.

Tapi tak tahu sampai kapan ia memerintahkan sang otak untuk menyangkalnya.

.

.

.

.

Seoul Korea Selatan.

Korea Selatan. Negara ini sangat dirindukan oleh Joonmyeon. Sejak kecil ia tak pernah meninggalkan Korea dalam waktu yang lama. Sudah setengah tahun dirinya meninggalkan tempat kelahiran dan saksi dimana ia tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik. Korea Selatan, negara yang menyaksikan lika-liku hidup Joonmyeon selama ini. Dimana ia pernah tak dianggap oleh Tuan Kim –_appa_nya- dan pernah ditampar oleh tangan kasarnya.

Waktu yang ada digunakan sebaik-baiknya. Sampai di bandara Incheon, Yifan dan Joonmyeon langsung menuju rumah sakit yang ditunjukkan oleh _eomma_. Selama perjalanan Joonmyeon tak berhenti menangis. Telepon dari sang _eomma_ sungguh membuatnya terpuruk dengan rasa bersalah. Yifan yang notabene masih memiliki dendam itu akhirnya runtuh karena sikap Joonmyeon yang selalu meneteskan air mata. Yifan tak sanggup melihat istri tercintanya menangis.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, sepasang suami istri itu menuju resepsionis menanyakan pasien atas nama Kim Jongwoon. Tak butuh waktu lama keduanya mendapatkan dimana letak Tuan Kim dirawat. Lekas Joonmyeon dan Yifan mencari ruangan itu dengan segera.

Benar. Apa yang dikatakan sang _eomma_ semuanya benar. Tak ada rekayasa disini. Bukan sebuah akal-akal dari sang _eomma_ agar putra putrinya kembali. Tidak seperti yang dipikirkan Jongin sebelumnya bahwa semuanya hanyalah bagian dari rencana demi menghancurkan keluarga barunya. Apa yang saat ini dilihat oleh Joonmyeon maupun Yifan benar adanya. Mereka tak bisa menyangkal itu semua.

Seseorang duduk meringkuk dengan tangan tak berhenti mengusap tetes air mata yang turun dari kedua mata sayunya itu tertangkap masing-masing pasang lensa mereka. Seseorang dengan tubuh lemah bergetar dan tampak lelah itu terlihat di kedua lensa mereka. Seseorang dengan suara lirih berisikan isakan disetiap tarikan nafasnya itu terdengar di gendang telinga mereka. Dan keduanya sama-sama tahu bahwa seseorang itu adalah.

"_Eomma_a.." Lirih Joonmyeon dengan gerakan cepat menghambur memeluk tubuh seseorang itu.

Pihak lawan tersentak di pelukan Joonmyeon. Tangan ramping dengan beberapa kerutan itu mengusap pipi Joonmyeon tak percaya. Ada sorot ketidakpercayaan yang bersatu dengan kerinduan dari kedua mata sendu itu. Pilu, jika Joonmyeon bisa menatap kedua mata yang sama sekali tak menampakkan cahayanya. Tidak hanya itu, wajah cantik itu mulai mengendur. Kerut bersanding rasa lelah jelas kentara di sana. Joonmyeon akan menyesali hidupnya bila semua yang tercetak di tubuh wanita itu berubah seperti ini karenanya.

"Joonmyeon-ah.." Suara parau itu, suara ini sangat ingin Joonmyeon dengar secara langsung sejak lama.

Lihat air mata Joonmyeon semakin lama semakin turun dengan deras. Ia tak sanggup menahan segala yang ada di dalam diri. Terlebih setelah menyaksikan betapa tersiksanya sang _eomma_ saat ini. Jelas, hanya memperhatikan lewat gerak-gerik dan apa yang melekat dalam tubuh ringkih ini semua bisa mengartikannya. Bahwa wanita paruh paya yang tengah dipeluk Joonmyeon itu tak hidup bahagia.

"_Eomma_.. Bagaimana kabarmu? Maafkan Joonmyeon _eomma_.. Maafkan Joonmyeon.." Joonmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya dengan sesekali mengecup pipi sang _eomma_.

"_Eomma_ baik Joonmyeon.. Hanya saja _appa_.. _Appa_ masih di dalam melakukan operasi."

"_Appa_ operasi? _Appa_?"

Nyonya Kim mengangguk masih dengan sisa air mata yang terus menetes. Joonmyeon syok seketika. Separah itu kah keadaan sang _appa_ hingga jalan operasi harus ditempuh? Kenapa dengan _appa_-nya? Seingatnya sang _appa_ tak memiliki riwayat tentang sakit jantung sama sekali.

Dada Joonmyeon begitu sesak dan nyeri. Nafasnya seolah tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang telah mengabaikan keadaan orangtuanya. Ia menyalahkan dirinya atas semua ini. Kalau saja ia tak kabur bersama dengan Yifan mungkin...

Namun apakah itu akan menjadi jaminan semuanya tak akan terjadi?

Nyonya Kim menilik Joonmyeon. Dalam hati ia bersyukur. Sepertinya Joonmyeon jauh lebih baik daripada ia ada di rumah. Dan lihatlah itu, perut datar Joonmyeon telah membuncit. Apakah ini pertanda ia tengah hamil?

"Naakk... Apakah kau hamil?" Meski nyeri dan rasa pedih memburu akibat kesehatan suaminya, setidaknya ada satu hal yang bisa mengukir senyum di wajah itu.

Joonmyeon mengangguk dengan air mata. Pertanyaan itu seketika menghadirkan butir air yang semakin menjadi. Ia bahkan tak memberikan kabar kepada sang _eomma_ dulu saat pertama kali ia mendengar dirinya hamil. Bukankah kejam? Anak macam apa ia?

"Ia _eomma_, empat bulan.. _Eomma_ Joonmyeon benar-benar minta maaf..." Mungkin untaian kata maaf seakan tak berguna lagi. Haruskah ia tak hanya mengucapkannya? Haruskah ia menuliskan itu besar-besar?

Nyonya Kim mengulas senyum cerah. Hatinya boleh rapuh saat itu, namun mendengar kabar baik dari sang anak ia tak sanggup menyembunyikan rasa syukurnya. Ijinkan saja sekali ini Nyonya Kim merasa bahagia.

"Syukurlah.. Syukurlah... Jaga baik-baik anak ini sayang.. Jaga baik-baik.." Tutur Nyonya Kim seraya mengusap perut Joonmyeon berulang.

"Pasti _eomma_.. Pasti.. _Ah_, Joonmyeon ingin melihat _appa_, _eomma_.."

Nyonya Kim mengangguk, lekas ia bangkit dan mengintip sang _appa_ yang tengah berjuang melawan benda-benda itu. Sontak kesedihan dan air mata itu kembali mengucur deras dari sudut mata indahnya.

Yifan, lelaki yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya. Nyeri, ngilu, sesak dan pedih menggumpal di dalam hatinya. Batinnya tersiksa melihat betapa sedihnya sang istri kala bertemu dengan mertuanya. Berulang kali ia menyalahkan dirinya telah memisahkan keluarga ini. Ia jahat, benar-benar jahat.

Jangan katakan Yifan adalah lelaki yang lemah, tidak. Air mata itu turun bukan karena suatu hal yang biasa. Sesuatu itu memang pantas ditangisi dan itu yang menjadi alasan Yifan ikut membiarkan air mata menghina dirinya.

Ia tak kuasa melihat bagaimana Joonmyeon menangis kala memeluk tubuh ringkih sang _eomma_. Ia tak kuasa mendengar deru suara tangis yang saling beradu dari kedua wanita itu. Dan ia tak kuasa melihat wajah pucat ayah mertua yang tengah berjuang di dalam sana.

Seolah dirinya berkhianat. Rasa yang sempat begitu angkuh menduduki dirinya perlahan longsor karena itu semua. Dendam itu.. Sepertinya akan ia tinggalkan.. Sebenci apapun ia pada lelaki itu, rasa tega dan kasihan masih tetap ia miliki. Apalagi menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri. Keadaan yang sesungguhnya.

Lekas ia merogoh ponsel yang ada disaku. Mencari cepat satu nama beserta nomor ponselnya. Menekan tombol panggil dan mendekatkan ponsel pada telinga.

"Jongin-ah..." Lirih suara Yifan begitu terdengat menyayat hati.

"_Eomoni_ tidak berbohong... _Abeoji_ sedang berjuang di dalam sana.. Datanglah ke Korea.. Keadaan benar-benar genting."

Setelahnya ia menutup sambungan itu dan segera memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon yang melemah. Mungkin energinya perlahan terkuras akibat perjalanan jauh dan tangisan yang seolah enggan pergi dari dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul lima sore.

Tiga jam setelah operasi itu dilaksanakan keadaan Tuan Kim masih belum stabil. Tuan Kim masih terlelap dan belum sadarkan diri. Sejak tadi Joonmyeon dan sang _eomma_ tak berhenti meneteskan air mata dengan bibir menggumam sejuta do'a. Demi kesembuhan _appa_ tercinta. Setidaknya mereka berharap kelopak mata itu mau membuka.

Begitu juga dengan Yifan, lelaki keturunan Kanada itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bedanya ia tak menangis sampai kedua matanya memerah. Mungkin hanya beberapa kali tetes air itu jatuh. Selebihnya hanya desahan pasrah dan lenguhan nafas panjang.

Tak kuasa terus berada di tempat yang mungkin akan membuatnya tak berhenti menangis, Nyonya Kim mengajak kedua anaknya itu menuju kantin rumah sakit. Sedikit mengisi perut dan menceritakan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di balik ini semua. Sesuatu yang tak diketahui oleh Joonmyeon maupun Yifan. Dan perlu untuk mereka ketahui.

Joonmyeon hanya mengaduk malas makanannya yang masih tersisa banyak. Pandangan dan telinganya fokus pada sang _eomma_. Wanita paruh baya itu tengah menceritakan bagaimana awal ini semua terjadi.

"_Appa_-mu mulai setres sebulan setelah kepergian kalian.." Setetes air mata mengiringi ungkapan hati Nyonya Kim.

Joonmyeon dan Yifan masih terdiam tak bersuara.

"Dia sudah menyuruh semua pesuruhnya untuk mencari keberadaan Jongin, tapi usahanya sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Hingga dua bulan kemudian, sesuatu terjadi di perusahaan. Kepergian Jongin dan Yifan berpengaruh buruk pada perusahaannya. _Appa_-mu memang keras di kehidupan nyata tapi ia lemah dalam mengelola perusahaan.. Kalian tahu, rekan bisnisnya telah menipu _appa_-mu dan menimbulkan kerugian besar.. Mulai saat itu_ lah_ _appa_-mu terkena serangan jantung.."

Joonmyeon dan Yifan terkesiap. Mereka berdua mencelos perih. Kenyataan memang selalu menyakitkan. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana? Apa karena tanpa ada Jongin dan Yifan perusahaan Tuan Kim menjadi lemah dan mudah diserang? Joonmyeon bagaikan dihantam batu besar. Ia tercengang dengan keterkejutan yang sangat jelas. Sementara Yifan menggeleng tak percaya. Perusahaan yang –dulu- susah ia kembangkan agar besar ternyata harus dinyatakan pailit. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa?

"_Eomma_.." Joonmyeon menggenggam tangan Nyonya Kim erat. Hatinya hancur dan air mata tak pernah ingin pergi darinya. Bagaimana bisa wanita paruh baya ini harus bertahan sendiri? Apa ia benar-benar anaknya? Kenapa selama ini ia harus mengabaikan telepon dari sang _eomma_? Joonmyeon sekali lagi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"_Appa_-mu sering terkena serangan jantung.. Sekali dua kali _check up_ kita masih bisa menanggulangi, namun lama kelamaan uang kami terkuras habis.. Mungkin setelah operasi ini kami tidak bisa hidup seperti dulu lagi.."

"_Eomaa_..." Joonmyeon beralih tempat duduk dan memeluk sang _eomma_. Nyonya Kim menangis semakin dalam di pelukan Joonmyeon. Yifan menatap getir pemandangan ini. Lantas ia ikut bersuara.

"_Eomoni_.. Jangan pikirkan bagaimana kehidupan kalian.. Aku dan Joonmyeon akan menghidupi kalian. Dan perusahaan _abeoji_.. Aku janji akan membalaskan perbuatan teman _abeoji_ itu dan membuat perusahaan _abeoji _kembali berjaya.." Yifan ikut mengusap punggung tangan Nyonya Kim.

Di tengah pilu tangisan itu masih ada ukiran senyum yang mengembang. Nyonya Kim mengangguk, ia menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih secara berulang.

"Tenang saja _eomma_.. Semua akan baik-baik saja.. Ah, biaya _appa_ biar Yifan yang membayarnya.. Maafkan kami berdua _eomma_.. Sungguh maafkan kami..."

Nyonya Kim mengecup pipi Joonmyeon. "Ini bukan salah kalian.. Kalian berhak mendapatkan keadilan.. Yang kalian tempuh waktu itu bukan hal yang salah.. Wajar jika kalian muak dengan kelakuan _appa_-mu.. Dia memang orang yang keras.." Sahutnya tenang. Joonmyeon terharu mendengarkan penuturan Nyonya Kim.

Jika ia boleh jujur, sepertinya Nyonya Kim sedikit berubah lebih bijak. Wanita paruh baya ini lebih tenang dan mampu menenangkan. Jauh berbeda dari Nyonya Kim yang dulu. Mungkinkah perubahan ini disebabkan keadaan yang ia alami? Kemungkinan itu memang besar. Joonmyeon bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang telah membuka hati sang _eomma_ agar lebih bisa menghargai hidup.

"_Eomma_ sekarang _eomma_ makan _eum_? Lihatlah tubuhmu semakin kurus.." Joonmyeon mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah beberapa untaian cerita membuatnya semakin teriris. Ia menyendokkan makanan untuk Nyonya Kim lalu menyuapkan padanya. Nyonya Kim mengangguk dan menerima suapan itu.

"Kau juga makan yang banyak sayang..." Tukas Yifan. Istrinya ini tak melanjutkan makanan lagi setelah lelah menangis. Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Aku akan makan setelah _eomma_ makan.."

"Kalau begitu kalian teruskan makan, aku akan melihat keadaan_ abeoji _dulu.." Yifan bangkit dari duduknya dan dibalas oleh anggukan Joonmyeon maupun Nyonya Kim.

Yifan lekas datang ke ruangan dimana Tuan Kim dirawat. Masih sama, keadaan tak berubah. Tuan Kim belum sadarkan diri. Sejenak ia melirik jam di tangan. Sudah empat jam dan masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda positif. Yifan menghela nafas berat lalu duduk di sebelah ranjang Tuan Kim.

Rasa bersalah itu kembali menyeruak ke permukaan. Ia pernah membenci, ia pernah dendam. Tapi jika keadaan seperti ini apa pantas ia dibenci? Yifan menarik tangan Tuan Kim lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Maafkan Yifan _abeoji_.. Maafkan Yifan.. Jika Yifan tidak pergi mungkin perusahaan _abeoji_ tidak akan seperti ini.." Yifan menunduk lalu menarik nafas dalam. "Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin.."

Lantas ia berdiri meraih ponselnya, ada satu nomor yang bisa membantunya dengan cepat.

"_Hallo_, Daeryong _hyung_! Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"..."

"Tolong selidiki perusahaan _Kim Inc_. Dan selidiki juga _Taewan Group_ rekan bisnisnya.."

"..."

"Benar.. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam dengan ini semua.."

"..."

"Terima kasih_ hyung_.."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Uh_, anak _mama_ kenapa sayang?" Lu Han segera mengangkat tubuh Jongkook seketika mendengar anaknya menangis dan membawanya mendekati jendela. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam pagi ini Jongkook menangis. Lu Han bingung dengan anaknya. Apakah lapar? Sepertinya tidak, Lu Han baru saja memberinya asi. Apakah sakit? Sepertinya tidak, badan Jongkook tidak panas maupun dingin. Masih dalam suhu normal. Lalu kenapa?

Lu Han tak tahu, ia terus menggoyangkan tubuh si mungil di pelukannya agar terlelap tidur. Sesekali ia menyesap aroma wangi yang ditawarkan tubuh si mungil. Ia juga menghujani pangeran kecilnya dengan ciuman lembut. Lu Han bersyukur bayinya tumbuh sehat. Berat tubuhnya telah naik sekitar dua kilo dalam rentan waktu satu bulan lebih.

Bibirnya tak berhenti menggumam sebuah lagu yang bisa menenangkan bayinya. Terkadang tangan Lu Han mengusap lembut pantat si bayi dengan terus menggoyangkan tubuh Jongkook. Si mungil tampak kembali tenang dalam tidurnya. Lantas ia berjalan menuju box bayinya, mata Lu Han terhasut oleh sosok yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah. Kim Jongin. Suaminya. Lu Han mengerutkan kening. Lelaki itu tampak tak tenang.

Lekas Lu Han membaringkan tubuh si mungil dan menyelimutinya. Ia memberikan kecupan terakhir sebelum keluar menemui Jongin.

"Kenapa sayang?" Lu Han duduk di sebelah Jongin lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin.

Jongin berjengit kaget merasakan seseorang duduk dan menggenggam tangannya. Sebuah senyum kikuk ia lemparkan.

"Ada apa?" Kali ini jelas Lu Han bisa membaca bahwa ada sesuatu yang serius tengah menggelayuti pikiran suaminya. Lu Han mencoba menebak. Apakah ini berkaitan dengan ayahnya di Korea?

"_Appa_.." Benar dugaan Lu Han. Sosok itu yang tengah menghantui pikiran Jongin dua hari belakangan ini.

Bibir tipis Lu Han mengulas sebuah senyum cantik, ia mengusap punggung tangan Jongin. "Katakan ada apa?" Tukasnya lembut.

"Yifan _hyung_ menelponku. Mengabari tentang kondisi terakhir_ appa_.." Sahutnya lirih.

"Sungguh? Bagaimana?"

"_Appa_ sudah siuman... Dan Yifan_ hyung_ juga menceritakan sesuatu kepadaku.." Kepala Jongin menunduk. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan di dalamnya.

Ya, pagi tadi selepas Lu Han menimang si kecil Yifan menelpon Jongin. Memberi tahu semuanya. Termasuk keadaan perusahaan _appa_ yang entah bagaimana saat ini bentuknya. Jongin syok, ia terkejut bukan kepalang. Pikirannya kacau setelah itu. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa? Tak berbeda jauh dengan Yifan, Jongin pun sama. Meskipun ia adalah korban dari kebencian sang _appa_ tetap saja, Tuan Kim _appa_-nya. Jongin darah dagingnya. Sebenci apapun Jongin kepada kedua orangtuanya itu, ia tak akan tega melihat mereka hidup terlunta setelah ini.

Lu Han mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Kenapa dengan Jongin? Bukankah ia seharusnya ia bersyukur _appa_ sudah siuman? Tapi kenapa malah seperti ini? Apa yang telah dikatakan Yifan hingga membuat Jongin seperti ini?

"Yifan o_ppa_? Apa yang ia ceritakan padamu Jongin?"

Satu desahan berat memburu di bibir tebal Jongin. Sejenak melirik Lu Han lalu mengalihkan pandangan sekitar beberapa detik. Selanjutnya ia kembali menatap wajah ayu sang istri. Lu Han bisa jelas melihat ada yang tak beres disini. Gurat kesedihan itu begitu jauh lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

"Serangan jantung _appa_ karena aku dan Joonmyeon_ noona _juga karena keterpurukan bisnis _appa_ saat ini.."

"Maksudmu?"

Setiap untaian kata yang ia dengar dari Yifan ia katakan kembali pada Lu Han. Tak ada yang kurang dan tak ada yang ia tambahi. Semua tentang kondisi Tuan Kim saat ini, awal mula Tuan Kim bisa terserang penyakit jantung, tentang Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim yang berusaha mencari keberadaan Jongin, tentang penipuan yang dilakukan oleh rekan bisnis dari Tuan Kim dan kerugian yang dialami. Juga tentang kehidupan selanjutnya kedua orangtua Jongin setelah harta mereka sedikit demi sedikit terkuras karena kesehatan Tuan Kim juga beberapa hutang yang harus dibayar.

Lu Han mencelos perih disetiap cerita yang ia dengar. Apakah semua memang seperti itu? Namun mana mungkin Yifan akan membohongi mereka? Lu Han memang tahu jika Tuan Kim operasi kemarin siang tapi untuk hal ini..

"Jongin.." Lu Han tak kuasa memeluk tubuh Jongin yang bergetar. Selama suaminya itu bercerita air mata tak pernah lepas dari mata indahnya.

Jongin memeluk tubuh Lu Han erat. "Kita harus bagaimana sayang?" Tanyanya pelan penuh kebingungan.

Apa lagi yang diberatkan Jongin? Kenapa ia harus bertanya? Lu Han akan dengan terbuka memberikan ijin kepada Jongin jika seandainya ia ingin ke Korea menemui kedua orang tuanya. Bagi Lu Han memang orangtua Jongin adalah orang yang perlu didahulukan. Tapi tidak untuk Jongin, lelaki itu masih memikirkan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Lu Han. Sungguh, selama memikirkan orangtua Jongin ketakutan selalu menyertainya. Kemungkinan terburuk selalu menghantuinya. Dan Jongin tak mau itu terjadi.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Jongin.. Ayo kita temui keluargamu.. Kau tidak kasihan dengan mereka? Aku akan menemanimu.."

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Jongin menangkup wajah sayu Lu Han yang basah karena air mata.

Lu Han mengangguk antusias. "_Eum_, aku akan ikut denganmu.. Masalah Jongkook biar _mama _dan_ baba_ yang mengurus.." Sahutnya kemudian.

"Lu.." Jongin tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata. Istrinya selalu bersikap baik seperti ini. Sudah keberapa kali Lu Han meminta Jongin agar kembali ke Korea? Sudah keberapa kali? Ini bukan kali pertama. Namun yang membuat Jongin tertegun dengan ketulusan Lu Han adalah ia mau menemaninya bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah membuatnya penuh rasa depresi.

Jongin beruntung memiliki istri seperti Lu Han. Hati tulus Lu Han benar-benar terjaga sampai saat ini. Ia mendekap tubuh mungil Lu Han dengan bibir terus mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Aku akan datang ke Korea bersamamu.."

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya keegoisan itu luluh karena kelembutan dan ketulusan yang selalu dituangkan oleh Lu Han. Wanita muda itu mampu meluluhkan sikap keras Jongin hingga dirinya mau menginjakkan kaki di negara kelahirannya.

Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di Korea. Lebih tepatnya berdiri sedikit ragu di rumah sakit ini. Jongin mengumpulkan segenap jiwanya untuk menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Sementara Lu Han, degup jantungnya terasa tak beraturan seketika. Rasa ketakutan itu merayap dan menguasai sepenuhnya tubuh Lu Han. Berulang kali sudah ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Namun tetap, rasa itu enggan menyingkir dari dirinya.

Ternyata berbicara tak semudah kenyataan. Mungkin seperti ini yang dialami Jongin beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Jongin..." Panggil Lu Han sedikit gugup. Tangannya dingin di genggaman Jongin. Degup jantung yang tak seirama dengan milik Jongin. Raut muka yang jelas menyiratkan sebuah ketakutan, kekhawatiran dan segalanya.

Jongin melirik sekilas pada Lu Han lalu mengangguk. "Tenang _eum_, aku akan berada di sisimu.."

"A-aku takut mereka..." Nyali Lu Han menguap sedikit demi sedikit. Ini sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan keberanian yang sempat mencuat beberapa waktu lalu.

"Tenanglah.." Jongin memeluk tubuh Lu Han dan mengecup keningnya. Jongin tahu bagaimana perasaan Lu Han. Ini sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan waktu itu. Apalagi hanya tinggal beberapa langkah mereka akan bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Jongin.

Gesekan yang beradu antara pintu kaca dengan lantai marmer itu terdengar nyaring di telinga. Sontak Lu Han dan Jongin saling melepaskan pelukan. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut.

"Jo-Jongin..."

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

_Annyeong~~~  
akhirnya saya bisa balik juga.._

_Hahahaha..._

_Setelah sekian lama berjuang..._

_Alay deh..._

_Bagaimana? semoga gak membosankan yaa.. Sepertinya kok, ah entahlah.. saya ngikut pendapat readers aja deh gimana ff ini.._

_Silahkan direview yaa.._

_Semoga di chapter ini gak ada kata-kata aneh berterbangan, gak ada typo dan lebih memuaskan (?)._

_Oh yaa yang nebak appanya jongin kenapa ini nih, beliaunya sakit jantung dan baru dioperasi.._

_Terus apa yaa? Ah, ini mau ending nih, spoiler aja sih dichap depan bakal ada adegan cakar-cakaran.._

_Eh, kagak deng, hahahaha..._

_Mereka berdua bahagia kok, endingnya semua bahagia.._

_._

_Oh yaa selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa yaa bagi kalian yang puasa.. saya updatenya malem aja deh jadi pas baca pas gak puasa.. :D_

_._

_Terima kasih atas partisipasinya sampai saat ini.._

_Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaa.._

_Terima kasih._

_._

_._

_Big Regards_

_._

_._

_~DeerLuvian~_


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

**Dilemma**

**By :**

Deer Luvian

**Main Cast :**

Lu Han

Kim Jongin

**Other Cast**

Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun and others

And other who will be mentioned

**Rated :**

T-M

**Genre :**

Drama? Angst? Hurt/Comfort?

**Disclaimer:**

_Semua cast yang author pakai bukan milik author, semuanya milik Tuhan YME. Sementara cerita ini murni dari otak kelabu author yang gatel pengen ngetik dan jadiin fanfiction. :D_

_Okeh, ini adalah __**KaiLu, KaiHan, HunHan (?), Just a little bit of KrisHo and Chanbaek**__.._

_This is__** Genderswithch**__ for several cast,_

_If u __**don't like GS, don't read it**__._

_I don't accept __**flame, bash and plagiat**__,_

_Okehh,_

_**Summary.**_

_Ada saat dimana ini membingungkan, mana yang harus dipilih? Keduanya beralasan untuk dipilih. Lalu? Bagaimana jika..._

_Happy Reading..._

.

.

.

.

.

Mata kabur itu perlahan sanggup menangkap apa yang tengah ia tatap. Sembab tampak jelas mewarnai wajah cantiknya, hidungnya memerah, bibirnya bergetar dengan sesekali tergigit kecil, tangkupan tangan di salah satu tangan sosok yang tengah terbaring itu seolah enggan terlepas.

Saat ini, Joonmyeon dan lainnya tengah mengelilingi Tuan Kim yang sedikit demi sedikit berniat membuka kelopak matanya. Rasa haru dan lega serentak menguasai masing-masing hati. Hal yang paling mereka nantikan setelah seharian ini. Joonmyeon, pihak yang paling merasa bersalah terus menggenggam tangan Tuan Kim dengan menggumamkan berbagai kata maaf maupun penyemangat. Sesekali ia mengecup punggung tangan itu. Nyonya Kim duduk tak jauh dari Joonmyeon juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia memijat lembut kaki sang suami dan mengatakan kata penyemangat agar Tuan Kim bisa membuka dengan lebar mata kelamnya.

Sementara Yifan. Lelaki yang merasa iba dan bersalah dalam satu wadah itu hanya berdiri di belakang Joonmyeon dengan memonitori gerak tubuh Tuan Kim. Bibirnya terbungkam. Wajah dinginnya kembali muncul. Ia tak sedang kecewa atau marah dengan Tuan Kim tidak. Pikirannya kali ini terpaku pada Im Taewan, pelaku penipuan yang menyebabkan ayah mertuanya terbaring lemah disini. Bahkan aura menyeramkan yang biasa menguar dari tubuhnya perlahan menyingkir dan hanya meninggalkan sosok lemah tak berdaya.

Setelah menunggu, kedua kelopak mata Tuan Kim akhirnya terbuka. Pertama kali yang masuk ke dalam lensa Tuan Kim adalah refleksi sosok Joonmyeon yang tengah menangis. Air mata wanita muda itu mau tak mau kembali tumpah seketika.

"Joon-Joonmyeon.." Parau suara Tuan Kim terdengar telinga Joonmyeon. Sontak ia mendongak dan memeluk lembut tubuh lemah Tuan Kim.

"_Appa_.. _Appa_.. Maafkan Joonmyeon _appa_.. Maafkan Joonmyeon.." Ucapnya penuh rasa bersalah. Joonmyeon tak sanggup mengatakan apapun selain kata maaf.

Tuan Kim mencelos dengan penuturan maaf dari Joonmyeon. Seharusnya bukan anak wanitanya yang mengatakan ini. Seharusnya ia.

"Joonmyeon-ah..." Lirihannya seraya mengusap surai kelam milik Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon melepas pelukannya dan menatap Tuan Kim dengan air mata masih membungkus kristalnya.

"Maafkan _appa_.." Tuan Kim mencoba bangkit namun segera ditahan oleh Nyonya Kim dan Joonmyeon. "Joonmyeon-ah.. Maafkan _appa_.. _Appa_-"

"_Appa_.. Jangan banyak bicara dulu.. Tanpa harus _appa_ minta maaf, Joonmyeon sudah memaafkan _appa_.."

Tuan Kim mengulas senyum hangat. Joonmyeon tertegun dengan ulasan senyum itu. Jika ia boleh mengatakan, Joonmyeon merindukan senyum hangat seperti itu setelah lama ia tak mendapatkannya lagi. Semenjak sang _appa_ begitu egois ingin memperkaya diri dan nyaris melupakan anak-anaknya. Bahkan ayahnya itu sering membentaknya dan Jongin.

Lagi, bukan hanya senyum hangat itu. Juga sentuhan lembut yang mengusap pipi _chubby_ Joonmyeon. Tuhan.. Jika memang menghendaki, biarkan Joonmyeon menguras air mata untuk sang _appa_. Tuan Kim mengusap air mata Joonmyeon dengan senyum hangat penuh penyesalan begitu kentara. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Joonmyeon.

Tak lama kemudian, sorot mata Tuan Kim beralih. Bukan lagi pada Joonmyeon melainkan sosok tinggi yang nyaris menitikkan air mata dari mata tajamnya. Wu Yifan. Sosok tinggi yang sedikit terkejut dengan arah pandang tiba-tiba itu.

"Yifan-ah.." Panggilnya lirih.

Yifan ragu namun ia mengangguk dan mendekat. Joonmyeon bangkit menyuruh Yifan untuk duduk di tempatnya.

"Maafkan _appa_ Yifan.. Maafkan _appa_.. _Appa_ sudah keterlaluan memperlakukanmu buruk.. _Appa_ keterlaluan memperlakuka kalian dengan tidak semestinya.. Maafkan _appa_.."

Yifan menggenggam tangan Tuan Kim dan mengusapnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya walau sedikit ragu. Raut wajahnya juga masih menunjukkan hal yang sama. Datar dan sedikit dingin.

Nyonya Kim merasa kalau mereka butuh bicara bertiga. Lantas ia bangkit dan berniat keluar sejenak.

"_Eomma_ akan keluar dulu.. Kalian bicara_ lah_.." Nyonya Kim mengecup pipi Tuan Kim. "Aku sudah meminta maaf pada mereka _yeobo_.."

Yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju. Sedetik kemudian ia menggerakkan kaki mendekati pintu kaca. Sejenak ia tertegun kala akan memutar kenop pintu. Ada bayangan sosok lain yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu itu. Kening Nyonya Kim mengerut. Segera ia membuka pintu dan dirinya harus terkejut dengan apa yang ia saksikan.

"Jo-Jongin..." Tukasnya reflek.

Jongin dan Lu Han terkesiap dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba Nyonya Kim. Sontak Lu Han memberengut dan bersembunyi di belakang Jongin. Mengerti dengan gerakan Lu Han, Jongin menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menggenggam erat. Ia tak akan membiarkan wanita di depannya ini menyakiti Lu Han.

"Jongin.." Sebutnya lagi dengan nada yang entah terdengar senang atau sedih. Mata sayu dari Nyonya Kim telah tergenang air dan siap meneteskan beberapa bulir air mata.

Tangan lemah dari Nyonya Kim hendak menyentuh wajah Jongin, namun Jongin dengan sigap mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku dan Lu Han... Aku tidak ingin _eomma_ menyakiti aku dan Lu Han.."

Nyonya Kim terperangah dengan penuturan Jongin. Pertama kali mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama kenapa harus kalimat ini yang diucapkan? Tidakkah lelaki muda di depannya ini merindukannya? Meskipun rasa kecewa menyelimuti hati lemah Nyonya Kim, ia patut bersyukur. Setidaknya Jongin ada keinginan untuk datang dan masih mau memanggilnya '_eomma_'.

Nyonya Kim mendekat pada Lu Han yang menunduk takut di belakang Jongin. Sama sekali ia tak memiliki keberanian menatap wajah lelah wanita paruh baya itu. Tubuh Lu Han semakin bergerak mundur kala langkah kaki Nyonya Kim terdengar di pendengarannya. Tangan Nyonya Kim akan meraih wajah Lu Han jika saja..

"Jangan sekali-kali menyentuh Lu Han!" Bentak Jongin keras. Kilat amarah begitu jelas dari kedua bola mata Jongin. Walaupun Jongin masih tak tahu maksud yang akan dilakukan oleh Nyonya Kim. Namun tetap saja, sebagai seseorang yang mencintainya ia perlu berhati-hati sekalipun itu sang _eomma_.

Alih-alih marah, Nyonya Kim malah menyunggingkan senyum lembut. "Jangan khawatir Jongin.. _eomma_ hanya ingin melihat wajah Lu Han.. Maafkan _eomma_ Jongin.. Maafkan_ eomaa_.." Tukasnya ramah. Mendengar suara lembut _eomma_ Jongin membuat Lu Han mengangkat wajahnya. Mata rusanya memandang takut wajah tirus Nyonya Kim. Ada gurat kesedihan disana yang bertemu dengan rasa lega juga entah apa lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya Lu Han melihat wajah wanita yang dulu begitu angkuh kini berubah lebih lembut.

"Ada apa _eomma_?"

Nyonya Kim dan lainnya menoleh pada sumber suara. Joonmyeon datang dengan raut sedikit bingung.

"Jongin, Lu Han..." Ia keluar ketika teriakan Jongin terdengar sampai ke dalam. Lantas ia memeluk tubuh Lu Han. "Kalian datang? Kenapa tidak masuk? Ayo masuk..."

Jongin berdecak pelan. "Aku masih berhati-hati jika mereka akan menyakiti Lu Han lagi.." Tukasnya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Lupakan masalah itu Jongin.. Percayalah, _eomma_ dan _appa_ tidak akan menyakiti kalian lagi.." Sahut Joonmyeon tenang. Ia yang bertanggung jawab meyakinkan Jongin dan Lu Han. Joonmyeon paham kekhawatiran yang dirasakan Jongin. Senyum lembut Joonmyeon terpatri kuar di bibir tipisnya. Ia menggandeng tangan Lu Han dan Jongin. "Ayo masuk.. _Appa_ menunggumu di dalam.."

"Tidak.." Jongin melepas gandengan tangan Joonmyeon seraya menatap nyalang kakaknya. "Aku tidak akan masuk jika mereka tidak memohon padaku.." Tukasnya.

Joonmyeon, Lu Han dan lainnya terperangah dengan pernyataan Jongin. Lelaki itu begitu kuat mempertahankan harga dirinya. Sungguh tipikal Jongin yang sebenarnya. Meskipun tubuhnya telah ada di sini namun keangkuhan itu seolah enggan melenggang pergi. Ia masih bersemayam di dalam tubuh Jongin. Lelaki itu kembali menggenggam tangan Lu Han dan memberikan kode dari tatapannya agar mengikuti.

Mau tak mau Lu Han berjalan di belakang Jongin dan menatap bingung pada suaminya ini. Lu Han merasa bahwa Nyonya Kim tak akan menyakitinya. Tatapan wanita paruh baya itu terlalu lembut bila dibandingkan dengan dulu. Tak mungkin Nyonya Kim akan memisahkan keduanya. Juga, pernyataan dari Joonmyeon cukup membuat hati Lu Han sedikit tenang. Wanita yang menyandang status istri Jongin itu tak begitu takut seperti sebelumnya. Hatinya sedikit demi sedikit terbawa oleh kelembutan yang ditawarkan Nyonya Kim juga Joonmyeon.

"Apa kau masih bersikap seperti itu setelah aku menceritakan semuanya?" Kali ini Yifan ikut bicara. Ia cukup geram dengan sikap Jongin yang entah mengapa begitu gampang berubah haluan. Jongin selalu berada dalam kebingungan dan keplin-planan.

Jongin beralih menatap Yifan dengan wajah datar. "Salah aku hanya mengantisipasi?" Balasnya.

"Sikapmu keterlaluan Jongin! Kau boleh membenci mereka tapi apa kau tidak bisa melihat bagaimana _eomoni_ sekarang?"

Lelaki dengan kulit lebih gelap itu terdiam. Ucapan Yifan berhasil menjerat otaknya agar lebih bisa melihat sesuatu lebih nyata lagi. Ia tak bersuara, hanya melirik sejenak setiap wajah yang ada di sekitarnya. Bibirnya terkatup rekat seolah tak sanggup lagi menyanggah setiap kata dari Yifan. Genggaman pada tangan Lu Han juga ikut mengerat.

Mungkin Nyonya Kim merasa hal ini akan terus berlanjut. Perdebatan antara perbedaan pandang mereka yang tak akan pernah sama dan bisa disatukan. Ia gerah dengan sikap Jongin dan memilih mengalah. Lantas ia bersimpuh di bawah lutut Jongin dan Lu Han. Dengan tangan memeluk lutut Jongin.

Sontak hal itu membuat semua yang ada terkejut. Reflek Lu Han ikut berjongkok dan mengangkat tubuh Nyonya Kim agar berdiri. Begitu juga Joonmyeon dan Yifan.

"_Eomma_.. Jangan seperti ini _eomma_a.." Lirih Lu Han. Ia mendongak dan menyalurkan permintaan pada Jongin melalui tatapannya.

"Bila dengan cara ini bisa membuatmu memaafkan _eomma_ dan _appa_.. Maka _eomma_ bersedia melakukannya, Jongin..." Tutur Nyonya Kim merasa bersalah. "Maafkan _eomma_ dan _appa_ Jongin.. Maafkan kami..."

"_Eomma_.." Lu Han memaksa Nyonya Kim bangkit. "Jongin! Kenapa kau tetap terdiam seperti itu? Ayo angkat _eomma_..."

Jongin tak bergeming, mata tajamnya melirik dalam Nyonya Kim dan Lu Han yang saling bersikukuh itu. Gejolak di hatinya sungguh membuatnya bingung. Kegamangan begitu jelas melingkupinya. Ia ingin merengkuh tubuh lemah itu, tapi luka yang menganga kembali seketika wajah itu terekam lensa kelamnya membuatnya berpikir ulang. Jongin bingung, keangkuhan berperan besar dalam dirinya saat ini.

Cukup lama Jongin terdiam hingga ia mendengar lirihan tangis dari sang _eomma_. Ia bahkan tuli dengan terikan dan kekesalan Lu Han yang beradu. Jongin kembali sadar dan melihat ke arah mereka. Sekali lagi ia memantapkan diri, bertanya pada hati dan otak apa yang harus lakukan. Satu detik dua detik tiga detik..

Jongin menarik tangan Nyonya Kim dan Lu Han agar sama-sama berdiri kemudian ia membawa tubuh lemah Nyonya Kim ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Eomma_a... Maafkan Jongin _eomma_a.. Maafkan Jongin..."

Air mata yang menetes dari dua sosok yang paling Jongin sayang itu meluruhkan keangkuhannya. Hatinya menyuruh untuk mendekap hangat tubuh Nyonya Kim dan menggumamkan kata maaf. Ia tak bisa menyakiti lebih wanita yang telah melahirkannya ini. Ia tak bisa terus membuat air mata itu jatuh karena rasa bersalah.

"Tidak Jongin.. Tidak.. _eomma_ yang harusnya minta maaf.. Maafkan _eomma_a.." Nyonya Kim menangis dalam pelukan Jongin. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang sang anak.

Senyum Lu Han menyertai air matanya. Bibirnya melengkung cantik seiring dengan mata rusa yang tak berhenti menitikkan air. Ia senang bisa melihat kedua sosok ini saling berpelukan. Ia senang melihat suaminya bersedia memaafkan sang _eomma_. Ia senang hubungan mereka akan membaik. Lu Han tersenyum dengan wajah cerah.

"Maafkan _eomma_ juga Lu Han.." _Eomma_ memeluk tubuh Lu Han. Wanita muda itu sempat terjingkat kala tubuh Nyonya Kim bersatu dengannya. Lu Han tak pernah menyangka ia akan dipeluk oleh sosok ini. Seperti ini kah dipeluk oleh mertua? Seperti ini kah rasanya hangat tubuh mertua? Luhan ikut menangis dalam pelukan Nyonya Kim. Ia tak akan menyangka jika kedatangannya kemari tak sia-sia.

_Tuhan... Aku selalu percaya bahwa di setiap pengorbanan ada hal yang membahagiakan.._

.

.

.

.

Dan entah bagaimana perasaan Jongin saat ini ketika dengan kedua lensa kelamnya ia harus memonitori tubuh seseorang yang tergolek lemah di atas tempat tidur. Aura menyeramkan yang pernah menguar kuat dari tubuh itu nyatanya tak lagi Jongin lihat. Lelaki _tan_ itu masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana sikap keras dan penuh kekejaman yang sering ia tampilkan. Jongin masih ingat bagaiamana dulu ia harus beradu mulut demi keadilan yang ia inginkan.

Seperti yang dikatakan Lu Han padanya setiap hari bahwa Tuhan tak pernah tidur. Ya, benar Tuhan tak pernah tidur. Ia akan melihat dan mendengarkan do'a-do'a para hamba-Nya yang selalu dipanjatkan setiap malam. Mungkin ini salah satu hadiah yang diturunkan oleh Tuhan untuknya. Kejam? Mengistilahkan musibah yang menimpa ayahnya dengan kata hadiah untuknya? Bukan bermaksud seperti itu, Jongin hanya merasa senang bahwa Tuhan telah memberikan pelajaran yang berarti kepada lelaki paruh baya ini.

Rasa iba dan miris itu memang ada berdampingan baik dengan rasa angkuh yang tak tahu sampai kapan bersanding disana. Jongin cukup puas dengan pembalasan Tuhan. Setidaknya lelaki itu tak memiliki daya lagi untuk memisahkannya dengan Lu Han.

Katakan Jongin kejam, ia tak peduli. Ia memang telah luruh dengan sang_ eomma_. Tapi dengan lelaki yang tengah ringkih di atas ranjang itu? Belum.. Hati Jongin masih sedikit keukeuh mempertahankan rasa egoisnya.

"Jongin..." Lirihan itu menyentak hati Jongin. Wajah datar Jongin masih bertahan. Meski ada gejolak-gejolak yang muncul akibat suara lembut dari lelaki itu.

Lu Han memandang suaminya dengan kebingungan. Lelaki ini kembali lagi pada rasa angkuh yang melingkupi. Lantas ia menghampiri Jongin dan mengeratkan tangan pada lengan suaminya.

"Jongin.." Sekali lagi panggilan penuh rasa pilu itu tak diindahkan oleh Jongin. Lelaki _tan_ itu masih terdiam dengan sorot dingin yang menghujam obyek di depannya.

"Jongin..." Kali ini bukan suara lelaki itu. Melainkan suara Lu Han yang mencoba menyela di antara lirihan dan rintihan Tuan Kim. "Mendekatlah pada _appa_-mu.. Dia membutuhkanmu sekarang.." Lanjutnya.

Jongin masih betah dalam posisi berdiam dan mematung. Ia sama sekali tak menggerakkan kakinya untuk mendekat. Arah pandangnya masih sama, memaku pada lelaki itu dengan sorot penuh rasa benci dan kesal yang begitu kentara. Diri Jongin masih belum bisa sepenuhnya memaafkan lelaki ini meski kenyataan tubuhnya telah memilih berdiri disini.

"Ma-maafkan _appa_ Jongin... Maafkan _appa_..." Ini sudah kata maaf yang keberapa yang harus semua dengarkan? Lebih dari sekali kata maaf itu diucapkan oleh Tuan Kim namun sama sekali tak membuat Jongin bergeming.

"Maafkan _appa _Jongin.. Apa kau kemari hanya ingin melihat _appa_ menderita dan tidak ingin memaafkan _appa_? _Appa_ minta maaf.."

Alih-alih menjawab, sebuah senyum miring malah terlukis dari bibir penuhnya. Ekspresi berbeda setelah sekian lama Jongin memasang wajah datar dan dingin.

"Maaf? Apakah dengan keadaan sekarat seperti ini _appa_ langsung berkata maaf? Kemana selama ini _appa_? Bukankah selama ini _appa_ selalu kejam kepadaku?" Jongin berdecak perlahan. "Mungkin jika _appa_ tidak terbaring lemah seperti ini, keegoisan dan kekejaman masih bersamamu."

Luhan dan yang lain tercengang dengan ucapan Jongin. Lekas ia menarik tangan dan berbisik. "Jongin apa yang kau lakukan.."

Jongin menoleh pada Lu Han sejenak lalu kembali bersuara. "Aku sangat yakin _appa_ akan menentangku lagi bukan? Menjatuhkan dan menghancurkan lagi bukan jika nanti _appa_ sembuh?" Ucapan dingin Jongin begitu menusuk siapapun yang mendengar. Lu Han tak tahu siapa yang berdiri di depannya ini, apakah ini Jongin atau bukan. Lu Han tak tahu mengapa sikap Jongin mudah berubah. Atau ini memang luapan hati Jongin selama ini?

Tapi lihatlah dengan baik.. Air mata.. Benar, Lu Han tak salah melihat. Kedua mata rusanya masih berfungsi baik dan ada air mata di ujung mata tajam Jongin. Lelaki itu..

Diam-diam menahan tangis ketika mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Jongin... Maafkan _appa_.. Maafkan _appa_.."

"_Appa_.." Joonmyeon menghampiri Tuan Kim yang akan bangkit dari tidurnya, ia tak mau ada apa-apa dengan _appa_-nya. Sementara Jongin hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"_Appa_.." Suara lantang Jongin terdengar kembali. Namun ada getar yang sedikit menyertainya. "Apa _appa_ tahu? Mendengar _appa_ sakit dan _appa_ dalam kondisi kritis membuatku khawatir. Aku cemas, aku gelisah.. Bahkan aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih _appa_.." Sedetik kemudian air mata telah lolos dari pelupuk mata Jongin. Lelaki itu menangis. "_Appa_ tahu? Bahkan rasa takut juga ikut menghantui hatiku.. Aku takut, takut akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada _appa_ aku takut.. Tapi.."

Satu tarikan nafas ia ambil dalam. "Ketakutanku bukan hanya karena masalah kesehatan _appa_.. Tidak hanya itu.." Jongin menyeka air matanya. "Aku juga takut _appa_ akan memisahkanku dengan Lu Han lagi.."

_Deg~_

Jongin meremas dada kirinya dan terjatuh dengan lelehan air mata yang turun menghujam. "Aku mencintai Lu Han _appa_.. Aku mohon! Jangan pernah memisahkan kita.. Aku mohon!" Rintihan penuh perasaan. Lelehan dari mata tajam yang sempat menyorot sombong itu semakin turun dengan deras. Mengundang simpati dari sekitar yang melihat secuil adegan ini.

Darah Lu Han meremang dan berdesir. Menemani nyeri pilu yang menguar di dalam hatinya. Sesak dan terasa terhimpit kala kata-kata Jongin mengetuk pendengarannya.

Tak hanya Lu Han yang merasakan hal itu, Joonmyeon, Yifan, Nyonya Kim bahkan Tuan Kim juga merasakannya. Tuan Kim sempat menegang sesaat untaian kata yang turun dari bibir tebal Jongin. Tuan Kim nyaris saja kembali memburuk. Beruntung Tuan Kim sanggup mengontrol keterkejutannya. Dari wajah pucatnya jelas tersiratkan rasa terkejut luar biasa. Ia tak menyangka jika anak lelakinya yang selama ini dinilai angkuh dan pembangkang itu akan bersikap seperti ini. Rapuh dan penuh perasaan.

Selama ini saat Jongin meminta agar ia tak dipisahkan dari Lu Han, Jongin tak pernah seperti ini. Menangis hingga siapapun yang melihatnya serasa tersayat. Tuan Kim benar-benar merasakan rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya dari Jongin kepada Lu Han.

"Jongin..." Suara parau Tuan Kim memecah keheningan yang sempat menyeruak beberapa saat.

Jongin mendongak dan menatap penuh harap lelaki itu. "Kemarilah!" Ia bangkit dan mendekati Tuan Kim. Rentangan tangan Tuan Kim tampak begitu luas di mata Jongin. Lekas ia memeluk lelaki paruh baya itu. "Maafkan _appa_ Jongin.. Sekali lagi _appa_ mohon maafkan _appa_.." Tangisan Tuan Kim pecah di pelukan Jongin. Begitu juga dengan Jongin, ia tak kuasa untuk menghentikan aliran air mata yang telah lebih dulu terjatuh.

Tuan Kim melepaskan pelukan dan mengusap wajah Jongin dengan lembut. "Dengar! _Appa_ memang salah telah memaksakan keinginanmu untuk menuruti _appa_.. Itu semua demi kebaikanmu.." Jongin mendelik, perkataan itu seolah...

Jongin hendak melepaskan diri dari Tuan Kim namun dicegah. "Tapi.." Kedua lensa Jongin menyorot mengantisipasi. "_Appa_ salah, kebaikanmu adalah pilihanmu.. Kau yang tahu mana yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri.." Senyum hangat terukir dari bibir pucatnya. Jongin perlahan ikut menghangat, desir aneh menjalar di dalam darahnya.

Tuan Kim melepaskan tubuh Jongin dan menelengkan kepalanya. "Lu Han!" Panggilan itu jauh dari kesan menyeramkan. Malah terdengar begitu ramah.

Lu Han tersentak kaget mendengar panggilan itu. Dengan sedikit takut ia mendekat pada Tuan Kim.

"Lu Han... Maafkan _appa_ _eum_? _Appa_ telah membuatmu menderita selama ini.. Maafkan keegoisan _appa_ yang hanya memikirkan harta..." Lu Han terbelalak, ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan permintaan maaf dari Tuan Kim. Secara reflek kepalanya mengangguk.

Senyum hangat itu kembali terulas dari bibir Tuan Kim. "Jongin-ah.. Lu Han-ah.. Apa kalian sudah menikah?" Tanyanya.

Keduanya mengangguk berbarengan.

"Apa kalian ingin membesarkan pernikahan kalian?"

Keduanya saling beradu pandang. Terkejut dengan rasa tak percaya. Kalimat itu.. Bukankah kalimat itu mengandung arti jika Tuan Kim merestuinya? Benar bukan? Kalimat itu kalimat penawaran dimana Jongin dan Lu Han bisa menggelar resepsi yang tak pernah keduanya gelar sebelumnya. Apakah benar...

"_Appa_ merestui kami? _Appa_ tidak akan memisahkan kami?" Pertanyaan tak percaya yang terlontar dari Jongin ditanggapi gelengan oleh Tuan Kim.

Tangan Tuan Kim berusaha menggapai kepala masing-masing. "Buat apa _appa_ harus melawan kalian lagi? _Appa_ tidak punya kekuatan melawan kalian semua.." Sekali lagi senyum itu mungkin akan menjadi makanan sehari-hari selanjutnya. "_Appa_ lelah dengan semuanya.. Hidup _appa_ hanya akan bertahan sebentar lagi dan _appa_ ingin bahagia bersama kalian semua.."

"_Appa_..." Lirih Jongin dan Lu Han bersamaan. Keduanya lekas memeluk tubuh lemah Tuan Kim. Tuan Kim menangis ketika dipeluk oleh mereka. Ia tak pernah merasakan kelegaan yang seperti ini. Tak pernah merasakan betapa ringannya hidup seperti ini. Entah sejak kapan semua hal yang membuat otaknya harus bekerja ekstra hilang begitu saja. Tuan Kim benar-benar merasakan sebuah kebahagian yang perlahan naik mengisi relung hatinya.

Joonmyeon, Yifan dan Nyonya Kim merasa tersayat dan terharu dengan adegan ini. Mereka juga tak akan menyangka bahwa Tuan Kim berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi sosok ayah sesungguhnya. Tuhan memang adil, Ia telah merencanakan ini semua. Tuan Kim disadarkan melalui cobaan hidup seperti ini. Mereka bersyukur jika ini semua akan berakhir bahagia.

_Karena kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya bukanlah harta.. Melainkan keluarga.._

_Karena harta sesungguhnya adalah keluarga..._

.

.

.

.

Kejadiaannya memang cepat berlalu. Sudah sekitar seminggu Lu Han dan Jongin berada di Korea. Sikap lembut dan ramah selalu keduanya dapatkan dari orangtua Jongin. Nyonya Kim perhatian kepada Lu Han dan Tuan Kim juga sering tersenyum saat Lu Han merawatnya. Lu Han senang dan bahagia mendapatkan kehangatan dan keramahan yang ia rindukan sejak setahun lebih.

Seperti saat ini Lu Han tengah merawat Tuan Kim yang telah diperbolehkan pulang. Kebetulan Nyonya Kim sedang ada urusan di luar, meninggalkan Joonmyeon dan Lu Han yang bertugas menjaga Tuan Kim. Sedangkan Jongin dan Yifan harus mengurus perusahaan mereka yang nyaris dinyatakan pailit.

Lu Han meletakkan makanan di atas meja lalu membantu Tuan Kim bangun untuk makan siang. Kali ini Joonmyeon membuatkan sup jagung kesukaan Tuan Kim. Detik berikutnya ia mengambil mangkuk itu dan siap menyuapkan pada Tuan Kim.

"_Meokja appa_.." Tuan Kim mengangguk.

"Lu.." Lu Han menoleh dengan tatapan berisikan tanya. "Kembalilah ke China.. Ambil barang-barangmu dan tinggalah disini.."

Senyum manis terlukis di wajah Lu Han, ia mengangguk seraya menyuapkan makanan pada Tuan Kim. "Akan aku lakukan nanti _appa_.. Aku juga akan membawa Jongkook ke Korea.."

"_Ah_.. Benar.. Aku ingin sekali melihat cucu pertama dari keluarga Kim.." Tuan Kim mengunyah cepat makanannya. "Apa dia tampan? Apa dia cantik?"

"Dia tampan _appa_.. _Kan_ laki-laki..." Lu Han tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Tuan Kim. "Tenang_ appa_.. Jongin tidak menurunkan hidung pesek dan kulit gelapnya."

"_Hey_! Kau sama saja menghinaku Nyona Kim.." Lu Han terkekeh setelahnya. Hubungan mereka berdua terbilang cukup cepat rekat. Tuan Kim menyukai sikap lembut dan hangat dari Lu Han. Wanita muda berdarah Tiongkok ini begitu cepat beradaptasi dan bisa membawa pengaruh positif bagi siapa saja. Dan Tuan Kim lama kelamaan menyukai Lu Han.

Lu Han juga berpikir sama dengan Tuan Kim. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa sebenarnya Tuan Kim memiliki sikap humor yang tinggi. Mungkin karena keegoisan dan kekejamanan yang pernah ia lakukan dulu membuat Tuan Kim tampak menyeramkan. Namun sebenarnya tidak. Dan Lu Han juga menyukai Tuan Kim. Ada beberapa sifat Tuan Kim dan Jongin yang nyaris sama. Lu Han tak terkejut dengan hal itu. Karena darah memang bisa mengalir ke setiap keturunannya. Dan di setiap darah yang mengalir, sifat serta tingkah laku terkadang turut menyertai.

"_Waahhh_.. _Appa_ ternyata lebih suka dengan Lu Han daripada denganku yaa?" Joonmyeon cemberut seketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar mendapati Lu Han dan Tuan Kim tengah bercanda.

Tuan Kim menegakkan tubuhnya. "Mana mungkin _appa_ menyukai Lu Han lebih dari _appa_ menyukaimu? Kau tetap anak _appa_ yang paling _appa_ cinta dan Lu Han adalah menantu terbaik _appa_.." Joonmyeon mendekat pada Tuan Kim dan memeluknya.

"Aku sayang _appa_.."

"_Appa_ juga sayang Joonmyeon.."

Lu Han ikut memeluk Tuan Kim.

"Lu Han sayang _appa_.."

"_Appa _juga sayang Lu Han.."

Lantas mereka tertawa bersama. Kehangatan dan kebahagiaan jelas menyergap ruangan itu.

Tuan Kim mengusap perut buncit Joonmyeon. "Sudah menginjak bulan ke berapa sayang?"

"Lima bulan _appa_.."

"_Ah_.. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan punya cucu lagi.."

"_Eum_, _appa_ akan punya cucu dua nanti.." Celetuk Joonmyeon dengan tawa yang menyusul. Lu Han ikut tertawa setelahnya. Entah sampai kapan tawa itu akan berhenti hari ini. Mereka seolah enggan menghilangkan tawa lepas yang selama ini mereka rindukan. Terutama Joonmyeon dan Lu Han. Dalam hati keduanya selalu ada do'a yang mereka tujukan untuk ini. Tertawa lepas bersama dengan orangtua.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Minhyuk untuk mengurus masalah hukum perusahaan ini.." Yifan menyerahkan beberapa dokumen kepada Jongin yang tengah memeriksa dokumen kelengkapan lainnya. "Rencana pengajuan gugatan akan dilakukan pada minggu depan.. Bagaimana? Apa kau punya rencana lain?"

Jongin mendongak, ia tersenyum dengan kepala menggeleng. "Aku mengikuti apa yang kau lakukan saja _hyung_.. Kau yang lebih dulu mengatasi masalah di perusahaan ini.."

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu.." Yifan duduk di depan Jongin. "Menyenangkan bisa mendapatkan restu dan akan menggelar resepsi pernikahan secara terbuka?" Kali ini topik pembicaraan dialihkan pada seputar kehidupan Jongin yang baru saja mendapatkan kenikmatan.

Jongin menutup dokumen dan melonggarkan dasi yang menjeratnya. "_Yaahh_! Rasanya hidup terasa lebih ringan ribuan kilo gram." Sahutnya santai.

"Aku senang kalau kau juga senang.." Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa ditatap dengan sorot mata penuh tanya, Yifan tersenyum miring. "Masih ingat kata-katamu dulu yang sering menyalahkan Joonmyeon?"

Lelaki yang lebih muda mendelik lalu terkekeh pelan. "_Ah_, itu sudah lama sekali..." Ia menyelam dalam ingatan yang dipaksa untuk terbuka. "Dulu aku masih labil.. Bersikap plin-plan dan sama sekali tidak tegas.."

"Bukan Jongin kalau tidak bersikap plin-plan.." Sindirnya disertai tawa yang pecah.

Jongin mendengus, ia memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan bersikap begitu mengharukan seperti yang lalu.." Kerlingan mata Yifan membuat Jongin bergidik ngeri.

Wajah Jongin memerah. Antara ia menahan malu dan kesal. Ia malu saat mengingat kembali bagaimana membuat Tuan Kim bertekuk lutut dengan cara menangis seperti itu. Ia kesal karena Yifan terus saja menggodanya karena itu. Jongin tahu kalau dibandingkan dengan Yifan, jelas hal itu menggelikan di mata Yifan. Lelaki di depannya ini kelewat dingin dalam menyelesaikan suatu masalah._ Yahh_, walaupun ia juga pernah melihat Yifan menangis namun tak pernah bersikap layaknya pemeran dalam drama yang sering ditonton Lu Han maupun Joonmyeon.

Yifan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang mulai kaku dengan sedikit memutar juga menarik tubuhnya. "Setidaknya, semua sudah berakhir bahagia.. Kapan kalian akan resepsi?"

"Minggu depan? Aku besok harus kembali ke China.. Mengajak_ baba_ dan_ mama_ ke Korea juga mengambil Jungkook.."

Kerutan di kening Yifan mendalam, mata tajamnya menyorot aneh. "Kau akan membawa Jungkook yang masih berusia muda itu ke Korea? Yakin? Penerbangan Korea China tidak sebentar!" Tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

Senyum di wajah Jongin tampak menawan, ia menggeleng yakin.

"Aku dan Lu Han sudah membicarakan ini.. _Mama_ dan _baba _juga sudah berkonsultasi dengan bidan yang menangani Jungkook.." Sahutnya. "_Yaahh_, walaupun sebenarnya itu sangat berbahaya sih.."

Yifan mendesah. "Terserah kalian_ lah_..."

"_Oh hyung_!"

Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Perusahaan kalian di Kanada.. Bagaimana? Kalau kau tetap di Korea siapa yang akan meneruskan itu?"

Sebelah bibir Yifan terangkat. Ada kesan mengejek dari bibir tipisnya itu. Ia berdiri dan membelakangi Jongin.

"Kau pikir selama aku di Korea siapa yang mengurus perusahaan di Kanada?" Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang Jongin. "Adikku.. Michael Wu, tapi atas pengawasanku.."

"_Ahh_..." Jongin mangut-mangut. "Jadi bocah itu _toh_ yang menjalankan perusahaanmu?"

"Bocah?_ Yaa_! Dia lebih tua darimu.."

"_Arra_!" Jongin ikut bangkit dan melihat suasana luar Kota Seoul melalui jendela kaca besar. Pandangannya menelungsup jauh hingga mencapai satu titik obyek yang menarik hatinya.

"_Hyung_! Apa hidupmu terasa ringan sepertiku?" Untaian kata yang dibalut suara tipis itu menyentak pendengaran Yifan. Ia menoleh pada Jongin dengan dahi mengernyit juga picingan mata bingung. Ulasan dari bibir Jongin semakin membuat Yifan bingung. "Semua beban yang menghantuiku satu persatu sirna.. Bahkan semuanya menghilang ketika kata restu aku genggam.. Sungguh, bagaikan hidup kembali dan aku lupa siapa Jongin selama ini..."

"Kau kenapa_ sih_ Jong? Ada apa denganmu.."

"Tidak.." Jongin tersenyum kembali. "Aku hanya berpikir, sepertinya sosok Jongin yang sempat terombang-ambing karena takdir perlahan mulai menguap dari diriku."

Yifan berdecak pelan. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu paham dengan ungkapan Jongin. Mungkin lelaki yang lebih muda darinya ini ingin mengatakan bahwa saat ini Jongin tak akan lagi menjadi sosok menyedihkan seperti dulu. Mungkin mulai sekarang babak kehidupan baru akan dirasakan oleh Jongin. Mungkin seperti itu.

"Terserah apa katamu Jong.." Yifan melirik jam di tangannya. "Sebentar lagi jam pulang.. Mau pulang bersama atau kau pulang sendiri?"

Jongin melihat pada jam di tangan sejenak. Lalu ia kembali membuang pandangan pada Kota Seoul yang mulai menggelap. "Sebentar lagi... Ada satu dokumen yang harus aku periksa.."

"Baiklah..."

Setelahnya sosok Yifan keluar dari ruangan Jongin. Lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu masih menikmati senja yang menyapa Kota Seoul. Bibirnya kembali melengkung manis. Ingatannya tengah memainkan beberapa potong adegan hidup yang sempat ia jalani. Hidupnya terasa lengkap. Ia pernah ada di atas, jatuh, terguling, tertawa, menangis, dan lainnya. Ia pernah merasakan bagaimana bekerja sebagai orang bawahan, sebagai pemilik usaha kecil-kecilan, sebagai pengangkat barang pembelian. Semuanya pernah ia lakukan. Jongin bersyukur jika akhir dari sejarah hidupnya akan menjadi lembaran bahagia. Ia hanya berharap saat ini sampai kelak maut mengambilnya, ia dan Lu Han akan tetap bahagia.

Jongin sangat percaya bahwa Tuhan tak akan tidur selamanya...

Di bawa langit yang semakin lama semakin menghitam, bibirnya menggumam sebait dua bait do'a..

Tentang ia, Lu Han, Jungkook dan orangtua..

Harapannya, keadaan ini tak akan pernah menghilang lagi..

Biar ini berlanjut hingga nanti semuanya menghilang dari muka bumi..

Biarkan ia menjadi suami yang mampu membahagiakan Lu Han, biarkan ia menjadi ayah yang mampu mendidik Jungkook menjadi sosok yang diharapkan, dan biarkan ia menjadi anak yang patuh pada kedua orangtuanya dan mengukir kata bangga dalam hati mereka. Karena Jongin sadar, selama ini ia belum berbuat apa-apa demi kedua orangtuanya..

Semoga Tuhan selalu memberkati setiap langkah hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

_Yess..._

_Selesai juga chapter ini..._

_Wkwkwkwkkwkwkwkw_

_Bagaimana? Seperti biasa review duongsss..._

_Chapter selanjutnya end loh, :D :D :D_

_Tapi bisa ketebak sih gimana nanti isinya.._

_-ini saya ngomong apa coba?-_

_Wess pokok review saja yaa.._

_Ada yang aneh gak sih ama chapter ini.._

_Ah iya, kalo misal yang bagian Jongin ma appa-nya itu gak ngefeel yaaaa maap yaa..._

_Oke last review._

_._

_._

_Terima kasih buat kalian yang selalu setia membaca ff ini dan mereview._

_._

_._

_._

_Big regards_

_._

_._

_~Deer Luvian~_

_._

_._

_._

_Maaf kalau ada typo (s) :D :D_


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. End.

**Dilemma**

**By :**

Deer Luvian

**Main Cast :**

Lu Han

Kim Jongin

**Other Cast**

Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun and others

And other who will be mentioned

**Rated :**

T-M

**Genre :**

Drama? Angst? Hurt/Comfort?

**Disclaimer:**

_Semua cast yang author pakai bukan milik author, semuanya milik Tuhan YME. Sementara cerita ini murni dari otak kelabu author yang gatel pengen ngetik dan jadiin fanfiction. :D_

_Okeh, ini adalah __**KaiLu, KaiHan, HunHan (?), Just a little bit of KrisHo and Chanbaek**__.._

_This is__** Genderswithch**__ for several cast,_

_If u __**don't like GS, don't read it**__._

_I don't accept __**flame, bash and plagiat**__,_

_Okehh,_

_**Summary.**_

_Ada saat dimana ini membingungkan, mana yang harus dipilih? Keduanya beralasan untuk dipilih. Lalu? Bagaimana jika..._

_Happy Reading..._

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu Haaaaaaaannnnn..." Pekikan suara wanita itu menyentak Lu Han yang tengah berbincang dengan relasi Jongin. Dari suaranya, tanpa harus melihat lebih dulu Lu Han tahu siapa itu.

Bibir Lu Han melengkung cantik dengan rentangan tangan membentang untuk menyambut hamburan wanita itu.

"Aigooo~~ Lu Haaaaann... Selamat yaaa.."

Ya, sosok yang berada dalam pelukan Lu Han adalah Byun Baekhyun, sahabat Lu Han yang sangat merindukan sosok cantik ini.

"Selamat yaa cantik.." Kali ini ucapan selamat itu datang dari Chanyeol, suami Baekhyun.

Tepat dua minggu setelah Lu Han dan Jongin kembali ke Korea dan keadaan Tuan Kim membaik, keduanya menggelar resepsi pernikahan. Ini juga sebagai ajang pengenalan Lu Han kepada relasi kerja Jongin maupun Tuan Kim. Banyak yang memuji kecantikan Lu Han dan kelembutan sikap Lu Han. Tak jarang pula yang mengatakan bahwa Jongin maupun Tuan Kim beruntung memiliki Lu Han.

Lu Han dan Jongin sama-sama bahagia dengan resepsi pernikahan ini. Acara ini salah satu acara yang sangat diimpikan oleh keduanya. Bahkan Lu Han masih dalam tahap ketidakpercayaannya saat resepsi digelar. Ia masih merasa dirinya berada dalam alam mimpi. Dimana semua hal ini bagaikan sebuah bunga tidur yang bermekaran cantik di setiap tidur lelapnya.

"_Aigooo~_ Jimin-ah.." Lu Han lekas merebut Jimin dari gendongan Chanyeol. Bocah mungil ini sangat dirindukan oleh Lu Han. Sudah berapa lama ia tak bertemu dengan Jimin? Satu tahun? Entahlah.

Wajah Jimin basah akibat kecupan brutal dari Lu Han. Ibu muda ini sungguh tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menghujani Jimin dengan kecupan. Hingga menimbulkan decakan kesal dari Baekhyun. Harusnya wanita muda itu dulu yang mendapatkan perhatian dari Lu Han. Bukan Jimin. Mengingat mereka berdua telah lama tak bertemu.

"Lu!" Baekhyun berseru seketika ia diabaikan oleh Lu Han.

Lu Han meringis geli melihat kerucutan di bibir Baekhyun. Ia mengalihkan gendongan Jimin pada Chanyeol kembali dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat. Meskipun perut buncitnya membuat pelukan mereka sedikit merenggang.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Lu..." Ujar Baekhyun terharu. Ini kali pertama mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama berpisah.

Lu Han mengeratkan kembali pelukan Baekhyun. "Aku juga.. Rasanya berpisah denganmu itu seperti hidup di dunia berbeda." Tanggap Lu Han.

"_Oh_ lihatlah.. Lu Han pandai bermain lidah.." Decak Baekhyun.

"Apaan _sih_ kau Baek.." Senyum jahil terukir di bibir Lu Han. "_Ah_ lama tak melihatmu dan sekarang kau sudah hamil yaa... Selamat yaa.."

Baekhyun merona mendengar penuturan itu. Ia mengangguk antusias seraya mengusap perutnya yang buncit. Usia kandungan Baekhyun menginjak empat bulan.

"Lalu mana anakmu Lu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Lu Han tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Jongin yang tengah bergurau dengan teman-teman dengan menggendong seorang bayi.

"Di gendongan Jongin.. Sebenarnya anakku masih kecil dan butuh istirahat. Tapi banyak yang ingin tahu jadinya yaa dibawa keluar.."

"Usia berapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Satu bulan.."

"_Oh_... Selamat yaa.. Kalian akan jadi keluarga yang bahagia.. Apalagi orangtua Jongin sudah merestuimu.."

Seulas senyum tipis diberikan sebagai jawaban. Ia membenarkan apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Ia, Jongin dan Jongkook akan menjadi keluarga kecil paling bahagia. _Ah_, jangan lupakan Jimin. Mulai saat ini hak asuh Jimin akan diambil oleh Jongin. Lu Han telah meminta Jongin untuk mengurusnya. Dan suaminya tak merasa keberatan. Makanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang membawanya kemari.

Mereka saling berbincang tentang hal apapun yang tak mereka rasakan bersama. Bagaimana selama setengah tahun ini berpisah. Banyak sekali pengalaman yang mereka bagi bersama. Terutama pengalaman Lu Han sebagai seorang ibu untuk pertama kalinya. Juga saat-saat menegangkan yang Lu Han pikir Jongin akan melakukan sesuatu membahayakan untuk Tuan Kim. Saat-saat dimana mereka harus menangis haru mengingat bagaimana perjuangan mereka. Semuanya dituangkan bersama dalam cerita yang diutarakan pada Baekhyun.

Wanita muda itu juga bercerita bagaimana rasanya menjadi calon ibu yang kadang merasa bersalah karena terlalu sering merepotkan Chanyeol untuk melayaninya yang sedang mengidam. Tapi sepertinya mendengar cerita Baekhyun, Lu Han tahu kalau mereka merasa bahagia dengan kehadiran janin di kandungan Baekhyun. Semoga, Lu Han berharap Baekhyun dan janinnya akan sehat dan baik-baik saja.

Di tengah-tengah percakapan mereka yang ditemani derai tawa, seseorang datang mendekat. Lu Han maupun Baekhyun tak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Lu.." Satu tepukan pelan diterima bahu Lu Han.

Lu Han berjengit dan menengok pada pelaku. "_Eh_? Sehun-ah..." Pekiknya senang dan langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Lu..." Ucapnya dengan mengeratkan pelukan pada Lu Han. Semua akan mengatakan hal sama saat bertemu dengan Lu Han. Kerinduan yang selama ini dipendam akibat tak sanggup bertatap muka dengan sang pemilik nama. Sehun salah satu dari sekian teman Lu Han yang merindukan segala tentang Lu Han. Harum tubuhnya, senyum manisnya, merdu suaranya juga hangat tubuhnya. Sehun merindukannya.

Lu Han merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap dalam wajah Sehun yang ia pikir bertambah tampan. Sepertinya memang iya.

"Kau tampan Sehun.. Siapa kekasihmu?" Tanya Lu Han dengan kerlingan menggoda. Sehun mengerut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Alih-alih Sehun yang menjawab, justru Baekhyun yang menjawabnya.

"Sehun sulit _move on_ darimu Lu.." Kerlingan di mata Baekhyun juga terlihat.

"_Yaa_!"

"Hahahaha.. Benarkah itu Sehun? Aku sudah punya anak _loh_ Sehun, masa iya kau tidak bisa _move on_?"

"Lu.." Sehun berdecak kesal. "Jangan dengarkan Baekhyun! Aku hanya masih ingin sendiri dulu.. Karir sepertinya telah menjeratku.."

Lu Han mangut-mangut paham seraya menahan tawa saat melihat wajah menggemaskan Sehun. Ternyata temannya itu mudah sekali di _bully_ oleh Baekhyun. Sungguh Lu Han tak tahu apa-apa yang terjadi setelah kepergiannya. Ia menyesali semuanya namun yaa mungkin ini memang salah satu jalan yang ditempuh agar mereka bisa bahagia.

Di belakang Sehun ada Minseok dan Jongdae yang datang bersamaan. Lekas mereka saling berpelukan dan melepas kerinduan yang tertahan. Lu Han nyaris menangis melihat semua teman-temannya satu persatu datang ke resepsi pernikahannya. Lu Han bersyukur semua temannya masih mengingat baik dirinya yang sempat meninggalkan mereka.

Tuhan memang selalu menyiapkan orang-orang baik bagi mereka yang berbuat baik.

Mereka saling menguraikan kisah masing-masing. Lu Han menitikkan air mata ketika mereka mengatakan betap merindukannya mereka pada Lu Han. Pada saat mereka harus menangis bersama mengingat Lu Han dan bagaimana usaha mereka untuk mendapatkan kembali kabar Lu Han. Lu Han merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan mereka tanpa kabar sama sekali. Namun semuanya seolah terbayar dengan resepsi yang ia selenggarakan. Setidaknya kerinduan itu bisa terobati dengan pertemuan ini.

"_Waahhh_... Ini dia tokoh utama dalam drama kalian..." Seru Minseok seketika melihat Jongin datang dengan tangan menggendong si mungil Jongkook. "_Ommo_.. Si kecil Jongin tampan sekali..._ Wah_, hidungnya mancung tidak pesek seperti Jongin!"

"_Hey_!" Lu Han tersenyum setelahnya.

Jongin ikut tersenyum lalu mendesis kecil. "Maaf.. Karena aku kalian jadi terpisah seperti dulu.." Jongin mengalihkan gendongan Jongkook. "Dia baru saja tertidur." Lu Han mengangguk. "Bagaimana? Kalian sudah saling menyalurkan rasa rindu bukan?"

"Tidur yaa? _Wah_, aku ingin sekali menggendongnya.." Tukas Baekhyun sedih menyela percakapan Minseok dan Jongin.

"Baek!" Minseok melirik Baekhyun dan dibalas_ cengiran_. "_Eum_, terima kasih kau mau berusaha sehingga kita bisa melihat Lu Han lagi..." Minseok menepuk pundak Jongin. "Kau sungguh pantas menjadi suami Lu Han.. Aku merestui sepenuh hati..."

"Hahahaha, terima kasih semua.. Kalian benar-benar teman terbaik Lu Han..." Balas Jongin. Ia sungguh bahagia saat tahu teman-teman Lu Han begitu peduli dengan Lu Han.

Setelahnya mereka kembali berbincang dan saling bercanda satu sama lainnya. Lu Han terpaksa masuk ke dalam untuk menidurkan Jongkook. Sementara Jongin menemani teman-teman Lu Han selama Lu Han pamit ke dalam.

Resepsi pernikahan berjalan dengan baik. Semua undangan merasa senang dan bahagia. Ucapan selamat tak berhenti mengalir dari setiap insan yang datang. Lu Han dan Jongin berterima kasih kepada mereka yang telah menyempatkan datang kemari.

.

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam Lu Han terpaksa bangun setelah mendengar tangisan dari Jongkook. Bocah mungil itu lapar, ia ingin minum susu dari sang ibu. Sehingga mau tak mau Lu Han harus menyusuinya. Diangkatnya hati-hati dan digendongnya mendekat pada jendela. Sedikit dibuka agar udara malam menyentuh kulit sang bayi dan memberikan ketenangan baginya. Jongkook memang menyukai udara malam yang terkadang menggoda kulit mulusnya.

Bibir Lu Han tak tinggal diam selama ia menyusui. Dendangan lagu terdengar mengiringinya. Suara manis Lu Han bahkan mengetuk pendengaran Jongin yang tengah terlelap hingga menimbulkan seulas senyum tipis. Sebenarnya Jongin telah terbangun sejak Jongkook menangis. Namun kedua kelopak matanya terlalu lelah untuk dibuka.

"Anak _eomma_ tidur yang tenang _eum_?" Lu Han mengecup kening Jongkook dan meletakkan Jongkook di _box_ tidurnya. Sebelum Lu Han kembali ke tempat tidur, lebih dulu ia melihat Jimin yang tidur terpisah dari Lu Han dan Jongin.

Senyum Lu Han merekah cantik kala iris miliknya menyaksikan betapa nyenyaknya Jimin tidur. Ini kali pertama Lu Han melihat kembali bocah yang saat ini menginjak usia tiga tahun tidur. Menggemaskan, wajah tampan Jongin begitu jelas diduplikat oleh Jimin. Satu kecupan diberikan Lu Han. Lantas ia kembali ke tempat tidur dimana Jongin masih memejamkan kelopak matanya.

"Kau lelap sekali tertidur sayang... Bahkan saat Jongkook menangis sama sekali tidak bangun.." Gerutu Lu Han seraya memainkan hidung pesek Jongin.

Tak ada respon dari Jongin membuatnya gencar bermain dengan wajah Jongin.

Lu Han menekan bibir Jongin yang terkatup sempurna. Bibir yang sering membuatnya kecanduan dengan ciuman Jongin.

"Terima kasih sayang.. Kau telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk keluarga kecil kita.." Tutur Lu Han masih dengan tangan bermain bibir Jongin. Detik selanjutnya ia mengalih pada pipi Jongin. "Kau telah membuktikan sebagai suami terbaik.. Aku bangga sekali padamu Jongin.." Lu Han mengecup bibir Jongin kilat.

"Terima kasih sayang.." Lu Han membaringkan kepalanya dan menatap dalam wajah damai Jongin.

"Kau sudah mengatakan terima kasih yang ke berapa kali?"

Lu Han terbelalak seketika bibir Jongin menggumam pertanyaan untuknya. Langsung saja kerucutan jelas terlihat dari bibir mungilnya. "Kau tidak tidur?" Lu Han memaksa kelopak mata Jongin terbuka.

Jongin mengedipkan berulang kelopak matanya. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidur jika aku mendengar suaramu?" Decak Jongin pura-pura kesal seraya menutup kelopak matanya.

"Kau tidak suka mendengar aku berbicara?" Lu Han melirihkan suaranya. Ia berbalik dan memunggungi Jongin.

"_Hey_!" Jongin merengkuh pinggang Lu Han dan mendekatkan padanya. Ia mengecup leher Lu Han hingga membuat pemiliknya bergidik geli. "Aku mencintaimu sayang.. Mana mungkin tidak menyukai suaramu?" Jongin memutar tubuh Lu Han.

Ia mengusap pipi Lu Han dengan lembut. "Berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih.. Ini semua juga karenamu.. Kau yang selalu ada di sisiku setiap kali aku berusaha mewujudkan kebahagiaan kita.." Bibir Jongin mengecup kilat kening Lu Han. "Terima kasih sayang.."

Lu Han memejam sesaat kecupan dalam ia terima di dahi. Jongin menangkup wajah Lu Han dan mengecup berulang di bibir mungil, kening dan pipinya. Ibu jari Jongin mengusap lembut pipi Lu Han.

"Sekarang kita tidur _eum_?" Sekali lagi Jongin mengecup kilat bibir Lu Han. "Masih ada hari esok dan seterusnya.. Simpan terima kasihmu untuk hal yang lebih indah nanti.."

"Jongiiin..."

"_Arasseo_! Kita tidur _eum_?" Lu Han mengangguk. Lekas Jongin meninggikan selimut mereka berdua. Lu Han merasa tenang setelah melihat senyum yang mengembang dari Jongin. Detik selanjutnya ia memejamkan kelopak matanya yang lelah.

Dalam hati seuntai pengharapan dihaturkan pada Sang Maha Kuasa. Lu Han berharap hari baik yang keduanya jalani hari ini akan melanjutkan hari baik yang telah mereka lalui sebelumnya. Semoga kepingan kebahagiaan selalu menunggu Lu Han dan Jongin di hari yang akan datang.

Selalu di setiap hembusan nafas kala mata lelah itu terpejam. Sebait dua bait do'a terucap demi penghidupan yang lebih baik. Meskipun tangan Tuhan telah mengulurkan sejumlah kebahagiaan yang terus mengalir, Lu Han tak akan menghentikan do'a dan ucapan syukur pada Sang Kuasa hingga dirinya tak sanggup lagi berucap.

.

.

.

.

_Satu tahun kemudian..._

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tak terasa setahun sudah Lu Han dan Jongin menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga. Selama setahun ini banyak sekali kejadian-kejadian yang menyenangkan maupun mengharukan. Dalam setahun ini ada dua kabar gembira yang Lu Han dapatkan. Kelahiran bayi perempuan mungil dari rahim Joonmyeon juga rahim Baekhyun. Bedanya Joonmyeon lebih dulu melahirkan dibandingkan Baekhyun.

Mungkin Joonmyeon merasa bangga punya suami seperti Yifan yang merupakan keturunan barat hingga anaknya mewarisi wajah khas orang barat dari Yifan berpadu dengan wajah _angelic_ dari Joonmyeon. Cantik, bahkan Lu Han iri dengan wajah bayi mungil itu. Jika si kecil Krystal setengah lebih mirip dengan Yifan, maka Chanyoon yang hampir mirip dengan Baekhyun. Dari mata, bibir, hidung bahkan bentuk wajah. Hanya saja telinga si mungil menurun dari _appa_-nya, Park Chanyeol. Namun keduanya sama-sama cantik. Dan Lu Han beruntung memiliki anak lelaki. Setidaknya tak ada yang menyaingi ketampanan Jongkook.

Bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat Lu Han bahagia selama setahun ini. Tepat beberapa hari yang lalu, Jongkook berusia satu tahun. Yaa, si kecil Jongkook telah melewati masa kehidupannya selama setahun. Selama setahun ini si kecil Jongkook mendapatkan kasih sayang yang melimpah. Bukan hanya dari kedua orangtuanya melainkan juga dari kedua kakek neneknya. Hal yang sempat Lu Han khawatirkan dulu. Namun semuanya telah berakhir bahagia. Bahkan sekarang Tuan Kim mau mengemong Jongkook dan Jimin di saat senja tiba ataupun saat pagi menjelang. Dan kedua pangeran Jongin itu tak rewel sama sekali saat diasuh oleh kakek neneknya. Ini cukup membantu Lu Han yang terkadang sibuk dengan usaha kuenya. Karena Jongin tak mengijinkan istrinya bekerja kembali di kantor. Lebih baik di rumah seraya mengasuh dua jagoan kecilnya.

"Jimin-ah! Ajak adikmu bermain _eum_? _Eomma_ harus menyelesaikan masakan ini!" Teriak Lu Han dari dapur setelah ia mendengar Jongkook menangis.

Jimin yang kebetulan tengah melihat televis mengangguk. "_Ne eomma_!" Sahutnya lalu berjalan menghampiri kamar Jongkook.

Lu Han tersenyum melihat anaknya itu. Jimin baik sekali, ia penurut. Di usianya yang menginjak empat tahun ia tak pernah rewel jika diduakan dengan Jongkook. Bahkan Jimin senang sekali bermain dengan adik kecilnya itu. Tak lama kemudian suara tangis Jongkook tak terdengar. Pasti Jimin bernyanyi lagi hingga membuat Jongkook berhenti menangis. Perlu diketahui si kecil Jongkook menyukai suara Lu Han dan Jimin. Si kecil Jimin mungkin mewarisi suara merdu dari Kyungsoo. Karena Lu Han tahu Jongin tak pandai bernyanyi.

"Lu! Kau sedang memasak apa? Dari tadi _kok_ sibuk di dapur terus?"

"_Ah eomma_!" Lu Han menoleh pada sumber suara. "Ini makanan untuk _anniversary_ pernikahan kami.."

Wanita paruh baya itu sempat mengerutkan keningnya sejenak. "_Ahh_! Benar. Kalian sudah setahun menikah yaa.. _Wah_, tidak terasa sama sekali.. Sini _eomma_ bantu!" Nyonya Kim mengambil pisau lalu beberapa sayuran. "Andai saja _eomma_ dan _appa_ _dulu_ tidak egois mungkin kalian sudah menginjak pernikahan lebih dari setahun yaa.."

"_Eomma_... Jangan mengingat masa-masa itu lagi! Lu Han sudah lupa malah." Lu Han mengisi panci sayur. "Yang penting sekarang kita hidup bahagia.."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum. Ia bangga dengan Lu Han yang memiliki hati malaikat. Ia menyesal tak menjadikan Lu Han sebagai menantu sejak lama.

"Kau memiliki hati selembut sutera Lu.."

"_Eommaa_!"

Nyonya Kim tertawa kecil, ia melanjutkan memotong sayur dan mengabaikan rengekan tidak suka dari Lu Han. Menantu wanitanya ini sungguh menggemaskan.

"Tidak ingin menambah adik untuk Jongkook dan Jimin?"

Lu Han menghentikan kegiatannya dan melirik pada Nyonya Kim yang terkekeh dengan wajah jahilnya. Sontak sebuah kerucutan muncul di wajah cantik Lu Han.

"_Eomma_! Jimin dan Jongkook masih kecil! Bagaimana bisa Lu Han menambah anak lagi.. Yang ada malah kerepotan nanti.."

"_Kan_ ada _eomma_ dan _appa _yang bisa merawat mereka. Lagian Jimin anak yang baik dan patuh, _eomma_ rasa dia tak akan keberatan.."

"_Eomma_! _Eomma_ tidak ingin mengasuh Krystal? Si mungil itu juga ingin kasih sayang dari _eomma_ _loh_!" Lu Han mengaduk sup yang sedang ia buat.

Nyonya Kim mengangguk. "_Ah_, benar juga! Aku hampir lupa kalau punya Krystal.."

"Dasar _eomma_!" Celetuk Lu Han dan disambut tawa pecah dari Nyonya Kim. Perempuan paruh baya itu senang menggoda ibu muda ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keadaan menghening. Nyonya Kim dan Lu Han sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sesekali Lu Han menengok Jimin dan Jongkook yang sedang bermain bersama. Ternyata ada kakeknya disana, Tuan Kim yang menemani mereka. Sehingga Lu Han bisa bernafas lega. Lantas ia melanjutkan acara memasaknya bersama dengan Nyonya Kim.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo pulang Jongin! Kau masih senang bercinta dengan tumpukan dokumen itu daripada istrimu?" Taemin datang dengan melempar jaket milik Jongin.

Jongin mendelik padanya dan memutar bola mata kemudian. "Sejak kapan aku tidak menyukai bercinta dengan Lu Han?" Sanggahnya.

"Sejak kau kembali menjabat sebagai direktur utama perusahaan ini. Kau sering pulang malam!"

Jongin menutup dokumennya dan beranjak dari kursi. "Ini semua demi kau Taemin! Kalau aku tidak bekerja keras, kau dan karyawan lain mau digaji apa?"

"_Eh_?" Taemin membulatkan mata indahnya. Detik selanjutnya senyum bodoh terpampang di wajah cantiknya. "_A-ah_.. Aku lupa! Terima kasih bos Jongin kalau begitu."

Jongin hanya berdecak lalu memakai jaket yang dilempar oleh Taemin. "Ikut aku!" Tukas Jongin.

"Kemana?"

"Sudahlah! Ikut saja.. Jangan banyak bertanya.."

Taemin berdecak di belakang Jongin. Bosnya ini terlalu suka mengatur dan memerintah dengan seenak jidat. Mau tak mau Taemin mengekor di belakang Jongin yang tampak tergesa setelah melihat jam tangannya.

Jongin masuk ke dalam mobil dan disusul Taemin. Mobil Jongin melaju pada jalanan yang mulai padat merayap. Kas jalanan setelah jam kerja usai. Taemin masih bingung mau dibawa kemana oleh bosnya ini. Lebih dari lima kali Taemin bertanya namun hanya dijawab oleh gumaman kecil dari Jongin. Sementara Jongin ia masih fokus pada jalanan yang mulai meramai. Bibirnya menggumam gelisah ingin cepar-cepat sampai. Apalagi Jimin telah menelponnya dua kali meminta sang _appa_ pulang segera.

Pada akhirnya mobil Jongin berhenti pada suatu tempat yang Taemin yakini adalah toko perhiasan. Untuk apa Jongin datang kemari? Taemin hanya bisa mengikuti di belakang. _Toh_ mau bertanya Jongin tak akan menjawab.

"_Oh_ Tuan Kim.. Pesanan anda telah jadi.." Seseorang dengan wajah cantik dengan pakaian seragam menyambut Jongin dan Taemin.

"Pesanan? Kau pesan apa?" Sekali lagi pertanyaan Taemin tak dijawab oleh Jongin.

Jongin terus memperhatikan hal-hal yang dikatakan oleh pelayan. Mata tajamnya melirik benda mungil yang ada di dalam kotak. Kalung Infinite. Senyumnya melebar dan setelahnya ia mengeluarkan uang pelunasan. Tak butuh waktu lama Jongin kembali ke mobil dengan senyum yang tak berhenti melekat dari wajahnya.

Taemin mendesah frustasi. Sebenarnya apa tujuan Jongin mengajaknya jika ia hanya didiamkan seperti ini. _Dasar Jongin gila!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Appa~~~_..." Seru Jimin dengan semangat seketika Jongin memasuki rumah mereka. Bocah mungil itu berlari menuju Jongin dan melompat padanya. Ia meminta _appa_-nya untuk mengendongnya.

Dengan senang hati Jongin mengangkat tubuh gembul Jimin dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

"_Oh_ Jongin, kau sudah pulang?" Lu Han yang baru saja keluar kamar setelah menidurkan Jongkook menghampiri Jongin. "_Aigoo~_ Jimin-ah! Kau sungguh merindukan _appa uh_?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

Lu Han tersenyum tipis. "Sejak tadi Jimin bertanya dimana _appa_, dimana _appa_.. Padahal aku sudah bilang_ appa_ bekerja.." Jelasnya. "Jimin turun dulu _eum_? Biarkan _appa_ berganti pakaian. Kita makan malam bersama."

"Anak _appa_ pintar.." Jongin mengecup pipi gembul Jimin sebelum menurunkan Jimin. Setelahnya, bocah mungil itu berlari menuju Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim yang tengah menonton tv.

Lu Han melepas dasi yang mengalung di leher Jongin dan mengambil alih tas kerja Jongin.

"Aku tunggu kau di ruang makan _eum_?" Lu Han mengecup pipi Jongin kilat lalu beranjak pergi. Sementara Jongin ia masuk ke dalam kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin telah siap untuk makan malam bersama keluarga. Mata tajamnya membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Banyak makanan tersaji di depannya. Jongin menggelengkan kepala seolah mendapatkan sebuah _jackpot_ yang menyenangkan.

Segera ia mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jimin yang telah menikmati bubur di mangkuk mungilnya dan Lu Han yang tengah mengisi tiap mangkuk dengan nasi dan beberapa lauk pauk.

"_Kok_ tumben masak banyak. Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin bingung dengan hidangan yang super banyak itu.

Lu Han menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghela nafasnya. "Kau tidak ingat? Ini untuk merayakan hari jadi pernikahan kita.." Sahutnya.

"_Ah_.. Hari jadi kita? _Eh_? Sungguh?" Lu Han tersentak mendengar tanggapan dari Jongin. Ia membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Kita sudah setahun yaa? _Waah_, maaf.. Aku lupa.."

Lu Han cemberut. Ia memberengut kesal mendengar penuturan Jongin yang seolah tak mengandung apa-apa. Bukankah ini momen yang berharga? Kenapa ia melupakannya begitu saja? Lu Han mendesah, ia tak ingin beradu mulut dengan Jongin. Lebih baik ia mengalah dengan memaafkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Mungkin kau terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaanmu hingga membuatmu lupa." Tukas Lu Han sedikit menahan kecewa.

Bukan Nyonya Kim namanya jika ia diam saja dengan semua ini. Bila Lu Han memilih memaafkannya, maka Nyonya Kim bersikap sebaliknya.

"Kau ini bagaimana _sih_ Jongin! Hari jadi kalian sendiri malah lupa! Suami macam apa kau ini?" Sentak Nyonya Kim kesal dengan sikap acuh tak acuh dari Jongin.

"_Eomma_! Jongin_ 'kan_ lupa.." Bela Jongin seraya menyuap makanannya.

Lu Han menahan tangan Nyonya Kim yang hendak memukul kepala Jongin.

"Sudahlah_ eomma_.. Jongin _'kan_ juga manusia.. Wajar kalau dia lupa."

"_Tuh_! Lu Han saja memaafkan Jongin."

"Untung kau punya istri sebaik Lu Han." Timpal Tuan Kim yang merasa gatal dengan sikap Jongin.

Setelahnya suasana kembali tenang dengan kegiatan makan bersama. Jongin masih setia menyuapkan makanan di mulutnya. Sedangkan Lu Han sesekali membantu Jimin menghabiskan makanannya. Cukup tenang hingga membuat Jongin sedikit merasa tidak enak. Lantas ia beranjak dari tempat duduk. Lu Han menatap penuh tanya pada suaminya namun hanya dibalas senyum aneh dari Jongin.

Sekitar lima menit berselang, Jongin datang masih dengan senyum anehnya. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Lu Han. Lu Han berjengit bingung ketika tubuh Jongin malah berjongkok di depannya. Lu Han masih tak mengerti dengan maksud Jongin yang tiba-tiba mengusap punggung tangan Lu Han dan mengecupnya pelan. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian mata Lu Han melebar terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Nyaris Lu Han memekik heboh kala sebuah kalung cantik terekam lensa kelamnya.

"Jongin.."

Bukan hanya Lu Han yang terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di tangan Jongin. Kedua orangtua Jongin pun ikut berdecak kagum.

"Lu.." Jongin mengambil kalung itu dari kotaknya. "Ini untukmu.. Sebagai hadiah _anniversary_ kita.." Lantas ia menyibakkan surai panjang Lu Han dan memakaikannya. "Maaf jika aku bersikap seolah lupa segalanya.. Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan.."

"Jongin.." Lirih Lu Han terharu dengan hadiah yang diberikan Jongin. Degup jantungnya berpacu lebih disertai segerombol kupu-kupu yang bermain di dalam perutnya. Dalam hati ia tak menginginkan apa-apa sebenarnya. Namun siapa yang bisa menolak ini semua?

Jongin mengecup kening Lu Han dalam. "Terima kasih telah menemaniku selama ini.. Tetaplah menjadi istriku saat ini dan selamanya.." Sekali lagi Jongin mengecup kening Lu Han.

Setitik air menetes dari sudut mata cantiknya. Lu Han tak menyangka akan mendapatkan hadiah secantik ini. Lantas ia memeluk tubuh Jongin dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

"Biasanya orang-orang akan memberikan kalung berlian berbentuk bunga. Kenapa kau malah berbentuk _infinite_?" Tuan Kim menyela adegan romantis yang ditunjukkan Lu Han dan Jongin.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Terkadang ia membenci sifat _appa_-nya yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Bukankah hal wajar seseorang bertanya karena tak tahu?

"_Appa_.. _Infinite_ itu melambangkan sesuatu yang tak ada batasnya.. Tak terhingga.. Jadi itu melambangkan cintaku kepada Lu Han yang tak terbatas, tak terhingga dan selama-lamanya.." Jelas Jongin menggebu-gebu. Lu Han tersenyum dengan penuturan Jongin kemudian menghadiahi dengan kecupan kilat di bibirnya.

"Ya..ya...yaa.. _Appa_ tidak tahu kalau kau romantis seperti itu Jongin!"

"_Appa_!"

"_Oh_ yaa.." Nyonya Kim mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kantungnya. Ia baru saja mengambilnya dari kamar. Dua buah amplop putih yang tak begitu besar. "Ini untuk kalian.."

Lu Han dan Jongin menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan bingung. Dengan ragu, Jongin mengambil amplop tipis. Ia menerawang, mencoba mencuri tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ini apa _eomma_?" Tanya Lu Han bingung.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum manis sekali. "Tiket!"

"Tiket?" Ulang Lu Han.

"_Eum_.." Nyonya Kim menyesap minuman setelah mengusap sudut bibirnya. "Tiket bulan madu untuk kalian.. Bukankah kalian belum bulan madu sama sekali?"

"Apa? Tiket bulan madu? Tapi-"

"Lu!" Nyonya Kim menggenggam tangan Lu Han yang hendak protes dengan itu. "Sudahlah.. Kalian terima dan gunakan _eum_? Perjalanan akan dimulai besok sore. Tokyo akan menjadi tujuan kalian."

"_Eomma_!" Jongin berusaha menyela namun tatapan mematikan dari Nyonya Kim membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Baiklah... Kita akan melakukan bulan madu.." Nyonya Kim tersenyum lebar. Ia senang hadiah yang disiapkan diterima baik oleh Jongin dan Lu Han. "Tapi.." Lu Han menggantungkan ucapannya. Nyonya Kim dan yang lainnya menatap penasaran pada Lu Han. "Kita tidak akan memberikan cucu kepada kalian dalam waktu dekat ini.."

Nyonya Kim dan Tuan Kim saling berpadangan dengan wajah kecewa bercampur kesal. "Lu Han!" Serunya berbarengan.

Setelah itu hanya ada tawa yang mengiringi. Mereka melanjutkan makan malam dengan suasana yang menghangat. Tawa dari Lu Han dan Jongin, juga candaan Tuan Kim yang menurut Jongin sangat garing semuanya berbaur melebur jadi satu. Bahkan celoteh Jimin yang ikut-ikutan semakin menambah semarak suasana makan malam sekaligus perayaan hari jadi Jongin dan Lu Han yang pertama.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya memang telah diatur oleh Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim. Mulai dari tiket, hotel dan barang apa saja yang akan dibawa oleh Jongin dan Lu Han. Kedua insan itu hanya tinggal berangkat menuju tempat yang telah ditunjukkan oleh Nyonya Kim. Tokyo Jepang. Akan menjadi saksi tempat Jongin dan Lu Han menggoreskan tinta memori bersama.

Waktu mereka berdua untuk terbang ke Jepang tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Mereka telah berkumpul di bandara Gimpo untuk melepas kepergian Jongin dan Lu Han selama beberapa hari di Jepang. Ada Jimin yang tengah digendong oleh Tuan Kim dan Jongkook digendongan Nyonya Kim. Mereka semua tampak patuh dan tak rewel. Si sulung Jimin juga mengerti dengan ini semua. Ia tak masalah ditinggal kedua orangtuanya untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"Jimin dan Jongkook yang baik yaa di rumah.. Jangan susahkan _haraboji_ dan _halmoni eum_?" Lu Han mengecup kening Jimin dan Jongkook bergantian.

Jimin mengangguk lucu. "_Aniyo eommaa_! Jimin akan jadi akan baik selama _appa_ dan _eomma_ pergi.." Sahutnya kemudian.

Lu Han dan Jongin terkekeh mendengar jawaban Jimin. "_Aigoo~_ Lucu sekali anak _eomma_.. _Ah_, jaga Jongkook yaa sayang.. Jangan bertengkar dengannya. Kasihan adik kecilmu."

"_Ne eomma_! Jimin akan mengajak Jongkook bermain. Biar Jongkook tidak menangis."

"_Ommo_! Pintar sekali anak _appa_.." Jongin mengusak surai Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh geli merasakan usakan tangan Jongin dan usapan tangan Lu Han secara bersamaan. Bocah mungil berusia empat tahun itu tampak lucu dan menggemaskan.

"_Eomma_.." Lu Han menoleh pada jagoannya lagi setelah sempat menghampiri si kecil Jongkook.

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya secara tidak sengaja. "Jangan lupa mainan untuk Jimin _ne eomma_?" Pintanya menggemaskan.

"_Aigoo_~~ _Uh_, _eomma_ dan _appa_ akan bawakan mainan untuk Jimin dan Jongkook eum?" Lu Han mengecup pipi gembul Jimin.

"Hati-hati kalian berdua.. Jangan khawatirkan Jimin dan Jongkook, mereka akan aman di tangan _eomma_ dan _appa_.."

Lu Han dan Jongin mengangguk. Mereka melirik jam yang ada. Sebentar lagi penerbangan akan dilakukan. Lekas mereka berpamitan pada keluarga. Lu Han tak lupa mengecup berulang pipi gembul Jimin dan Jongkook. Kemudian ia dan Jongin segera melakukan check tiket keduanya dan masuk ke dalam pesawat.

Dalam hitungan menit pesawat yang membawa Jongin dan Lu Han lepas landas dari bandara Gimpo menuju Tokyo Jepang. Lu Han dan Jongin merasa senang. Ini kali pertama keduanya berlibut bersama ke luar negeri. Mengingat bagaimana selama ini hidup keduanya membuat Lu Han dan Jongin harus rela dulu semasa berkencan tak bisa menikmati kehidupan layaknya sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk asmara.

.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya Lu Han dan Jongin di hotel tempat keduanya menginap, Lu Han segera mengajak Jongin mencari makanan di sekitar hotel. Sengaja mereka tak memesan layanan kamar. Hitung-hitung sebagai permulaan bulan madu keduanya. Jongin tak mempermasalahkan hal itu juga. _Toh_ staminanya masih cukup banyak untuk menjelajah Kota Tokyo.

Setelah berkeliling mencari tempat yang menyita perhatian Lu Han, pilihan jatuh pada sebuah kedai _sushi_ yang terkenal di Tokyo Jepang. Sukiyabashi Jiro. Tempat _sushi_ yang menyihir mata dan perut Lu Han untuk menggandeng tangan Jongin masuk ke dalamnya.

"_Waahh_... Sepertinya ini enak!" Seru Lu Han sumringah seketika beberapa piring sushi datang di hadapannya.

Jongin menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah layaknya anak kecil dari Lu Han.

"Makanlah yang banyak sayang.." Tukas Jongin seraya menyuapkan _sushi_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Lu Han mengunyah_ sushi_ itu lalu mengangguk. "Humm.." Detik selanjutnya, _sushi _itu tertelan olehnya. "_Aahh_... Ini enak sekali.." Pujinya.

"Kau benar! Ini enak sekali.." Jongin ikut memuji _sushi_ yang mereka makan.

Acara makan _sushi_ itu berlanjut hingga perut datar mereka terisi penuh. Lima belas menit berselang, Lu Han menyerah dengan _sushi_ yang ada di depannya. Ia telah merasa kenyang dan butuh istirahat demi kenyamanan. Jongin berdecak melihat Lu Han yang kalah dengan beberapa potong _sushi_. Sementara dirinya masih menikmati _sushi_ yang tersisa.

"_Kaja_ kita keluar!" Lu Han menyesap minuman terakhirnya dan menarik tangan Jongin. Lelaki _tan_ itu mengangguk dan menyelesaikan makannya lebih dulu.

Selanjutnya mereka keluar dari kedai. Lu Han mengajak Jongin menikmati musim semi di Jepang. Salah satu taman dekat kedai menarik minat Lu Han. Lekas ia menggandeng tangan Jongin dan duduk di salah satu bangku disana.

Hamparan tatanan warna yang menyihir siapapun itu mengundang decak kagum dari Lu Han. Lelaki_ tan_ itu memetik salah satu bunga yang tumbuh disana lalu menghirupnya perlahan. "Bunga ini sangat cantik." Ucapnya pelan.

"Iya.. Semua bunga disini cantik-cantik." Timpal Lu Han yang ikut serta memetik bunga yang paling dekat dengannya.

Jongin tersenyum. "Termasuk kau sayang.."

"_Eh_?" Lu Han berbalik menatap Jongin penuh tanya.

"Kau cantik.. Seperti bunga-bunga ini.. Malah lebih cantik dari mereka.."

_Blusshh..._

Pipi Lu Han memerah mendengar pernyataan Jongin. Ini bukan hal aneh jika suaminya bersikap cheesy seperti ini. Tapi selalu saja bisa membuatnya merona. Semburat merah itu tak pernah ragu menyeruak di pipi mulusnya.

"Tuhaaan! Kau Jongin.." Lu Han menutup wajahnya malu.

Jongin semakin gemas melihat Lu Han seperti ini. "Kau memerah, kau malu... Hahahahahah.. Aku hanya bercanda, mana mungkin kau lebih cantik dari mereka.." Balas Jongin lengkap dengan tawa menggelegar.

Sontak Lu Han memukul kecil kepala Jongin. "Sayang!" Lu Han mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. "Terserah kau saja.." Lu Han bangkit dan hendak meninggalkan Jongin.

"Sayang kau mau kemana? Hey!" Jongin berseru dengan tawa yang masih mengiringi. Lu Han tak acuh terus berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tertawa di belakangnya.

Lu Han benar-benar membuatnya merasa gemas. Hubungan yang dijalin lebih dari dua tahun itu nyatanya membuat dirinya tak mampu menghindari rasa gemas dan rasa jatuh cinta pada Lu Han. Jongin tetap pada rasa cinta yang membuncah untuk Lu Han. Sampai kapanpun itu..

.

.

.

.

.

Lu Han memandang kecewa jalanan yang masih setia membasah. Sudah sekitar dua jam lebih hujan di luar tak kunjung mereda. Padahal malam ini Lu Han punya rencana dengan Jongin mengeksplore Kota Tokyo pada saat malam hari. Tapi rupanya itu hanya bisa dinikmati esok hari dengan catatan langit tak lagi menangis.

Satu desahan kembali turun dari bibir mungilnya, ia mengalah dengan menutup tirai jendela. Rasanya akan menyakitkan ketika sesuatu yang diinginkan tak sanggup dicapai. Lu Han memilih untuk menatap layar televisi daripada terus merapatapi kekecewaannya. Sementara Jongin, suaminya masih berkutat dengan kamar mandi. Entah mengapa lelaki itu malah merasa panas di saat dingin suasana hujan menyerang.

Tangan Lu Han merubah berulang tayangan yang ada. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan pipi menggembung lucu. Kesal dan kecewa beradu menjadi satu membuat Lu Han tampak menggemaskan. Ini jauh lebih baik daripada ia menyembunyikan pesakitannya. Hal yang pernah ia lakukan dulu.

Dengan tangan masih mengusak surai basahnya, Jongin menatap bingung Lu Han. Ia mendekati istrinya yang tampak cemberut.

"Kenapa sayang?" Jongin mengibaskan surai cokelat tuanya.

Lu Han melirik sekilas lalu kembali menatap datar layar televisi. "Hujan! Kita tidak bisa keluar malam ini." Sahutnya datar.

Jongin terkekeh melihat Lu Han lantas ia duduk di sebelah Lu Han masih dengan celana pendek dan tanpa pakaian atas. "Kenapa _sih_ sayang?" Jongin merebut remot dan membuat Lu Han menoleh dengan pandangan kesal.

"_Kan_ masih ada malam-malam besok.." Jongin merengkuh tubuh mungil Lu Han. "Itu tandanya kita harus menghabiskan malam di hotel.." Lanjutnya.

Lu Han sedikit risih saat Jongin mulai mengecup bahu sempit Lu Han. Ia mendorong kepala Jongin yang meneteskan air. "Jongin! Berhenti, tubuhmu dingin!" Pekiknya nyaris tersengal akibat perlakuan Jongin yang telah merambat kemana-mana.

"Mau bermain yang hangat-hangat?" Bisik Jongin menggoda.

Lu Han mendelik, ia paham betul tabiat suaminya yang mesum luar biasa. "Tidak!" Tolaknya keras.

"Yakin?"

"_Eum_!"

"Baiklah!" Jongin bangkit. Namun detik selanjutnya..

"_Yaa_! _Yaa_! _Yaaa_! Turunkan aku_ hey_ Jongin.." Suaminya telah mengangkat tubuh mungil Lu Han dan membawa ke ranjang hotel mereka.

Dengan seringaian yang tercetak pas di wajah tampannya, Jongin menjatuhkan tubuh Lu Han di atas kasur dan menindihnya seketika.

"Yakin tidak mau bermain denganku? Aku akan berbuat kasar _loh_!"

Lu Han memerah menahan marah dan kesal. Ia sedang kesal dengan cuaca hari ini dan suaminya menggoda dirinya terus. Lu Han mendorong tubuh Jongin.

"Aku tidak bernafsu!"

"Yakin?" Jongin mulai mengecup seluruh lapisan wajah Lu Han. Pihak lawan menggerak-gerakkan wajahnya mencoba melawan kecupan-kecupan itu.

Namun tampaknya Jongin lebih bisa mengendalikan semuanya. Suara rengekan dan gerutuan Lu Han teredem dengan erangan yang tertahan. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga nama Jongin terdengar begitu menggoda yang berpadu dengan desahan nikmat.

Jongin menyeringai, ia mengusap pipi Lu Han seraya menatap sayang manikan rusa Lu Han yang tampak menyerah.

"Kita lakukan _eum_? Aku tidak mau kau tidak menikmatinya.." Tukas Jongin dengan lembut.

Lu Han mengangguk setuju. Sontak hal itu membuat Jongin semakin menggila. Ia meraup bibir mungil sang istri dan menari di atasnya. Sapuan bibirnya begitu nikmat dirasakan oleh Lu Han. Satu dua kali sapuan, kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Jongin merangsek masuk ke dalam mulut dan mengeksplore semua yang ada di dalamnya. Lu Han mengalungkan kedua tangannya dan sesekali menekan tengkuk Jongin.

Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu semuanya telah lepas. Lu Han hanya bisa pasrah dengan bibir mungil menggumam nama Jongin berulang. Bibir Jongin begitu lihai memainkan setiap inci kulit mulusnya. Lu Han dibuat melayang dengan semuanya. Lu Han hilang kendali. Ia terus melenguh dan mendesah nikmat.

Jongin menyukainya. Tak yang tak disukai dari Lu Han. Ia menyukai setiap kali menggores kulit mulus Lu Han dengan bibirnya. Ia menyukai setiap kali membahasai tubuh mulus Lu Han dengan air liurnya. Ia menyukai saat Lu Han melenguh karena mencapai puncak bersamanya. Ia menyukainya.

"_Ahh_, Jong!" Tubuh Lu Han melengkung seketika ia menerima tusukan kenikmatan yang bermain di surganya. Lu Han tersengal seketika Jongin menghujam titik kenikmatannya.

Jongin mengecup kening Lu Han dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia membisikkan kata cinta yang beriringan dengan desah dan lenguh kenikmatan dari bibir mungil Lu Han.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya saling mendesah lega. Sama-sama mencapai surga dunia setelah lelah berjuang.

Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah ayu Lu Han yang dihiasi bulir keringat di sekitarnya. Lekas ia mengecup ringan setiap hidung, dahi, bibir dan kelopak mata Lu Han.

"Kau lelah?" Jongin menumpu kepala dengan tangan kiri dan berbaring menghadap istri tercintanya.

Lu Han mengangguk. "Aku lelah.." Rajuk Lu Han seraya merengut masuk ke dalam pelukan Jongin.

Jongin membelai surai madu Lu Han yang sedikit basah akibat keringatnya. "Terima kasih sayang... Aku mencintaimu.." Bisiknya.

"Berhenti mengucapkan itu.. Kau sering mengatakan itu dan memarahiku saat aku mengatakan padamu.." Jongin bergidik geli saat bibir Lu Han menggumam di dadanya.

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Kita terlalu sering mengatakan terima kasih dan mencintaimu.. Takutnya nanti kita bosan.." Tanggap Jongin.

"Kau bosan? Kau bosan saat aku mengatakan itu?"

Alis Jongin menaut. "_Hey_! Tidak ada yang bilang aku bosan.. Aku hanya bilang takutnya. Lagian.." Jongin merubah posisinya dengan menindih Lu Han kembali. "Siapa yang akan bosan mendengar kata cinta dari istri secantik kau?" Tukasnya disertai kerlingan menggoda.

Wajah Lu Han tampak memerah. Entah ia merasa malu, terharu atau kesal. Namun Lu Han tak bisa menutupi binar haru yang berpendar dari mata rusanya. Juga senyum tipis yang terulas sendirinya. Jongin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan dari Lu Han.

"Ingat sayang! Kau akan menjadi segalanya di hidupku.. Aku akan mencintaimu sampai bumi ini menghilang dari gugusan benda-benda langit.. Sampai wangi bunga mawar hilang tak kembali.. Sampai samudra mengering seketika.. Sampai kapanpun aku akan mencintaimu.." Jongin mengecup kening dan bibir Lu Han bergantian. "Ahh... Aku sampai bosan mengatakan ini padamu.."

"Jongin!" Pekik Lu Han.

Jongin tertawa. "Hahahahaha... Tidak-tidak sayang.. Aku hanya bercanda.. Kau segalanya bagiku. Tanpa kau aku tidak akan bisa seperti ini.. Kau adalah cinta sejatiku.. Tak mungkin aku berjuang selama ini jika aku tak mencintaimu.. Tak perlu dengan bualan kau sudah memahaminya _'kan_?"

Lu Han menggangguk dengan bibir melengkung cantik. Ia mengecup kilat bibir penuh Jongin. "Aku mengertinya.. Aku mencintaimu Jongin.."

Jongin tersenyum, ia meraih bibir Lu Han dengan bibirnya. Memabukkan kembali Lu Han dengan lumatan nikmatnya. Beradu kembali dua bibir itu dengan lenguhan yang menyertai. Namun kali ini Lu Han merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang tulus melalui ciuman itu. Lu Han tahu bahwa Jongin melakukannya dengan cinta, dengan sepenuh hati dan dengan perasaan yang tak sanggup Lu Han jabarkan dengan kata-kata. Seperti apa yang diucapkan oleh Jongin, ia yakin seyakin-yakinnya cinta Jongin hanya untuknya. Bagaimana selama ini Jongin berjuang demi kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

Lu Han mengucap syukur yang tak pernah putus di setiap tarikan nafasnya. Apalagi yang harus ia lakukan selain mengucap syukur dan menjaga apa yang saat ini ada di tangannya? Lu Han berjanji, ia akan menggenggam kebahagaian itu dan tak akan melepaskannya. Lu Han akan terus mengucap do'a dan syukur kepada Sang Pencipta. Ia juga akan meyakini dan percaya bahwa semuanya akan berakhir membahagiakan baginya dan bagi semua orang yang ia cintai.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Lu..."

.

.

.

.

_If I can understand the complicated from of your hesitation.._

_Hidden deep within your eyes.._

_I can learn the way to open your heart.._

_I want to take you.._

_Built up with logic and suppressed desire and break you down.._

_It's a dilemma.. dilemma..._

_._

_._

_._

END

.

.

_Alhamdulillaaaaahh..._

_Akhirnya selesai juga ini FF._

_Bagaimana? Semoga gak mengecewakan yaa.._

_Ayo reviewnya kawan.._

_._

_Ah, ini hanimunnya khusus buat Nyonya Bambi wkwkwkwk.._

_Silver Orange.._

_Gimana puas gak? Semoga puas yaa.. _

_Maaf kalo aneh gini.._

_Huwwkkk.._

_Kayaknya kok fluffynya nanggung.._

_Aku bingung nanti kesannya kok diulang-ulang mulu itu part ngomongnya.._

_._

_Semoga tetep senang yaa._

_._

_._

_Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah setia membaca dan review sampai detik ini.._

_Big thanks banget.._

_Soalnya tanpa kalian FF ini jadi apa? :o_

_._

_Buat para KaiLu Shipper! Tetap berjuang dan bersabar yaaa dengan minimnya FF yang menyangkut mereka.. :D_

_._

_Oke terima kasih banyak buat kalian.._

_._

_._

_Aku sayang kalian.._

_._

_._

_._

_Mumumumu :*_

_Salam sayang dari saya untuk kalian.._

_._

_._

_._

_Big Regards_

_._

_._

_~Deer Luvian~_

_Silahkan PM kalo ada yang ingin ditanyakan.. :D_

_Saya terbuka untuk anda (?)_

_._

_._

_._

_Bye-bye..._

_30/06/15_


End file.
